Only for you
by angelihatake
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura eran los mejores amigos. De repente las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a cambiar... Algo normal considerando que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y él era el idiota más grande del mundo. Summary resubido :D Lemmon FicMejoresAmigos EPILOGO
1. Mis mejores amigos

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No recuerdo exactamente como o cuando comenzó. Si lo hiciera, si lo recordara, probablemente se me tacharía de acosadora psicópata que se la pasa recordando fechas "importantes" como loca enferma de amor.

Y no, yo no era así. Posiblemente y a los 7 años todavía no sabía ni que era el amor.

Lo único que recuerdo es que le conocí una mañana en que había mucho de DEMASIADO calor. Pero para ser sincera, era una mañana normal, común y corriente. Nada era especial ni se sentía nada diferente. Era una simple mañana calurosa.

Así que, mi mamá decidió salir a comprar algo al supermercado. Estaba tan aburrida que acepté acompañarla aun sabiendo que probablemente salir de mi casa seria más aburrido que estar en ella.

Las vacaciones habían resultado un descanso escolar por solo una semana, porque, estando en segundo año ¿Qué tanta tarea podría resolver? Era la edad más tranquila de mi vida y ni siquiera lo sabía. Los 7 años fueron la etapa en la que mi única preocupación era no salirme de la línea al colorear.

Salimos del supermercado con unas cuantas bolsas llenas de cosas que sinceramente me parecían ordinarias, a excepción de una pastelito que había rogado a mi mamá que me comprara… pero fuera de eso, nada interesante.

De regreso a casa mi mamá decidió pasar a visitar a una conocida suya. Mientras yo tenía mi pastelito de chocolate en las manos mi mama podía llevarme al lugar más aburrido y solitario del mundo y a mí me importaría poco.

-Bajaremos aquí, ¿está bien? – dijo suavemente

Asentí rápidamente mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad sin apartar la mirada de mi pastelito.

-Espera aquí – dijo mi mamá mientras saludaba a una señora que ya había visto antes en mi casa.

-De acuerdo – dije sentándome en la puerta de la casa mientras mordía el pastelito.

-¡Sasuke deja de correr por la casa! – escuché un grito dentro y traté de mirar por la ventana pero no vi nada.

-Hmp – escuché detrás de mí y al volver la cabeza hacia la puerta me encontré con un niño de ojos y cabello negro.

-Ho…hola – dije un poco nerviosa.

El chico sólo me miró a mí y lo que comía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo secamente.

-Espero a mi mamá.

-¿La señora Haruno es tu mamá?

-Sip – respondí de inmediato – ¿Por qué?

-Hmp, será mejor que te sientes. Cuando se ponen a platicar generalmente se tardan un par de horas.

-¿De verdad? – grité alarmada.

-¡Hey Sasuke! – saludó alguien a mis espaldas.

-Hmp, Naruto. – le respondió a un chico rubio de su estatura.

-¡Vine a jugar! – a diferencia del tal Sasuke, ese Naruto se veía demasiado alegre.

-Lo sé – dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar a su casa.

-¿Qué espe…? – Naruto se detuvo y me miró fijamente – Hola, ¿sabes jugar videojuegos?

-No – respondí sinceramente.

-Hmp, ¿Qué rayos haces, Naruto?

-La invito a jugar con nosotros.

-Es una niña, no creo que sepa.

-Puedo intentarlo – dije algo molesta. ¿Qué tenía de malo que fuese niña? Tontos niños raros.

-Vamos – me dijo Naruto.

Les seguí a ambos al interior de la casa, pasando por la sala y a mi muy entusiasmada madre que platicaba con la otra señora. Cuando entramos al cuarto de Sasuke me sorprendió demasiado ver una montaña enorme de videojuegos.

-Escoge uno – dijo Sasuke a Naruto – Tengo un par de juegos nuevos.

-Bien – respondió Naruto – Ahh, ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó ignorando por un momento los juegos.

-Sakura Haruno – respondí.

-Bien, yo soy Naruto… él – dijo señalando a Sasuke – es Sasuke amargado, y solo tiene dos controles… pero si quieres juega tu primero y el que pierda le da el otro control al que no jugó.

-Hmp

-Bien – dije muy animada.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y me miró extrañamente mientras se acomodaba en un pequeño sillón frente a la televisión.

Sólo recuerdo que media hora después ya me había hecho fanática de los juegos de video y odié escuchar la voz de mi madre buscándome, ya que al parecer había terminado de platicar con la mamá de Sasuke temprano.

-¿Sakura? – Escuché a mi madre con voz preocupada – ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos, es hora de irnos.

-Mami, ¿mañana podemos venir también?

-¡TIENES que venir! – Interrumpió Sasuke – me debes la revancha y esto no se quedará así.

-¡Claro! – Le sonreí – ¿Puedo? – dije mirando a mi mamá con la mirada más dulce que pude hacer.

-Cla… claro – dijo mi mamá sorprendida.

De regreso a mi casa le conté a mi mamá lo más detalladamente posible acerca de Naruto y Sasuke, mis dos nuevos amigos.

Y aquí estaba ahora. Sentada en la puerta de la escuela esperando a que ese par de irresponsables salieran de su entrenamiento de básquetbol. Miré el reloj de nuevo y ya eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde.

-¿Dónde demonios están? – suspiré. Sólo a mí se me ocurriría decirles que les esperaba para irnos juntos a casa.

-¡Hey, Sakura! – escuché la voz de Naruto a mis espaldas.

Y ahí estaban los dos. Sudados, sonrojados y agitados… cualquiera pensaría que eran pareja y que acababan de tener relaciones, pero siendo sincera, se veían taaaaan bien que esa probablemente era la imagen que todas las chicas de mi instituto querían ver y que yo apreciaba casi siempre por gozar del privilegio de ser su amiga. Naruto y Sasuke se habían convertido en un par de galanes súper cotizados. De esos por los que las chicas se babean, lloran, suspiran y ruegan que asistan a los bailes para pasearse frente a ellos con un escote pronunciado. Y son esa clase de chicos cuyos nombres están escritos en las paredes de los baños seguidos del nombre de alguna chica friki o de algún: "te amo" y unos cuantos corazoncitos adornándolo.

Naruto, Sasuke y yo éramos en realidad muy buenos amigos. Desde aquel día en que les conocí, no me volví a separar de ellos. La verdad es que amaba demasiado la relación que llevaba con ellos.

Ellos se habían convertido en un par de deportistas natos que aprobaban las materias por el simple hecho de ser los mejores jugadores del equipo de basquetbol de la escuela. Casi nunca entraban a clases, y cuando lo hacían era como si no estuvieran, ya que Sasuke se la pasaba escuchando su música, coqueteando con alguna pobre ilusa o jugando los juegos de su ipod. Y Naruto se la pasaba durmiendo con Shikamaru o admirando demasiado directo a Hinata, una linda chica de la que estaba idiota y perdidamente enamorado. Ella era una linda chica a la que todas las chicas le envidiábamos su largo y liso cabello negro.

Yo era una estudiante normal que realmente no destacaba en nada mas que quedarme callada durante clases. A penas salía un maestro era la primera en levantarme porque odiaba quedarme quieta. Pero cuando me tocaba exponer hablaba tan fuerte que a mis compañeros no les quedaba de otras más que prestarme atención, y cuando Hinata exponía todos le teníamos que pedir que alzara un poco más la voz porque casi no le escuchábamos. Todos, menos Naruto que siempre que ella pasaba al frente del grupo él se sentaba adelante para observarla mejor.

Y por su culpa las falsas "amigas" me rondaban, falsas porque muchas veces solo se acercaban a mí con tal de que les dijera como conquistarlos. Pero también tenía buenas amigas que tenían novios o eran consientes de lo idiotas que eran mi par de amigos.

Si, muchos chicos verían raro el encontrarlos así, muchas chicas lo ven sexy, y yo… yo los veo:

-Apestan.

-Hmp – el típico monosílabo de Sasuke. Recuerdo que más de una vez he aconsejado a Mikoto, su madre, que le lleve a un psicólogo o algo así para que le quite esa obsesión que tiene por decir: hmp.

-Lo sentimos, Sakura – gritó Naruto juntando las manos en señal de suplica – estábamos entrenando, ya casi son los finales'ttebayo – Y también… no, a Kushina, la madre de Naruto, nunca le había dicho nada por la manía de Naruto de terminar sus frases con un 'ttebayo porque ella terminaba sus frases con un 'ttebane; y decirle algo sobre el "tic" de su hijo seria como criticarla a ella, así que… dejémoslo así.

-Vámonos, hoy cocinaré yo y ya es tarde – dije levantándome y comenzando a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste a casa si tanta prisa tenias? – dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente. Cree ese idiota que no conozco sus tonitos de voz.

-Porque… – me di la vuelta encarándoles – dejé mi mochila en tu coche y además Naruto me dijo que no tardarían.

-Lo siento, ya vámonos – dijo Naruto entre Sasuke y yo.

-Hmp, ¿iras hoy a mi casa? – me preguntó mientras le quitaba el seguro a las puertas de su auto y entrabamos. Ya me había acostumbrado a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto y Naruto atrás, ya que primero me llevaban a mí a casa y según Sasuke así bajaba más rápido.

-No lo sé, tengo mucha tarea – respondí cuando arrancó.

-Hmp, Naruto igual y te aseguro que llegara antes de lo acordado a mi casa.

-Pero ustedes tienen puntos extras porque son el capitán y subcapitán del equipo de básquetbol de la escuela – me quejé – yo contrabajo subo diario las escaleras para entrar a clases.

-Hmp, con razón…

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, idiota? – grité.

-Baja la voz, ¿sí? – Dijo sonriendo de lado – lo que trato de decir es que debes hacer algo con esos chocolates que se han ido quedando acumulados en tu estomago.

-¡Sasuke! – Gritó Naruto quien extrañamente había permanecido callado todo el camino – no le hables así a Sakura o se desquitará y debo recordarte que estas manejando.

-Hmp.

-Bien, lo interpretaré como un "Si" – suspiró Naruto – Sakura – me llamó – ¿Qué cocinaras? – típico de él, buscar una forma de distraerme para olvidar que estoy molesta con Sasuke.

-Mmm aun no estoy segura – respondí – tal vez pasta.

-Te aconsejo algo más light – murmuró Sasuke mientras se detenía frente a un semáforo.

-Disculpa Naruto – dije preparando mi puño – ya no está manejando…

Sasuke sonrió de lado y con una gran facilidad impidió con una mano que mi ya preparado puño se estrellara contra alguna parte de su hermosa anatomía.

A penas soltó mi mano se preparó para seguir manejando.

-Luego dice Shikamaru que el problemático soy yo.

-¡Lo eres! – dijimos Sasuke y yo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Pongámoslo así – habló Sasuke – Naruto, tu eres el problemático del grupo, Sakura la molesta y yo… la perfección andante.

No pude evitar soltar una gran carcajada cuando terminó su brillante teoría.

-No creo que seas perfecto – dije sin pensarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiró Naruto.

-Vamos, algún defecto tendrás…

-Lo dudo.

-Déjame pensarlo… ¡lo tengo! – Grité después de unos minutos – siempre te gano jugando el juego ese de guerra…

-¿Qué? ¡Mentirosa! – Protestó – casi no lo jugamos…

-Porque cuando lo jugamos yo te gano… ¡Niégamelo, Uchiha!

-Hmp.

-Já, gané esta vez…

-¡De acuerdo! – Gritó Naruto de nuevo – Sasuke, acepta que Sakura te gana a veces en los videojuegos, y tu Sakura mejor vete a casa o no terminaras con la comida y no te dejaran ir a casa de Sasuke mas tarde. Y esta vez de verdad me interesa que vayas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté mirándole confundida.

-Si no hubieran peleado todo el camino les habría contado que… ha aceptado salir conmigo…

-¿Quien? – preguntó Sasuke mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Hinata – respondió.

-¿En verdad? – grité emocionada.

Naruto asintió.

-¿Y la llevaras a mi casa?

-¡Claro que no! – Dije antes de que Naruto responda – será su primera cita y debe ser especial…

-Bueno… es que no es la primera cita – dijo apenado.

-¿Y hasta ahorita nos lo dices? – realmente soné ofendida.

-Es que quería esperar a que sea más formal para preséntasela…

-Pero ya la conocemos, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo sarcástico Sasuke – Cada que pasa nos la enseñas y suspiras.

Estuve a punto de reclamarle de nuevo a Sasuke por su poco tacto al hablar, cuando escuché mi celular sonar.

-Hmp

-La plática se pospone – les dije mientras miraba el mensaje de mi mamá en el celular – tengo sólo una hora para cocinar… nos vemos a las 6 en punto.

-A las 6, molesta.

-sí, si – repliqué bajando del coche.

Entré lo más rápido a mi casa y cociné pasta tan rápido como pude. Subí a mi cuarto y luego de terminar mi montaña de tareas me dio tiempo suficiente para bañarme y seleccionar la ropa que llevaría a casa de Sasuke.

-Me voy – grité mientras entraba a la cocina para buscar mi celular que había olvidado ahí.

-¿a dónde? – preguntó mi mamá.

-Creí que ya te había dicho – murmuré – voy a casa de Sasuke.

-¿para eso te vistes así? – pregunto señalando mi vestido rosa.

-Pues si – respondí – hoy es especial.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó mi papá serio.

-Hoy Naruto nos presentará a su nueva novia… es especial.

-¿Paso por ti?

-No papá, Sasuke me traerá.

Salí de mi casa y tomé el primer taxi que pasó. Estaba 15 minutos retrasada y conociendo a Sasuke me reclamaría como si de plano no hubiera asistido. Por todo el camino a su casa fui recordando nuestros más divertidos momentos juntos, y eran demasiados.

Pero también eran demasiados los recuerdos en los que Sasuke, Naruto y yo peleábamos, y la mayoría de las veces por culpa del idiota de Sasuke que siempre salía con sus comentarios sarcásticos y yo le respondía, lo que provocaba un lio grande. Realmente solo lo lamentaba por Naruto, ya que él siempre se veía entre la espada y la pared por nuestras tontas discusiones; así que el que ahora tuviera novia era algo bueno para todos.

Si fuera más sincera conmigo… debía ser capaz de admitir que una parte muy en el fondo de mi sabía que estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Raro, ¿no?

Casi nadie lo sabía por el simple hecho de que siempre estaba con él, como siempre.

Siempre me expresaba de él de la manera menos dulce posible: idiota, cerdo, degenerado, pocos sesos… etc.

Y porque siempre, siempre Sasuke tenía novia. No podía estar más de una semana sin tener novia, zorra o como se llame cerca de él.

Realmente solo mi conciencia, mi almohada, mi subconsciente y yo sabíamos de este secreto. Bueno, mi amiga Ino también lo sabia… pero nadie mas.

-Gracias – dije al bajarme del taxi.

Toqué el timbre un par de veces hasta que escuché unas pisadas fuertes acercarse. ¡Sasuke estaba de mal humor!

-¡Vaya sorpresa! – me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo.

-¿Ya viste la hora? – dijo a penas abrió la puerta

-Sí, son las 6:30 – respondí entrando.

-Naruto está aquí con Hinata desde las 5:55.

-¿De verdad? – dije sorprendida – pobrecita, 35 minutos viendo tu amargada cara… debo ir de inmediato a felicitarla por aguantar tanto tiempo.

-Chistosita.

Caminé rápidamente hasta encontrarlos en el jardín. Naruto se veía nervioso y Hinata se veía tímida.

-Hola – saludé sentándome a su lado – Hinata, bienvenida al grupo.

-Ho… hola, gracias.

-Disculpa a Sakura – habló Sasuke – normalmente es más impuntual.

-Disculpa a Sasuke – le imité – normalmente es más… bueno la verdad es que siempre esta amargado.

-Chicos… – hablo Naruto tratando de detener una posible pelea.

-¿Ustedes son novios? – preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Quienes? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Sakura y tú – respondió.

-El agua y el aceite jamás deben mezclarse – respondió Naruto por nosotros.

-¿Por qué no? Hacen buena pareja… además siempre andan juntos en la escuela…

-¿Ya pidieron algo de cenar? – cambié de tema.

-Aun no – respondió Sasuke mirando a quien sabe qué y algo nervioso.

Después de que el idiota de Sasuke buscara el número de una pizzería, ordenamos algo grasoso para cenar. Sasuke sacó sus juegos de mesa que estaban más que llenos de polvo, ya que desde que el había conocido de los videojuegos se había olvidado de los juegos de pensar.

-Hmp, realmente no recuerdo como era…

-Los videojuegos se han consumido todas tus neuronas Sasuke…

-Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que es una neurona – dijo para burlarse de mí.

-Ehh chicos – trató de calmarnos Naruto.

-¡Cállate Sasuke!

-¿Y así quieres estudiar medicina?

-¡Qué demonios te importa! – dije alzando un poco más la voz.

-Además los videojuegos requieren pensar mucho…

-Pues no te ha ayudado mucho…

-Creo… que ya llegó la pizza – escuchamos la débil voz de Hinata entre las nuestras.

-Yo abro – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla.

-Yo te acompaño… iré por los platos – dije levantándome detrás de él.

Le seguí y entramos a la casa. Sasuke abrió la puerta y pasó al repartidor mientras yo iba a la cocina a buscar platos y vasos. Entró a la cocina y se puso a buscar todo por mí.

-No necesito que me ayudes…

-Lo sé – le respondí – pero necesitamos dejar a Naruto y Hinata solos…

-Entiendo – suspiró – esto es complicado… ni siquiera sé qué decir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me aburre… casi no habla… normalmente ahorita ya les hubiera propuesto que jugáramos algo o viéramos algo para variar…

-Esta vez no es igual, ahora esta Hinata y bueno…

-Lo sé. Y ¿te imaginas cuando sean novios?

-Entonces nos quedaremos solos tú y yo – dije sonrojada mientras ocultaba mi mirada apenada de la mirada penetrante de él.

-Si, al menos contigo no me aburro tanto.

-No seas egoísta – dije metiéndole un leve codazo – cuando tú has tenido novias nos dejas solos por irte con ellas.

-Pero eso ya es algo común en mi… esta vez estamos hablando de Naruto, lo cual es extraño como lo mires.

Asentí y tomé los platos para salir de nuevo al jardín.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Naruto.

-Hmp, Sakura tiene casi toda la vida viniendo a mi casa y no sabe donde están los platos – respondió Sasuke buscando una manera de evitar mencionar nuestra conversación.

-Lo olvidé – dije sonriendo falsamente – además Mikoto cambió todo de lugar.

-Hmp olvídalo.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos conversando y jugando. Era una de las pocas veces que estaba acabando la noche sin haber jugado algún videojuego de Sasuke.

-Se siente extraño – asintió Naruto cuando Sasuke mencionó el tema de los videojuegos.

-Realmente lo es.

-Vamos, ya dejen de hablar de eso… de vez en cuando es bueno convivir y solo platicar al aire libre.

-Lo dices porque eres una chica – dijo Sasuke – tu obsesión son las novelas y la nuestra los videojuegos.

-Supérenlo.

-Bueno, al menos ahora esta Hinata y puedes platicar con ella cosas de chicas…

-Tienes razón, Naruto – dije sonriéndole a Hinata – cuando necesites un consejo o alguien a quien contarle algo… puedes contar conmigo – le aseguré a Hinata.

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura.

-Aunque si yo fuera tu no le contaría muchos secretos… suele ser muy chismosa.

-Cierra la boca, Sasuke.

-Esto… ya me tengo que ir – dijo Hinata.

-¿En serio? – Dije haciendo un puchero – Hinata no me dejes sola con este par de idiotas…

-De hecho, yo la llevaré a su casa – dijo Naruto sacando sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Hmp, yo te llevaré a la tuya Sakura.

-Bien – sonreí – entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Sakura… Sasuke… gracias – se despidió Hinata.

A penas Hinata se fue ayudé a Sasuke a acomodar y limpiar todo el desastre que dejamos en su jardín.

-Mi mamá lavará eso… no te preocupes – dijo llevando una bolsa al basurero.

-Pero…

-¡Son las 11! Si no te llevo ahorita a tu casa tu papá me matará,

-Sabe que estoy con ustedes.

-La última vez se veía realmente molesto.

-Pero la última vez regresé a las 3 de la mañana y era sábado.

Sasuke sonrió y tomo sus llaves.

-Vámonos.

A penas entré a mi casa mi papá me miró extrañamente.

-¿Qué? – dije

-¿Has visto la hora? Creí que mañana tenías clases…

-Si tengo pero…

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Ya cállate! – Gritó mi mamá desde la cocina – Sakura mejor ya vete a dormir.

-Hasta mañana – le sonreí a mi papá.

Entré a mi cuarto rápidamente y me cambie de ropa. Realmente ya me sentía cansada después de esa larga noche.

Cuando me levanté por la mañana tuve que hacer todo rápido ya que para mi mala suerte me había quedado dormida.

-Afortunadamente es viernes – dijo mi mamá mientras me alcanzaba mi mochila en la puerta.

-Lo sé – respondí dándole un beso en la frente.

Salí apurada esperando que Sasuke ya estuviera en la esquina pero para mi sorpresa el estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me imagine que te quedarías dormida. Anoche se paso tu hora de dormir.

-Eres muy gracioso – dije subiéndome al coche de Sasuke.

-Y… hoy Naruto me llamó y me dijo que no pasara por él.

-¿Y eso?

-Creo que iba a ir en su auto.

-¿De verdad?

-Iba a pasar por Hinata – dijo en un tono algo enfadado.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Hmp

-¡Hay ya supéralo! – le regañé.

-Supera la palabra "supéralo" – se burló.

-Tsk gruñón, deberías estar feliz.

-¿Y eso porque?

-¡Es viernes! – alcé mis manos en señal de victoria

-Lo que significa para mí: entrenamiento hasta las 5 de la tarde – suspiró.

-¡Que fastidio! – dije haciendo una mueca.

-Como sea, te veo esta tarde.

-¿Donde?

-En mi casa, Naruto también va.

-¿Irá Hinata? – conociendo a Naruto, no querría separarse de Hinata ni un momento.

-Supongo.

Sasuke se estacionó junto al coche de Naruto y bajamos rápido para llegar a la primera clase a tiempo. Cruzamos en silencio el estacionamiento esquivando a quienes se cruzaban frente a nosotros.

-Tu club de fans – le dije a Sasuke cuando pasamos junto a una rara chica llamada Karin y su grupito de amigas.

-Hmp, y ahí está tu… tu único fan – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara mientras señalaba a Rock Lee, un chico que desde la primaria quería que saliera con él.

-¡Jodete! – le dije a Sasuke enfadada.

-Sabes que es el único que te hace caso – dijo para fastidiar.

-No sé de que hablas… la única que está enamorada de ti es rara.

-¿Y? no está nada mal… al menos tiene dos cejas normales.

-Pero es extraña…

-Además – dijo deteniéndose a pocos metros de llegar a nuestro salón – no es la única que está enamorada de mi.

_Oh, oh – pensé – ¿a qué viene ese comentario?_

-¿Y? – Susurré – no me digas que te aprovecharas de que le gustas…

-Tal vez – respondió sonriendo nuevamente de lado.

-Eres un… – comencé a decir bastante molesta ya.

-¿Ya vieron la hora? – Escuchamos la voz de alguien que venía cerca de nosotros – ¿por qué no mejor caminan rápido en vez de pelear?

-Buenos días, Shikamaru – dije sonriéndole.

-Buenos días, Sakura – respondió – Hey Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vino Naruto con ustedes? – preguntó algo confundido.

-Esta con Hinata – respondió Sasuke.

-Vaya, ¿es su novia?

-Hmp, ni idea.

-Son muy extraños – acepté.

-No, el extraño es Naruto – aseguró Shikamaru.

-Cierto.

Entramos a la clase de inglés y después de escuchar un largo sermón de la maestra acerca de la puntualidad nos sentamos en nuestro lugar que acostumbrábamos. Extrañamente Sasuke, Naruto y yo siempre nos sentábamos atrás aunque Naruto luego se quejaba de que no veía bien lo que la maestra escribía en el pizarrón.

Pero esa mañana, cuando finalmente nos dejó la maestra irnos a sentar, Naruto estaba atrás con Hinata.

-¿No nos guardaste lugar, dobe?

-Ehh… lo hice, pero Hinata aceptó sentarse a mi lado y…

-Sólo hay un lugar – dije suspirando.

-Bien, entonces yo me sentaré aquí – dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el único lugar disponible atrás – planeo dormir en lo que resta de clase, así que…

-¡Siéntense ya! – gritó Kurenai, la maestra de inglés.

-¡Aquí hay dos lugares! – un grito nos hizo mirar al otro extremo del salón.

-¡Ni lo pienses! – le dije a Sasuke mirándolo asesinamente.

-No te matara sentarte a su lado, ¿o sí?

-No, pero…

-Sólo será por esta clase, además están casi frente al lugar de Naruto…

-¡Me niego! – le dije enfadada de nuevo.

-¡Nos van a regañar si no nos sentamos ya!

Mire de reojo el único par de lugares disponibles y después al frente donde la maestra revisaba unos libros. Se veía bastante concentrada, pero seguramente solo le tomaría a lo mucho 5 minutos más y dejaría de leer.

-Bien – dije resignada.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante y al llegar a los lugares vacios se sentó lo más relajado y orgulloso que podía verse.

Y yo, me senté resignada y molesta por haber perdido contra él y su estúpido poder de convencer a la gente.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun – dijo Karin de forma irritante. Estaba segura que estar sentada a su lado no era lo peor que me podía pasar.

Y la verdad no estaba realmente concentrada en "yes" y "ok" más bien estaba distraída por los constantes cuchicheos de Naruto con Hinata y Sasuke con Karin.

-Demonios, ¿nunca se callan? – susurró Shikamaru quien se despertó por los cuchicheos irritantes.

-Es Naruto, no deja de hablar y hablar… – le dije – Hinata casi no habla.

-Lo sé – suspiró – Y Sasuke con Karin.

-Si – soné algo fastidiada.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué no estarlo? – dije confundida.

-Suenas enfadada.

-Solo tengo sueño – bufé.

-¿Es eso, o estas celosa?

-¿Celosa porque? – pregunté sorprendida por su teoría.

-Pues tus dos amigos ya tienen pareja… o tal vez te gusta uno de ellos.

¡BINGO!

-Ni loca – dije aun confundida – los 2 son muy extraños.

-Vaya, ¿es eso?

-¿Qué mas podría ser?

-Pues…

-Bueno, entonces respondan la página 155 y me lo entregan el lunes – anunció Kurenai-sensei.

En cuanto el timbre sonó me levanté de mi silla y guardé rápidamente mis cosas.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun – dijo Karin.

-Hasta luego, Hinata – gritó Naruto.

-¿Qué clase toca? – preguntó Sasuke cuando me alcanzó en la puerta del salón junto con Naruto.

-Química – respondí sin mirarle. _¿Por qué no le preguntaste a la hueca de Karin?_

-Creo que esta noche le preguntaré a Hinata – suspiró Naruto antes de sonreír extrañamente.

-Hmp, ya te estabas tardando.

-Sakura, tu eres una chica… – comenzó Naruto.

-Ohm, ¿en serio? – le interrumpí.

-¡Sakuraaa! Solo quiero saber tu opinión – dijo sonando desesperado.

-Sólo dile, estoy segura que le gustas.

-¿En serio?

-No le creas tanto – dijo Sasuke – recuerda que ella sigue soltera.

-Cierra la boca, Uchiha – le grité – oh, perdón… Sasuke-kun – dije imitando la chillona voz de Karin.

-Hmp, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-TÚ eres mi problema – le grité antes de correr al refugio de las chicas… "el baño"

Me quedé ahí encerrada alrededor de 2 horas hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo.

Qué obvia me sentía. Estúpidos celos.

Salí del cubículo en el que me mantuve encerrada y saqué de mi mochila mi maquillaje para hacer desaparecer por arte de "magia" mi estúpida cara de desilusión.

_Mi maldito problema es él – _pensé mientras me ponía rímel en las pestañas – _ por ser tan "guapo" y que todas se fijen en él. Yo lo quiero a él solo para MÍ._

Me detuve a penas esos pensamientos los razono correctamente mi cerebro. No era un secreto que a mi m gustaba Sasuke. La única amiga mujer que tenía era Ino, una chica que estudiaba en otra escuela y a la única a la que le había confesado mis sentimientos hacia el idiota ese.

Salí del baño y corrí rápido a la cafetería.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? – escuché la voz de Sasuke detrás de mí.

-Que te importa – murmuré sin voltear a verle.

-Tuve que decirle a los profesores que estabas en el baño porque te sentías muy mal.

-Bueno, ahí estaba.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Cosas de mujeres – respondí.

-No me digas.

-Sasuke-kun – esa maldita voz chillona de nuevo.

-Oye – me detuvo Sasuke antes de que me quitara de ahí y me hizo que le mirara de frente – Karin nos…

-No – dije antes de que termine y soltándome de su agarre. Ya tenía una leve idea a donde iba a esto.

-Pero no te matara almorzar con ella.

-Sí que lo hará.

-No seas así – gruñó.

-Ve tu con ella, yo iré con…

-Naruto está con Hinata – me interrumpió.

-Bien, iré con…

-No conoces a nadie más – se burló.

Me di la vuelta y caminé lejos de él lo más rápido que pude.

-¿A dónde vas? – me detuvo.

-A hacer nuevos amigos – respondí caminando aun más rápido.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sentada junto a Rock Lee. Y cuando pude ser consciente de verdad, ya estaba sentada en el salón también junto a él.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, ya estaba más que mareada con las historias raras de Rock Lee.

-Nos vemos luego – me despedí sonriendo lo más amable que pude.

-Hasta el lunes, Sakura – respondió.

Caminé hasta el estacionamiento viendo como Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a subir sus libros al coche.

Busqué con la mirada el coche de Sasuke solo para verlo platicando con Karin.

-Oye – me llamo en cuanto me vio – ¿vas con nosotros o con Rock Lee?

-¿Nosotros? – pregunté confundida

-Te lo dije Sasuke-kun, ella seguramente querría irse con Lee – esa maldita voz, ¿acaso ya me la estaba imaginando?

-Es mejor preguntarle – respondió Sasuke.

Karin hizo una mueca y volteo la mirada a otro lado.

-Pues… no sé si…

-Ya vámonos – dijo Sasuke subiéndose a su auto.

Karin abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó. Me quedé ahí parada con la boca abierta por completo.

_¡Ese es MI lugar!-_quise gritar.

¡Desde que conozco a Sasuke y sus papás le dejaron usar su auto… Ese es MI lugar!

-Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – escuché que preguntó Sasuke mirándome a través de la ventanilla.

Seguí ahí parada y mire la puerta trasera. Realmente me sentía como niña haciendo berrinche, pero…

-Pues… – tartamudee.

-Karin, ese es el lugar de Sakura – dijo con la vista al frente.

Me quedé ahí, con la mano en la manilla y casi casi sin respirar.

-¿Ehh? Pero yo… – habló Karin con un tono de voz confundido.

-En cuanto baje Karin te subes rápido Sakura, ya perdí demasiado tiempo y debo regresar a mis entrenamientos.

Ahora fue el turno de Karin de quedarse con la boca abierta. Bajó del auto y se sentó detrás. Me quedé helada como por unos 5 segundos pero al ver a Sasuke voltear la mirada hacia mí, reaccione. Subí rápido al auto y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Observé a Karin por el espejo retrovisor. Realmente estaba enfadada. Si pudiera, estoy segura que echaría humos de su cabeza, por su peli teñido cabello pelirrojo.

Una parte en mi interior estaba gritando de entera felicidad y satisfacción. Karin nunca ocuparía mi lugar, no ese lugar. Al menos no ese lugar en el coche de Sasuke, y en el de su corazón… aun estaba por verse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo no tenía mucho que hacer :D jaja esta CASI basada en hechos reales jaja okno pero amo a mis amigos(: años sin subir fic' asi que espero les guste.

Pronto la continuación :D

Arigato!

Angiie D' Hatake (q más quisiera) *-*


	2. Una casi confesión

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-A las 6 en mi casa – me dijo Sasuke antes de que bajara de su carro.

-¿Puedo saber que habrá? – se metió Karin.

-Nada que te importe – le respondí.

-Sakura, no te pregunté a…

-A las 6, Sakura – repitió Sasuke sin responder la pregunta de Karin.

Asentí y bajé del coche. Entré a mi casa y almorcé rápidamente para después subir a mi cuarto a dormir. Mi plan era dormir toda la tarde y despertar justo a la hora que acordé con Sasuke. Me acosté en la cama y comencé a pensar muy bien lo que haría.

No podría arruinar tantos años de amistad por mis celos al verlo con Karin o con mi estúpido comportamiento. Es decir, no era la primera chica con la que lo veía, ¿Qué le hacía diferente esta vez?

No había nada diferente, Nada. Simplemente que con cada día que pasaba mi paciencia se iba agotando y los celos me consumirían poco a poco.

Porque estaba segura que era eso ¡Celos! Estaba celosa, lo que significaba que estaba realmente enamorada de él, ¿no?

¿Y si solo estaba confundida?

Mientras pensaba mis ojos se iban cerrando hasta que me quede dormida.

…

Un mensaje me despertó.

Asomé por mi ventana y vi que aun había sol. Observé el reloj de mi pared y ya eran las 4:30pm

-Nada mal – bostecé.

Tomé mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de Sasuke:

_¿Estás bien? normalmente no estás tan amargada como lo estuviste hoy. Espero esas "cosas de chicas" se solucionen pronto. _

Suspiré y aventé mi celular a la cama. Para mi mala suerte el celular rebotó y cayó al suelo. Bufé enojada y me metí a bañar.

A veces cuando me sentía completamente estresada, un baño solía relajarme. Ahí, en la tina, formulaba los mejores planes, surgían las ideas y según yo, cantaba como nunca. Pero, esta vez la solución podía estar en una llamada a alguien cuyas ideas surgían sin necesidad de ducharse.

Cuando salí estaba decidida a hacer esa llamada de emergencia. Marqué el número de quien probablemente sabía todo de mí.

-Ino – dije desesperada a penas contestó.

_-¿Qué pasa? _– escuché su voz algo alterada.

_-_¡Ayúdame!

-_Cuéntamelo todo_

-¿Tú crees que deba decirle a Sasuke lo que me pasa?

-_¿Y qué te pasa?_

-Lo que tú sabes. Estoy desesperada… ¡me estoy volviendo loca! – casi grité sin dejar de dar vueltas por todo mi cuarto.

_-¿A penas lo notaste?_

-Aconséjame

_- ¿Qué le dirás, qué te gusta?_

-Shh… sí, eso.

_-¿Por qué, paso algo?_

-No, pero… me estoy comenzando a desesperar… las cosas se salen de control .

_-¿Celos?_

-¿Cómo sabes?

_-Osea estamos hablando de Sasuke…_

-Pero…

-¿_Crees que valdrá la pena?_

_-¿_Tú crees que no? -

-_Pues tú decide… ¿lo vale o no lo vale?_

_._

Y solo cuando estuve ahí, frente a él, en la puerta de su casa a las 6:15pm fue que me dije a mi misma:

-Lo vale – él estaba sonriéndome como hacía cada que estaba solo y se alegraba de verme.

Cuando su familia viajaba y le dejaban solo, él me llamaba y yo iba a su casa a acompañarle un rato. El era como un hermano para mí, pero había dejado de verlo así cuando descubrí que mi corazón latía exageradamente con una caricia o roce involuntario suyo.

-¿Qué? – dijo algo confundido

-Nada – suspiré.

-Pasa – se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara – en mi cuarto – me informó señalando las escaleras. – Iré por algo de comer.

Subí rápidamente y entré a ese cuarto que ya conocía de memoria. Su cuarto. Me senté en su cama y suspiré observando todo a mí alrededor. Realmente amaba estar ahí y más si no había nadie más con nosotros. Más de una vez me había imaginado en ese cuarto sola con Sasuke solo que de manera… distinta, de una manera que hasta yo misma me dije: pervertida.

-Naruto vendrá más tarde – me dijo entrando a su cuarto con un bote de helado y galletas de chocolate.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté ayudándole a poner el helado en la mesita de su cuarto.

-Esta con Hinata.

-Ahh, entiendo.

-Bien, ya había traído los refrescos, así que…

-Juguemos – le sugerí.

-Me agrada oír eso – amaba tanto esa sonrisa de lado que él hacia cuando estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Nos sentamos en el mismo sillón en el que nos habíamos sentado aquella tarde cuando les conocí.

Sasuke puso uno de sus juegos de guerra en el que podíamos jugar ambos. Debo reconocer que pese a ser un juego de niños, no estaba nada aburrido. De hecho era de mis favoritos.

Y recordé, que ese era el juego que siempre ponía Sasuke cuando estábamos él y yo solos. Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba mucho o tal vez solo era la costumbre.

Sea lo que sea, en ese momento no podía existir en el mundo alguien más feliz que yo. Estaba ahí, con él, con Sasuke Uchiha y esa misma tarde descubriría que sentía por él. Me había propuesto descubrirlo desde que iba en el taxi rumbo a su casa. Mi plan era fácil: Yo le diría que lo amaba, esperaría a ver su reacción, y si no era muy buena… diría que era una broma y entonces si lloraba al llegar a casa tendría mi respuesta: es amor.

Todas mis ideas se esfumaron cual burbuja de jabón que se revienta de la nada cuando escuché la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasó hoy?

-¿A qué te refieres? – dije nerviosa. Era obvio que le entendí a la pregunta, pero no quería que viera que estaba nerviosa, y menos por su culpa.

Agradecía tanto que cuando él estaba jugando se desconectaba del mundo y sus alrededores.

-Ya sabes, de repente te fuiste con Rock Lee y pasaste con él toooooodo el día.

-No seas dramático – le dije – tu pasaste el día con Karin y no me quejo.

-Lo hiciste – dijo mientras remataba a un soldado en el videojuego – me gritaste y después te fuiste con Lee.

-Sólo… quería estar sola – mentí.

-Miénteme mejor, tal vez te crea a la próxima.

Entonces encontré un pequeño error en mi "muy elaborado plan" Sasuke era mi mejor amigo y probablemente mentirle era una guerra perdida aun sin haber empezado.

-Bueno… – Pero aun así, este podía ser el momento. Él no se creía nada de lo que le decía y era la hora de aprovecharlo. Entonces mi mente se llenó de suplicas que decían a gritos: ignórame Sasuke, ignórame.

-¡Bien! – dijo al verse ganador del nivel.

-Sasuke…

-¿Si? Dime – dijo sin separar la vista de la pantalla – demonios…

-Te contaré un secreto ¿sí? – susurré como si le fuera a contar el secreto más grande del mundo pero sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿De qué se trata? – dijo acercándose a mí.

-Creo que estoy enamorada…

-Hmp, ¿eso es todo?

-Bueno… si.

-¿Y? – le miré fijamente y noté como me miraba por ratos impaciente por saber el resto de la historia. Su mirada se iba de la pantalla a mí, y de mí a la pantalla.

-Me gusta demasiado – dije sin apartar ahora la mirada de sus ojos.

-Hmp, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Creo que él…

-¿No le gustas? – adivinó.

-Sí, eso creo.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-Porque… bueno, es complicado – suspiré.

-Realmente pienso que TÚ eres complicada… y molesta.

-No… no entiendes – dije negando con la cabeza – hablo en serio.

-Yo también…

Le puso pausa al juego y tomo el control que yo tenía en mis manos para ponerlo en algún lugar.

-Cuéntame que pasó – dijo tan serio como pocas veces le había visto.

-¿Realmente me escucharas? – Eso no me agradaba mucho en ese momento.

-Hmp, no es algo que haga muy a menudo… pero eres una chica y supongo quieres que te escuche, ¿no es así?

-Tsk, eres raro – le dije sin poder ocultar mi asombro al escucharle hablarme así – La verdad es que…

-Hmp

_Hubiera preferido que esta vez me ignoraras… esta podría ser la primera vez que me prestas atención y yo quisiera realmente que me ignorara._

_-_Me contaras, ¿sí o no? – sonaba ya desesperado.

_-_No es tan fácil hablar de esto.

_¡Ignórame!_

-¡Solo dilo!

_¡No es fácil!_

-Bueno… él me gusta…creo.

-¿Crees?

-Es que el… ¡es raro!

-¿Estás hablando de Naruto?

Abrí los ojos increíblemente sorprendida.

-¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?

-Dijiste que era "raro"

-¡No! El solo… es bipolar.

-¡Es perfecto para ti!

-¡Demonios Sasuke deja de molestar!

-Solo estoy jugando – sonrió – ¿ves que si eres bipolar? – Carraspeó un par de veces y me miró serio de nuevo – continúa…

-Bien. Él es… pues es guapo, me gusta su sonrisa y…

-¿Y? – arqueó una ceja.

– ¡La verdad es que aun no puedo decidirme!

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Sasuke como sé si estoy realmente enamorada?

-Hmp, ¿me lo preguntas a mí?

-Bueno tú has tenido muchas… olvídalo – suspiré – esto me gano por tener amigos hombres…

-Supongo que suspiras cuando le miras o algo así – aseguró – yo que sé… ve una película de esas que te gustan tanto…

-No es igual… sólo… estoy confundida – suspiré de nuevo.

-¿Y porque no te decides, que te lo impide?

-Ya te dije… es complicado.

-¿Qué es complicado?

-Él, nosotros…

-¿Quién es él?

-No… no quiero decirte su nombre…

-¿Por qué no?

-Seguramente le conoces…

-Hmp, ¿le gusta jugar videojuegos?

-Está obsesionado con eso…

-Bueno… al menos ya sabes que a mí me caería bien. Aunque dudo mucho que sea tan bueno como yo…

-Digamos que… esta a tu nivel.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa. Sasuke se levantó y antes de salir me miró serio.

-¿No te va a matar enamorarte o sí?

Entonces salió y mis sentidos giraron en torno a él, sus últimas palabras y el insistente golpeteo en mi pecho.

Sabía de antemano que mis resecos labios no pronunciarían palabra por un buen rato. Eso había sido por mucho lo mas arriesgado e mi vida, pero ahora estaba un paso más segura de lo que sentía.

De pronto escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe me hizo reaccionar y saltar un pequeño saltito donde estaba sentada.

-¿Qué te pasa? – se burló de mi Sasuke.

-Na… nada. Sólo me asustaron.

-Así tendrás de sucia la conciencia – dijo sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

Naruto nos vio ahí sentados frente a frente y caminó hasta tirarse en la cama de Sasuke.

-¡Ella es perfecta! – suspiró.

-¿Quien? – preguntamos casi al mismo tiempo. Me sonroje y miré a otro lado tratando de ocultarlo.

-Hinata… - suspiró Naruto

-Hmp

-¿Te le declaraste? – pregunté antes de beber un poco de mi vaso.

-Aun no, planeo hacerlo pronto… muy pronto.

-No te tardes mucho – le sonreí.

-Lo sé – respondió – ¿Qué tanto hicieron en mi ausencia?

-¿No ves? – Dijo el gruñón de Sasuke – sólo jugamos… y platicábamos

-¿Y de qué? – preguntó Naruto curioso,

-Hmp, Sakura decía…

-Nada interesante – interrumpí a Sasuke – de verdad.

-Hmp.

-Bueeeeeeno – dijo Naruto viéndonos con una ceja alzada – Yo les diré algo entonces… estoy enamorado – suspiró.

-Júramelo – dijo en un tono de fastidio Sasuke.

-Ella es perfecta para mí.

-Lo has dicho al menos unas mil veces en esta semana – rodé los ojos.

-¿Tan poquito?

-Yo creo que fueron unas… cinco mil veces – añadió Sasuke.

-Cierto – admití.

-Como sea... ¿podrían ayudarme?

-¿A qué? – pregunté mientras tomaba de mi refresco y le pasaba uno a Naruto.

-¡En una semana es su cumpleaños y quiero hacer algo especial!

-Hmp, eso platícalo con Sakura – dijo Sasuke quitándole la pausa al juego – Ella es una chica, ella sabrá que hacer.

-¡Tramposo! – Grité y tomé rápidamente mi control para seguir jugando – ¿Qué has pensado, Naruto?

-¿Flores?

-Hmp, viejísimo – dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-La verdad, si – dije.

-¿Entonces? Sasuke, ¿tú que has hecho?

-Nada – hizo una mueca – lo mas que he hecho es llevar a una chica a cenar.

-No es mala idea – sonreí – suena bien, ¡puedes hacer eso, Naruto!

-¿Tú crees?

-Hmp, les cobraré por robarse mis ideas.

-O bien, ¿por qué no te le declaras ese día?

-¡Perfecto! – gritó Naruto.

-Buena idea – asintió Sasuke pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-¿A dónde la llevo? – Naruto sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué no van de picnic? o amm puedes llevarla a la playa…

-Demonios, ¡la playa no! – gritó Sasuke mientras tomaba con la mano derecha unas papas.

-¿Por qué no? – dije sobresaltada.

-Hay mucha gente ahí – respondió.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Que romántico podría ser si hay gente observando?

-No importa el lugar – dije alzando mas la voz – lo que importa realmente es estar con quien quieres.

-Hmp, deja esas cosas cursis para después… ahora ayúdame a pasar al otro nivel.

-Ni hablar – bufé – ahora estamos ayudando a Naruto…

-Hmp

-Como sea… Tengo una semana para pensarlo – dijo tomando un control.

-Ni hablar – le dije antes que se sentara – tienes un día para pensar que harás y el resto de la semana para organizarlo… no querrás que se te olvide todo a última hora ¿verdad?

-Las cosas no planeadas salen mejo, ¿no? – dijo Sasuke.

-¡Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria, Uchiha! – bufé

-Claro – sonrió de lado.

-¿Y entonces? – suspiró Naruto.

-Déjalo ya – le respondió Sasuke – juega un poco. Luego lo piensas.

-Pero no muy luego – terminé.

..

Hay días que pasan lento… muy lento. Y esos son los días que mas odiaba. Sobre todo en la escuela.

-¿De verdad? – esa chillona voz, ¿nunca se callaba?

-Claro, Karin.

-Eres tan lindo, Sasuke-kun.

Hice una mueca de infinito desprecio que esperaba nadie más haya visto. ¿De cuando aquí Sasuke le decía a una chica palabras bonitas? ¿Por qué a Karin? ¿Por qué no a…?

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun – murmuré imitando la voz de Karin – estúpida Karin.

-Hey Sakura – escuché mi nombre desde atrás.

-¿Si?

-¿Desayunas con nosotros? – me preguntó Shikamaru.

-Ehh, claro – respondí.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el timbre para el desayuno ya había sonado y yo era la única que no había guardado sus cosas.

Eso me pasa por andar burlándome de la tipa esa.

-Pues vamos, se hace tarde – Dijo Shikamaru cerca de la puerta.

-Claro – respondí levantándome rápido de mi silla.

Una mano me tomo de la blusa y evito que avanzara más. Ese tipo de cosas eran características de Sasuke idiota

-Hey, Sakura… desayunaré con Karin, ¿vienes? – estúpido Sasuke, todavía lo pregunta.

-No.

-¿Iras con Lee de nuevo?

-No

-¿Entonces?

Estaba a punto de responderle con un seco "¿Qué te importa?" Cuando alguien más respondió por mí

-¿Ya?

-Ya, Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru? – dijo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Sip.

-Bueno – suspiro – nos vemos.

A pesar de que salió rápidamente del salón seguido de Karin, pude notar su expresión de sorpresa.

-Si él puede tener sus amistades… porque yo no las mías… - murmuré.

Salí del salón detrás de Shikamaru. Me formé detrás de él para comprar mi desayuno y finalmente me senté en una gran mesa.

-Los demás no tardan – suspiró antes de abrir su refresco.

-Shikamaru, ¿Por qué…?

-No creí que quisieras desayunar con Sasuke y Karin…

-Jeje Haría un mal tercio, ¿no crees?

-Ella no te agrada… es obvio.

-¿Se me nota tanto?

-Si – respondió – lo que aun no me queda muy claro es… ¿por qué?

-Es mi amigo, obvio tengo que odiar a sus novias.

-Pero es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Todos sabemos que no se toma a ninguna chica en serio.

-¿De verdad? – pregunte sorprendida. Ya había notado que él no duraba mucho son sus novias, pero…

-Bueno, tú eres su amiga, deberías saberlo.

-Aunque claro… eres después de todo una chica y no ves las cosas como lo hacemos nosotros.

-Yo…

-Si – asintió Shikamaru – pero si sigues así, la gente pensara que tienes celos.

-Y los tengo – dije para sorpresa de él – pero son celos de amiga.

-Tsk, que problemáticas son las mujeres.

-No tienes idea de cuánto – sonreí junto con él.

Y ahí estaba, haciendo un, probablemente, nuevo amigo.

Tomé mi botella de refresco y traté de quitarle la tapa sólo para jugar con ella mientras esperábamos a los demás, pero para mi desgracia, el refresco estaba muy bien cerrado.

-Déjame ayudarte – se ofreció Shikamaru.

-Gracias – dije dándole mi botella.

Mire a todos lados a mí alrededor sin buscar nada específico. Sólo veía a todos mis compañeros pasar frente a mí con sus propias preocupaciones en mente. Y entonces…

-Toma – dijo Shikamaru dándome la botella ya abierta.

-Gracias – dije sonrojada.

No, no era por Shikamaru. Es solo que por un momento me pareció ver a Sasuke mirarme fijamente y era mirada… parecía enojada. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo lo siento :C No tengo perdón de Jesucristo súper estrella :C Es que estuve en exámenes para la universidad y despues bimestrales D:

En fin, espero les guste! :D


	3. Nada sale como esperaba

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto del día no pude quitar esa mirada de mi cabeza. Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía muy bien. Tal vez lo conocía mejor de lo que lo conocía Naruto. Y aun así no dejaba de pensar que esa mirada no era normal en él. Era una mirada de asombro, enfado, no lo sé…

Nunca había visto esa mirada en él… era extraño…

Suspiré mientras le veía ahí sentado una fila delante de mí. Generalmente él y yo nos sentábamos juntos en la clase de biología, pero ahí estaba él… con Karin. Y ahí estaba yo… con Lee, de nuevo.

-Sólo digo que las cosas serian mejor si dejaran a Gai-sensei organizar el baile de fin de curso – dijo por milésima vez.

El idiota de Sasuke se había pasado esta vez.

Después del receso entre al salón esperando verle sentado en nuestra mesa, pero cuando llegué a la mesa y no le vi supuse que tal vez aun no había llegado al salón, hasta que escuche la estúpida risa de Karin.

-¿Pero qué demo…? – gruñí.

Ni siquiera me había mandado un mensaje como solía hacer para avisarme cuando pensaba rayar la clase. Tampoco se acerco a mi cuando entré al salón, ni me había mandado una nota… ¡nada!

Para mi buena suerte el timbre sonaría en 5 minutos y esta aburrida clase terminaría. En mi mente iba contando los segundos que faltaban y aun así no podía evitar mirar repetidamente al reloj y sus manecillas que no avanzaban tan rápido como quería.

Como música para mis oídos fue cuando escuche el timbre sonar y a toda prisa me levanté de mi silla, fui la primera en salir del salón. Caminé tan rápido como pude entre los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos preparándose para el cambio de clase que tomaban en otro salón y algunos otros que sólo estaban afuera de su salón porque si.

Como sea, a mi no me importaba tanto como mi objetivo en ese momento que era llegar lo más pronto posible al baño para sacar la furia y coraje que sentía por dentro.

Entré tan rápido como la gente y mis pies me permitían. Suspiré satisfecha cuando vi que sólo habían ahí dos chicas que ni conocía.

Saqué mi celular dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke.

_¿Te crees gracioso? ¿Me cambiaste por Karin? – _suspiré y oprimí enviar en mi celular.

Y entonces sólo 5 minutos después él respondió:

_¿Te parezco gracioso? Hmp, ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú te veías muy feliz con Lee… ahh y con Shikamaru._

Leí el mensaje 2 veces antes de asimilarlo. Normalmente cuando Sasuke me enviaba un mensaje lo leía 2 veces por la emoción de pensar: ¡Sasuke me ha enviado un mensaje! Pero esa vez fue sólo para asimilar y tratar de entender su punto.

Decidí reenviarle el mensaje a Ino anexándole: ¿Qué opinas, que le respondo?

A los 3 minutos Ino respondió:

_¿De verdad él lo envió? Parece celoso._

_Lo dudo mucho _– respondí enseguida.

Suspiré de nuevo. ¿Cuándo rayos iban a salir esas chicas del baño? Realmente sentía que mis ojos ardían. Sentía como si… mi mejor amigo estuviera cambiando.

Tomé mi celular y teclee rápido mi respuesta para Sasuke. Lo suficientemente rápido como para no acobardarme antes de enviarlo.

_¿Celoso?_

Y entonces a la bendición de Dios le di enviar.

No esperaba una pronta respuesta. Sabía que Sasuke tenía orgullo.

_¿Por qué, De quien? Karin está conmigo, no sé de qué debo tener celos._

Cierto, comparada con Karin yo era una pared completamente plana, conociendo a Sasuke ya debería saber que no tenia esperanza de ser algo más que una amiga para él.

_Tsk, pues que te aproveche._

Cuando vi que el par de chicas ya estaban por salir me llegó un último mensaje de Sasuke.

_Gracias, lo haré ;) _

Cuando vi que ya no quedaba nadie en el baño me acerqué al espejo para mirarme fijamente.

-Por Dios que deprimente me veo – dije mientras veía las grandes ojeras que tenia. Literalmente Sasuke me quitaba el sueño.

Nunca podría competir contra Karin. Y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Mi cara se veía tan… deprimente, tan apagada. Esa que tenia frente al espejo no era yo. ¡Estúpida Karin! ¿Que tenía que le gustaba tanto a Sasuke?

_¡Sólo dile la verdad a Sasuke! _– Había dicho Ino alguna vez – _Esa es la única solución._

La única solución… temía al resultado.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – escuché una suave voz detrás de mí.

-S… si – titubee sobresaltada. Me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Según yo ya no quedaba nadie en el baño excepto yo. Me di lentamente la vuelta y me encontré con Hinata viéndome preocupada.

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – dije tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-Es que… bueno, estabas sollozando.

-¿En serio? – Hinata asintió. – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo junto a mí – ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Bueno… si – acepté.

-Tranquila, seguro tiene solución – dijo sonriéndome con una confianza que por un momento me dio paz.

-Eso temo – susurré bajando la mirada.

-¿Te has peleado con Sasuke o Naruto?

Alcé la mirada de golpe. Esta chica era increíble.

-Yo…

-Ellos son tus amigos, confía en ellos – esa sonrisa pasiva de nuevo.

-Bueno…

-A no ser qué… ellos sean el problema – dijo algo alarmada, sonando muy trágica.

-Son un poco molestos, pero…

Hinata me miró seria esperando que continuara.

-Olvídalo – suspiré – Mejor dime… ¿Cómo vas con Naruto? – pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Hinata se sonrojó muy notablemente.

-¿A… a que te refieres?

-¿Ya estas saliendo con él?

-¿Saliendo?

-Sí, ya sabes… ¿ya son pareja?

-N…no – respondió rápidamente. A ese paso que iba me daba la impresión de que ella bien podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien? – dije nerviosa.

-Si – suspiró – es sólo que…

-¿No te gusta Naruto?

-¡No! – Respondió rápidamente – ¡No, no es eso! Naruto me gusta… mucho – aceptó.

-Pero…

-Él no… creo que no le gusto o no entiendo.

-¿Bromeas?

Hinata me miro fijamente esperando que continuara.

-Él te quiere – le aseguré – sólo que es… un indeciso.

-Es que no sé… – realmente estaba dudando – no me lo ha demostrado y…

¡Demonios! Realmente me tenia de mal humor lo de Sasuke pero si no hacia algo Naruto me odiaría y yo también a mí misma.

-Escúchame Hinata – dije tomándola por los hombros – Naruto te quiere… demasiado y de verdad, de verdad, verdad no sabe qué hacer para demostrarlo.

-¿Como sabes?

-Soy su amiga, obvio lo sé.

-Es que siento que estoy muy enamorada de él pero… no sé qué hacer para que se dé cuenta, ¿te ha pasado?

Suspiré. Si ella supiera…

-Me está pasando – acepté.

-¿En serio? – Hinata me miro fijamente mientras unas chicas entraban al baño.

-Sí, es muy complicado – acepté.

-Sí, tú me entiendes… – suspiró aliviada mientras ambas salíamos al fin del baño.

Le sonreí sin quitarme de la cabeza a Sasuke, tanto que por un momento temí estar perdiendo el enojo que sentía hacia él.

-Pero ese maldito idiota me las pagará… – Dije de la anda apretando los puños.

-¿Disculpa? – Oh, creo que estaba asustando a Hinata.

-Ehh nada – reí falsamente.

-¿Estás hablando de él, verdad? – dijo

-¿De quién?

-Tú sabes – bajó la mirada.

-¿Naruto? – dije alarmada pensando que tal vez ella había confundido las cosas igual que Sasuke.

-No, no – dijo moviendo las manos agitadamente – hablo de… – Hinata se pegó lo suficiente a mí como para susurrarme en el oído – Sasuke Uchiha.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Es que al parecer todos ya lo habían notado. Joder, ¿tan obvia era? Shikamaru lo intuía, Ino ya sabia y Hinata…

Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Prefería cuando yo y mi subconsciente éramos los únicos que lo sabían.

¡Joder!

-No – negué luego de unos largos segundos en silencio – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno… es que ustedes siempre…

Entonces casi como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento Sasuke pasó frente a nosotras. Sasuke y… Karin.

Él volvió fugazmente la mirada hacia donde estábamos nosotras y pude ver que me miraba con indiferencia. Como si… como si yo fuera una chica "x" como si yo fuera nada y no su mejor amiga desde hace muchos años y yo, yo me sentí patética por seguir considerándolo mi amigo después de todo. Era una nueva mirada en Sasuke. Para esa mirada si tenía un nombre: Como si no estuviera ahí.

Pero seguro no me dolería tanto si no estuviera enamorada de él… y va la pregunta del día: ¿Quién carajos me manda a enamorarme de él? De mi mejor amigo, del mujeriego, de Sasuke Uchiha…

¿Quién? ¡Nadie!

Es decir, según la maestra de literatura: "Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse" pero ¿podía quitarse?

El amor era como una enfermedad en mi vida… estaba ahora en la fase terminal de esa enfermedad y no tenia cura. Estaba jodida.

Con resignación me preparé para la siguiente clase.

La última clase ese día era la de pintura. No sabía pintar para nada bien. El profesor Asuma constantemente tenía que usar su rara imaginación para tratar de entender lo que sea que había dibujado.

-Muy bien Haruno… pero, ¿qué es lo que dibujaste ahí? – esa pregunta era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado desde que empezó el semestre.

Eran esos momentos en los que deseaba tanto haber aceptado cuando mi amigo Sai se había ofrecido a enseñarme a pintar. Cosa que a él no se le daba nada mal. De hecho Sai era un experto y dibujaba tan perfectamente que sus pinturas eran una réplica exacta de los cuadros originales. Ir a su casa era como entrar a un museo con puros cuadros hechos por él. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de su habilidad artística… Bien, supongo que los míos también lo estarían.

Apuesto que mis padres estarían orgullosos si supieran que soy hábil en algo más que en dormir.

Cuando terminé mi pintura me sentía muy relajada, pese a todo la clase de arte siempre me relajaba y me hacia olvidar momentáneamente mis problemas.

Aun así agradecí internamente a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases por ese día sonó. Después del almuerzo no había vuelto a sonreír hasta ese momento.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la salida. Sabia de sobra que apenas tocaban el timbre Sasuke se quedaba un rato más platicando con sus amigos sobre la hora en la que todos se conectarían para jugar online.

-Genial – susurré cuando pasé sigilosamente por el gimnasio donde sabia que él tenía entrenamiento y escuché a uno de sus compañeros hablarle.

-Las 4:30 está bien, Sasuke ¿tú también puedes?

-Hmp, por mi está bien, nos vemos entonces.

_Oh, oh._

Me quedé helada cuando escuché el movimiento dentro del gimnasio que indicaba que su reunión ya había terminado.

Y entonces recordé…

¡Estúpida! No sé qué hacia ahí parada. Era sólo una vieja costumbre de esperarlos a él y a Naruto, ya que después de todo Sasuke me llevaba a casa.

Recordar que estaba muy molesta y ofendida por el comportamiento de Sasuke hizo que de repente mis pies reaccionaran y entonces comencé a caminar rápido hacia el estacionamiento.

Y ahí parada al lado del coche de Sasuke estaba la estúpida de Karin. Ella hacia algo con su celular y tenia puestos los audífonos por lo que no escuchó mi chillido de sorpresa cuando le vi.

_Piensa Sakura, piensa… ¡¿ahora qué?_

Lo que sea con tal de no irme con él.

Irme caminando a casa… esa idea ya había pasado por mi mente, pero… Sasuke tenía que tomar la ruta que me llevaba a mi casa para llegar a la suya. Y si me veía ahí, caminando, indignada con él… ¡que humillación! Seguro Karin se burlaría de mí. Porque ante todo no podía perder el orgullo.

-Naruto – dije recordando que él también llevaba coche. Lo busqué rápidamente con la mirada y entonces recordé que Naruto ahora se iba en su propio coche con tal de poder llevar a Hinata y estar más tiempo con ella, aunque ella no vivía muy lejos de la escuela – ¡Joder!

Volví la mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta del gimnasio y vi a algunos compañeros saliendo.

¿Y ahora qué? Estaba comenzando a asustarme porque una cosa tenia segura. No iba, por nada del mundo, a subirme al coche de Sasuke. No me iría con él, no hasta que me diera una explicación. Y él me la daría sin que se la pidiera, porque yo no pensaba hablarle…

Él me conocía bien y sabía que era demasiado orgullosa y yo lo conocía tan bien como para saber que él era igual de orgulloso que yo.

Recorrí con la mirada mis posibilidades. Realmente no tenía muchas.

En ese momento sentía la sangre fría, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, mi mente estaba en blanco… era como si estuviera en el examen más difícil de mi vida o bien, ante la decisión que cambiaria todo. Pero únicamente era un escape para no ver a Sasuke.

-Te estás comportando como una niña, Sakura – Me decía a mi misma mientras me daba la vuelta y entraba de nuevo a la escuela.

Caminaba tan rápido como mi torpeza me lo permitía y tan callada como mí agitada respiración me dejaba por los pasillos de mi escuela. Realmente mi cerebro no estaba pensando con claridad.

En realidad me sentía como… ¡como una tonta! Estaba escapando de él, ¿por qué? Sinceramente me estaba comportando como una niña.

Me detuve a considerar la situación.

-Tal vez solo deba hablarle y…

_¿Por qué yo?... ¿Por qué no? Bueno, quizás pensaba explicármelo camino a casa… ¿No?_

Decidí volver a la entrada corriendo aun más rápido que hace rato. Podría dejar pasar esto por única vez…

Sin darme cuenta casi choco con alguien que estaba saliendo de un salón.

-Lo siento – dije sin apartar la mirada del frente. Ni siquiera supe quien era.

Entonces al salir de la escuela llegué lo suficientemente a tiempo para ver cómo salía de la cancha con un muy alterado Naruto. Karin le miró y le sonrió tan… seductoramente que me dio asco. ¡Parecía que se lo comía con la mirada y yo sabía muy bien de esas cosas porque igual lo había hecho!

Vi como subía a su coche y a Karin sentándose en mi lugar. Quise gritar que estaba ahí, que me esperara… pero claro, no pude hacerlo. Generalmente mi cuerpo reaccionaba contrario a lo que yo quería cuando más necesitaba que me obedeciera.

No podía esperar más, ya que mi autodefensa al daño emocional se encendió y me quedé completamente muda cuando vi que Karin pasaba una mano por el cabello de Sasuke hasta posarlo en su nuca y atraerlo hacia ella.

¡Estúpida! Sonreí para mis adentros, ella no conocía tan bien a Sasuke como yo. Debería saber que a Sasuke no le gusta que e toquen el cabello. Nunca le ha gustado y tengo prohibido hacerlo. Así que… Karin estaba muerta.

Pero claro, mi patética sonrisa se desvaneció, me quedé por completo helada. Él no la apartó, ni le dijo algo… él… le sonrió.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Quise gritar

ni a él o Karin. Naruto estaba ahí con Hinata… pero no podía acercarme a ellos… no podía arruinar su oportunidad. Naruto era también mi mejor amigo y esa podría ser su oportunidad de hablar con Hinata, no debía arruinarlo con mis problemas.

¡Rayos! Realmente estaba acostumbrada a Sasuke.

¿Y qué? Joder caminaría a casa y lo haría pensando bien que pasaría ahora. Sasuke estaba cambiando mucho o… ¿serian ideas mías?

-¿No estás exagerando? – dijo Ino acostada en mi cama junto a mi cuando le conté lo que había pasado y como me había sentido – Es decir, se sentó junto a Karin en una clase… ¿y?

-Los mensajes…

-Te lo repetiré… ¿Y?

-Soy realmente una exagerada, ¿verdad?

-Puede ser…

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Llámale – dijo acercándome mi teléfono – Son las 6pm ya se debieron de haber quitado sus raros amigos, ¿no?

-¿Qué le diré?

-Sólo platiquen… como siempre.

-¿No sería… faltar a mi orgullo?

-Sakura no empieces con eso… ¡llámale ya!

-Ino – dije seria para después reír como loca – sonaste como comercial de esos que salen en la tele de madrugada. ¡Llame ya! – dije imitando uno.

-Argg Sakura – gruñó – sólo llámale.

-Lo… lo siento – dije tratando de reponerme.

-¡Dios! Paciencia, por favor… dame paciencia.

-Lo siento, lo siento – inhalé y exhalé con tal de calmarme.

Ino se levantó de mi cama y se puso sus sandalias.

-¿Te vas?

-Sip, según me has contado sus llamadas siempre duran más de una hora y no quiero aburrirme un jueves por la tarde.

-Bien – suspiré y le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Aunque… primero iré a ver que hace tu mamá en la cocina – dijo sonriendo traviesamente – suerte – susurró antes de salir.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sola. Sola pero con un teléfono en las manos y el numero de Sasuke en marcación rápida.

-¿Lista? – dije parada frente al espejo. Me asentí a mi misma en un gesto de aprobación.

Entonces marqué a su celular. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía como mis palpitaciones aumentaban.

-Tranquila – susurré.

_-¿Bueno? _– escuché esa sexy voz.

-Hey… – Genial… ¿Ahora qué? – Es… ¿esta Naruto contigo? – ohh que brillante. Deberían darme un premio por la gran imaginación que tenia.

-_Hmp, ¿Por qué no llamaste a su celular?_

-Yo… no quiero que sepa que le estoy buscando.

_-¿Pasó algo malo?_

-N…no, pero…

-_Hmp, como sea… Naruto me mandó un mensaje hace rato…_

-¿Si?

_-Quiere que vayamos a su casa más tarde. Me dijo que te avisara._

-¿Sabes para qué?

-_No, ¿debería?_

_-_Creí que te diría si algo pasaba, ¿no?

-_Ni idea… él está… ya sabes, ocupado con Hinata._

-Y tú con Karin – bufé.

-_No empieces…_

-Lo siento, pero…

_-Debo colgar… Tengo que llamarle a Karin…_

-Entiendo…

-_Es… mi novia, después de todo. – S_u voz sonó confundida, pero qué más daba… mi corazón se quebró después de escuchar aquello último.

-¿Si? – dije seguido de unas risitas nerviosas y fingidas mientras sentía algo caliente bajar por mis mejillas.

-_Desde esta tarde…_

_-_Felicidades – dije tratando de controlar un sollozo.

-_Nos vemos mas tarde._

-De acuerdo – dije a la nada, ya que Sasuke había colgado. – ¿Ino? – grité esperando que mi amiga siguiera en casa.

Escuché unas fuertes pisadas en las escaleras. Quien fuera que viniera estaba corriendo hacia mi habitación. Cuando se abrió la puerta supe que mi cerda mejor amiga nunca me dejaría. Ino traía un plato en la mano y una cuchara en la boca.

-Lo siento, tu mamá hizo pastel – dijo dejando el plato en una mesita junto a mi cama y sacándose la cuchara de la boca – ¿Qué pasó con…? – hasta ese momento Ino no me había visto a la cara, y cuando lo hizo su expresión cambio. ¿Cómo estaba la mía? Por la cara de Ino supuse que no era bueno.

-Ino… – sollocé – Ino, él…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Karin… ella… yo…

-¡Ya cálmate! – Dijo alterada – repite cada palabra sin omitir nada.

-Dijo… dijo: después de todo es mi novia – y entonces las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza y rapidez. Mis labios se arquearon en una mueca mientras trataba de contener los sollozos. Ino era mi mejor amiga y sólo ella me había visto llorar, pero aun así me daba vergüenza llorar frente a ella.

-Entiendo – suspiró.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Tu?

-Yo… realmente… de veras, de veritas… estoy enamorada de él – estúpidas lágrimas, es que ver la cara de Ino me hacía sentir peor. Ella estaba seria… ella nunca estaba seria… no quería que lo estuviera ahora, no por mi culpa. Y aunque trataba de decir algo que normalmente Ino consideraría gracioso no podía. Ella no quitaba esa expresión de su rostro.

-Sakura… – suspiró – lo sé.

-Ino – dije abrazándola – lo amo tanto…

-Sakura, es sólo su novia… no se casara con ella…

-Pero…

-Calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí sin muchas ganas y me sequé las lágrimas. Y entonces recordé unas palabras que alguna vez me dijo Sasuke:

Recordé que me acababa de terminar un tipo del que creí estar enamorada. Ino me consoló como siempre, pero mi verdadera tranquilidad llegó cuando jugaba un videojuego con Sasuke.

-Estás agresiva – había dicho cuando le gané por segunda vez.

-Tengo mis motivos – suspiré.

-Sakura, tu y… – Comenzó Naruto.

-Ni lo menciones…

-¿Terminaron? – tonto Naruto.

-Si – dije seria.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy – dije sin muchos ánimos. Ni yo me lo creía.

-¿Segura? – Asentí.

En ese momento era consciente de que Sasuke estaba en la misma habitación sólo porque estaba jugando contra él, porque en realidad no había pronunciado ni una palabra.

-Tranquila – murmuró Naruto – todos en la escuela estaban comentando eso… lo siento.

-Ganaste de nuevo – dijo finalmente Sasuke, pero su voz se escuchaba algo distinta.

-Vaya, soy buena. – dije tratando de sonreír. Entonces Sasuke le puso pausa al juego y me miró fijamente.

-Ten calma – murmuró Naruto – Te mereces…

-¡No digas eso! – le interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡Pero es la verdad!

-No le digas: te mereces algo mejor, Sakura. – casi le gritaba.

-Es que se merece algo mucho mejor que el idiota ese… - Naruto empezaba a exaltarse también, y yo, yo les miraba sorprendida.

-Lo sé – dijo tratando de calmarse – pero con eso no solucionas nada.

Y entonces ahora era capaz de comprender lo que Sasuke quiso decir, y lo comprendí con él mismo.

Yo no estaba segura si me merecía algo mejor o no, porque yo lo quería a él aunque no me lo mereciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo lo siento :C realmente no tengo perdón, pero estuve ocupada presentando exámenes finales y mis hermosos extras :3 pero afortunadamente ya soy libre O/ y pude terminaa este cap. Ya que son vagaciones espero subir la conti tan rápido como pueda.

Atte Angie Uchiha *-*

En fin, espero les guste! :D

Sayo (L)


	4. Fantasias

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzó como un pequeño pasatiempo entre Ino y yo. Jugar basquetbol no era algo que se nos diera profesionalmente, pero a veces ella y yo jugábamos como manera de hacer ejercicio.

-¡No, yo no corro! – gritaba cada que Ino quería correr por el parque a modo de ejercicio y me quería obligar a acompañarla.

-Pero Sakura, no te matara…

-No, Ino…

-Vamos – protestaba enfadada.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy gorda? YO NO CORRO – gritaba sin querer salir de mi cuarto.

-¿Gorda? – Ino sonrió maliciosamente. Ella amaba molestarme y burlarse de mi autoestima – vamos, gordita… sólo un poquito, ¿sí?

-¡Que no!

Cuando Ino se hizo a la idea de que nunca me vería correr optó por otros métodos.

-¿Deporte?

-Basquetbol, como Sasuke… – dijo lo último casi en un susurro que sabía que escucharía.

-Sasuke… – Bien, había tocado un punto débil en mí.

-Sólo un poquito… ¿sí? – entonces ponía esa carita de perrito mojado que tanto odiaba pero que no podía resistir.

-De acuerdo – suspiré.

Debo decir que gracias a eso no había engordado tanto los últimos años. Amaba el chocolate, todo el que me conocía lo sabía bien, hasta Sasuke. Así que podía comerlo cuando quisiera sin sentirme culpable. Esa fue otra justificación de Ino para obligarme a hacer ejercicio.

Y gracias al basquetbol también me había librado de mis papas y de su constante acoso de: _¡Nunca haces nada! _Ya que cuando me veían salir con un balón de básquet en la mano, sabían que su hija haría algo y que sería algo sano.

Actualmente, Ino y yo ya no jugábamos básquet. La escuela, el tiempo, los novios (De Ino, más que nada) y la flojera no nos permitían seguir con el deporte, cosa que… no me entristeció tanto. Ahora le dejaba eso a Sasuke y Naruto que se mataban por el basquetbol y los videojuegos, claro. Cada que jugábamos juntos comíamos chucherías, cosas grasientas y todo sin importarnos porque estábamos distraídos jugando. Pero sabía de sobra que las tardes, después de hacer su tarea, Sasuke hacia un poco de ejercicio. No me extrañaba que tuviera ese hermoso, sexy, sensualoso y perfecto cuerpo por el que las chicas (y yo) se babeaban. Claro que, yo era más discreta. Cuando Sasuke o alguien me preguntaba el motivo de mi sonrojo argumentaba que era por el calor.

Pero aprendí algo antes de dejar mi pasatiempo, con el paso de los años aprendí a hacer del basquetbol un desahogo.

Y ahí estaba yo, en el patio trasero de mi casa jugando básquet como loca desquiciada a las 11:59pm.

-Sakura, ¿no piensas entrar? – gritó mi mamá desde la puerta de la cocina que llevaba al patio.

-No – grité mientras encestaba por no sé qué numero de vez el balón en la canasta.

-Sakura… ¡son las 12!

-Bien… media hora más.

Escuche a mi madre suspirar.

-Cuando entres, cierras la puerta, ¿bien?

-Claro – respondí.

Si, era mi forma de decir: me siento mal, pero no pienso llorar…

Y ahí estaba, a las 12:01am, sudada, apestosa, cansada, adolorida y como idiota jugando sola.

-¡Maldita sea! – grité cuando sentí una punzada de dolor en el brazo. – Esto duele como el carajo.

Dejé al balón rebotar por todo el patio hasta que vi que se detuvo debido a una manguera que estaba tirada en el piso.

-Creo que… es mejor irme a dormir.

Entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta silenciosamente. Busqué un vaso y lo llené con bastante agua que me bebí enseguida. Sentí un leve ardor en la garganta, realmente estaba seca. Tenía más de 3 horas jugando sola y no entré en ningún momento por agua, realmente me sentí idiota.

Subí lentamente las escaleras. Normalmente las subía corriendo, pero en ese momento no tenía muchos ánimos de correr, ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Entré a mi cuarto y me miré en el espejo, estaba deprimente, más que esta mañana. Estaba demacrada, ojerosa y apestosa. Si, para nada atractiva.

-Qué asco – dije viendo mi sudor por todo mi cuerpo. Yo que tanto criticaba a Naruto y Sasuke…

-Sasuke – suspiré aun agitada por el cansancio.

Entonces escuché mi celular sonar. Lo había olvidado sobre la cama cuando Sasuke colgó. Cuando lo agarré tenía 40 llamadas perdidas.

-¿Bueno? – contesté preocupada.

-¿Sakura? – era Sasuke – Sakura, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-En el patio… – respondí confundida y aun agitada.

-¿Tienes ideas de cuantas llamadas te he hecho en 3 horas? – Casi gritó – ¿Por qué demonios estas tan agitada? – Seria posible que él… ¿él se preocupaba por mí? Casi sonreí de alegría.

-¿Qué? – Alcé la voz, simulando mi felicidad. Pero no podía gritarle por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Tengo 3 horas intentando comunicarme contigo y tú estabas… ¿cogiendo con quien sabe quien…? – ¿Qué demonios…?

Y la sonrisa desapareció.

-De que… ¿Qué estupideces dices? – ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios tiene en el cerebro el idiota ese?

No sabía qué demonios decirle, su idea me dejó helada, patética…

-¡Hmp, explica porque rayos estas tan agitada! Demonios, Naruto y yo preocupados, y tu…

En serio, ¿No te das cuenta de nada?

-¡Cierra la puta boca! – grité al pensar que había alguien con él. Quizás Naruto, o…

-Hmp

-¿Estas… con alguien?

-Con Karin, ¿por? – todo el calor se fue y la frialdad de sus palabras al mencionar ese nombre me recorrieron entera.

Eran muy raras las veces que insultaba a Sasuke en serio. En realidad cuando lo hacía era jugando o para molestarle, pero esta vez estaba muy enojada, no sabía que decirle pero sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca no saldría nada bueno de mi.

-¿Y ella lo escucho todo? – estaba acabada si así fue.

No hubo respuesta.

-Vete al demonio – grité y colgué.

Apagué mi maldito celular y corrí al baño. Y entonces lloré como niña pequeña abrazando mis piernas en un rincón del baño cerca de la bañera mientras esperaba que esta se llenara.

-Idiota – sollocé pensando en Sasuke.

Después de darme un baño larguísimo decidí salir cuando vi mis dedos arrugados. Mis ojos seguían hinchados y mi dignidad estaba por los suelos. Un baño no cambiaría nada. Nada había cambiado.

Me puse lo primero que encontré para dormir y me acurruqué en la cama mientras sollozaba de nuevo. Me sentía tan patética. Por un momento pensé que él se preocupaba por mí, pero estaba con ella a las 12:algopm y reclamándome, casi, casi diciéndome puta enfrente de ella. Lo último que pensé antes de dormir es que ya no podía sufrir más por él.

Cuando me levanté tenía los ojos ardiéndome al igual que el estomago. Me senté de golpe pensando lo tarde que seria. Miré mi reloj y apenas eran las 5:00am. Bueno, ya que no iba a dormirme de nuevo decidí empezar con mi rutina más temprano y con más calma.

Me bañé lenta y tranquilamente lavando con cuidado mi cabello. Ahora estaba más largo y me tomaba más tiempo arreglarlo. Recordé que alguna vez escuché decir a Sasuke que le gustaban las niñas con cabello largo y lacio. Durante mi niñez lo tuve corto y de por si era un poco ondulado. Recuerdo que estuve triste por ello, pero luego aprendí a amar mi cabello cuando vi que no era nada común por su extravagante color.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a desayunar muy despacio. Esta vez lo hice con calma y saboreando mí desayuno.

-Hija, ¿Por qué tan temprano? – pregunto sorprendida mi madre.

-Sólo me desperté antes, mamá – respondí tratando de aparentar felicidad.

-¿Todo bien? – Mi madre se estaba preocupando.

-Si – dije sonriéndole y levantándome cuando acabé mi jugo.

Fue entonces que sentí un ligero pero repentino dolor en las piernas, cerca de los muslos.

-¿Sakura? – pregunto mi mamá alarmada al ver que me quedé ahí helada por la sorpresa de ese repentino dolor.

-¡Demonios! – caí sentada en la silla de nuevo.

-Hija… - mi mamá tomo su celular como dispuesta a llamar a alguien.

-¿Qué estas…? – Ese dolor me estaba dando cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué sientes? Llamaré al doctor.

-Sólo me duelen las piernas – suspiré.

-No me extraña – escuchamos a papá entrando a la cocina – anoche te pasaste un buen rato jugando, tenias mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, es normal lo de tus piernas.

Mamá suspiro más calmada.

-Llamare a la escuela…

-No es necesario – dije rápidamente – no me levanté temprano para nada, iré a la escuela.

-Bien, entonces le llamaré a Sasuke para que pase por ti y…

-¡No! – Grité alarmada – no lo hagas, él… él está enfermo no irá a la escuela y Naruto siempre llega tarde, así que tomaré el bus…

_Bien hecho Sakura, eres buenísima para las excusas. ¿Por qué no mejor le dices que invite a Sasuke a tomar el té o algo así? _

-Si ya acabaste de desayunar, yo te llevaré – dijo mi papá buscando sus llaves en su pantalón.

-Gracias – le sonreí – iré a buscar mis cosas.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, y decir lentamente es poco. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en la cocina, pero cada paso que daba era más y más doloroso. Cuando llegue a la escuela, luego de despedirme de papá, pensé en que mi salón estaba en el segundo piso y mis piernas dolían como el carajo.

Aun faltaban 20 minutos para que las clases empezaran. Normalmente llegaba con Sasuke 10 minutos antes, pero hoy llegue antes porque mi papá salía temprano, así que con los 20 minutos que me faltaban tenía tiempo suficiente para subir lentamente cuidando de no lastimarme más las piernas.

Cuando llegue a mi salón estaba a punto, tan solo a punto, de llorar del puto dolor que sentía. Mordía levemente mis labios para no gemir del dolor. Entré a mi salón y me senté en la primera silla que encontré.

-¿Estás bien? – una voz detrás de mi me sobresalto a tal grado que olvidé mi cochino dolor y me paré rápidamente de la silla.

Y frente a mi estaba un chico pelirrojo con cara de ángel, ojos cafés muy bajitos y una pequeña sonrisa. Sus labios y apenas eran una línea de lo delgados que eran, pero todo juntado hacían una perfección andante.

-S… si – tartamudeé aun sorprendida por esa sexy voz.

-Pareces adolorida, ¿te caíste o algo? – esa mirada debería estar prohibida, era tan…

-Algo así – dije aun con esa voz que decía a gritos "estoy nerviosa de tener a alguien tan guapo cerca de mí" ¿Pero quién demonios es?

-¿Estás bien, de verdad? Luces…

-Lo siento, es que no…

-Ahh, me llamo Sasori, soy nuevo en esta clase. Iba en otro grupo, pero tuve problemas con un maestro y me cambié de grupo. De todas formas la mayoría de los maestros que me daban clases dan en este salón, así que no me he perdido de mucho.

-Ya veo – suspiré – Soy Sakura.

Él me sonrió y yo bien podía derretirme en ese momento.

-¿Te molesta si me siento cerca de ti? No conozco a nadie de esta clase.

-No hay problema – sonreí.

Sasori se dio la vuelta para tomar su mochila y cosas que tenía casi hasta el fondo del salón.

-Espera – grité – yo voy atrás, ¿está bien?

-¿Te quieres sentar aquí atrás?

-Si – asentí – si no te molesta, claro.

-Donde quieras – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Me senté a su lado y muy nerviosa saqué mi celular de la mochila. Oprimí y oprimí desesperada las teclas hasta que recordé que yo misma lo había apagado la noche anterior. Y una oleada de depresión me llegó.

Prendí mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje de voz y uno de texto.

Abrí el texto y leí tratando de que Sasori no viera ni por error lo que contenía.

.

_From: Sasuke_

_¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa?_

_._

Suspiré. ¿Para qué responderle con la verdad? Nunca entendería.

Él nunca entenderá esta clase de sentimientos.

-Me disculpas un momento – le dije a Sasori mientras él se asomaba por la ventana.

-Claro – dijo despegando su vista momentáneamente de lo que sea que estuviera mirando.

Me paré de la silla haciendo una mueca de dolor, aparentemente cuando estaba sentada no sentía tanto ese dolor en las piernas.

-¿Estás bien? – Sasori ya estaba junto a mí mirándome algo asustado.

-Sí, bueno… es soportable el dolor.

-¿Te caíste?

-Hice… mucho ejercicio ayer y bueno, mis piernas…

-Entiendo – miró mis piernas, pero en su mirada no expresaba lujuria o algo parecido. Así que era una de dos. O él era todo un caballero… o bien, era mucho de demasiado poco atractiva – ¿No estás muy acostumbrada al deporte?

-Soy una vaga sin remedio – le sonreí.

-¿Te ayudo a llegar a dónde vas?

-No es para tanto – negué con las manos – aun puedo andar…

-En cuanto no puedas me dices, ¿sí?

-Gracias – sonreí ampliamente – ¡me agradas! – y antes de que viera mi sonrojo me di la vuelta rumbo a la salida del salón.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en el piso recargando mi cabeza contra la pared. Tragué saliva y me decidí a escuchar aquel mensaje de voz

.

_-Sakura, demonios déjate de niñerías y ¡contéstame! Siento lo de hace rato, pero realmente preocupaste a Naruto y no me dejaba hacer nada con Karin porque a cada rato llamaba preguntando por ti._

_._

El chillido que dan los celulares cuando un mensaje de voz ha terminado retumbo en mis oídos.

-¡Maldita seaaaa! – grité desesperada.

¡Estúpida Karin, estúpido Sasuke, estúpida yo por quererle tanto!

Me levanté del piso despacito para que no me doliera tanto. Entré al salón y vi que Sasori me miraba sorprendido, seguramente escuchó mi grito. Antes de poder sentarme mi celular sonó. Contesté sin fijarme de quien era.

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Porque le dijiste a tu mamá que estoy enfermo? Me miró confundida y dijo que si me sentía mal debería quedarme en casa y yo de idiota no le entendí._

-¿Sasuke?

-_¿Quién más? ¡Demonios, hasta que me contestaste…! ¿Por qué apagaste tu maldito celular? Realmente tú… tú estabas con alguien y… _

-¡Vete… al… de…monio! – dije lenta pero claramente para que no le quepa duda.

Y como la noche anterior, colgué.

Entré rápido al salón aun maldiciendo y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

-Ehh… Sakura… – ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que Sasori estaba ahí.

-Lamento que oyeras eso – dije realmente apenada – No fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes, soy un chico… suelo insultar también y… pienso que algo debió pasarte para que te expresaras así…

-Créelo – bajé la mirada aun apenada.

-Pero, somos amigos, ¿no? – Dijo agachando la cabeza para mirarme fijamente a la cara – que no te de pena expresarte, es mejor que tener el sentimiento dentro…

-Gracias – sonreí.

Entonces esa burbuja imaginaria que nos envolvía se rompió cuando escuché a alguien abrir la puerta del salón.

-Sasori… iré en este salón también, amigo – dijo un chico rubio sentándose frente a donde me sentaba yo.

-¿Has pedido tu cambio de salón igual? – dijo Sasori sorprendido.

-Si – respondió sonriente – ese viejo maestro ya me tenía harto también.

Yo sólo los miraba a ambos preguntando: ¿Quién rayos es el que acababa de entrar y como es que habla con tanta familiaridad a Sasori?

-Eres increíble – dijo casi en una carcajada – por cierto – dijo mirándome – ella es Sakura.

-Mucho gusto – respondió aquel chico – soy Deidara.

Sonreí y me senté en mi silla cuando escuchamos el timbre. Y toda la bola de compañeros entró al salón buscando donde sentarse.

Todas las chicas miraron sorprendidas a Sasori y Deidara, incluyendo Karin y sus amigas.

Entonces recordé…

*Flashback*

Tomé mi celular apresurada. Algo me decía que era una llamada de Sasuke.

Y no me equivoqué

-¿Bueno? – dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

_-Sakura – ¡Dios esa voz! – Hey… ¿qué crees?_

-Dime…

_-Naruto y yo llevaremos nuestros papeles a tu escuela. Estudiaremos contigo ahora._

-¡Bromeas! – grité emocionada y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Le escuché reír.

_-Sí, la próxima semana estudiaremos contigo y con suerte en tu salón._

-¿Por qué?

_-Estamos aburridos de estudiar en la misma escuela desde el kínder…_

-¿Qué esperabas? Es una privada – dije obvia.

_-Sip, así que ahora iremos a una de pobres contigo…_

-¡Jódete Uchiha! – Grité – pero me alegro tanto…

_-Lo sé._

Y ahí estábamos. Naruto, Sasuke y yo en la puerta de la escuela al día siguiente. Entré a mi salón emocionada y sólo 2 horas después ellos entraron.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Yo Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto'ttebayo.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a mis compañeras sonreír coquetamente o susurrar emocionadas entre sí: ¡Que guapos son!

Fin flasback*

Me sorprendía como recordaba con facilidad ese día.

En fin, ahí estaba, justo como aquel día que mis amigos empezaron a estudiar conmigo. Sentada al fondo del salón y observando cómo las niñas se comían con la mirada a Sasori y a… a Deidara.

-¿Quiénes son? – escuché a Sasuke sentándose junto a mí.

-Tsk – giré el rostro al otro lado haciéndome la indignada.

-Ahh ¿me estas ignorando? – ¿Era enserio o se hacia el idiota?

-Sakura – me habló Sasori.

Y entonces con el pretexto de ayudarle a ponerse al día con las clases, me senté su lado ganándome el odio de mis compañeras – más del que ya sentían por mí – y el de Sasuke. O al menos eso parecía por la fría mirada que me dirigió. Peor que cuando estaba con Shikamaru. Se veía tan enfadado.

-No lo soportaré más – susurré para mí misma.

.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a tu casa mañana?

-Sí, los sábados normalmente no hago nada en todo el día.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana Sakura.

-Hasta luego, Sasori.

Sasori y Deidara se fueron en el autobús que reparte a los alumnos a sus casas. Y me quedé ahí sola. Si me iba a casa caminando llegaría justo a tiempo para la comida. Aunque… alce la mirada hacia el cielo notando que verdaderamente estaba nublado y si me iba caminando probablemente llegaría a casa empapada por la lluvia.

-¿Algo más? – me dije con pesimismo.

-¡Dios! Creo que me cambiaré de escuela – escuché una suave voz detrás de mí. No podía equivocarme, había escuchado esa voz en mis mejores e incluso peores momentos.

-Ino – murmuré sin volverme a verla.

-Sakura – obtuve por respuesta.

Entonces me di la vuelta y me tiré a abrazarla.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Llegue justo a tiempo para ver como ese par de bombones se iban en el bus.

Sonreí ante las ocurrencias de mi amiga y en el segundo en el que separé mis ojos de ella, vi a Sasuke salir de la escuela con su uniforme de deportes.

-Ino, vámonos…

-¿Por qué? – dijo alarmada viendo a todos lados menos al que debería.

-Viene Sasuke – susurré aun alarmada.

-Eres realmente una maldita exagerada, Sakura – dijo suspirando – Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Subí al coche de Ino y mientras ella buscaba sus llaves, vi por el espejo retrovisor a Sasuke subiéndose a su auto y cerrar la puerta muy fuertemente y a Karin salir de la escuela apurada mientras le gritaba que le espere. Sasuke arrancó y salió del estacionamiento dejando a Karin ahí parada. Ambas estábamos sorprendidas, yo por lo que acababa de ver sin querer, y ella por la humillación.

-Sufre – susurré.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ino arrancando su coche.

-Nada – dije bajando la ventanilla sin apartar la mirada del frente.

Justo cuando pasamos junto a Karin sonreí. Esa maldita se lo merecía.

Ino encendió la radio y canté a gusto a su lado:

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell / Toda mi vida he sido buena, __pero__ ahora __estoy__ pensando ¡qué __demonios__!_

-Vaya ¿Dónde quedo la Sakura amargada que estaba aquí hace un minuto?

-Ni idea – respondí.

Y qué más daba. Probablemente al rato me arrepentiría de haber disfrutado de ese momento, pero por mientras… ¡Qué demonios!

.

-¡Estas mal! – grité horas después en mi cuarto sintiendo un remordimiento de conciencia. – Pobrecita de la zorra inmunda de Karin. Es verdad que se lo merecía, pero yo sé bien de esa clase de sufrimiento y bueno, en verdad es doloroso.

Probablemente ya tenía el tiempo record en bipolaridad.

-¿Y? – dijo Ino mirándose las uñas. – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Yo? Nada…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos! ¿Pobrecita, Es en serio? Joder… me avergüenzas.

-Pero…

-Es su problema, no tuyo…

-Pero… Sasuke es un gruñón y es muy difícil de complacer, ¿entiendes? Es imposible tenerle contento por más de una hora…

-¿Y? posiblemente ella le hizo algo, pero… ¿A ti qué?

-Pues…

-¡Al demonio, Sakura! Espera a que él te llame para contártelo.

-¿Tú crees…?

-Sí, sólo… ¡Ya! Olvídalo, es viernes… ¡salgamos!

-Realmente no…

-Hay – suspiró – ¿Qué te quedas a hacer aquí?

-Bueno… tengo que hacer algunas cosas de… – ¡Que alguien me detenga! Soy pésima inventando excusas.

-Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer… pero mañana debes salir conmigo… – Si, Ino era pésima percibiendo quien mentía y quien decía la verdad.

-Claro – sonreí.

-Necesito un vestido nuevo, ¿me acompañarías?

-¡Sí! – Sonreí a mi mejor amiga – Aunque…

Ino se detuvo en la puerta de mi cuarto y se dio la vuelta mirándome muy seria.

-Qué más da que te pongas… – Ino sonrió confundida esperando a que continuara – te veras igual de cerda, Ino.

Y fue inevitable que ambas estalláramos en carcajadas.

-Joder, ya veo que detrás de esa amplia frente hay un cerebro… – dijo aun riéndose – nos vemos…

Cuando Ino se marchó me propuse buscar algo que hacer. Ella tenía razón, no tenía nada que hacer, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir a hacer algo. Conocía los viernes de Ino y sabía que no eran nada tranquilos. Así que mejor me senté y me propuse leer un libro. Así que subí a mi cuarto con una limonada y las galletas de papá. Busqué entre mis libros preguntándome cual aun no había leído, hasta que detrás de unos cuantos libros románticos, casi en el fondo y lleno de polvo, encontré un libro viejo medio erótico de esos que Ino leía mucho y que le gustaba regalarme aunque casi no me gustaban.

Me acomodé en la cama y comencé a leerlo proponiéndome dejarlo en cuanto encontrara una maldita escena sucia.

Es verdad que no tenía una mente 100% pura y casta, pero eso ya pasaba mis límites. Así que conforme avanzaba el libro y se gastaban las galletas, más me iba quedando atrapada entre la historia de amor de los protagonistas.

-¡Dios que envidia! – dije al leer esa declaración de amor. – Kamisama, quiero uno así…

Y entonces de la nada leí:

"… _la alzó y rodeo su cadera con las piernas de ella aun besándola. Con mucho cuidado y temor de que se le resbalara, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de ella…"_

Joder…

Me sonrojé levemente. Las cosas pintaban a ponerse diferentes.

-Joder, se acaba de declarar y ya van a...

De nuevo me sonroje.

Saqué más limonada en mí vaso y la tome de golpe.

-Bien, tal vez…

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Ino.

-_¿Si? _– contestó.

-¿Sabes? Estaba haciendo lo que iba a hacer – comencé nerviosa – y encontré ese libro que me regalaste…

-_Ahh – _suspiró_ – ya sé, ¿Qué te pareció?_

-Veras, quiero que me digas…

-_¿Si? _– me interrumpió.

-En que termina… - solté de golpe.

-_¿Porqué? Debes leerlo…_

-¿Yo? Joder, es que llegue a una parte que… amm es…

-_Pues es un libro erótico, ¿no? DEBE tener partes amm… ¡así!_

-Pero…

-_Léelo bien y me cuentas luego. _– dijo y casi podía jurar que soltó una leve risita antes de colgar.

Abrí el libro de nuevo.

Me acomodé mejor. Esto requería concentración. Y conforme mi cerebro procesaba cada palabra, mi sonrojo iba aumentando.

"…_deslizó sus manos nuevamente por sus piernas y llegó al borde de la única prenda que lo separaba de su gloria personal. Mientras seguía succionando de sus pechos comenzó a bajar lentamente su ropa interior para tenerla por completo a su merced…"_

Y llegó un momento en el que juraría que estaba hiperventilando.

-No es posible – murmuré – mejor me saltaré esto y… – me levanté de la cama – ¿A quién engaño? Quiero saber que pasa…

-¡Sakura! – llamó mi mamá desde la puerta.

-¿Si? – dije acostándome de nuevo con el libro en las manos.

-Tu papá y yo saldremos…

-Bien, bien – dije buscando la página en la que me quede.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonando algo… paranoica.

-Sólo leo un libro, diviértanse…

-Bien, regresamos más tarde…

Y en cuanto estuve segura de que se fueron, bajé a hacerme algo de cenar aun con el libro en manos. Casi quemaba mi cena pero no podía dejar de leerlo. Cuando terminé, subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y me tiré en el piso apoyando mi cabeza en una almohada grande.

"…_sin previo aviso adentro en su interior un dedo y comenzó a acariciarla por dentro…"_

-Dios – suspiré.

Era… extraño. Pero me empecé a sentir… abrumada. Planeaba estudiar medicina y el tema de sexo era algo con lo que lidiaría siempre. Ciertamente Ino era la persona más pervertida que conocía y casi siempre me hablaba de sexo, pero… yo…

_Bueno, tu… no eres muy santa que se diga…_

-Lo sé – me respondí a mi misma – pero…

Cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba. Estaba ligeramente agitada y podría jurar que hasta sudaba frio. Obviamente ya había tenido uno que otro sueño erótico. Lo que me ponía de mal humor es que… siempre era con Sasuke.

_¡Al demonio! Es tu imaginación y… ¡viólalo, si quieres!_

Sonreí de lado.

Dejé el libro junto a mí en el piso y me acomodé de lado viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Y entonces, en cuestión de un parpadeo, lo vi.

Vi a Sasuke Uchiha ahí acostado a mi lado diciéndome:

-Eres… hermosa – me sonrojé.

-¿Qué…?

¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

-Shh… - me calló y llevó sus labios hasta rozarlos con los míos. Su lengua danzaba con la mía como si… mi mente dejó de trabajar. Era una sensación indescriptible…

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

No podía pensar en nada más que en él.

Sin darme tiempo de razonar, él se puso sobre mí y se apoyó en sus piernas a los lados de mis caderas para no lastimarme. Se quitó esa camiseta dejándome ver su perfecto torso en six-pack. Bajó sus frías manos al borde de mi blusa y la alzó sólo por debajo de mis pechos, recorriendo con sus labios desde mi mentón hasta mi vientre dándome sólo tiempo para suspirar.

Terminó de alzar la blusa y quitó mi sostén y entonces…

-ohh – suspiré.

Sasuke me besaba los pechos como si fueran lo más perfecto que haya tocado jamás. Masajeaba mis pechos y cuando menos lo esperé venir… los lamió alternando entre uno y otro y dando pequeñas mordidas en mis erectos pezones.

-¡Kuzo! – eso se sintió bien.

Demasiado bien.

-Sa…Sasuke – no podía evitar retorcerme debajo de él.

Y abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando sentí sus manos bajar hasta mi centro.

-Joder… – debería ser ilegal que me diera tantos estremecimientos por cómo me tocaba.

Lo sabía, lo sentía, ya estaba húmeda. ¡Qué húmeda! Hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, estaba empapada como mínimo.

Se separó de mi y se poso entre mis piernas, me miró, sonrió de lado y me quitó las bragas sin darme tiempo a protestar.

-¡Sasuke…! – cuando quise reclamar, ya podía sentir algo invadiendo mi intimidad. Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de lado, de nuevo. Él tenía un dedo dentro de mí y ¡joder! qué bien se sentía.

Me levanté sólo un poco y lo atraje hacia mí en un abrazo permitiéndole que escuchara mis gemidos y suspiros de placer en su oído. Me tenía a su merced, así que porque no darle algo a él también.

-¡Sasuke…e! – gemí cuando sentí que habían dos dedos entrando y saliendo de mi. Y yo moría de la pena, pero que más daba…

Sacó sus dedos y me soltó de él solo para besarme con pasión de nuevo.

Y no sé cómo, lo juro, pero cuando nos separamos él ya estaba con los pantalones y bóxer abajo.

Grande: entiéndase por algo que tiene un tamaño mayor de lo normal.

Y Sasuke Uchiha, era grande. Y no refiriéndome a su estatura…

-¡Joder! tómame ya…

_¡YA!_

Y lo hizo.

Y cuando lo hizo… ¡rayos! Ese ruido, ¿mis papás…?

-¿Sakura? – ¡díganme que no es la voz de mi mamá!

No entren a mi cuarto, no, no, no…

-¡NO! – y ahí estaba. Sentada en el piso sudando en exceso, con la garganta seca, agitada y lo peor… con el cerebro trabajando de nuevo.

_¡Felicidades! Eres una pervertida y sólo estabas soñando…_

-Dios – dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando mi reloj.

11:45pm

Me levanté del suelo trayendo conmigo la almohada y el libro que metí en un cajón del escritorio.

-¿Sakura? – Escuché que golpeaban mi perta – ¿Estas despierta?

-Si – respondí sorprendida – ¿Acaban de llegar?

-Si – entonces abrí la puerta y mi mamá llevó enseguida sus manos a mi frente.

-¡Estas enferma!

-¿Porque lo dices? – dije apartando su mano de mi frente.

-Estas caliente y sudas frio… llamaré al doctor…

-NO – grité – sólo me dormí y olvide prender el clima, es todo…

-¿Segura?

-Si – respondí sonriéndole.

_Mentirosa…_

-Bien, dejaste el celular en la cocina… – dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo – creo que tienes un mensaje.

-Gracias má, ahorita lo veo.

-Que descanses.

En cuanto se fue cerré la puerta y suspiré.

-Increíble – negué con la cabeza.

Me tiré en la cama y leí el mensaje.

From: Naruto U

33-12! SOS! Los necesito, a ti y a Sasuke ahorita mismo! Conéctate, video llamada a las 12pm, bien?

.

Miré el reloj.

-12pm – suspiré – será una noche larga.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA:

Mis padres entienden por vacaciones: levántate temprano, limpia tu cuarto, duerme! Necesitas descansar.

Yo entiendo: vacaciones! Me largoooooo!

Y me fui una semanita a casa de la abuela que vive en otro estado :3

Lamento que haya tardado tanto, pero sigo viva O/

En fin! Los leo en reviews porque' entre más comenten me dan más ideas de cómo continuarlo y motivación y shalala.(L) - corazoncito ;D

Así que me dicen ¿Qué les pareció? Y asi(: Si? :3

:*


	5. Nuevos amigos

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_¡¿Qué soñaste qué, con quien, haciendo qué?!_ – Sabía que se burlaba de mí. Esa risita siempre la delataba. Mi mejor amiga era todo un caso.

-¡Cállate, Ino! Fue solo un sueño – después de todo la tonta fui yo por llamarle.

-_Lo siento, lo siento, es… increíble_ – la muy maldita no dejaba de reírse.

-¡Lo sé! Me siento tan… pervertida. – me quejé.

-_Y exagerada además… lo que soñaste, es normal_.

-No, no es normal… ¡no en mi!

-_Bueno leíste ese libro y además estas en la edad en la que…_

-No… no me des un sermón sobre sexo, Ino.

-_Jajaja lo siento_ – se rió de mi, de nuevo – _es que al paso que ibas, pensé que…_

Y ella seguía riéndose. Podría jurar que escuche un fuerte ruido, como si se hubiera caído de la cama. No pude evitar curvar mis labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. Esperaba haya sido un buen golpe.

-_Pensé que… serias monja, Haruno – terminó._

Maldita Ino, pagaría en cuanto la tuviera frente a mí.

-No empieces, Ino – gruñí.

-_Lo... lo siento_ – se notaba demasiado que hasta sin aire se había quedado.

Miré hacia mi reloj de pared y vi que ya eran las 12:01 así que aun con el celular en una mano, prendí mi lap y la lleve a la cama.

Espere a que cargara para poder entrar a mi cuenta mientras ellos se conectaban para la vídeollamada.

-_¿Y qué harás ahorita? – _preguntó Ino ansiosa.

-Una videollamada con los 2.

-_¿Por qué con ellos sí y conmigo no?_

-Nunca estás en tu casa.

-_Lo siento, Saku. Lamento tanto tener una vida social_ – respondió con un tono más que dramático.

-Jódete, Ino – dije riendo junto con ella.

-Te llamo mañana para que me cuentes que pasó, ¿sí?

-Sip, chismosa – susurré y colgué. Sabía que eso la hacía enojar y eso me divertía.

Aventé mi celular a la cama y después me acosté mientras veía quienes estaban conectados a esa hora. La mayoría lo estaba, lo cual me hizo recordar que normalmente nunca me conectaba a esa hora. Realmente me sentí "monja" como me llamó Ino. Pensaba saludar a alguien mientras esperaba a que se conectara Naruto.

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Hola! Shikamaru (:

Shika_maru_dice:

*Vaya, Haruno, ¿ahora tú también eres nocturna?

Saku_pinku_dice:

*¿Nocturna?

Shika_maru_dice:

*Bueno, tu nunca estas a esta hora…

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Jajaja, es verdad! Pues… siempre hay una primera vez para todo ;D

Shika_maru_dice:

*Je… supongo…

Suspiré, comenzaba a aburrirme de nuevo.

-Bien, hora de buscar a Naru…

Pero no, aun no estaba.

-¿Por qué Naruto tardara tanto? – Esto comenzaba a aburrirme. Supongo que ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no solía conectarme a esa hora.

.

Ino_dice:

*¿Qué pasó?

Saku_pinku_dice:

*¿De qué?

Ino_dice:

*¿De qué va la videollamada?

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Ohh interesante.

Ino_dice:

*¿De verdad? *-*

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Ni siquiera se han conectado, Ino.

Ino_dice:

*:O i hate U

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Espera…

_Ino_ está escribiendo…_

_._

_*_ Naruto_'ttebayo_ ha iniciado sesión.

Naruto_'ttebayo_dice:

*Lo lamento Saku, estaba buscando de comer…

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Bien, ¿Qué pasó? Realmente quisiera regresar a dormir…

Naruto_'ttebayo_dice:

*¿Porqué, tuviste un buen sueño?

Saku_pinku_dice:

*¡NI TE IMAGINAS! :3

Naruto_'ttebayo_dice:

*¡Cuéntame, vamos, cuéntame!

Saku_pinku_dice:

*NO! O no se me hará realidad…

.

Sasuke_U_ ha iniciado sesión.

.

Sasuke_U_dice:

*¿Qué quiere Naruto? Hoy que entrenamos me dijo que teníamos que esperarte…

Sasuke_U_dice:

*Realmente tengo prisa…

Sasuke_U_dice:

*Hmp olvidaba que me odias…

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Qué bueno que has recordado!

Naruto_'ttebayo_ se ha agregado a esta plática.

Sasuke_U_dice:

*Listo Dobe, ya te agregue…

*date prisa, alguien está de mal humor

Naruto_'ttebayo_dice:

*Enciendan sus cámaras…

Saku_pinku_dice:

*Esto será largo…

Me pasé rápido una mano en el cabello para que mínimo no me vieran tan mal. Mi sueño me había dejado algo… despeinada.

-¡Holaaaaaaaa! – Gritó efusivo Naruto en cuanto aparecimos los 3 en la pantalla – Saku, hoy tuvimos entrenamiento y no sabíamos a qué horas terminaría, así que por eso no te hable para jugar en casa de Sasuke…

-No importa Naruto, salí con Ino – mentí.

-Bien de que querías hablarnos. Espero que valga la pena porque después iba a ver a Karin – habló Sasuke quien estaba vestido como para salir.

-¿Karin? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido – ¿Qué, finalmente se acostó contigo?

No sé exactamente qué le respondió Sasuke, porque mi mente estaba viajando a otro lado. A otra clase de pensamientos. Dios, estaba recordando el sueño que había tenido anteriormente.

Y yo patéticamente, me sonrojé. Casi acababa de tener un sueño erótico con él y…

¿A quién engaño? ¡TUVE UN SUEÑO ERÓTICO CON SASUKE UCHIHA!

Verlo en esos momentos no me facilitaba las cosas, realmente. Pero no podía evitar sonrojarme así. Es decir, estaba a kilómetros de mí, pero es como si lo tuviera frente a mí. ¡Sé que debería odiarlo en esos momentos con todo mi ser! Y trataba de hacerlo.

Mi cerebro me mandaba toques que me decían: _¡deja de verlo así! Tú lo odias, ¿recuerdas?_ Ohh, hasta trató de convencerme recordándome todas las cosas que me había hecho. Cosas que consideraba malas, pero…

Ese lado sucio, adulto, guarro de mí… estaba dominando esa pelea.

Creo que… ¡Tenemos un ganador!

Y los recuerdos de mi sueño no fueron de gran ayuda. E de admitir que hasta creo que…

-Dios, creo que me mojé…

Abrí los ojos demasiado sorprendida. Dios, por favor…

_¡Díganme que no lo dije en voz alta!_

-No pues ir por la vida cogie… – decía Naruto cuando mis sentidos regresaron a aquella plática.

-Espera, espera – le interrumpió Sasuke – ¿Qué dijiste, Haruno?

_Estoy jodida…_

-No te importa – dije aun sonrojada.

-Saku, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Naruto de la nada – te ves… roja…

¡Maldito Naruto y su laptop con alta definición!

–Apresúrate, Naruto – dije tratando de ocultar el rostro de ese par – yo… derrame un poco de refresco y me mojé… debo cambiarme de ropa…

-Bien, esto es serio – dijo Naruto levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado, cambiando drásticamente su rostro por uno más serio. Era algo que casi siempre hacia cuando lo que iba a decir era en verdad importante. – Debería decírselos en persona, pero no aguanto las ganas…

-Bien, porque ya me mareó verte dar vueltas por toda la habitación – dije mientras le veía fijamente – ¡Joder, detente de una vez!

-Bien, bien – le detuvo Sasuke – ¡habla de una vez!

-¡Hinata aceptó ser oficialmente mi novia! – Naruto ya estaba bastante apartado debido a su "tic" nervioso y por suerte tenia voz fuerte, de lo contrario no escucharíamos debido a la distancia a la que ya estaba.

Sasuke y yo suspiramos.

-Realmente pensé que algo malo había ocurrido.

-¿¡Es que no lo entienden!? – Gritó regresando al sillón y poniendo su lap en sus piernas – tengo miedo… lo echaré a perder todo, lo sé.

-Que pesimista – dije en tono de reproche.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó Sasuke levantándose de su silla – No lo echaras a perder si no haces tus estupideces a las que acostumbras – terminó rápidamente.

-Vaya… creo que tienes prisa – dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

-Es viernes… viernes sexual – respondió sonriendo de lado.

Rodé los ojos.

-Bien, entonces me voy – dije despidiéndome.

-¡Esperen! – Gritó Naruto -Volviendo a lo mío…

-Tranquilo Naruto, no lo echaras a perder… no pienses en eso y sólo sé tú mismo.

-¿Tú crees, Sakura?

-Simplemente no te precipites – dije sonriéndole.

Me despedí y apagué la compu. Realmente me sentía horriblemente cansada y con ganas de volver a dormir y esa plática había sido una pérdida total de tiempo. No es que no me alegrara que Naruto haya hecho algo así, sólo que… había desperdiciado tiempo precioso que podría haber usado durmiendo. Bien podía haber esperado al lunes para contárnoslo, ¿no?

Bien, ahora me sentía pervertida y… egoísta.

-Estoy jodida – suspiré entrando rápido al baño.

Tomé una pastilla para el dolor de las piernas, me cepille los dientes, me puse la pijama y de camino saqué el libro del escritorio antes de ir meterme a la cama.

Claro, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo… esa clase de sueños me hacían querer dormir aún más. Y ahora iba mi inspiración:

"…_Él la volvió a besar con intensidad… moviendo su lengua contra la de ella, sin perder el ritmo de sus embestidas. Cuando _él la sintió removerse nuevamente, aviso de un nuevo orgasmo, se comenzó a mover aun más rápido para ayudarle a llegar y…"

-…Y ya estoy sudando otra vez – dije soplándome con las manos.

Dejé el libro en la mesita de noche y me acomodé en la cama llevando un brazo a mi frente, realmente hasta caliente me ponía leer eso… literalmente.

Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasuke…

Y lo último que pensé antes de dormir fue en él, en su sonrisa, en lo bien que se veía cuando la video llamada, pero…

-Realmente, yo…

_Le envidio…_

_¿A quién?_

_A Karin…_

_¿Estás loca…?_

_Es que yo… de verdad le amo… demasiado._

_Tsk, patética…_

…pero realmente quisiera que él se arreglara así para verme a mí… a mí. Que me llevara en su coche, como antes. Que me abrase y me deje jugar con su cabello. Que… que me hiciera el amor, ¡JODER!

…

Cuando abrí los ojos, miré a mí alrededor algo confundida. ¡No soñé nada! O al menos no lo recuerdo…

Me levanté y después de asimilar que soy una pervertida en potencia que sólo quería regresar a dormir para saber cómo terminaba ese sueño, fui al baño y me lavé la cara y acomodé mi cabello. Cuando salí Ino ya estaba ahí, parada frente a mi clóset buscando ropa.

-¿Ino…? – dije sorprendida.

-Ahh, rápido vístete. Ya es tarde… – Ideas mías o estaba muy… desesperada.

-¿Cómo para qué…?

-¡Vístete! – repitió mientras me comenzaba a quitar la blusa ella misma.

-¡Hey…hey! – Dije incómoda – ¡yo puedo sola!

-Sí, pero apúrate…

-Estas rara hoy, Ino – Dije tomando la ropa que ella tenía en los brazos.

-Tengo prisa, Saku – dijo mirando su reloj.

-Bien – dije entrando al baño para vestirme tranquila.

-No quieres que yo te ayude a quitarte la blusa, pero apuesto que a Sasuke le dejas que te quite hasta los calzones…

-¡Te escuché! – grité.

-Lo sé, apresúrate…

Cuando vi la ropa que busco pensé que Ino tenía buen gusto tiene. Había escogido mi vestido favorito. Uno de tirantes rosa que tanto amaba.

Me peiné bien y salí del baño para buscar mis zapatos.

Ino estaba sentada en mi cama observando todo a su alrededor. Yo me miré al espejo y tomé mis zapatos sentándome a su lado en la cama para ponérmelos.

-Estas linda, vámonos… en el coche te pones los zapatos… – dijo jalándome y a penas dándome tiempo a tomar mi celular.

-Ino, no corras… aun me duele las piernas, cerda…

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras y cuando pasamos por la sala mi mamá nos detuvo.

-¿Sakura, estas despierta? – Dijo sorprendida – Vaya, Ino, debo reconocer que tienes talento… ganaste la apuesta.

-¿Apuesta? – pregunté confundida.

-No he sido yo… ella se levantó sola… –sonrió Ino. – Tu madre y yo apostamos a que no te levantarías antes de las 11am. – dijo viéndome.

-Bueno, no lleguen tarde… - suspiró mi mamá.

-Hasta luego – dije despidiéndome.

-¿Sakura, estas descalza? – dijo alarmada mi madre.

-Sí, yo, ehh… bueno…

Ino me jaló y tuve que salir de la casa pegando pequeños brinquitos cuando las piedras del jardín se clavaban en las plantas de mis pies.

-¿Cuál es la maldita prisa? – dije a penas subió Ino al coche.

-Me levanté temprano para venir por ti y que desayunáramos juntas… ¡muero de hambre!

-¿Es sólo eso? Vaya… olvidaba que tenias humor de perros cuando no desayunas temprano…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – ohh, también casi olvidaba que Ino hacia unos dramas buenísimos.

-Estás loca – suspire mientras terminaba de ponerme los zapatos – igual tengo hambre…

-¿Si? Pues… vayamos al centro comercial…

-¿Qué hay allí? – dije mirando las calles que pasábamos.

-Amm no sé… ropa, zapatos, comida… ¿Qué entiendes tú por centro comercial…?

-Ya, ya entendí el sarcasmo… - protesté.

-Cuéntame que tal el libro, el sueño, la video llamada…

-Es ese orden: Lo amé, me sentí mal y… nada interesante.

-De acuerdo – dijo parando frente a un semáforo en rojo – es mi libro favorito y… ¿Qué te hizo sentir mal, el sueño eró…?

-¡Sí! – le interrumpí.

-No entiendo por qué…

-No es algo común en mí.

-Ok, la video llamada…

-Naruto sale con Hinata…

-¿Hinata? – preguntó arrancando de nuevo – Ah… ¡ya recordé! ¿No ya salían?

-No precisamente – suspiré.

-Ya veo – se estacionó frente al centro comercial.

-¿Algún motivo en especial para venir aquí…?

-Sí, te dije que compraría un vestido, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, recuerdo.

-En serio, tu mundo sólo gira en torno al idiota, ¿verdad?

-No es idiota, es…

-Idiota, acéptalo – se burló.

-Poquito – le sonreí.

-Si tú lo dices… – se burló.

Entramos juntas al centro comercial buscando desesperadamente un lugar para desayunar.

-Cualquiera es bueno – dijo llevándose una mano al estomago. – ya muero de hambre.

-Hey, ¿Qué te parece algo con chocolate para desayunar? – se me hizo agua la boca de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Chocolate? – dijo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no? – Respondí – ¿no se te antoja?

-Pensaba en algo así como… una jodida y enorme hamburguesa grasosa – dijo riéndose muy escandalosamente y estirando sus manos para que yo viera lo que ella entendía por "enorme"

-¿Es en serio? – No pude evitar imitarla – Digo, tu nunca comes…

-Lo sé – me interrumpió – pero… ¡Muero de hambre! – repitió.

-Una hamburguesa no suena mal – dije señalando un lugar en donde el cartel del menú ofrecía hamburguesas.

-Perfecto – sonrió satisfecha.

Ino se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró mientras yo iba a ordenar nuestras hamburguesas.

-Ya traje las hamburguesas, tranquilízate – sonreí.

-Te juro que si no como algo moriré…

-Que exagerada, cerda.

Ino sonrió antes de darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

-¿Que haremos después? – pregunté curiosa.

-Comprar ropa, obviamente – respondió.

-Típico…

-Típico es que digas "Típico"

-Trágate tu hamburguesa y ya cállate, cerda.

Ino casi se atraganta.

….

Una de las desventajas que tenia comprar ropa con Ino, era que ella se tardaba horas escogiendo un vestido, uno. Posteriormente debía buscar unos zapatos, bolsos y accesorios que combinaran. Y si no combinaban…

-Es blanco…

-¿Y?

-¡Este! – alzó frente a mí un lindo vestido morado que se veía muy bonito a simple vista.

-Lindo, pero… ¿otro morado?

-¿Y? es mi color favorito – suspiró.

-En ese caso no me preguntes más que color combina con tus ojos, de todas maneras te pondrás uno morado.

-Sí, bueno… me amas, frentona.

-Obvio – sonreí y aunque no la vi, estaba segura de que Ino también.

…

Cuando entramos a mi casa caminamos casi de puntitas hasta subir las escaleras con varias bolsas de comida chatarra. Mi mamá no aprobaba las chucherías antes de la cena, por ello meteríamos nuestras compras de contrabando a mi cuarto.

-Shh – le hice señas a Ino para que dejara de reírse tanto.

-Ya, ya… camina.

-Parecemos un par de delincuentes – susurré riéndome también.

-Bueno, en realidad… lo somos – lo pensó por unos segundos – traficantes de comida chatarra.

-Algo así – volví a reír.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora tú eres la escandalosa…

A punto de llegar arriba, escuchamos la voz de mi mamá.

-Sakura, Ino, ¿son ustedes? – aparentemente estaba en la cocina.

-Mierda… - susurró Ino.

-Shh – le hice señas – Mamá, pensamos que no estabas – hablé ahora fuerte.

-¿Dónde están? – Se estaba acercando.

-Corre – susurré a Ino.

Ella tomo las bolsas y entró a mi cuarto rápidamente.

-Estaremos en el cuarto, mamá – respondí desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Bien – ella estaba abajo y me miro seria. Después con la mirada busco "discretamente" a Ino.

-Ino… Ino tenía que ir al baño – sonreí nerviosa – tomo mucha soda, ya sabes lo cerda que es…

-Te escuché – gritó Ino saliendo de mi cuarto. Estaba sudando por los nervios – Ya, ya… Hola, de nuevo… señora Haruno.

-Hola – respondió mamá más sonriente – ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Veremos una peli – respondí.

-Bueno, no coman chucherías… – sentenció.

-Lo prometo – respondí – ya oíste, Ino. Vámonos… – y le hice señas con las manos para que avance.

-Eso estuvo… cerca – suspiró Ino cuando entramos a mi cuarto de nuevo – ¿Por qué no quiere que comas chucherías?

-Ella estudio enfermería, ¿sabías?

-Es verdad – lo pensó – pero, ¿eso qué?

-Bueno, según ella todo eso me hará mal…

-Un poco exagerada, considerando que es tu mamá…

-¿Qué insinúas, cerda? – reí.

-Bueno… por eso está orgullosa de que quieras estudiar medicina, ¿no?

-Algo así – dije sentándome en la cama y prendiendo la tele de mi cuarto – ella estaría encantada si me fuera a estudiar a Corea.

-¿Qué hay ahí? – preguntó sentándose junto a mí.

-Ahí estudio ella.

-¿Si? Eso no lo sabía.

-Ahora lo sabes… – le dije mientras cambiaba de canales rápidamente sin saber en realidad que buscaba.

-Bueno, yo estudiaré enfermería… o eso pretendo. Así que, si te vas a Corea, puedo irme también y estudiar juntas. – dijo completamente segura de sus palabras.

-No creo ir, cerda – respondí mirando la tele seria.

-¿Por…?

-Necesitaría buenas influencias… – inconscientemente fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y? Tu papá conoce mucha gente, ¿no?

-Bueno, dicen que es difícil entrar ahí…

-Eso dicen de todas las universidades…

-Supongo…

-Por cierto – Ino dijo sobresaltada – Las botanas están debajo de la cama.

-Bien – le sonreí.

-Frentona, tráeme agua – rogó.

-No seas vaga… ya sabes dónde está la cocina, baja tu – me burlé.

Ino trató de hacer una mirada tierna como la mía.

-Oh, Ino. ¡Que linda! – Fingí que me convencía. – pero… yo inventé eso.

-Frentona del mal, me las pagaras – se burló.

Entonces al pasarlo por un canal reconocí la película que pasaban.

-Esa, esta veremos, cerda. – casi grité.

-¿Cuál es? – preguntó viendo al par de vaqueros. – son guapos…

-"Brokeback mountain" – respondí sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Esa es en la que…? – Preguntó mirando aterrorizada la pantalla y apuntándola con el dedo.

-Si – asentí casi con la boca abierta.

-¿Te gusta esa?

-Es de mis favoritas… shh, cerda.

-Son hombres…

-Sí, bueno… imagina que uno es mujer.

-Tu vela, yo… – se agacho para sacar las botanas de debajo de la cama.

-Sí, dame…– le quite una bolsa de las manos.

-Oye, si son guapos… – murmuró

Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, Ino ya estaba llorando por el final de la película. Y yo estaba tirada en mi cama comiendo palomitas como si fueran las últimas de mi vida.

-Y… ¿porque estamos viendo pelis un sábado por la noche en vez de estar en una fiesta? – pregunté algo aburrida a Ino.

Ino me miró sorprendida y después tomo unas cuantas palomitas entre sus manos.

-Somos muy divertidas para fiestas, Sakura – respondió finalmente.

-Lo somos – le sonreí.

Escuchamos unos pasos y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar…

-Sakura, te buscan…

Ino se puso pálida y yo escondí rápidamente las palomitas bajo una almohada.

-¿Qué es ese olor? – preguntó mi mamá. Afortunadamente no vio lo que escondí, ni las bolsas vacías que Ino cubrió discretamente con su trasero.

-Los vecinos, de seguro – se me ocurrió aprovechando que mi ventana estaba abierta.

-Cierra la ventana por favor, Ino – pidió mi madre.

-Yo lo haré – dije levantándome rápido.

-Cierto, Sakura… te buscan… – repitió mi madre.

-Ah, sí. ¿Quién?

-Un tal… Saso… Sasori… creo…

Abrí por completo los ojos ante tal respuesta. ¿Sasori?

-Opss, lo olvidé – dije mirando a Ino.

-¿Qué? – preguntó mi mamá.

-Bajo en seguida, mamá – le dije nerviosa.

-¿Sasori? – repitió Ino.

-Ayúdame… – le dije levantando las bolsas de basura.

-¿Quién es?

-Es… un chico. – me sonrojé.

-Obviamente – asintió – pero…

-Te encantará – sonreí de lado. Me miré discretamente en el espejo y me acomode un poco el cabello – ¿me veo bien?

-No es como si pudieras arreglarte ahorita – se burló.

-Ahora vengo – dije antes de salir corriendo de mi cuarto.

Bajé las escaleras sintiendo aun un poco las punzadas de dolor en las piernas, pero ya no tanto como las del viernes.

Aun antes de verle, pude escuchar su risa. Angelical.

-Hola, Sasori.

-Hola, linda – sonrió.

-Mamá, él es…

-Sasori, ya se presentó – sonrió mi mamá.

-Bien – me sonrojé – es mi compañero. Y… bueno, le prestare mis apuntes.

Me di la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras y le indiqué con la cabeza a Sasori que me siguiera. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a mi madre y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde… me perdí.

-¿En serio? – Me apené – lo siento, soy malísima dando indicaciones…

-No tanto, es sólo que… yo… soy muy malo para buscar direcciones – se sonrojo levemente.

-Somos 2 – acepté.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto Ino estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo el libro que me había regalado. Le hice señas con la mirada para que lo escondiera y ella rápido le metió en el cajón de mi mesita de noche.

-Hola – sonrió a Sasori.

-Hola – respondió sorprendido – ¿Tu hermana? – me preguntó.

-Para nada – respondí sonriendo – es mi amiga, Ino.

-Mucho gusto – se levantó Ino para estrechar su mano.

-Igualmente – le sonrió – Soy Sasori.

Mientras ellos se conocían, yo busque mi mochila y saque mis libretas.

-Oye, ¿me darías tu correo? – preguntó Ino de golpe.

Si estuviera comiendo algo, probablemente me hubiera atragantado.

-Ino… – dije apenada.

-¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres mi correo? – Sasori no parecía tan sorprendido.

-¡Claro! – Maldita cerda oportunista.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi amigo, Deidara.

-Oh, ¿en serio? – me miró confundida.

-En fin – suspiré – mis libretas – se las di – y… el correo de Ino, tal vez ella y Deidara harían buena pareja…

-¡Sakura! – fue su turno de regañarme.

-Tal vez – sasori rió.

-Oye, ¿quieres ver películas con nosotras? – preguntó Ino.

-Gracias – asintió Sasori – pero debo ir a casa de Deidara ahora… es sábado y jugamos videojuegos.

-Oh, para la próxima, entonces.

-¿Qué harán? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Una vieja costumbre de jugar videojuegos los sábados. – dijo restándole importancia.

-Oh, ¿en serio? – Ino me miro y sonrió muy raro. – Sakura también, solo que ella los viernes.

-¿Juegas Xbox?

-A veces – dije apenada.

-Cada viernes – Ino me las pagaría después – ella y unos de sus raros amigos.

-No sabía – Sasori parecía encantado – ¿Quieren venir a jugar con nosotros? – nos ofreció.

-Yo no juego – respondió de inmediato Ino – pero Saku sí. Es muy buena, creo que les ganaría…

-Me encantaría verlo – dijo Sasori.

-A mi también – Ino susurró solo para que yo la escuchara y la fulmine con la mirada discretamente.

-¿Vienen?

-Yo me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero Sakura no, así que…

-Sakura… – mi mamá entró a mi cuarto.

Ino ya estaba tomando sus cosas y mi mamá la miró confundida.

-¿Saldrán? – preguntó después mirándome a mí.

-Si, emm… iré con Sasori a jugar… videojuegos – casi susurré – ¿puedo?

Mi mamá volvió la mirada hacia Ino. Y no estoy segura de que clase de señas le hizo Ino con la mirada, pero…

-Sólo no regreses tarde – aceptó mi mamá solo un par de segundos después.

Suspiré y tome mi celular. Salí junto con Sasori e Ino a la calle y me despedí de ella.

-Me las pagaras, cerda…

-Algún día me lo agradecerás… después me cuentas – me guiño el ojo.

Subí al coche de Sasori y me sorprendió ver que era muy parecido al de Sasuke.

-Lindo coche – le comenté.

-Es de mi amigo – sonrió – aun no me dejan conducir…

-¿Porqué? – pregunté tratando de sacarle platica.

-Choqué – murmuró serio.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No tienes porqué – me miro y nuevamente me dedico una de esas sonrisas en las que podía perderme un buen tiempo.

-Así que tú amigo… – comencé a penas recobré mis sentidos.

-Deidara. Le dije que me lo prestara para poder ir a tu casa – contó – y… bueno, el no lo usa muy seguido.

-Entiendo – suspiré – ¿Sabes? El de mi mejor amigo es así…

-¿Le conozco? – preguntó sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-No estoy segura – respondí – va en nuestro salón.

-¿Cómo es?

-Él es…– comencé pensando como describírselo – es alto, ojos y cabello negro… amm es muy guapo y… bueno… tiene una muy, muy linda sonrisa aunque no siempre sonríe. Pero su mirada es… wow, te pierdes en esos orbes negros y… – me sonrojé.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó de repente.

Me sobresalté. Le miré y entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos estacionados frente a un semáforo en rojo. Él me miraba serio, pero sin separar esa hermosa mirada de mi.

-¿Qué? – Dije espantada – ¿Sasuke Uchiha gustarme?

-Ah, ¿hablábamos de Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

-¿Tú…?

-Si le conozco – aceptó arrancando el coche de nuevo. – Es el capitán del equipo de básquet y el mejor oponente que he tenido.

-¿Oponente?

-¿No sabias? Es un experto en videojuegos.

-Pues, si… si sabia…

-Él es uno de esos "raros" con los que juegas – preguntó recordando como los había llamado Ino.

-Si – acepté sonrojada.

-Bueno, debes sentirte poderosa. Juegas con el mejor.

-¿Has jugado contra él?

-Online – sonrió – soy realmente un aficionado comparado con él.

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan bueno – dije algo sorprendida.

-De los mejores.

-Aunque, ¿sabes? Él juega cuando no tiene nada que hacer… osea casi siempre. La verdad, creo que es lo único que sabe hacer.

-Pues para estar a su nivel… no lo dudo.

Suspiré.

-Pero, me cambiaste de tema – reprochó.

-¿Y…yo? – oh, me había descubierto.

-Ya sabes…no me respondiste.

-Sasuke no… no me gusta – y no sé porque, pero…

_Ni tú misma te lo crees._

-Te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho – se burló Sasori sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada – me sonrió – Ya llegamos – dijo buscando un lugar para estacionarse.

Bajé del coche y me estiré un poco mientras Sasori tocaba la puerta para que abrieran.

-¡Voooy! – Escuchamos a Deidara responder desde dentro – ¿Llegaron?

-No – dijo Sasori sarcástico.

-Ya entendí – Deidara se dio la vuelta y entró a un cuarto.

Sasori cerró la puerta tras de mí y me tomo de la mano para que entráramos en el cuarto al que entró Deidara.

-Este es su cuarto – señaló a Deidara. – Yo vivo al lado.

-Toma – Deidara me dio un control.

-¿Qué jugaremos?

-Que Saku escoja – decidió Deidara.

-Pero yo…

-Eres nuestra invitada – sonrió Deidara.

-¿Sabías que ella es amiga de Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Si? Bueno… - Deidara bufó – ya sabes que no me agrada mucho…

-No eres el único – murmuré.

-A Deidara no le cae muy bien porque su novia lo dejo por él.

-No me dejó, es que…

-Te dejó – repitió Deidara.

-¿Tu novia?

- Yuuna – bajó la mirada.

-Yunna – repetí tratando de recordar… creo que si… ¿Es una chica alta, cabello castaño y ojos como verdes?

-Ella – dijo sorprendido Sasori.

Claro, como olvidarla. Fue con ella que descubrí que sentía celos por cualquier chica que estuviera con Sasuke.

-Sí, fue su novia como…

-Una semana – dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo. Yo muy segura de eso, Deidara con voz triste y Sasori fastidiado.

-Él la dejó después – Deidara gruñó – Si tan sólo conociera a ese crio, yo…

-Va en nuestro salón… – Sasori murmuró.

-Mientes – Deidara estaba sorprendido.

Oh, esto no pintaba bien.

-Y sabes que has intentado de todo, al final él te gana.

-¿Ha intentado…qué? – pregunté.

-Le reto en videojuegos y le dio la paliza de su vida, literalmente.

-Vaya – suspiré.

-Basta de nostalgia, Deidara creí que ya habías superado a Yunna.

-Sí, pero…

-Juguemos – dije tratando de animarles.

Sasori asintió y yo dejé mis cosas en la cama de Deidara antes de sentarme junto a Sasori en una silla frente al televisor.

-Este de guerra es mi favorito – pidió Deidara.

-Perfecto – sonreí. Era ese juego en el que siempre le ganaba a Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tu celular suena, Sakura – dijo Deidara logrando que me distrajera momentáneamente.

-No caeré en tus métodos de distracción, Dei.

-Es verdad – reconoció Sasori – está sonando.

-Sólo un poco y…

Había ganado por decima vez en menos de una hora.

-Responde, tienes 1minuto 30segundos antes de que empiece el siguiente encuentro.

-Voy – me levanté rápido y tome mi celular.

-¿_Sakura? _– escuché cuando contesté.

-¿Quién…?

-_Soy Sasuke._

_-_Oh, ¿Qué pasa?

-_Naruto quiere saber si vienes a jugar con él._

-¿A dónde?

-_Hmp, a mi casa._

-¿Y tú?

-_Saldré con Karin… _– ¿y me lo decía así, nada más?

_-_Bueno… yo no puedo ir, porque…

-¡Saku, apresúrate…! – Sasori gritó. Estaba segura de que…

-¿_Con quién demonios estas_? – Sasuke sonó irritado.

-Yo…

-¿Dónde_ estás_? – preguntó de nuevo. Si seguía así, rompería su celular. Podía escuchar el crujir de su mano libre contra algo.

-Dile a Naruto que lo siento, no puedo ir ahora…

-_Tu…_

-Y tú puedes imaginarte lo que quieras, me da igual. – colgué.

Aventé mi celular en la cama de Deidara y regrese a mi lugar.

Suspiré. No iba a soportar más que me tomara por una zorra. Simplemente, me daría igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Puedo llevarte a casa, son las 10pm.

-¿No se molestara Deidara? – pregunté tratando de sonar apenada, pero si no llegaba a casa… papá me haría un escándalo.

-Claro que no, ya te dije, casi nunca lo usa.

-Bueno – acepté – mi papá se enoja si llego muy tarde.

-¡Esperen! – escuchamos que gritaba Deidara en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasori.

-Tu celular, Sakura – dijo Deidara devolviéndomelo – lo has dejado en mi cama.

-Cuidado, cualquier desconocido que oyera eso pensaría mal… – bromeé.

Los 3 reímos por un instante. Luego me despedí de Deidara y subí al coche con Sasori.

-Creo que tienes un mensaje, por el sonido fue que encontré tu celular – me informó Deidara antes de que Sasori arrancara.

El trayecto a casa fue un poco silencioso, mas no incomodo. Me la había pasado estupendo con ellos. Y bueno, me sentí nostálgica, tenía mucho sin divertirme así con mi par de mejores amigos.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó de la nada Sasori.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-El mensaje – me recordó.

-Cierto – sonreí apenada. – que distraída soy…

-Apresúrate, casi llegamos a tu casa…

-Si – dije reconociendo que sólo faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros.

_From: Sasuke._

_Necesitamos hablar. Estoy en tu casa. Despídete de tu amiguito y ven. Rápido._

-¡No! – Murmuré – Sasori…

_¡Sasori, vámonos. No me lleves a casa, no ahora, por favor!_

-Llegamos, linda.

Sasori bajó del coche al ver que yo me quedé ahí sentada. Estaba helada.

Sasuke en mi casa, creyendo que estaba con un tipo… mi mamá amaba a Sasuke, como a un hijo ¿y si el idiota decía algo?

-Sasori… – murmure de nuevo. Mi estomago se contraía. Los nervios me consumían.

Sasori me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Estaba helada, temblando. Estaba segura de que Sasori lo noto, pero…

Le di la mano y salí. Mire mi casa y todas las luces estaban prendidas por dentro.

-Al fin llegas… – escuche esa frase que usaba como sarcasmo mi papá y que siempre tomaba como juego. Nunca le tome importancia, hasta que vi a la persona que las pronunció.

-Sasuke… – murmuré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA:

Si saben? Odio que en vacaciones mi cerebro no procese cosas interesantes.

Pronto entrare a la universidad… Yupi (sarcasmo).

Y me la pase leyendo fics, novelas eroticonas, jugando Xbox y… durmiéndome a las 4am diario. No sé cómo me despertaré el lunes que entre a la escuela.

Ya habrán notado que no tengo fecha de subir este fic, bueeeno es que… mi lap murió (descanse en paz) esta siendo reparada, pero mi egoísta hermano no siempre me presta la suya. Por ello escribo en mi celular u.u y luego lo paso a la lap de él :D

Lamento si tardo, pero también… algunas cosas son una pequeña parte de lo que me pasa a mí y… tengo que escribirlo, así que… (: Subiré pronto.

Reviewseenme, si? Eso me hace feliz y pues saben que así es… ya saben. Jaja

With love :D

Angiee Hatake de Uchiha (algún día no muy lejano) :3


	6. Estúpido Uchiha

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angelli Hatake

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté asustada.

-Ya te dije en el mensaje, ¿no? Tenemos que hablar…

-Creo que yo debo irme… – susurró Sasori algo apenado, como diciendo: estoy sobrando aquí.

-Lo siento –susurré.

Cuando sentí algo cálido deslizarse por mi mano fue que recordé que aún sujetaba la mano que Sasori me ofreció para ayudarme a salir del auto. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior y por un momento cerré con fuerza los ojos.

_Que Sasuke no lo haya visto, por favor, que Sasuke no lo haya visto…_

Abrí los ojos y miré a Sasuke preocupada. Él estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido la mano que ahora tenía abierta y vacía.

_Lo había visto._

-Entra… – murmuró Sasuke.

Me di la vuelta y espere hasta que Sasori entró en su coche y arrancó. Entonces atravesé el jardín rumbo a mi casa rápidamente y sin mirar a Sasuke.

-Lárgate – murmuré cuando pasé junto a él.

-¿Quién era ese idiota y que hacías con él? Se me hace conocido… – dijo sujetándome con fuerza del brazo.

-Se te tiene que hacer conocido, idiota – me solté de su agarre – Estudia en nuestro salón…

-¿El nuevo? – Asentí – y ¿Qué hacías con él?

-No es tu problema – murmuré aparentando desinterés.

-Te estaba tomando de la mano con mucha confianza – gritó.

-No es tu problema, yo permití que me tomara la mano… – dije calmada aunque en realidad empezaba a alterarme.

-¿Estas saliendo con él? – susurró.

-Es mi problema.

-Sólo quiero que me respondas seriamente…

-No pienso hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No-es-tu-problema – le empujé – vete a casa y déjame en paz.

-¿Es él el tipo del que me hablaste?

-¿Cuál?

-Del que estás enamorada… – gruñó.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Aquella parte rencorosa de mi estaba gritándome muy fuertemente: ¡Dile que si! Dile que es él, que es Sasori.

Aquella parte pacifica me decía: ¿Quieres que s terminen todos tus problemas? Dile la verdad ahora.

Y mi lengua pronunció:

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

-Sasuke…

-Así que tú te enojas cuando me ves con Karin, pero te largas desde la tarde con este… tipo – Y yo sentí una punzada de culpa con cada silaba que pronunciaba.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más…

-Si es MI problema – me interrumpió hablando tranquilamente.

-Y no entiendo porqué – me exalté de nuevo – Has sido claro aquella vez cuando cambiaste de compañera de mesa: "Ahora estás con Karin" Ella debe ser tu problema.

-No estamos hablando de ella.

-Tú has sido el que le metió en la plática.

-No entiendes nada – se halo un poco el cabello, frustrado.

-No, tú eres el que no entiende.

-Sólo entiendo que ya te llamé 2 veces y en esas 2 veces siempre has estado con alguien… dime, ¿lo haces apropósito?

-¿El qué?

-No sé cómo, pero cada que te llamo estas cogiendo con alguien – dijo cerca de mí. Como si tratara de evitar que alguien más lo escuchara.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir eso de una puta vez! – yo no podía evitarlo. Estaba en mi naturaleza exaltarme así y gritar improperios a los cuatro vientos.

Él sonrió de lado.

-¿No es la verdad? – esa maldita sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no…

-No puedo hacerlo yo, pero tu si…

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-Naruto nunca me deja coger tranquilo porque repite a cada rato que debería llamarte para solucionar "nuestros problemas", te llamo y me contestas agitada o se escucha una voz que te grita: ¡apresúrate! – su voz sonaba dura. Estaba enojado, enfadado, muy, muy molesto.

-Oh, ¿y por eso piensas que estoy cogiendo?

-O lo haces… o lo finges bien.

-Escucha… lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo… ya no es asunto tuyo.

-Cierto, supongo que como tu amigo, debería importarme poco que los hombre te tomen como una puta…

Mi mano se cerró en un puño. No me costaría mucho estrellarla contra su cara. Sólo era cuestión de que mi musculo deltoides reaccionara, y su "hermosos rostro de adonis" tendría un hermoso moretón.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Sonó dolido – ¿Desde cuándo las peleas se han vuelto tan… frecuentes?

-Sakura, ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó mamá parada en la puerta de la casa sorprendiéndonos a ambos – ¿están discutiendo?

-No – respondió Sasuke aun mirándome fijamente.

-No pasa nada – le seguí la mentira.

-Me voy a casa – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y entró a mi casa. Sólo unos cuantos segundos después comprendí que había entrado por su mochila. Sin decir adiós se subió a su coche y arrancó tan fuerte que el rechinar de las llantas me lastimo levemente los oídos.

Suspiré y entré a casa sonriéndole sin muchas ganas a mamá para que se creyera lo que le habíamos dicho.

-No pasa nada – me dije a mi misma. Pero si pasaba, si pasaba y mucho.

Pero yo ya me estaba cansando de esto. Estaba cansándome de llorar, de sufrir, estaba cansándome de él. No quedaba en mi organismo ni una lagrima más para él.

El agua fría de la regadera me despertó de una leve ensoñación en la que estaba perdida.

Me metí por completo bajo el chorro de agua fría y tirité un poco cuando bajé la intensidad del agua para poder lavarme el cabello.

Cuando estuve fuera del baño, me vestí con la primera ropa cómoda que encontré para poder dormir. Entonces con mucho temor tomé mi celular.

Nada, ni un mensaje… no de él.

Suspiré y me acosté en la cama regañándome mentalmente.

Por supuesto que él no me mandaría ningún mensaje. Eso había sido todo. Aquel Sasuke que solía mandarme un mensaje con una pequeña broma después de que nos peleábamos, se había ido.

Cuando sentí una leve vibración junto a mi tomé mi celular sentándome por la sorpresa.

-Sasuke – murmuré abriendo el mensaje que recién había llegado.

"_Creo que lo hemos dicho todo. Entonces ¿Eso fue todo, aquí acabó?"_

Y yo no pude evitar pensar: ¿_Aquí acabó? ¿Qué acabó? Es decir, nuestra "amistad" realmente… ¿es todo?_

Con un leve temblor le respondí:

"_¿Vale la pena tratar de rescatar esto?"_

"Es obvio que no" – me respondió esa parte sincera de mi cerebro – "tú misma te los has dicho muchas veces. Una amistad así, tan llena de sufrimiento… no vale la pena.

Suspiré y me volví a acomodar en mi cama echa bolita. Abrazándome a mi misma sin esperanzas a que él respondiera.

Cuando el sueño estaba por envolverme, él respondió.

Con los ojos cerrándose por el cansancio, tomé el celular y leí el mensaje.

"_No"_

Y entonces me sumí en un sueño profundo.

-Se acabó – fue lo primero que dije al despertar.

Aun mis sentidos no habían despertado y aunque había pronunciado esas palabras, aun no coordinaba bien el porqué de esa frase.

Sólo 5 minutos después lo comprendí, al escuchar mi celular caer al piso por mi leve estremecimiento.

-Se acabó – repetí.

…

No era muy difícil adivinar el día que era considerando mis "hermosas" ojeras.

Era lunes, un odioso lunes.

De nuevo.

Sasori, Deidara y yo estábamos caminando rumbo a nuestro salón muy lentamente. Habíamos llegado temprano y realmente no teníamos prisa alguna.

Estaba de mal humor, como todos los lunes, pero qué más daba. Este lunes tenia únicamente de especial en que me estaba "muriendo" de gripa.

-Malditos gérmenes – dije después de estornudar.

Sasori rió ante mi comentario y me ofreció una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que también tenía.

-No, gracias – le respondí – ya tomé 1 en la mañana y no quiero llegar toda drogada a casa.

-No hay problema, sabes que yo te llevaré a tu casa, muñeca. – me sonrió Deidara.

-Bueno… – dudé.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Yo te he llevado estas 2 semanas, juro que esta vez ya me aprendí tu dirección.

-Eso dices, pero la semana pasada te pasaste por una calle y estuviste dando vueltas y vueltas… - dijo exasperado Sasori.

-Bueno, nadie me dijo que debía doblar a la derecha – se encogió de hombros.

-¡No nos dejaste decirte! – grité.

-Bueno, bueno…. Esta vez Sasori manejará.

-Bueno, yo me inscribiré hoy a basquetbol.

-¿Realmente lo harás? – dije emocionada. Sasori llevaba unos días contándonos lo emocionado que le parecía practicar algún deporte.

Sasori asintió.

-¿Seguro que básquet? – dijo Deidara aun sonriendo.

-Me agrada.

-Según tengo entendido, antes tienes que hablar con el entrenador y el "todo lo puedo" Sasuke Uchiha – Deidara se burló.

-Bueno, bueno… tú eres realmente bueno jugando básquet, ¿no? No te será difícil.

-Eso espero – suspiró – aunque parece que no le caigo muy bien a Sasuke.

-Nadie le cae "muy bien" a Sasuke – respondió Deidara – ¿Cierto, Sakura?

-Cierto, Dei – dije con una, seguramente, triste sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno… no sé.

-Anímate – le dijo Deidara abriendo la puerta del salón.

Cuando entramos casi me caigo desmayada ante tal escena que presenciamos.

Karin estaba sentada sobre "alguien", con las piernas a cada lado de las caderas de ese "alguien" y ese "alguien" estaba en mi lugar.

-Sasuke… – suspiró la peli teñida pelirroja.

Claro. Habían pasado dos semanas en las que Sasuke y yo no hablábamos. Cuando entraba a un lugar él salía, cuando él entraba yo me iba. 2 semanas realmente largas.

Sasuke estaba sentado en mi lugar aún con Karin sobre sus piernas y sólo le apartó un pedazo de su largo cabello para mirarnos a los tres.

Sonrió de lado y se levantó rápido de la silla provocando que Karin casi cayera al piso.

Casi.

-Lo siento – dijo en tono burlón saliendo del salón con Karin detrás de él. Ella estaba agitada y muy sonrojada.

Y yo estaba abrumada.

Con muy pocas ganas, me senté en mi lugar de costumbre junto a Sasori y Deidara.

Deidara carraspeo un par de veces y después comenzó una nueva platica de la cual no estuve muy pendiente.

Deidara no estaba enterado de nada de lo que había pasado. Estoy segura de que Sasori se había percatado de todo, pero no había dicho nada. Cosa que, sinceramente, le agradecía.

Y ahí sentada espere a que ese día empezara rápido para que terminara rápido.

Pero no fue así.

Naruto había llegado de la mano con Hinata. Sasuke no entro a ninguna clase. Ni él, ni Karin.

Además, era uno de esos aburridos lunes en los que la última clase del día era pintura. Y de nuevo, me quedé de último en el salón. Aunque eso era algo muy típico en mi, ya que siempre era la última en terminar mis extravagantes pinturas y por la pena que me daba que mis compañeros lo vieran era la última en entregar. Así que, le había mandado un mensaje a Ino para que fuera por mí a la escuela. Y le había mandado uno a Sasori para que se fueran sin mí.

Cada que trataba de concentrarme para fijar una imagen en mi cabeza y poder plasmarla en mi lienzo, Sasuke y Karin en sus piernas venían a mi mente.

-¡Joder! – no me sacaría esa imagen de ellos en un buen rato.

Así que ahí estaba yo, guardando mis pinceles y pinturas en la bolsita en la que solía llevar mis cosas de esa clase con la intención de no manchar mis demás cosas.

Justo cuando estaba acabando escuché la puerta abrirse dándome un gran susto.

-Haruno, ¿sigues aquí? – Era Asuma-sensei.

-Ah, sensei, sólo estoy guardando mis cosas…

-Ya veo – dijo frotándose la barbilla – Quisiera… – dudó – si no fuera mucha molestia, claro, pedirte un favor…

-¿De qué se trata, sensei? – pregunté algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, el conserje se queja mucho de cómo queda este salón al terminar las clases… así que me quedaré a limpiar un poco y…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías por favor llevar estos papeles a la dirección? – dijo mostrándome una enorme carpeta amarilla.

-¿Al director Sarutobi?

-¿Podrías?

-Claro – sonreí – iré ahora mismo.

-Gracias, Haruno… y no le digas a nadie, pero tienes un punto extra por esto.

No estoy segura, pero lo más probable es que mis ojos se hayan iluminado de felicidad porque Asuma-sensei sonrió.

-Genial – susurré poniendo mi mochila en mi espalda y tomando fuerte aquella carpeta entre mis brazos.

-Hasta luego y gracias – escuché antes de salir.

Comencé a caminar rápido, como ya era costumbre. Toda la escuela ya se encontraba vacía, no había nadie. Nadie aparte de mí, claro. Por ello empecé a correr algo asustada… y me detuve. Es absurdo, ya no había nadie ¿Por qué correr ahora si nunca lo hago?

Cuando pasé junto al casillero de Sasuke recordé la pequeña tortura visual que había recibido esa mañana.

_Idiota_ – pensé.

Naruto había insinuado, en algunas ocasiones, que teníamos demasiado tiempo sin jugar, pero sólo respondía: "_Es cierto" _Y ahí quedaba la plática. Y también era cierto que eso sólo lo había dicho Naruto porque sospechaba que habíamos discutido muy fuertemente.

Un pasillo antes de llegar a la dirección pude ver a lo lejos a alguien apoyado contra unos casilleros frente a la puerta de la dirección. Era alguien alto, algo delgado y con cabello un poco despeinado. Alguien desgarbado y que no se veía muy atractivo a lo lejos.

Cerca de llegar a la dirección me di cuenta de que era él.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Y junto con mi descubrimiento, reconocí algo distinto. Había bajado de peso, demasiado. Estaba algo ojeroso y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo usual.

Aún más cerca noté algo más nuevo en él… Sasuke estaba fumando.

-Hey – dijo en cuanto me vio. Su voz sonaba tan rasposa, tan diferente. Supongo que de esa forma en que se oye una voz cuando llevas mucho tiempo sin escucharla.

-Sasuke – respondí bajando la mirada. Debía admitir que escuchar mi voz tan tranquila me sorprendió.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – señaló con la mirada aquella carpeta.

2 semanas. 2 largas y dolorosas, para mí, semanas sin hablarme y lo primero que dice es… eso.

-Cosas – respondí parándome frente a él.

-¿Qué cosas? – exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.

-Ni idea.

-Hmp – ¿se enfadó? Qué más daba.

Claro, la escena que vi hoy en la mañana no es motivo para que le responda fríamente, ¿no? Digo.

-Sabes no quiero meterme, pero…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-¿No crees que si alguien te ve fumando probablemente te meterás en un gran problema? – terminé.

-¿Qué entiendes tu por gran problema? – respondió rápidamente ladeando la cabeza.

Lo pensé por un par de segundos y respondí:

-Un maestro podría verte.

-Hmp, si ya me vieron…

-Oh, ¿quiere decir que estas aquí porque te vieron fumando? – no me sorprendería, de él no.

-No – sonrió de lado.

-¿No? – pregunté algo tímida.

-Un maestro – dijo tirando el cigarro al piso y aplastándolo con su pie izquierdo – un estúpido maestro casi me vio cogiendo… – y se me quedó viendo muy fijamente. Su mirada era muy distinta a la normal, nada cálida, nada atrayente, nada Sasuke.

Yo me quedé helada. Cosas así no escuchas todos los días, o no te enteras.

-¿Casi? – tragué saliva.

-Olvídalo – desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Bien – me di la vuelta y entre a la dirección aun confundida.

-La próxima vez no tendremos consideraciones – escuché la voz del director desde su oficina.

Entonces de esa pequeña oficina salió Karin sonriendo maliciosamente. Al pasar a mi lado hizo una mueca algo extraña.

-Es increíble – salió el director – dice que no es lo que parece…

-Por desgracia – habló un maestro – el profesor que les encontró dijo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacían… está medio ciego… es muy viejo ya.

-En fin, ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? – oh, creo que me habían descubierto escuchando su plática.

-Ah, Asuma-sensei me pidió que le entregara esto – le di la carpeta.

-Ah, gracias – respondió aún serio.

Justo cuando me daba la vuelta para salir de esa oficina, Gai-sensei entró nervioso.

-Sarutobi-sama…

-¿Sí?

-Alguien estaba fumando en el pasillo… – Idiota, le descubrieron. Sonreí de lado. Aparentemente Sasuke "poderosos Uchiha" sería castigado.

-¿Qué? – gritó el director enfadado.

-Huele extraño, como… – más le valía a Sasuke dejar ese vicio o le descubrirían, ¿cómo se le ocurría fumar…? – No sé que se, pero no es un cigarro normal.

Entonces el mundo me cayó encima sin consideración alguna. Era una sensación rara. Mi cerebro me mandaba alertas que decían: _¡Tú sabes quien fue… corre!_ Después llegaba a mi corazón, que comenzaba a latir desenfrenado y me decía: _¡Por Dios es Sasuke! No puedes acusarlo_…; y de ultimo el estomago, definitivamente necesitaba vomitar. Era una sensación rara, porque era mi amigo de quien hablaban y yo… no podía creerlo, pero Sasuke… imposible.

Imposible.

-No es posible – dijo el otro maestro.

-¿Estás seguro? – Gai-sensei asintió – ¿Quién?

-Ya no hay nadie ahí…

Tomé rápido el pomo de la puerta. Correría si era necesario.

-Señorita – alguien toco mi hombro derecho.

Me tensé.

-¿Sí?

-¿Usted vio algo? – Gai-sensei preguntó serio.

-Nada – traté de sonar lo más tranquila que pude.

-Bien, tarde o temprano ya sabremos quien fue.

Y eso es lo que más temía.

Tomé mi mochila fuertemente y salí de aquella oficina. Caminé rápido de nuevo, esta vez hacia la salida de la escuela.

Iba a un ritmo rápido, tan rápido como si alguien me estuviera persiguiendo. Pero no, yo estaba tratando de alcanzar a alguien.

Casi caía al piso. De repente olvidé como poner un pie frente al otro… no era yo, esa no era yo. Se supone que en esas semanas que no había hablado con él, ya me había vuelto menos vulnerable a él. Se supone que había dejado de llorar por él, pero…

Después de todo, yo era una humana. Una simple mujer débil.

-¡Idiota! ¡La estas cagando…! – grité con todas mis fuerzas a penas atravesé la puerta de salida.

Caminé a grandes pasos mirándole fijamente. Y en unos segundos me encontré ahí, parada frente a su coche en el estacionamiento. Él me veía sorprendido, como si no entendiera de qué rayos hablaba… y estaba en su derecho.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó. Y entonces miré varias veces alrededor de nosotros asegurándome. Karin no estaba con él. Es más, nadie más que nosotros estaba allí.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con tu vida? – grité de nuevo.

-Oh, ¿ya te enteraste por que me expulsaron un par de días? – Dijo como si nada – aparentemente las colchonetas del gimnasio no son para lo que planeaba usarlas…

-No seas imbécil, yo hablo de…

Un portazo a la puerta de un coche cerca de mi me hizo reaccionar. Gay-sensei acababa de entrar a su auto.

No podía escuchar eso. No él.

Negué un par de veces con la cabeza y me di la vuelta.

-¿Tú hablas de qué, Sakura? – preguntó con la voz tan baja que estaba segura de que sólo yo había escuchado su pregunta.

-Olvídalo…

-No me digas que te ofende saber lo que hice ahí – dijo en un tono desagradable – ¿la "virginal sakurita" no sabe que le estaba haciendo a Karin ahí?

-Ciertamente, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le hacías.

Sasuke alzó una ceja dudando.

-Pobre de ella, que alguien como tú le toque así… ¡qué asco!

-Supongo que Sasori no da asco – contestó rápidamente.

Volvimos ambos la mirada al escuchar un coche dar un frenazo al lado del coche de Sasuke.

-Vamos ya, muero de hambre – era Ino quien me miraba confundida. Ella sí que sabía todo lo que había pasado, pero como siempre no mencionaba nada para no hacerme sentir peor. Sin embargo, esa vez podía ver en su mirada la sorpresa y el miedo. No es cómo si pudiera simplemente decirle: "_Se acabó todo" _ y luego estuviera ahí parada frente a él.

Ino que siempre había sido una mujer difícil de sorprender, esa vez estaba sorprendida. Sorprendida y temerosa por algo a lo que ella no estaba enterada. Tenía miedo, miedo por mí.

Y yo también. Tenía miedo por mí.

Aún así suspiré aliviada y volví la mirada al frente justo a tiempo para ver como Sasuke metía las llaves en la puerta de su lado para abrir.

-Bueno, al menos Sasori no necesita fumar "cosas raras" para llamar la atención – y corrí velozmente al coche de Ino. Entré y me senté tan rápido que ni estaba bien acomodada. Sólo grité: – Ino, arranca ¡ya!

Ino estaba perpleja. Supongo que hasta el hambre había perdido y… justo después de dar un respingo, Ino arrancó.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvo a venir por ti – gritó aun sorprendida.

Y yo aun miraba por el espejo retrovisor la expresión seria y congelada de Sasuke. Le había dejado sin palabras y ahí parado como estatua.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme.

¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? Como explicarle algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura. Ni siquiera me había recuperado del todo.

Sasuke Uchiha no podía hacer esas cosas. Es decir, él no era así.

_-"Cuando era tu amigo tal vez no era así. Pero recuerda que ya no es nada tuyo. Nada"_

-Ino, vamos a casa. Te invito a comer, te ayudo en tus tareas, pero… no me dejes sola, por favor – le pedí. Casi, casi rogué.

-Nunca te he dejado sola, ¿qué te hace pensar que hoy lo haría?

Y sonreí. Ino nunca me dejaba sola. Ella no.

Ese día Ino y yo hablamos de tantas cosas sin sentido, que me provocaba gracia.

Había tres cosas que más amaba de Ino.

1.- Era la única persona con la que me reía de cosas sin sentido.

2.- A veces era tan distraída que hablaba de otras cosas sin darse cuenta.

3.- Cuando sí se daba cuenta, cambiaba de tema para distraerme.

Últimamente, Ino no mencionaba el nombre de Sasuke, pero ni jugando. Ella procuraba no mencionar esas cosas con las que mostraba más debilidad.

Esa noche me acosté en mi cama tratando de no despertar a una muy dormía Ino quien estaba muy agotada después de habernos pasado todo el resto del dia jugando básquet juntas.

Me acomodé y saqué el libro del cajón.

_-"No creo que sea buena idea leer esas cosas ahora… es decir, esos sueños que tienes después podrían despertar a Ino."_

-No lo leeré – suspiré – de todas formas, no tengo muchos ánimos.

Regrese el libro al cajón y me acomodé.

Solo esperaba dormir y que ninguna nueva sorpresa me afectara ese día. No más.

Sólo basto una rápida mirada a mí alrededor para saber que no era la única aburrida. La mayoría de mis compañeros tenían cara de sueño, unos de cruda y otros como Shikamaru ya estaban durmiendo sobre sus mesas.

Síntomas comunes de otro largo viernes.

Era la tercera hora y sólo habíamos tenido una clase, en la que por cierto, el sensei nos había ignorado por completo.

-¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana? – preguntó Tenten sentándose a mi lado.

-Claro – suspiré – Me la pasé durmiendo.

-Bueno, tú tienes buenas calificaciones. Es justo que duermas.

Suspiré de nuevo.

-Que vago eres – le dijo Tenten a Shikamaru tratando de despertarle.

Suspiré. Al parecer Kakashi llegaría tarde, de nuevo.

Casi cuando estaba a punto de echarme a dormir como Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei entró al salón bostezando. A su paso tomo un gis del pizarrón y anotó con letra firme y derecha. El perfecto maestro de biología que tenía la cabeza llena de conocimientos para compartir, pero que prefería dormir a hacerlo. Claro que, no era tan mal maestro. Había aprendido mucho de él.

-Bien, necesito este trabajo para el lunes… es el ultimo, así que recuerden hacerlo bien – su voz sonaba somnolienta – Este trabajo podría beneficiarles mucho, sobre todo a los que planean estudiar medicina.

Era bien sabido por todos que el amigo de Kakashi era director de una escuela de medicina en Corea del sur, y que cada año Kakashi mandaba a algunos alumnos recomendados para estudiar ahí.

-Aunque, claro yo ya sé quiénes tienen capacidad… – suspiró.

-¿Será individual? – pregunté y podría jurar que me sonrió.

-Casi lo olvidaba… será en parejas.

-¿Nosotros escogemos? – preguntó Karin viendo de reojo a Sasuke.

-No – respondió Kakashi de inmediato – yo les formaré…

Suspiré. No podría ser tan malo. Aunque si me tocaba con Sasuke… ¿Qué probabilidades había de ellos? No creía tener tanta mala suerte.

-Serán así… - dijo leyendo una hoja que sacó de su chaqueta:

"Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Neji y Nadeshiko. Ryu y Hikari. Karin y Sasori. Deidara con Rui. Sasuke con Sakura. Shikamaru con…"

Y no necesite escuchar más para saberlo, tenía la peor suerte del mundo entero.

-Nos vemos en mi casa a las 6pm mañana – dijo de repente Sasuke.

-¿Bromeas? – Respondí – irás a la mía hoy. No pienso dejarlo todo para…

-No seas nerd. Es viernes, tengo entrenamiento. Lo sabes.

El timbre de terminada la clase sonó. Y con ello terminaban nuestras clases ese día.

-Bien – suspiré – mañana en…

-Mi casa – me interrumpió – siempre ha sido así…

-No, ya no es igual – me levanté rápido de mi silla y salí apurada. Regresé sólo para mirarle desde la puerta y gritarle: – Mañana en mi casa, a las 9am, Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha? – murmuró una compañera que pasó junto a mí.

-Creí que eran amigos.

-No, últimamente no se hablan mucho… ¿no lo has notado?

Suspiré mentalmente agotada. Todos lo habían notado ya. Todos… pero Naruto…

-¡Hey! – alguien gritó sorprendiéndome.

-¡Naruto! – Grité – Me espantaste.

-Lo noté – sonrió.

-Hey, nos esperas a que termine el entrenamiento.

-¿A quiénes?

-A mi y a Sasuke, obvio.

-Oh, pues… en realidad pensaba en salir con Ino…

-¿De nuevo?

-Además – ignoré su comentario – ya sabes que ella me lleva a casa.

-Si es por eso, Sasuke te llevará… como siempre.

No, ya no era igual.

-No, gracias – respondí enseguida.

-¿Nos estas evitando, Sakura?

_A ti no, Naruto, a Sasuke si._

La mirada triste de Naruto me daba tanto remordimiento. Era esa clase de mirada a la que no podía negarme.

No, Sakura.

-Sabes que no es así – respondí firme – Lo siento, tengo que irme… en serio. – me di la vuelta rumbo al estacionamiento.

Vi a Deidara comentando con Sasori acerca de un nuevo rayón que había aparecido en su coche.

-No, no… te juro que no estaba ahí la semana pasada.

-¿Y? seguro se lo hiciste esta semana.

-Pero es que…

-Hola chicos, qué pasen un buen fin de semana – me acerqué a ellos mientras Naruto seguía observando. Esperaba que Ino llegara rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo un buen pretexto para mi retraso en cuanto a actualizaciones: La universidad.

Es muy mala la odio u.u

Ni siquiera en vacaciones puedo descansar porque estoy estudiando para un extra

En fin, prometo subir un capitulo nuevo a penas pase mi extra.

Dejenme reviews PORFITAS!

Besitos y feliz año nuevo :3


	7. Realidad

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angelli Hatake

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_~Cuando la realidad supere los sueños, ¿Qué es lo más loco que me podría pasar?~_

-Realidad-

Sonreí satisfecha cuando al volver la mirada a un lado me encontré con Ino que acababa de llegar por mí. Me despedí de Sasori y Deidara y subí al coche de Ino suspirando.

-¿Qué pasó hoy? – Ino preguntó sonando muy curiosa.

-Me caí – dije cortante.

-¡Qué sorpresa! – sonó irónica.

-Ino, en verdad te agradezco que vengas por mí a la escuela – le dije en verdad agradecida.

-No seas tonta, Sakura. Eres mi mejor amiga y tu casa me queda de paso… no es ninguna molestia.

-Gracias – suspiré.

-Aunque aun no me has dicho, ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera te vas con Naruto?

-Naruto no sabe nada.

-Nada de… ¿qué?

-Nada de lo que hace Sasuke, nada de nuestra pelea, nada de nada.

-Supongo que no – sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella frenó de golpe y abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo fijamente hacia el frente.

-¡Por Dios!

Yo estaba helada por el susto que me dio el frenón. Ino no era precisamente una experta al volante, pero nunca había pegado un frenón así.

-Sa… Sakura – tragó saliva.

Miré al frente siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada y me encontré con Sai, mi viejo amigo, frente al coche y luciendo sorprendido.

-Lo siento – Dijo nervioso. – No me di cuenta de que venias, supongo que estaba muy distraído. – Se acercó a la ventanilla del lado de Ino, lucia realmente nervioso y apenado.

-No te pre… – Ino se trabó – preocupes.

-Gracias por no atropellarme – sonrió.

-No lo digas ni de chiste – le respondió sonrojada.

-Hola, Sai – Saludé. Ino volvió la mirada hacia mi sorprendida.

-Sakura – me sonrió. – Nos vemos – y miró a Ino sonriéndole por última vez antes de darse la vuelta.

Sai siguió su camino y yo espere que Ino continuara manejando. Pero pasaron más de 30 segundos e Ino no arrancaba.

-Ino, ya vámonos – le dije sacudiéndola levemente pero no reaccionó. Parecía que se hubiera quedado congelada. Su mirada seguía fija en Sai.

-Debes presentármelo, Sakura – me dijo en cuanto reaccionó.

-¿A Sai? – Reí – ¿por qué no te presentaste?

-¿Bromeas? Quiero casarme con él – sonaba decidida.

-Vive en aquella casa – dije señalando una pintoresca casa que estaba en la esquina frente a nosotras.

-¿Por qué no sabía de su existencia?

-Pero Ino, – sonreí aun más – le conozco desde niña. Es pintor.

-¿Me lo presentarás? – sonaba desesperada.

-En cuanto le vuelva a ver, te lo prometo.

-¿Qué pinta? – estaba ansiosa.

-No lo sé. Lo que sea, supongo.

-¿Tú crees que quiera pintarme así como "Jack" pintó a"Rose" en el "Titanic" y vivir una apasionante historia de amor conmigo?

Esta vez en verdad me agarró con la guardia baja e inevitablemente empecé a reír a carcajadas muy sonoras.

-Vamos, Sakura. Hablo en serio – aparentemente así era.

-Oh, Ino. Ya necesitaba reír así, gracias.

Ino arrancó de nuevo el coche con una cara de profunda decepción. Iba en serio.

-Ino Yamanaka, ¿te has enamorado a primera vista?

-¿Puedes creerlo?

-No. Se supone que de las 2, tú no crees en el romanticismo.

-Sí creo en eso – suspiró – ahora sí.

Y de nuevo, reí sorprendida. Ino en verdad era todo un caso.

-Yo le gusto a él – dije de repente.

Ino dio un frenazo tan de repente que estoy segura de que si no fuera porque llevaba cinturón me hubiese estrellado contra el vidrio.

-Ino… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mal que manejas hoy?

-En… ¿en serio? – Juraría que estaba pálida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le gustas?

-No – le mostré mi lengua bromeando – le gustaba. En el kínder, creo.

-Sakura, casi me da un infarto.

-Ahora sólo es un buen amigo. Tenía mucho sin verle – y me miraba las uñas restándole importancia al asunto – Ahora, dime a que te referías hace rato con "supongo que no".

-Pues, no le dirías a Naruto nada.

-Nunca – asentí – no salgo con él porque temo hablar de más.

-Y estás en lo correcto – me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Lo crees?

-No es algo que a ti te incumba. Si Sasuke quisiera que Naruto estuviera al tanto de su "nueva adicción" estoy segura de que…

-No – negué de inmediato – Sasuke nunca lo diría. Simplemente diría: "Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia" – dije imitándole – y ya.

-¿Cómo es la relación entre ellos?

-No te negaré que son muy buenos amigos, pero Sasuke es una piedra dura de roer.

-Pero, si lo piensas mejor… tal vez si le cuentas a Naruto, él consiga sacarle información.

-¿Y eso de qué me serviría?

-Tienes razón. Sería más doloroso – asentí. En eso estábamos de acuerdo.

He de reconocer que nada de Sasuke me sorprendía ahora. Cualquier cosa viniendo de él, ya no era algo que me hiciera llorar. Podía soportarlo todo ahora. Debía ser fuerte, por mí.

-Así que… ¿mañana le verás? – preguntó Ino curiosa mientras cortaba el tomate que le agregaríamos a la ensalada que estábamos preparando en mi casa.

-Sí, haremos un trabajo de biología – estaba un poco distraída cuando Ino hizo esa pregunta. No tuve tiempo de pensar en algo más detallado para responderle.

-Ah, por cierto… – se levantó de la silla y sacó una llave dorada de su mochila.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté curiosa.

-La llave de mi departamento en Corea del Sur – estaba muy sonriente.

Me levanté de la silla sorprendida. No, por favor. Ino no se podía ir muy lejos de mí. Realmente le quería.

-Ahora todo depende de ti – sonrió fascinada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – estaba segurísima de que mi tono corporal estaba rayando lo pálido.

-Mi papá me ha "prestado" este departamento por si me voy a estudiar en la facultad de enfermería de allí.

-¿Lo harás?

-Dímelo tú.

-¿Y…yo?

-Te aseguro algo – me apuntó con el cucharon de plástico negro que tenía en la mano – si tú te vas a estudiar medicina a Corea, yo te seguiré.

Y entonces mi color regresó a la normalidad, al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco.

En un mundo constante donde lo único que no cambia es el hecho de que todo cambia, sabía que mi mejor amiga siempre estaría a mi lado.

-Cerda, no seas tonta – me senté de nuevo en la silla más relajada – debes decidir por ti misma. La facultad es excelente, pero… – suspiré – es tu futuro, no puedes seguirme siempre.

-No seas tonta – regresó a su ardua tarea de revolver los vegetales – lo único que tengo asegurado en esta vida es que eres "mi hermana". Sí en algún momento mi carrera se trunca o fallo… sé que estarás ahí para mí.

-Tenlo por seguro – sonreí sinceramente.

-Aun nos quedan 3 meses – suspiró Ino – piénsalo y avísame.

-Realmente me gustaría.

-Lo sé. Pero… siempre podemos quedarnos aquí y… visitar a Sai – dijo muy bajo lo último.

-Tentador, muy tentador – rompí en risas con ella.

-¿Me cuentan el chiste? – Ambas nos sobresaltamos cuando vimos a mi mamá entrar a la cocina con una enorme bolsa de plástico – yo traía pasta. Pero veo que ustedes se las arreglaron sin mí.

-Pues, como no estabas…

-Bien, ¿necesitan ayuda?

-Si, por favor – suspiré – Ino lleva toda la tarde picando vegetales.

-No seas mentirosa, frentona. – me hizo una mueca "ofendida".

-Bueno, bueno. Vayan a lavarse las manos, yo termino la ensalada. – se ofreció mi mamá.

Ino y yo salimos de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación.

-¿Segura que le avisaste a tu mamá?

-Si – ella suspiró – le dije que iría más tarde.

-No sé, pero últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí… – Le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras – no es que no me guste que estés aquí, –- agregué – pero… ¿Problemas en casa, de nuevo? – traté de adivinar.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Lo de siempre. – miró al piso, pero sin mirarlo. Su mirada era fría, ausente. Estaba triste – Lo normal cuando una pareja se divorcia, supongo.

-¿Es definitivo?

-Mamá sólo espera a que regrese papá del viaje para que firme los papeles y ya.

-Vaya, no pensé que pasara…

-Bueno, la verdad es que eso en cierta forma, me alegra – sonaba sincera.

-Entonces, Ino… ¿quieres que nos vayamos a Corea?

-Irme no beneficiará ni afectará nada… pero realmente espero entremos a la universidad pronto.

-Calma, sólo nos queda un par de semanas en la preparatoria y… pasan muy rápido.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí – asentí segura. – Espero pronto se acabe todo esto – suspiré.

-Ya verás que si – suspiró – cuando entremos a la universidad, todo será distinto.

-Lo sé – sonreí.

Tal vez lo mejor si era irnos. Ino estaba dispuesta y estaba segura de que mi madre también lo adoraría, más si supiera que iba con Ino, pero…

Todo dependería de lo que pasara con Sasuke.

Entré al baño con ropa para poder cambiarme el uniforme. Tomé una goma para el cabello y lo amarré en una cola de caballo.

-Hace calor – me dije a mi misma en el espejo.

-Oye… ¿y esto? – escuché que Ino decía afuera, en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunté asomando mi cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Aun no has terminado de leer tu 'pornovela'?

Decir que me sonrojé es poco. Estaba segura de que todo mi cuerpo se había puesto de un tono parecido al de mi cabello.

-Ino, no… deja eso – Salí por completo del baño y le arrebaté el libro.

Ella cayó en mi cama muerta de la risa.

-No le veo la gracia – dije sonando indignada – Se supone que estaba en mi cajón…

-Estaba – dijo aun riéndose – Dime, ¿Te gustó ese libro? Sé donde conseguir más. – Lo dijo con un susurro, como si me estuviera ofreciendo conseguir más cigarrillos o alcohol.

-No, gracias – respondí de inmediato – es buena, pero…

-¿Buena? ¿Quiere decir eso que te gustó? – se sentó en mi cama de golpe.

-Algo – admití – sólo lo leí porque quería saber que pasaría entre ellos…

-Sí, pero es obvio que se iban a quedar juntos.

-¿Si? ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunté curiosa.

-Pues, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que en todas las novelas los protagonistas siempre terminan juntos?

Lo pensé como por un par de segundos y sin darme cuenta asentí.

-Típico. Ojala la vida fuera así de predecible – me lamenté.

-No, sería aburrido. – y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por toda la extensión de su largo cabello rubio.

Me di la vuelta tratando de recordar donde había dejado mi celular.

-Ino, – dije de repente – ¿harás algo mañana?

-¿Qué? ¿Saldrás conmigo?

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? Eres mi amiga y…

-No, eso de cambiar el tema como distracción conmigo no funciona, lo sabes.

-Pero… – ¿ahora de qué hablaba?

-Sí, sé que me amas – oh, su lado narcisista salía a relucir – pero debes reconocer que nunca sales conmigo.

-Sí que lo hago, pero…

-No mientas, los viernes te ibas con Sasuke a jugar videojuegos y los sábados prefieres hacer tus tareas como toda una nerd – se defendió.

-¡Oye! – estaba segura de que lo hacía apropósito. Odiaba esa palabra, ella lo sabía

-Es la verdad. – y se dejó caer en mi cama de nuevo.

-Bien, lo siento – suspiré.

-¿Sabes que es broma, no? – Me miró sonriendo – nunca te reclamaría. Digo, te acepto con todo y lo antisocial que eres. Pero, en serio… es viernes, deberíamos hacer algo.

A pesar de que 'eran broma' sus palabras, me hizo sentir culpable. Tenía razón, yo no salía mucho con ella últimamente.

-¿Qué haces los viernes?

-Fiestas – suspiró – en mi escuela, siempre hacen fiestas.

-Aún no tengo credencial, hace poco cumplí los 18 y…

-Oye, yo tampoco y aún así voy.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Bueno, digamos que soy la 'Sasuke Uchiha' de mi escuela, así que, soy popular – reconoció.

Lo primero que pensé fue: De Ino no lo dudo.

Lo segundo: Tiene mucho que no voy a una fiesta.

Lo tercero, y más importante: Al diablo.

-Vayamos, ahora.

-¿A dónde? – se levantó de la cama y camino hacia mi espejo para acomodarse unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

-A una fiesta, cualquiera… donde sea.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – se volvió a verme sorprendida.

Me encogí de hombros y le mire igual de seria que siempre.

-¡Te-a-doro! – Dijo caminando hacia mi – Oh, frentona, me acabas de hacer feliz – y me abrazó.

Sólo un par de segundos después sentí que me tomaba de los hombros y me apartaba de su lado.

-No tengo ninguna propuesta para hoy – se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-¡Lástima! – me burlé.

-No, espera… – miró al piso un par de segundos – vayamos mañana.

-¿Mañana? Pero mañana viene…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero mañana en la noche. – Estaba muy segura – mañana hay una fiesta, es una compañera y…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le callé.

-Bien, mañana entonces – sonrió de nuevo.

-Seguro – regresé al baño a terminar de cambiarme.

Cuando acabamos de cenar la ensalada y pasta que mi mamá había terminado de cocinar, Ino y yo nos levantamos para llevar los platos sucios a la cocina.

-Yo le diré – Ino se ofreció – tiene mucho que no sales de fiesta, sé que te dejará salir.

-Bien, lo dejo en tus manos – suspiré. Seguramente luego me arrepentiría de ello.

Yo me quedé en la cocina mientras Ino fue al comedor donde aun estaba sentada mi mamá leyendo una revista.

-Señora Haruno – dijo con una voz llena de dulzura que a cualquier adulto cautivaría, claro que mi madre le conocía bien – ¿Puedo pedirle un gran favor?

-Aquí viene – suspiré y me asomé por la puerta para ver las reacciones de mi madre. Realmente esperaba que mi madre estuviera con la guardia baja o los encantos de Ino no funcionarían esta vez.

-Dime, Ino – mi madre bajó la revista a la mesa para poder ver a Ino a la cara.

Oh-oh. Sólo vi como Ino bajaba las manos a sus costados y apretó levemente el borde de su falda. Estaba nerviosa.

-Podría… ¿podría permitir que Sakura me acompañase a una fiesta mañana? – A pesar de su leve balbuceo estaba segura de que su mirada era firme, casi podía apostarlo.

Ino me estaba dando la espalda, pero estaba segura de que también puso una mirada de inocencia a la que mi madre no podría resistirse. Pero…

-Bueno, – mi mamá pareció meditarlo – en realidad, el padre de Sakura y yo saldremos mañana por la noche... ¡Sakura! –me llamó esperando que vaya ante ella.

-¿Si? – me asomé poco a poco – ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu padre y yo saldremos mañana en la noche a una reunión, es probable que lleguemos hasta el domingo por la mañana. – Suspiró y miró a Ino fijamente - ¿Me prometes que la traerás a casa no muy tarde?

-Puede estar segura de ello – Ino asiente con una gran sonrisa abarcando su rostro. – Estará aquí temprano. Si está de acuerdo, puedo quedarme a dormir con ella.

-Eso sería excelente – la sonrisa de mi madre fue aun mas grande que la de Ino.

-Perfecto – Ino me miró aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro – Entonces mañana pasaré por ti e iremos a esa fiesta que te conté. Gracias por dejarle ir – dijo mirando a mi madre – realmente es una fiesta que promete ser un poco aburrida, me alegra que al menos mi amiga estará ahí para no aburrirme tanto.

¿Aburrida? Desde cuando Ino asistía a fiestas aburridas… mejor aun, ¿desde cuándo había fiestas aburridas?

Sea lo que sea, la sonrisa de mi madre se ensanchó.

Subí de nuevo rumbo a mi cuarto seguida por Ino quien tarareaba una canción que no conocía.

-Ino, ¿fiesta aburrida? – Murmuré – es que, bueno… si tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta, pero…

-Hay no seas tonta – protestó – por supuesto que estará de locos – se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo – pero tenía que hacerle creer a tu madre lo contrario.

-Pero, Ino, ella ya había aceptado.

-Lo sé, pero más vale dejarlo en claro.

-Supongo – admití – que tienes razón.

-Siempre – se regodeó ante su victoria – Yo lo sé todo –guiñó un ojo – al menos de ti.

-¿Cómo qué? – le reté.

-Bien – se aclaró la garganta – sé que mañana te levantarás temprano, te pondrás… – abrió de par en par las puertas de mi ropero y rebuscó sin tratar de disimular algo – te pondrás esto – sacó un vestido de tirantes blanco que me llegaba arriba de las odillas – con esto – me señaló unas sandalias – y verás a Sasuke – Me miró fijamente – No puedo venir en la mañana, pero por la tarde estaré aquí y me contarás todo...

-¿Todo de qué?

-Todo – repitió – le abrirás, harán el trabajo y finalmente le dirás: Adiós. Este es el último contacto que tendremos. – trató de imitar mi voz – y él dirá: ¿Por qué? – Ahora le imitó a él – Tú responderás: Porque de mi parte ya di todo y no mereces más de mí. Estúpido egocéntrico drogadicto sexoso apestoso… Puedes omitir algunas palabras y ya – me dio la espalda – por la noche – se puso frente a mi ropero de nuevo – te pondrás este vestido negro – Mi favorito he de reconocer. Era de mangas largas pero en la espalda tenía un escote que llegaba hasta la espalda baja – con estos… – se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Las 'armas mortales' que mamá me había regalado. Unos zapatos negros de tacones de aguja realmente altos. Joder, podía sacar un ojo con esas cosas – y bailaremos hasta morir, toda la noche.

-Después vendremos a casa y nos reiremos de mi segura caída a media pista.

-Bueno, podemos reírnos por video llamada – susurró.

-¿No vendrás?

-Fue otra estrategia – confesó.

-Lo supuse – suspiré.

-Tu mamá no lo sabrá y le diremos que me fui temprano en la mañana, muy temprano.

-Claro – acepté – se moriría si supiera lo contrario.

-Bien – asintió – lo repetiré una vez más: Yo lo sé todo.

Pero Ino no lo sabía todo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde. Mi despertador no había sonado o no le había escuchado. Eso me dejaba sin algo a que echarle la culpa.

-9:15, 9:15 – me decía mientras me metía al baño, apresurada después de haber tomado, más bien tragado, mi jugo de naranja y mis hotcakes.

-Hija, desayunaste rápido ¿pasa algo?

-Si, Sasuke viene en cualquier momento y no me he bañado… debo buscar mis libretas y…

-Apresúrate, yo le abro si viene.

Asentí y m metí al baño. Ni siquiera regulé el agua, simplemente abrí la llave de agua fría y la caliente al mismo tiempo y me mojé de pies a cabeza. No tardé ni 10minutos cuando salí apurada tiritando por el frio que había dejado el agua fría sobre mi piel. Miré a mi alrededor confundida. No estaba. Había dejado mi ropa afuera, sobre mi cama.

Me cepillé los dientes, el cabello y me envolví en una toalla blanca y gruesa. Me puse las pantuflas y me dispuse a salir por mi ropa. Mi mamá no me había gritado, suponía que Sasuke no había llegado.

Abrí la puerta y salí caminando directo hacia el tocador donde tenía un cajón con gomas para el cabello. Saqué una y la pasé por mi muñeca derecha. Después de vestirme me la pondría.

Me di la vuelta rumbo a mi cama para tomar mi ropa y cambiarme cuando le vi. Sentado sobre mi cama, justo al lado de mi ropa.

Tenía la vaga costumbre de tomar mi ropa interior y envolverla dentro de mi demás ropa formando una bola de ropa, por lo que nadie podría ver mis bragas ni nada.

Ese día no fue la excepción, pero el simple hecho de pensar que… ¡Joder! Estaba ahí Sasuke Uchiha, sentado junto a mi ropa y…

Me quedé helada. El agua con la que me bañé me había dejado frio, si, pero esto era diferente. Ahí estaba yo, parada frente a él, frente a Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de mi existencia, desnuda, sólo cubierta por esa toalla, y no pude decir nada.

-_¿Qué haces aquí? _– Mi mente estaba trabajando a la perfección – _Dile: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡_Joder! Reacciona.

¡Reacciona!

Él no ayudaba mucho. Es decir estaba ahí sentado mirándome. Mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza. Mi garganta estaba seca, lo sabía, lo sentía. Pero no apartaba a vista. Estaba simplemente ahí mirándome, mirándome de una manera que me dio… pena. Pena de ser mujer y tener un cuerpo como el que tenía. No muy proporcionado, pero tenía. Me dio pena de 'tener' porque lo que tenia, él lo miraba. Como si mi toalla fuera transparente. Como si fuera una decoración extraña en ese cuarto, extraña que debía ver, tocar y…

Curvó los labios en una sonrisa que no supe interpretar.

No era su típica sonrisa de lado, esto era distinto. Era una sonrisa cargada de ¿lujuria, tal vez?

_Lo recordé._

Era esa mirada con la que veía descaradamente a otras chicas. Con la que miraba a todos los escotes que se insinuaban para él.

No sabía a cuantas mujeres él había tocado, pero si sabía que la mayoría se le había insinuado previamente. Pero yo, yo estaba ahí como bandeja de plata a la vista de él. Y lo peor es que no fue a propósito.

No quería que me mirara así a mí. No a mí. Ni siquiera en mi más pervertido sueño él me miraba sí.

Jadeó.

¿Qué significa eso?

_No lo sé._

Seguía ahí, mirándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevamos así? Pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido que estaba segura de que no mucho tiempo.

Traté de dar un paso y casi tropiezo con el agua que había escurrido de mi cuerpo.

-Cuidado, Haruno – esa jodida voz. Tan llena de… No sé si la lujuriosa era yo por relacionar todos sus movimientos con el deseo, pero no me dejaba más que pensar.

Caminé firmemente hasta mi cama y cuando estuve a 10 centímetros de él, se levantó de la cama quedando casi rozando nuestros cuerpos.

Su respiración era fuerte. Y la mía… joder, ¿Cómo sería la mía?

-¿Qué estas mirando? – dije de repente. Al fin salió algo de mi boca.

-Lo que tú me estas enseñando... – sonrió anchamente. – Haruno.

_Respira, Sakura. ¡Respira!_

Bajé la mirada y lo vi. Me tomó 3 segundos comprender que era lo que vi. Un bulto prominente que luchaba por salir de sus pantalones.

Tragué en seco.

_¡JO-DER!_

-¿Qué, Haruno? Ahora tú, ¿qué estas mirando? – sonrió.

-Mi ropa – susurré.

Alcé la vista y le vi arquear las cejas.

Tomé mi ropa de la cama y salí corriendo disparada hacia el baño.

-Oh, pero puedes quedarte así, si quieres – y le escuché reír pero sin voltear a verle.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta de golpe. Dejé mi ropa sobre el inodoro y me miré en el espejo. Estaba helada. Mis pies tenían una temperatura semejante al hielo y…

-Vaya, creí que ya estarías vistiéndote… o al menos ya te habrías quitado la toalla…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, aun mirándome al espejo y mirándole a él detrás de mi asomándose por la puerta.

_Oh, por, Dios. ¿Este chico no tiene respeto a la intimidad femenina? Vamos, Sakura. No es momento de quedarse helada como paleta de nuevo, ¡dile algo! _

-Largo – susurré. Ni yo lo escuché – Largo – esta vez sonó mas fuerte - ¡Largoooo! – aunque no lo suficiente para que mis papás oyeran…

Mis papás.

-¡Largo! – repetí.

Bajé la mirada al lavamanos tratando de buscar algo para aventarle, ¿mi cepillo de dientes, tal vez?

Cuando la subí de nuevo, él no estaba. Me di la vuelta lentamente y… No estaba parado frente a la puerta, estaba parado frente a mí, por completo dentro de mi baño.

-¿No escuchaste? – murmuré. Sabía que él escuchaba.

-Sí, me dijiste: ¡Largo! – murmuró igual peor tratando de hablar agudo para imitar mi voz. – Pero tengo una duda.

Me estaba arrinconando poco a poco contra el lavamanos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

-¿Duda?

-'Largo' – repitió y miró al techo como meditando – ¿lo decías por… 'largo de que me vaya' o por 'Largo de que… – bajó la vista hacia mi – estoy largo…?

_Respóndele, Haruno. Quiero ver esto._

-Lo diré una vez más…

-Entonces lo interpretaré como a mí me dé la gana.

Me tomó de la cintura y me pegó aun más hacia él. Yo era más baja de estatura que él, pero sentí claramente como la parte baja de mi estomago chocó contra el bulto sobresaliente de él. Gemí sin querer. El me miró fijamente y me sonrió, esa sonrisa de lado volvió.

Bajó su mirada hacia mis labios abiertos. Se acercó y me besó.

Él movía sus labios contra los míos desesperadamente. Yo no reaccionaba, no hacía nada, no era consiente ni siquiera de si respiraba o no. Solo mantuve mi vista fija en él, en sus ojos cerrados mientras me besaba.

Entonces cerré los ojos.

Sus labios chupaban con fuerza mi labio inferior. Era consciente de lo hinchado que quedaría después, pero… no me importó. Sus labios se movían, chupaban, e inclusive tomó mi labio con sus dientes y haló de él.

Gemí y abrí los ojos para verle mirándome fijamente.

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y ¡por Dios!, ¿Qué hacia ahora? Su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca. Chocó con la mía e hizo que danzaran al ritmo que él llevaba. Era más consiente ahora que hace rato. Consiente de nuestras ásperas lenguas rozándose, consiente de nuestra saliva mezclándose, consciente de que lo que rozaba mi bajo vientre había crecido.

Estaba agitada, lo escuchaba. Mi propia respiración me asustaba. Había padecido asma de pequeña, bueno, en ese momento mi respiración era más agitada que cuando me enfermaba.

No se detenía. Seguía con sus labios pegados a los míos, con su lengua restregándose contra la mía como sí les costara separarse. Poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos por mi cintura hasta ponerlas sobre mi trasero.

Apreté los ojos y entonces fui consciente de lo mojada que estaba. Me había excitado, era obvio, era lógico. Tanto como él, quizá. Aquella parte baja en mi palpitaba, podía sentirlo.

Él alzó un brazo y envolvió mi pecho con una mano.

Mi piel ardía, lo sentía. Y yo, yo necesitaba con urgencia rozar mi intimidad con algo, pero no…

¡No!

-¡No! – le empujé.

Se separó abruptamente de mí y me miró sorprendido. Llevé mis manos al borde de la toalla. Sonrió de lado.

_Seguro espera que te la quites, para él._

No lo haré – me dije.

Apreté con fuerza los bordes y caminé hacia la puerta sintiendo su mirada sobre mí.

-Es un '¡Largo! de ¡Fuera! – le dije con una voz que destilaba seguridad.

-¿Segura que no quieres darte un baño conmigo? – Seguía ahí parado – tu piel arde – gruñó.

-Segura que quiero que te largues – repetí.

Sonrió de nuevo y salió de mi baño. Cuando lo hizo cerré la puerta y me aseguré de ponerle seguro.

Toqué mi frente y si, mi piel estaba ardiendo.

Me quité la toalla y me miré al espejo. Bajé las manos a mi pecho. Todo en mi ardía.

Me metí a la regadera y me di un baño de no más de 5 minutos con agua friísima. Mi piel estaba hipersensible y cada gota que golpeaba contra mi piel sentía que se evaporaría.

Me sequé de nuevo y me vestí apresurada.

Suspiré al verme frente al espejo, el vestido tal vez ya no era una buena opción.

Salí al cuarto y ahí estaba él. Sentado de nuevo en mi cama con una almohada sobre las piernas.

-Has acabado – susurró – Tu madre dijo que saldría, le dije que aun estabas en el baño y me pidió que te avisara que vuelve en la tarde, que antes de irte con Ino, a no sé donde, quería hablar contigo.

-Gracias – dije con la voz ronca, pero firme.

-Ahora – se levantó y dejó caer mi almohada al suelo – usaré tu baño.

-¿El baño?

-Necesito una ducha – me dio la espalda.

-El agua está fría, nivélala.

-Hmp, necesito una ducha… con agua fría.

Se dio la vuelta y pude comprender el motivo. También había quedado como yo. Peor, tal vez.

Entró al baño y regresó la mirada hacia mí.

-Sí hubieras aceptado mi propuesta habríamos ahorrado agua. – Cerró la puerta y escuché el 'click' del seguro.

Sería un día muy jodidamente largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA:

¡Importante!

Y a 3 días de entrar a clases de nuevo, dije: subiré un capitulo 'bueno' para que esperen con ansias a mi próxima actualización. Se acabaron mis vacaciones y no dormí nada, a escasos días para volver a la realidad recordé que tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes que es subir capitulo.

Por favor, espero les guste y me dejen reviews diciéndome que tal.

No saben cómo me hacen sonreír los fav's pero en serio me orgasmean los reviews. Dejen muchitos como puedan. Para que yo diga: Sí lo están leyendo, entonces me apuraré y subiré más- jajaja digo.

Espero les vaya de maravilla en sus vidas, cuéntenme que tal y deséenme suerte en la uni si alguien quiere quemar mi escuela… háganlo, y gracias

Besitos :*

Oh lo olvidaba, si pueden, pásense al perfil de mi amiga, u/4364368/KimmiSN su historia es linda (yo le ayudo) jaja a penas está empezando, pero es Que… ella no estudia y siempre saca mejores calificaciones que yo :C jajaja me debía desahogar.

Sayo~ 3 :*


	8. Confiemos en él

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

~"…Y le dije no a ser feliz porque solo pensaba en ti…"~

. .

Estaba acostada en mi cama rememorando lo que acababa de pasar en mi baño.

Increíble. ¿Cómo me podían pasar esas cosas a mí? Es decir, ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando 'se supone' yo lo estaba superando?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir por los nervios. Subí un brazo hasta mi cabeza para cubrir mis ojos por si fallaba.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Aun sentía como mi cuerpo tiritaba y como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Definitivamente él alocaba mis sentidos.

Sus labios. Sus labios llegaron de repente a mi mente. Sus húmedos labios forzando desesperadamente a los míos a que se abrieran para poder tomar mi lengua. ¡Dios! Y de que forma la tomo. Me volvía loca sólo de recordarlo.

¡Joder! Aún podía sentir como había mordido mi labio. Lo toqué fugazmente y lo sentí. No estaba hinchado como pensé, pero si sensible. Aun podía sentir los labios de Sasuke devorando los míos sin piedad.

Pero no sólo sus labios habían atacado, sus manos… sus manos también me habían recorrido el cuerpo de una forma que... De mi cintura habían bajado a mi trasero. ¿Cómo…? Es decir, nadie me había tocado ahí, aparte de mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme así? Es que…

Pero su… eso… aquello que… ¡Dios! Lo sentí en mi bajo vientre tan… tan fuerte, duro y seguramente caliente. ¡Y estaba descargando eso en mi baño!

Tendría que recordar lavarlo cuando él se fuera.

No quería ni pensarlo, él en mi baño.

_Debiste meter cámaras ahí. Es decir, se está descargando pensando en ti._

Imposible.

_No, no, piénsalo. Le provocaste una enorme erección sólo por verte envuelta en una toalla. ¡TU! Es completamente posible y aceptable que se esté descargando pensando en ti… sin la toalla. Claro._

Con el brazo que tenía libre golpeé fuertemente el colchón de la cama sobre la que estaba acostada tratando de liberar de alguna manera la frustración que tenia agrupada en mi interior. Sólo estas cosas me podían pasar a mí.

_Si lo piensas bien, todas las chicas quisieran tener una oportunidad como ésta con su amor platónico._

No cuando su amor platónico se ha vuelto un hijo de…

-¡Joder! – golpeé la cama de nuevo.

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero podía escuchar mi respiración agitada de nuevo. En serio, sólo a mí.

_No tengo remedio. _Suspiré.

De pronto una nueva sensación vino a mí. Sentí el colchón hundirse levemente a mi derecha y una gota caer sobre el brazo con el que cubría mis ojos.

_Pero ¿Qué carajos?_

Aparté el brazo de mi cara y abrí los ojos en seguida.

Pude haber gritado, pero mi garganta se secó de nuevo. Sasuke estaba sobre mí con el cabello completamente húmedo y goteando. Me sonrojé rápidamente, de nuevo. De pronto, todo mi cuerpo adquirió una temperatura de la cual esperaba él no fuera consiente o se daría cuenta que estuve pensando en él.

Sasuke me miraba fijamente, cómo antes de que ocurriera todo. Pero esta vez yo no podía hacer nada. No había a donde huir. Él me tenía apresada, yo estaba encerrada entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Y sinceramente, mi cuerpo tampoco colaboraba mucho.

_Oh sí, sí las condiciones fueran otras, te estaría convenciendo de que le pidieras que te tomara de una vez._

Por unos breves segundos fui consciente únicamente de él. De de su mirada, sus labios levemente separados, su respiración acompasada y de la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando notó que le observaba inmutablemente.

Poco después fui consciente de lo demás a nuestro alrededor. De mis manos apretando fuertemente la sabana que cubría el colchón, de sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, de que nuestros cuerpos estaban separados por unos breves centímetros que fácilmente podrían romperse.

No sé en qué momento subió un brazo y la posó suavemente en mi mejilla izquierda.

¡Joder! Desde cuando él se comportaba así… conmigo.

-No sé qué pasó – susurró muy cerca de mi rostro – Tú me conoces bien y sabes que no soy así. – ¿Habría leído mi mente? Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca. En cualquier momento hasta nuestros labios podrían rozarse.

-Podrías… – 'quitarte de sobre mí' Pero no me escuchó. En seguida me interrumpió.

-Cállate, sólo escúchame. – gritó. El muy idiota ya sabía que mi mamá no estaba en casa. Se sentía libre de poder hablarme en el tono que quisiera. – Tu sabes bien que yo no soy así, pero tu… se supone todo lo que teníamos terminó.

Cierto, nuestra amistad había terminado después del último pleito que tuvimos y mas por lo que le había gritado después de enterarme de sus últimos hábitos de fumar… eso.

-Tú siempre has sido la voz de la razón en nuestra amistad, la mediadora y manipuladora que controlaba de alguna forma como actuábamos… entonces cambiaste…

-¡Yo no…! – grité.

-¡Escúchame! – Gritó – Ambos cambiamos, cierto. Pero tú de repente te empezaste a juntar con esos… fulanos y te olvidaste de nosotros y…

-¡Tu primero lo olvidaste! Tú fuiste el que se juntó con Karin y te separaste de nosotros.

_Si, muéstrale quien manda._

-Te dije que…

-¡Escúchame tú a mí! – oh, oh. Ligeras lágrimas.

-Nunca… – cerró los ojos – nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo. Es más lógico admitir que ambos cambiamos y que posiblemente no… posiblemente nunca podremos volver a tener la amistad que teníamos antes.

Ahora eran grandes y muy dolorosas lágrimas. Solo eso. Ningún gemido, ningún sollozo, nada. Era obvio que por mi parte no había más dolor. Era obvio que eran lágrimas vacías y sin sentido.

-¿A penas lo notaste?

Sasuke se quitó de sobre mí y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

-No, lo supe cuando te vi desayunar con Shikamaru. Cuando te negaste a aceptar a Karin, cuando le viste como una amenaza, entonces yo…

_Ella era una amenaza, lo es._

-¿Todo es mi culpa, entonces? – le interrumpí.

Él volteó a verme y lo supe. Si, él pensaba que la culpable era yo.

-Lamento que esto acabara así.

-No tanto como yo lo lamento – susurré. – No sabes cómo… realmente quería que esto durara más…

-¿Esto?

-Nuestra amistad. – Respondí de inmediato – tú, yo, Naruto.

-Naruto – susurró – ¿Qué tanto sabe Naruto?

-Él quiere que seamos amigos de nuevo – Murmuré – creo que ni siquiera sabe de nuestras ultimas peleas.

-A mi me ha preguntado, pero… no sé que responderle. – Murmuró – Sigue yendo a mi casa los viernes después de entrenar. – me interrumpió – Me insiste en que te llame, pero… le digo que estas con Ino o Sasori. Siempre le digo: 'Es una chica, está con otros amigos'… no lo cree.

Yo seguía acostada en mi cama mirando fijamente el techo. Sentí una leve presión a mi lado y supe que se había acostado junto a mí. Como antes.

-Quisiera que me dijeras todo… Desde el primer pleito que tuvimos por Karin, hasta… lo que pasó en el estacionamiento…

Todo, ¿ehh? ¿Quieres saber cuánto me gustas? Eso forma parte del 'todo'.

Pero… Nada.

-No puedo decirte nada.

-¿Por qué no? – volvió su cabeza hacia mí para mirarme fijamente.

-Porque quiero hacer el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei, bañarme e ir a una fiesta por la noche y quiero hacerlo bien. Sin ningún remordimiento o dolor de cabeza.

-¿Yo te provoco dolor de cabeza?

-A menudo – admití.

-Lo siento – volvió su vista al techo.

-Supongo que…

Sin darme tiempo a hablar, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y recogió su mochila del suelo.

-Traje mis apuntes.

-Bien – Inhalé fuertemente y me levanté de la cama.

_Sé fuerte._

Lo primero que vi fue a él sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y una libreta en sus piernas.

-Células – suspiró pero no apartó la mirada de sus apuntes. Se veía realmente concentrado.

-Las detesto – dije de la nada.

-Lo sé – me miró y sonrió. No era de esas sonrisas que me dedicaba cuando platicábamos, era una sonrisa llena de vacío. Me dio pena.

Estaba odiando todo esto.

Me estaba odiando a mi misma por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de decirle todo de una vez. Pero había recibido demasiadas emociones para un día. Necesitaba dejarlo pasar por ahora y pensar con la mente ya libre de esos pensamientos que me había dejado nuestro encuentro en el baño.

…

-Descubrimiento, Características, teorías…

-Formas, tamaños – completé leyendo mi lista.

-Sí, parece que ya está todo – suspiró.

-Bien – dije acomodando las hojas recién impresas y se las di a Sasuke para que las guardase en la carpeta que habíamos escogido.

Sasuke se acomodó un mechón de su fleco y suspiró de nuevo.

-Supongo que ya acabamos.

"…_y finalmente le dirás: Adiós. Este es el último contacto que tendremos. Y él dirá: ¿Por qué? Tú responderás: Porque de mi parte ya di todo y no mereces más de mí."_

Recordé las palabras que Ino me aconsejó decirle al acabar este día. Pero no podía, no después de lo que había pasado. Si bien era cierto que ya no pensaba en él como antes, eso no quitaba el hecho de que hubo en día en que él fue mi prioridad.

-Oye, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua? – por un momento hasta había olvidado que él seguía ahí.

-Claro – dije viendo como sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. No hacía falta ser muy lista para saber quien le llamaba por la forma en que miraba nervioso su pantalla.

_Y este es el momento justo en el que debes arrebatarle el celular, aventarlo por la ventana, empujarle a él en tu cama y violarle tal y como habías soñado…_

No, gracias.

Salí del cuarto casi arrastrando los pies. Así mismo bajé las escaleras y tomé una botella de agua del congelador. A punto de salir de la cocina decidí regresar por otra botella.

-Yo igual tengo sed – suspiré.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y a punto de entrar, me di cuenta que había dejado la puerta semi abierta.

-No, ya no quiero nada. Se acabó – Sasuke susurraba – no quiero más de esto, ¿sabes? Me he metido en muchos problemas por tu culpa.

_Oh, hay alguien aún mas culpable que tu. _Rodé los ojos. Es típico que le eche la culpa a alguien. No más a mí.

-Te lo dije claramente, esto terminó. – Continuó – no puedo más con tus problemas…

_No es como si te fueras a quedar toda la tarde ahí escuchando, ¿verdad?_

Empujé la puerta y entré con la cabeza gacha. Como si fuera a presentarme ante la máxima autoridad mundial, pero lo cierto es que era un simple mortal que ponía como locas mis emociones.

-Hasta luego – colgó.

-Ten – le ofrecí una botella.

Sasuke miró la botella que le ofrecía y miró a su alrededor. Entonces aventó su celular en la cama y tomó la botella.

-Gracias – suspiró.

_¿Has sentido ese olor, verdad?_

Más que obvio. Sasuke tenía en la mano libre, escondido detrás de su cuerpo, un cigarrillo encendido.

-¿Y eso? – apunté claramente a su espalda.

Él no respondió nada, pero me había comprendido.

-Lo siento – dijo y lo aventó por la ventana después de habérselo llevado a los labios una vez más.

-Tal vez podrías no hacer eso en mi casa – me quejé.

-Ya, lo siento… ya lo dejé, ¿bien? – renegó.

-¿Desde cuándo haces esas cosas? – pregunté mirándole fijamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia – respondió de inmediato.

-¿No lo es?

-No – dijo firmemente – es mi vida, hago lo que quiera con ella.

-Respuesta típica de alguien quien definitivamente no sabe qué hacer con su vida.

-Basta – murmuró – No me vengas con esos regaños como si de verdad te importara…

-Claro, tal vez a tu querida Karin le importas tanto que por eso te llevó a… fumar esas porquerías…

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando…

-¿No comenzaste a hacer cuando comenzaste a salir con Karin?

-Lo repetiré una vez más…

-¡Sí es de mi incumbencia! – grité ya desesperada.

-¿Te importa mucho?

_No, no debería._

Caminó a grandes pasos hasta quedar de nuevo frente a mí haciéndome retroceder. Choqué contra la puerta y él me tomó por los hombros.

-Nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo. Esto se acabó, fuiste muy clara.

-¡Claro, tú lo decidiste así desde aquel día en el que me reemplazaste por ella!

-Nunca te reem… – dudó – Bien, te recuerdo que tú sales cada fin de semana con Sasori y el otro tipito, y… joder, ¿Quién reemplazo a quien?

-¡Tu! – Repetí – Fuiste tú el que comenzó a salir con ella y entonces te olvidaste de nosotros porque ella era más importante…

-¿De esto se trata todo? – Gritó – ¿De tus estúpidos celos?

-¿Celos?

-Naruto sale con Hinata, ¿Por qué no le reclamas a él igual?

-Él tiene la decencia de saber separar el tiempo que pasa con Hinata y el tiempo que pasa con sus amigos…

-¿Tiempo? – Se burló – Sakura, ¿te estás escuchando?

Giré mi rostro para no verle a los ojos pero lo único que conseguí es que él me tomara por la barbilla y me hiciera mirarle de nuevo.

-Lo único que veo aquí – murmuró – es que estabas tan acostumbrada a nuestro estilo de vida en el que estábamos siempre Naruto, tu y yo juntos, que te olvidaste que estamos madurando y que debíamos relacionarnos con otras personas algún día… eso es lo que veo – hincó con fuerza sus dedos en mi barbilla. Gemí de dolor ante su agarre. – Lo siento, pero si quieres que esto mejore… ya búscate un novio y deja de estar jodiéndome – Me soltó y se dio la vuelta para buscar sus cosas.

-¿Cómo es que ahora yo pase a ser la culpable? – murmuré.

-Siempre lo has sido – levantó su mochila y apuntes del suelo – sólo que la siempre 'linda' Sakura no quería admitirlo.

-Ya basta – susurré.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sentir mal? – se paró de nuevo frente a mí, pero no tan cerca como antes.

-Ni tu ni yo cambiamos – murmuré abriendo la puerta del cuarto para que Sasuke saliera en cuanto terminara de hablar. No quería verle más. – No me eches a mí la culpa de esto ¿Quieres recriminarle a algo? ¿Quieres buscar un culpable? – Sasuke me miró sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – ¡Cúlpala a ella! O mejor aun… ¡a ti! Después de todo, tú la metiste en nuestras vidas – terminé y caminé rumbo a mi baño – cuando salgas cierra la puerta, gracias. – y me encerré en el baño dando un portazo con la puerta.

Me llevé una mano al pecho tratando de sentir que tanto se había acelerado mi corazón después de ese nada agradable intercambio de palabras. Traté de tranquilizar igual mi respiración. Realmente no estaba nada orgullosa de mí.

_¿De ti o de que Sasuke Uchiha dio al punto exacto de tus dudas? La pregunta existencial que te aquejaba… el dio en el blanco. Lo sabes._

Si, si, era cierto todo. Probablemente… no, seguramente yo estaba acostumbrada a esto y…

Decidida asomé la cabeza por la puerta encontrándome con mi habitación completamente vacía.

Suspiré algo decepcionada.

_¿Qué esperabas? Tú le corriste…_

-Claro – suspiré nuevamente mientras caminaba rumbo a mi closet y sacaba el vestido que me pondría esa noche. Busqué mi ropa interior y lo enrollé entre una toalla. Antes de salir tomé mi celular y apagué mi computador.

Salí del cuarto lentamente como si me escondiera de alguien, pero era absurdo, la casa estaba vacía, solo estaba yo y nadie más. Estaba confirmado. Él se había ido.

_Lo sacaste de tu casa, ¿pero de tu corazón…?_

Caminé rumbo al cuarto de mis padres y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me metí a su baño y llené la bañera. En el baño de mis padres había una bañera rosa en la que siempre que podía trataba de desahogar mis penas cuando no había nadie en casa, claro.

Cuando sentí el agua agradable me sumergí en ella hasta quedar casi por completo acostada en el fondo.

Saqué la cabeza solo para tomar aire de nuevo y me volví a sumergir. Lo hice un par de veces más y después me puse a pensar en lo realmente maravillosa que debería ser esa noche.

Justo cuando estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto, vestida con una pijama vieja, recordé que no había comido nada. Así que bajé a la cocina y me preparé una enorme hamburguesa. Antes de dar el último bocado mi celular sonó.

-¿Hola? – respondí sin saber quien llamaba.

_-Dime que estas con vida _– me dijeron –_ y que estás en tu casa…_

-Obvio… ¿Quién…? ¿Ino?

_-¿Quién más? ¿Uchiha sigue ahí?_

-No – respondí comiendo lo que quedaba de mi hamburguesa.

-_Temía que te hayas peleado con él y que te hubiera hecho algo o que le hayas aventado y estuvieras en prisión._

-Nada de eso – suspiré – ven, tengo que contarte algunas cosas…

_-¿Pueden esperar?_

-Pues…

-_Escucha, mi mamá está algo ocupada con los trámites y se llevó mi coche porque el suyo está en el taller… pero te veo en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?_

-¿A qué hora vendrás?

-_Temprano, como a las 10pm. _– Respondió de inmediato – _Trata de dormir un rato… nos vemos._

-Hasta la noche – colgué.

Eran exactamente las 5 de la tarde. Me sentía cansada, así que decidí dormir aunque sea un ratito. Subí a mi cuarto casi arrastrando los pies y me dejé caer en la cama completamente agotada.

_No ha sido un buen día, ¿ehh?_

Sí, bueno, había tenido mejores.

El incesante ruido de mi celular sonar sumado a los golpeteos que mi madre daba en mi puerta, me despertaron. Miré el reloj que estaba junto a mi cama y eran las 9pm. Tallé mis ojos con fuerza y me levanté para contestar el celular que había empezado a sonar de nuevo.

En cuanto tome mi celular la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya, ya venía a contestar el celular por ti – era mi mamá – golpeaba la puerta ver si despertabas…

-Sí, gracias mamá – respondí para que pudiera atender la llamada. – ¿Bueno?

-_Rayos, es la tercera vez que te llamo, ¿estabas durmiendo?_ – Era Ino.

-Si – admití – ¿Ya estás en camino?

-_Estoy a penas saliendo de mi casa. Te veo en media hora._

-De acuerdo.

Muy a mi pesar me desperecé y bajé a buscar algo ligero para cenar. Cuando acabé, subí a mi cuarto a vestirme. Si no me apuraba, Ino se enojaría bastante conmigo.

-No llegues tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – ordenó mi mamá desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Bien – rodé los ojos – Ustedes tampoco.

-Sabes que lo más probable es que lleguemos mañana por la mañana.

-¿Tan lejos está el lugar de la reunión?

-Algo así – dudó – la verdad, tu padre igual maneja muy despacio.

-Te entiendo – respondí asomando mi cabeza debajo de la cama para buscar mis zapatillas. – Oye mamá… ¿Me ayudas con mi vestido? Acomódamelo, ¿si? Me es difícil acomodar la espalda y…

-Ya, ya – bufó – date la vuelta.

Obedecí y entonces encontré sobre la cama una pequeña nota que no había visto en el momento en que me acosté en la cama. La tomé entre mis manos y reconocí mi nombre en ella escrito por la letra de Sasuke.

Tragué saliva. Sasuke me había dejado una nota.

-Listo – susurró mi mamá a mis espaldas.

-Joder – susurré sin que mi madre me escuchara.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó mirando mis manos que apretaban con fuerza el trozo de papel.

-¡Nada! – respondí de inmediato siendo consciente de lo nerviosa que me había puesto de repente.

-Bien – ella también lo notó.

-¡Frentoooooooona! – escuchamos que gritaban desde la planta baja.

-Ino – susurró mi mamá llevándose una mano a la cabeza – esa chiquilla tiene una garganta poderosa.

-Buenos pulmones – bromeé.

-Hola, señora Haruno – Ino saludó desde la puerta de mi habitación. – ¿Estás lista? Qué bien. – me sonrió.

-No regresaran muy tarde, ¿cierto?

-Se lo aseguro – Ino sonaba tan confiada que hasta yo me lo había creído.

-Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos – mi mamá salió del cuarto – Hasta mañana – cerró la puerta.

-¿Tu mamá me odia o solo estaba de mal humor hoy?

-Ninguna de las dos – respondí mirándome al espejo para poder maquillarme.

-Bien… – dudó – ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo… – tomó el maquillaje de mis manos y me dio la vuelta para poder aplicármelo ella misma – mientras tú me cuentas como te fue con Sasuke hoy?

-No hay nada interesante que contar – dije sin ánimos.

-No te creo nada – se dio la vuelta y tomó el rímel para aplicarme un poco.

-En serio – reí – no pasó nada.

-¿Estas de buen humor, ehh?

-En realidad… no me queda otra cosa por hacer que sonreír.

-Bueno, esa es la actitud – ella me miró con aprobación. – Estas lista.

-Pero aun nos queda media hora…

-Lo justo – se sentó en mi cama – para que me cuentes lo que pasó. No olvides los detalles.

-Bien – me senté a su lado – No sé exactamente cómo, pero creo que casi pasa algo esta mañana…

-Bien, ¿algo de qué? – me miró sorprendida.

-Verás… Sasuke me besó y…

-¿Te besó? – Asentí – Debes contarme más.

-Pues eso… me besó, me toqueteó…

-¿Lo hicieron? – abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No, sólo me besó y… bien, creo que pudo pasar algo.

-Excelente – sonrió – finalmente le dijiste la verdad, ¿no? Le dijiste que lo amas, ¿cierto? – parecía esperanzada.

-No lo hice – bajé la cabeza.

-¿Entonces cómo…?

-Sólo pasó porque… bien…

Inhalé con fuerza tratando de controlar mis nervios y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no estás feliz? Lo amas, ¿no? Deberías estar feliz por ello. Es un avance – tomó las llaves de su auto.

-No quiero ese avance. Yo…

-Tú también te morías de ganas porque te tocara.

-Sí, realmente por un momento quise… pero yo…

-En fin, ¿Cómo terminó todo?

-Pues, discutimos… me echó la culpa de todo y…

-Tiene razón – me interrumpió.

-¿Q…qué?

-Sasuke tiene razón – admitió – tú te tienes la culpa, y te lo advertí.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Te dije que debías confesar lo que sentías.

-No iba a servir de nada… – respondí – aun así hubiera salido con Karin y yo…

-Sí, bueno, pero al menos 'tal vez' hubiera tenido la decencia de mantenerla alejada de ti, de no andarla paseando cerca de ti y eso.

-Como sea… se acabó ahora. Y por mutuo acuerdo.

-Realmente no creo que haya acabado. Sólo… pasó y no puedes cambiarlo. – Ino se levantó de la cama y me jaló para que le siguiera. – Vámonos ya, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Vamos – cerramos la puerta del cuarto y bajamos rápido para irnos.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada Ino y yo subimos al coche. Ino arrancó y prendió su reproductor para no aburrirnos en el camino.

-Creo sinceramente que lo superarás – ella me aseguró – este mes que viene debemos presentar el examen para la universidad, creo que debes decidir primero qué pasará con Sasuke antes de decidir sobre a qué universidad irás.

-Mi situación con Sasuke está decidida, Ino – giré mi rostro para observar fijamente por la ventana.

Ino no volvió a mencionar nada hasta que llegamos al lugar de la fiesta y buscó un lugar donde estacionarse.

-La fiesta ha empezado – le dije en cuanto bajó del coche.

-Sí, pero ahora que llegamos nosotras, la verdadera fiesta empezará.

-Eso es – me reí.

Entramos al lugar y la música sonaba tan fuerte que tuve que tomar del brazo a Ino para que no se alejara de mí y no tuviera que gritarle.

Ino me miró y me dijo algo, pero no le entendí.

-¿Qué? – grité.

-S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A – Me apuntó – tú.

-¿Mi sorpresa? – adiviné.

Ino sacó su celular de su bolso y tecleó algo. Me lo dio y leí el mensaje dedicado a mí.

"_No sé si sea conveniente tu sorpresa, pero supe que ellos vendrían y, bueno… ya verás."_

Asentí devolviéndole el teléfono y le seguí hasta llegar junto al bar tender.

-Sorpresa – me dijo en el oído. Seguí el rumbo de su mirada y vi a Naruto con una botella en la mano izquierda y con la derecha tomaba por la cintura a Hinata.

-Hola – puede adivinar que dijo.

-Naruto – corrí y le abracé - ¿Tu aquí?

-Bueno, Hinata conoce a algunas personas de aquí, así que…

-Sakura, hola – Hinata me abrazó – ¿todo bien?

-Claro – le correspondí el abrazo – Oye, Ino, acompáñame al baño, ¿sí? No me diste tiempo de ir antes de salir.

-Claro, te iba a pedir lo mismo – respondió.

Ino y yo caminamos rumbo al baño esquivando a todos los que bailaban en nuestro camino.

-Vaya, aquí si te puedo escuchar sin gritar mucho – rió.

-Sí, oye… ¿Cómo fue que…?

-¿Naruto? – Asentí – Bueno, la verdad es que me llamó ayer por la noche. Él quería saber que pasaba contigo.

-¿Qué? – Empalidecí – ¿Qué le respondiste? Tú… ¿le contaste algo?

-Por supuesto que no – respondió enseguida – sólo le dije que estabas pasando un poco de tiempo con los viejos amigos…

-¿En serio? – ¿No se le pudo ocurrir nada…mejor?

-Oye, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – se enfurruñó.

-¿Y cómo es que está aquí?

-Aparentemente no me creyó mucho…

-Claro que no – le interrumpí – Es más inteligente de lo que aparenta.

-Bien – prosiguió – le llamé en la mañana. Se me ocurrió que si le invito a esta fiesta, tal vez creería que pasas todo el día conmigo, ¿fue buena idea?

-Ni idea – respondí sincera – pero me agrada que esté aquí.

-Lo sé, que lindo que se preocupe por ti.

-La verdad, si – suspiré – volvamos afuera, ¿sí?

-Claro – me sonrió – sólo… – se dio la vuelta rumbo a los baños – tardaré menos de un minuto.

-¿Era en serio que querías venir?

-Cállate… tomé mucha agua hoy – Gritó desde adentro del baño.

Reí ante su comentario llevándome las manos a la boca para que no me escuchara. En cuanto salió volví a reír ante su cara seria.

-Pareces una niñita – dijo tratando de sonar ofendida.

-Gracias – traté de calmarme.

En cuanto salimos del baño buscamos a Hinata y Naruto.

-Volvimos – anuncié aprovechando el silencio que produjo el cambio de canción.

-Bien – respondió Hinata sonriente – Oh, Naruto se encontró con unos amigos de la escuela. – informó.

-¿Amigos de la escuela? – pregunté.

-Sí. – Apuntó hacia unas mesas que estaban en el segundo piso del lugar – Creo los conoces igual.

Caminé hacia donde señaló Hinata y me encontré con Naruto platicando con Shikamaru y Tenten sentados en una mesa platicando.

-Hola, chicos – les saludé.

-Hola, Haruno – respondió Shikamaru.

-Sakura – me saludó Tenten.

-¿Vienen juntos? – quise saber.

-No – respondió Shikamaru – me la acabo de encontrar por aquí.

-Oye, Naruto, ¿vienes con Hinata? – Tenten preguntó curiosa.

-Si – respondió nervioso – ¿podrías no decirle nada a Neji?

-Bueno… ¿me invitarás una botella de sake?

-¿Sake? – Naruto se sorprendió – ¿De cuándo aquí tú tomas sake?

-Desde que me pediste que guarde silencio – bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – Shikamaru dijo viendo a todos lados a nuestro alrededor.

-Él no vino – Naruto respondió – tengo entendido que los sábados se la pasa con Karin.

-Igual que el resto de la semana – Tenten bufó.

_¡Bien! No soy la única que lo ha notado. Bien, Tenten._

-Supongo – Naruto rió un poco nervioso.

_Aparentemente él igual ya lo notó._

Probablemente.

-Pero, él si vino… – dijo de la nada Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Naruto. Me quedé helada, de nuevo.

-¿Sasuke está aquí?

-Si – Shikamaru asintió.

-Claro, lo vi en cuanto llegue – Tenten agregó.

-Y no estaba muy bien – Shikamaru se llevó una botella a la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues estaba… no sé… – Tenten dudó – en realidad no lo vi muy bien, pero se veía borracho.

-Sasuke no toma – Naruto señaló como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Si lo hace – dije mirando el piso. Era verdad.

-No, no toma tanto – Naruto respondió de inmediato – Seguro era alguien parecido.

-Pues me parece que si era él. – Tenten señaló. – ¿Desde cuándo él fuma?

-¿Fu…fumar?

-Si – ella repitió muy segura – estaba fumando. Y se veía muy… mareado. Tal vez… bueno, ¿se dro…?

-¡No! – Naruto gritó – Se deben haber equivocado – trató de reír.

El tono de Naruto sólo me hizo pensar que seguramente él ya sabía lo que pasaba con Sasuke. Ese tono tan a la defensiva sólo demostraba lo buen amigo que es.

-Pues ¿Por qué no nos quitamos la duda? – Shikamaru comentó – Karin acaba de salir por esa puerta. – apuntó una enorme puerta café que tenía un letrero que señalaba la salida de emergencia, la cual se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

Observé esa puerta con un fuerte latir en mi corazón.

-Oye… – escuché detrás de mí la voz de Ino – No sabes – me susurró al oído – cuando venía para acá, me pareció ver a Karin

No, por favor. No.

Volví la vista hacia Naruto y le vi apretando con fuerza la lata de refresco que tenía en las manos. Se veía enfadado. Enojado.

-Oye, Naruto… – quise decirle.

Naruto dejó caer la lata al piso y se levantó de la silla.

Sólo unos cuantos segundos después miré a Shikamaru dudando.

El asintió y lo supe. Debía ir con él.

Me levanté de la silla rápido y seguí a Naruto.

-Naruto… espera… espera – grité mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo. A pesar de que él iba caminando despacio, cómo tratando de evitar llegar a ese momento, me llevaba ya bastante ventaja.

_Esto dolerá._

-Espera… – grité de nuevo. Mi voz ni siquiera se escuchaba.

Naruto había llegado ya a la enorme puerta. Tenía una mano en el cerrojo y entonces pensé que debía intentarlo de nuevo.

-Naruto… – pero mi voz seguía sin oírse.

Entonces él soltó el cerrojo y se dio la vuelta viéndome con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Olvídalo – leí el movimiento en sus labios – vámonos.

Caminó de nuevo frente a mí y le seguí hasta la puerta de entrada. Salimos y entonces me miró algo diferente.

-¿No creerás lo que dicen de él, cierto? – Negué con la cabeza – Ni yo. – Trató de sonreír.

-Bueno – traté de sonar animada – entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Volvamos con los chicos…

-Buena idea – tomó mi mano y regresamos con los chicos.

_Pobre Naruto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿No me odian por subir capitulo el día que entramos de vacaciones? (Sí vives en México, claro)

14 de febrero y como soy 'forever alone' ya que mi mejor amiga tiene novio y saldrá con él :(u.u decidí subir un capitulo que les deprima hoy C: hahaha no, sólo coincidió que hoy lo subí.

En fin, que pasen un buen día y déjenme reviews, por fi. Que ese sea mi regalo de 14 de febrero. C:

No odian a Sasuke? Yo lo amodio :D hahaha

Besos :*

SAYO~ 3


	9. Aún te quiero

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haya basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún te quiero.

-Estás ebria – dijo Ino parada junto a mí mientras yo trataba de sostenerme en la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunté conteniendo la respiración para no vomitar en ese momento.

-Adivina – sonaba demasiado sarcástica.

¿Pero que iba a saber yo? Después de todo, tenía razón. Ya había bebido demasiado en esa noche, pero no iba a aceptarlo. Es decir, no era para tanto.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No quiero – grité antes de que saliera.

-Tu mamá me matará. – abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras me reclamaba.

Bufé. Ino era dramática. A veces.

-Se te olvida que mi mamá no está en casa…

-Sí, pero si mañana encuentra a su hija muerta por una congestión alcohólica, ¡me matará! – repitió.

-Dejaré una nota echándole la culpa a alguien más, lo juro – regresé mi cabeza dentro del baño para caer arrodillada y devolver sólo un poco de lo que tenía en el estomago.

-Que deprimente, ¿Cuánto bebiste con Naruto?

Y, ¿Cómo responderle que definitivamente habíamos bebido de más? A penas entramos a la fiesta después de nuestro 'pequeño problema' nos sentamos en la barra y bebimos unos cuantos tragos para infundirnos valor antes de regresar con nuestros amigos.

Cuando estuvimos de nuevo junto a ellos, bebimos aun más. Y ni hablar de las competencias de 'shots' que Naruto empezó con Shikamaru y al que yo me uní después.

Realmente, no habíamos vuelto a hablar de Sasuke ni a saber de él. Todos estuvimos tan concentrados divirtiéndonos que nadie se dio cuenta de si estaba ahí. O al menos, nadie dijo nada.

-Deberías… pásame una servilleta… – dije mirándome en el espejo y enjuagando mi boca un poco.

-Toma – me dio muchas mirándome a través del espejo. – Te ves jodida.

-Gracias.

Siempre llega un momento en la vida en el que te ves al espejo y lo único que pasa por tu cabeza es: 'Realmente, estoy jodida' Si, lo estaba. Y me sentía tan patética.

-Oye, Ino, ¿Cómo es que tú no te ves tan mal?

-Sólo no se me nota tanto – sonrió de lado.

Claro, Ino como sea se ve bien. Dormida, borracha, gritando. Estúpida rubia gruñona. Y aparentemente, demasiado acostumbrada al alcohol ya.

Regresé la mirada al espejo frente a mí. Y me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no me detuve cuando tuve oportunidad? Claro, fue mi decisión.

Realmente me había dicho a mi misma que no iba a tomar mucho. Que no tomaría nada. Lo que pasó con Sasuke sólo me había puesto nerviosa a un punto sorprendente, pero… 'No es para tanto'

Entonces cuando vi a Naruto tomar decepcionado, pedí un trago también. Lo que me llevó a… 'Mi mamá nunca mencionó nada de NO TOMAR'

Así que…

-Estoy mareada – me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

-Iré por mi bolso.

-No – grité – quiero quedarme un poco más. – Hice unos pucheros a los que sabía, Ino no se resistía.

-Bien – suspiró resignada – Iré a pedirte una botella de agua.

-Bien – le sonreí – te veo aquí mismo.

-Eso espero – salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

Regrese mi vista al espejo y me miré sonrojada. Había mucho calor ahí. Me eché solo un poco de agua en la cabeza y la cara.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolso y revisé si tenía alguna notificación, llamada pérdida, mensaje o algo, con tal de hacer tiempo a que Ino regresara.

Antes de que pudiera asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, ya que mi visión estaba un poco borrosa, un ruido me sobresaltó.

-Mphft – ¿Y eso…?

Volví la vista a la puerta y me encontré con una pareja que estaba entrando al baño besándose… devorándose más bien, y que ignoraban por completo mi presencia.

Carraspeé levemente sin obtener el resultado deseado y decidí salir de ahí. Guardé mi celular de nuevo mientras la pareja se encerraba en un cubículo a mis espaldas y escuché como torpemente ponían el pasador de la puerta. Por el espejo frente a mi pude ver como los pies de ella desaparecían de mi campo de visión. Era obvio que yo sobraría ahí muy pronto. Y Salí del baño apenada y demasiado sonrojada. Aun más de lo que estaba antes de presenciar esa escena.

Exhale victoriosa cuando estuve de nuevo en un lugar público. En serio, ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso justo frente a mí?

-Oye, Sakura – alguien me llamó.

-¿Si? – respondí sin saber quien hablaba.

-Hola, linda – esa voz.

-Hola, Sai – me di la vuelta y le sonreí - ¿Cómo estás?

-Completamente bien – sonrió – y, ¿vienes sola?

-Para nada – negué – con unos amigos, ¿tu?

-Venia con un amigo, pero se encontró con una linda chica y se fueron a no sé donde a… ya sabes – se sonrojó.

Vaya, mi pareja amiga era conocida de él.

-Es incómodo, pero prefería que se fueran a otro lado a tener que presenciar esas cosas – se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Te entiendo, créeme. – Jamás imaginaría a qué punto yo le creía.

-Oye, no te ves muy bien – me dijo acercando demasiado su rostro al mío.

-Bueno, creo que yo… tal vez bebí de más.

-¿Tal vez?

-¿Puedes creerlo? – dije tratando de hacerlo sonar gracioso.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no salimos por algo de aire fresco? – me tomó del brazo y me condujo a la puerta mas cercan a nosotros.

-Bien – asentí dejándome llevar.

Sai abrió una puerta y salió por ella dándose la vuelta para que le siguiera.

-Espera… espera – dije antes de salir – Ino…

-¿Ino? – preguntó.

Oh, podía aprovechar esta oportunidad. Estaba ligeramente mareada, pero no era tonta.

-Ino… mi amiga, la que iba en el coche el otro día.

-Ahh – se sonrojó – La recuerdo.

Interesante reacción.

-Bueno, pues se supone que ella me vería en el baño, pero algo me hizo salir de ahí y… ¿podrías buscarla y decirle donde estoy?

Ideas mías ¿o su sonrojo aumentó?

-Pues, no hay problema – bajó la mirada sonriendo - ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

-Por supuesto – asentí – Aquí les espero.

Vi a Sai perderse de nuevo entre la multitud mientras yo decidí salir y esperarles afuera.

A penas sentí el aire fresco en el rostro un par de segundos, cuando un nuevo olor inundó mis fosas nasales.

Alcohol, cigarrillos…

Volví la mirada a mi derecha y me encontré a un grupo no muy grato ahí.

Les conocía a la mayoría. Sabía que eran 'niñitos ricos' como Sasuke y que vivían cerca de su casa. Él nunca había querido hacer amistad con ellos porque no tenían una buena reputación, pero ahí estaban.

Un tipo mayor al que llamaban 'Tobi', un tipo de cabellos pintados llamado Hidan, uno medio extraño llamado Kisame, junto a él estaba Kakuzu y Zetsu, un tal Yahiko junto a su novia Konan, y por ultimo Nagato, el primo de Karin.

Les conocía solo de vista. Realmente no me inspiraban confianza, pero ahí estaban ellos sentados muy lejos de mí. ¿Qué podría pasar?

_Piénsalo _– Habló mi conciencia por primera vez en toda la noche – _Estas 'semi' ebria. Si quisieran hacerte algo simplemente lo harían. No podrías defenderte._

Sí, bueno. No tentaría a la suerte.

_Excelente decisión._

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo al bullicio, cuando una risa empalagosa me sorprendió. Karin.

Me quedé ahí parada tratando de concentrar mi oído para escuchar lo que decía. Ellos estaban tan metidos en sus 'asuntos' que nadie había notado mi presencia. O es pensaba.

-No quiero irme aun – dijo Karin con su chillona voz.

-No me siento bien – le respondió una ronca voz. – Me iré a casa.

Entonces escuche claramente un traspié y como unas latas vacías caían al piso.

-Cuidado – alguien dijo – estas muy mal, amigo.

-Deberías llevarlo a casa, Karin.

-¿Yo? – su chillona voz era inconfundible. Aun que yo estuviera ebira.

-Pues, es tu novio, ¿no?

Oh, ¿había reemplazado a Sasuke ya?

-No – ella respondió – Él nunca fue nada mío.

-¿No?

-No, Nagato. Sólo nos divertíamos, pero… ya no.

-Qué puta te escuchaste – dijo la voz ronca.

Siendo la única mujer entre ellos. Sí, si lo parecía.

-¿Permitirás que me hable así?

-Oye, él tiene razón – Nagato rió.

-Bien – Karin bufó.

Vi como el círculo se abría para dejarla salir.

-Hmp, Puedo ir solo. – Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

Tirité. Estaba haciendo mucho frio ahí.

Karin alzó la mirada y me vio sonriendo maliciosa.

-Ella le puede acompañar. – Me señaló.

-¿Disculpa? – protesté. Aunque mi voz sonó muy temerosa. Aun así, ¿Quién creía esta tipa que era?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Uchiha balbuceó. Lucia jodidamente ebrio, pero eso no quitaba que en ese momento me mirara con profundo odio, como si realmente estuviera molesto porque me encontrara ahí en el mismo lugar que él.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. – respondí tratando de mostrar toda la seguridad que no tenia.

-Esta chica es linda, ¿Quién es? – dijo Hidan.

-La puta de Sasuke. – Oh, estúpida Karin. Si no supiera que estabas en 'tu' territorio, y si no estuviera tan ebria como estaba, me vengaría.

-Oh, ¿yo lo soy? – murmuré. Pero estaba segura de que ella lo escuchó.

-Te mueres de ganas por serlo – sonrió con malicia.

-Mira quien lo dice – le sonreí de igual forma – la desechable.

-La des… ¿Qué? – su voz sonaba furiosa.

Sus amigos estallaron en risas.

Ni siquiera pude evitar mi sonrisa de medio lado ante el hecho de que todos sabían lo zorra que Karin es. Estaba perdida en mi propio regodeo, hasta que sentí un fuerte apretón en mi brazo izquierdo. Miré mi brazo y vi a Sasuke sujetarse fuertemente de él y halarme para que le siguiera.

-¿Qué?

-No te recomiendo que te quedes aquí. – murmuró.

-¿po…? ¿Por qué? – temblé levemente mientras miré disimuladamente en dirección a 'sus amigos' todos ellos estaban de nuevo en su mundo, alejados del nuestro. Pero ni aun así podrían esconder el olor a alcohol que desprendían. Realmente apestaban.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me llevo con el sin darme tiempo a responder. Atravesamos una salida trasera y cuando me dio tiempo a reaccionar se detuvo y miró a ambos lados antes de fijar su vista en mí fijamente.

-Por casualidad… ¿te di mi llave?

-¿Tu…? – Estaba muy confundida – ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué llave? – casi grité.

-Significa que no te la di – sonrió extrañamente.

Estaba muy borracho. Traté de sonreírle pero no sé cómo estaba mi cara que él se rio más de mi. Estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, lo supe por que empezó a inhalar aire con fuerza.

-No es para tanto, ya respira. – me quejé.

-Debiste ver tu cara. – Se rascó rápidamente la cabeza – parecía que querías reír pero al mismo tiempo como… como gritar. Fue único.

Realmente estaba ebrio. Nunca jamás lo había visto así. Le había visto tomar, pero solo tomaba un poco ya que el alcohol no le gustaba mucho. Pero esta vez estaba… demasiado ebrio. Me sorprendía. Además de que… se había reído.

_Eso de por sí ya es extraño._

-¿Qué tomaste? –traté de sujetarle por la espalda ya que estaba yéndose de lado. – Ni siquiera puedes sostenerte en pie…

-Bueno, es que… me sentía muy mal.

-¿Y eso qué?

-No sé, pero…

-Espérame aquí. Debo llamar a Ino para que nos lleve a tu casa.

-¿Ino, para qué? – se enfadó.

Se soltó de mi agarre y se tocó los bolsillos del pantalón. Sacó de ahí su celular y unas llaves que no le había visto hasta ahora.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie. – Saqué mi celular de mi bolso dispuesta a llamarle a Ino. Entonces Sasuke me arrebató el celular y se lo guardo con el suyo en el bolsillo de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. – ¡¿Qué demonios crees que…?!

-Vamos – me tomó del brazo nuevamente y me arrastró consigo a un callejón junto al lugar de la fiesta.

-¿Qué es esto?

Sasuke se quedó parado observando unas motocicletas ahí estacionadas y finalmente se acercó a una motocicleta negra, enorme y reluciente.

-Te presento mi nuevo regalo.

-¿Nuevo regalo?

-Sí, mi padre me lo dio como consuelo por qué no estará en casa este mes. De nuevo. Así que me mandó esta moto y tengo la casa para mí por un mes más. – tomó un casco negro y se lo puso a sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y tomó otro casco y me lo ofreció.

-¿En serio manejaras?

-¿Sabes manejar una 'Harley-Davidson'?

-¿Una qué?

-Esta preciosura – sonrió de lado. Aun con el casco puesto podía ver sus expresiones burlescas hacia mí.

-No… no se manejar motocicletas. – balbuceé.

_De hecho no sabes manejar nada._

-Lo sabia – se burló de nuevo ofreciéndome por segunda vez el casco que le sobraba.

Lo tomé un poco enfadada y me lo puse tomándome mi tiempo para que no se moviera tanto mi cabello. Cuando me aseguré de que estaba bien puesto, golpeé la parte de arriba tratando de comprobar si era muy resistente. No quería sufrir un traumatismo craneoencefálico en caso de que Sasuke nos hiciera caer de la motocicleta.

Cuando volví la mirada hacia Sasuke, él ya se encontraba sobre la motocicleta y ésta ya estaba arrancada y rugiendo lista para llevarnos a una muerte segura.

_Espera. _Mi conciencia me recordó que nunca me había subido a una moto. _Oh, y eso es un gran problema._

-No quiero ir contigo en esto – grité para que me escuchara sobre el ruido del motor.

-¿Porqué?

-No sé si es seguro. Tu estas borracho y sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que tu nos hagas tener un accidente o…

-¿Entonces quieres que vaya solo?

-Si

-Bien, pero estoy ebrio y no traigo mi licencia.

-¿Qué?

-Sí muero o sufro un accidente, ¿Cómo me reconocerían? Debes venir conmigo y cuidarme.

-Ni hablar.

-Vamos. Si sé que vienes tú conmigo, puede que sea más cuidadoso al manejar.

-Entonces imagíname ahí contigo, pero yo no me subiré a…

Sasuke me tendió una mano y con la otra se quitó el casco. Su mirada, aparte de notarse ebrio, demostraba también suplica.

-Por favor.

Tal vez en ese momento no lo sabía. Pero algo me decía que me arrepentiría jodidas mil veces de lo que hice después.

Tomé su mano y subí a la motocicleta casi temblando de miedo anticipado.

_Debiste mínimo de hablar con Ino antes, solo para despedirte._

El imponente rugir de su moto tapó momentáneamente mis oídos y me provocó un ligero dolor de cabeza. El llevó mi mano aun sostenida a la suya a su propio abdomen.

-… con fuerza. – a penas y le escuché.

Me agarré con fuerza a él y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Entonces fui consciente del ruido del motor mezclándose con el viento que pasaba de nosotros violentamente.

Traté de abrir los ojos un poco y lo que vi me mareó. No veía nada. Solo vagas imágenes pasando a nuestro lado como una animación demasiado, demasiado, rápida.

_¿A qué velocidad irá este idiota?_

Y no era sólo la velocidad. Mi cuerpo sentía como nos íbamos de lado. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en una línea recta. Estaba muy mal.

-Para, para… ¡ya! – grité. Volví a cerrar los ojos temerosa.

Sentí como la velocidad comenzó a disminuir y de pronto nos detuvimos en algún lado.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó – ¿Me quieres decir que carajos pasó ahora, Sakura?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y tragué saliva al comprobar que seguía con vida. Miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos en una calle solitaria, pero relativamente cerca a casa de Sasuke. Tardaríamos unos cuantos minutos más en llegar.

-Yo… necesito hablar por teléfono.

-¿Solo para eso me detuviste? – le miré. Ya no traía su casco puesto.

-¿Me puedes dar mi teléfono? Hablaré con Ino. – me bajé de la moto.

-¿Para qué?

-Debe estar buscándome.

-¿Y qué le dirás? – me devolvió mi celular y miró el suyo.

-Sólo aguarda.

Marqué el numero de Ino y recordé lo ruidoso que era el lugar. Así que decidí mandarle un mensaje rápido.

Ino: Cerda, estoy con Sasuke, ¿puedes pasar por mí a su casa más tarde?

_No, no, no. Ino odia a Sasuke. Además… está con Sai._

¿Y si le anexaba mejor: "Bien, No te preocupes, él me llevará a casa"?

_Ni en un millón de años._

Ino: Me encontré con un amigo. ¿Cómo vas con Sai? Nos vemos mañana, no te preocupes por mí. Ya estoy en casa.

Y lo envié.

-¿Nos vamos? – Sasuke lucia agotado.

-¿Manejarás despacio esta vez?

-Y ¿Cómo porqué?

-Vas muy rápido.

-No es verdad.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Ponte tu casco y nada te pasará.

-Puedes atropellar a alguien.

Me miró fijamente con una expresión de burla.

-¿Es en serio?

-Ehmm… si.

Sasuke sacó su celular y miro su pantalla por unos segundos.

-¿Y tú ves a alguien por esta calle?

Miré a mí alrededor. Nada.

-No. – respondí derrotada.

-Pues no. Son las 3am. No hay nadie a esta hora.

-Vaya… – miré al suelo nerviosa.

-Sube – se puso su casco de nuevo y se subió a su moto. Le seguí imitando su acción torpemente y me agarré con fuerza a él está vez manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

Si voy a morir, merezco ver cuando eso pase.

La misma sensación que mesclaba miedo con adrenalina me recorrió de pies a cabeza y no pude evitar pensar que debí de haberle dicho la verdad a Ino para que me arreglara un funeral decente.

Cerré los ojos unos minutos y cuando loa abrí de nuevo estábamos en algún lugar por completo obscuro.

-Joder. – La moto dejó de rugir – me olvidé de prender la luz del garaje.

-¿Del…? Sasuke, ¿ya estamos en tu casa?

-Si – respondió. Y aunque no podía verle el rostro sabía que ya se había quitado el casco. Bajé con cuidado de la moto y me quedé ahí parada. Mis ojos estaban tardando en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz.

Sentí alguien pasar junto a mí y me sobresalté. Entonces las luces se encendieron y pude ver a Sasuke parado detrás de mí.

-Está mejor. – Me miró fijamente – te quedas aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿En el garaje?

-En mi casa.

-No, una vez que me asegure que llegaste bien a tu recamara, yo me iré a casa.

-¿Porqué?

-Necesito ir a casa.

-Puedes quedarte.

-No creo. – suspiré.

-Bien. – Sasuke entró a su casa y yo le seguí, rogando para que él no tardara mucho en dormirse.

Cuando estuvimos en su recamara él se quitó los zapatos y salió con una toalla en mano.

-¿No vienes? – preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-A… ¿A dónde?

-Tomaré una ducha, puedo ahogarme ahí.

-No te pasará nada, además…

-Vamos, sé buena doctora y acompáñame.

-Pero yo…

-Sabes que la ducha tiene una gruesa cortina, no me verás.

-No es eso, es que yo…

Entró al cuarto y tomó mi mano obligándome a seguirle.

_A ver si ya vas comiendo más frutas. No es bonito que te lleve a su antojo._

Cuando estuvimos en el baño él se comenzó a desvestir.

-Joder, no veo.

-¿No ves bien?

-Estoy mareado. – suspiró. – Ayúdame.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor. – balbuceó.

_Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil. Apresúrate._

-De acuerdo – me quejé y con cuidado le quite la camisa. Comencé lentamente con su pantalón sin apartar la mirada de su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol. O eso quería pensar.

Le ayudé a pasarlo por sus pies y de último le di un leve empujoncito para que se metiera a la ducha.

-Aun no estoy por completo desnudo.

-Es una pena. El bóxer te lo quitas tú o puedes ducharte con ello, tu decisión. – me di la vuelta en cuanto vi como torció la boca y se comenzó a bajar el bóxer negro.

_Joder._

Su jodida ducha estaba tardando más tiempo del que hubiera preferido. No sé si lo hacía adrede, pero tardaba demasiado.

-¿No deberías preguntarme periódicamente si estoy bien?

-Desde que estás hablando conmigo, significa que estás bien.

-Buen punto. – Agregó – Y estás segura de que no quieres ducharte conmigo.

-Es la tercera vez que lo preguntas, y estoy completamente segura. ¿Por qué no te apresuras?

-Ya está – dijo y unos segundos después escuché como giraba la llave de la regadera y como el chorro de agua desapareció por completo.

-Bien. – suspiré.

-Listo – me di la vuelta y entonces lo vi. Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo.

Había fantaseado más de una vez con esta situación. Más de una vez había tratado de imaginar cómo sería Sasuke desnudo. Siempre había creído que él era… ¿Cómo decirlo? De grandes atributos. La realidad es que no estaba del todo equivocada. Él estaba de muy buen ver, inclusive para alguien virgen como yo que la única vez que había visto 'una cosa de esas' había sido en mi libro de anatomía. Lo cierto, es que sólo le había visto superficialmente. Sólo había visto que Sasuke estaba desnudo y nada más. No podría decir cómo era, su forma o tamaño, porque no había visto nada más que a Sasuke, Pero esto era totalmente diferente. Generalmente, en mis fantasías, después de ver 'aquello' yo me lanzaba sobre él y teníamos sexo desenfrenado. Claro, eran fantasías. La verdad es que no pude hacer nada. Me quedé helada tratando de ocultarme de él, de hacerme chiquita ante su mirada. Sabía que le estaba viendo y no hacía nada. Me atrevería a decir que todo había sido un plan.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué…? Tú… ¿no traías una toalla? – balbuceé.

-La olvidé adentro – respondió.

-Bien, iré por ella – pasé a su lado lista para entrar por su toalla y taparle, pero su mano me detuvo.

-No la necesito.

-Claro que sí.

-Te eché de menos, por eso tomé.

-¿Qué? No sabes ni lo que dices…

-Sí, lo sé. Esta tarde, te extrañé.

-Pero nos vimos en la mañana…

-Sí, pero te extrañé… sé que te dije cosas feas, lo siento…

-Estoy segura de que no recuerdas mucho de lo que dijiste.

-Aunque te traté mal, aun me quieres, ¿verdad?

_Y no debes mentir. Sabes que sí._

-Bueno, adivina quién te trajo a casa y se subió contigo a esa máquina veloz con tal de asegurarse que llegaras bien.

-Lamento lo de Karin, no quise meterla en nuestras vidas. – agachó la mirada.

-Tal vez fue lo mejor.

-Tal vez, pero… No te separes de mi, Sakura… nunca más.

-Sasuke, yo…

Pero Sasuke no me escuchó. Él tomó mi rostro entre su mano derecha y acercó a su rostro para besarme, besarme más dulce y pausadamente de lo que lo había hecho en la mañana. Esta vez sólo jugando con mis labios. Pasaba los suyos delicadamente por los míos como si tratara de quitarles su sabor. Podía sentir la humedad por donde el besaba mis labios y podía sentir también como mi cuerpo ansiaba más. Entonces de un leve mordisco a mi labio inferior me hizo gemir. Separé los labios y le permití total acceso a mi cavidad bucal. Él adentró su lengua y comenzó a toquetear la mía. La succionaba y arrastraba consigo en un lenguaje que no podía expresar con palabras. Sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi costado y se posaron sobre mi trasero atrayéndome hacia él. Ahí estaba de nuevo, mi viejo amigo. Aunque mi vestido era grueso, sentí lo caliente y duro que Sasuke estaba.

Supe de inmediato que en algún momento ya no habría marcha atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Me odia mucho por dejarlo hasta aquí? Es semana santa, no deben pecar ^^ No, la verdad es que ya viene la parte que mas disfruto hacer. Espero sus reviews, porfiiiis. Así que ;) por favor comenten mucho para apresurarme a que siga o me da flojera jajaja si, comenten :(

Besos y felices vacaciones, si tienen. \O/


	10. Sin arrepentimientos

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haya basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Sin arrepentimientos"

-Por…por favor detente. – supliqué entre gemidos.

-¿Detenerme? – a penas y se separaba de mi cuello, el cual en algún momento se había dedicado a morder y besar asegurándome que al otro día tuviera marcas monumentales.

No sé porque lo estaba haciendo, pero mis labios me estaban traicionando. Mi garganta me estaba exigiendo que le liberara, que le diera ese placer que requería. Pero yo no podía, mi orgullo no me permitía. Yo no podía gemir, no podía porque no quería hacerlo. No quería que él supiera que me estaba gustando lo que me hacía. Yo no había consentido que él me acariciara como lo hacía, por esa razón no quería gemirle.

-Vamos, Sakura. Déjame oírte. – movió a un lado uno de los tirantes del vestido y me besó la clavícula. Debo reconocer que eso fue delicioso en cierta manera.

-Ahhh… por favor.

-¿Por favor, qué? – se separó sólo unos centímetros de mi piel.

-No quiero hacerlo. – Apreté los ojos con fuerza – Detente.

-¿En serio? – marcó un camino húmedo de besos desde mi clavícula, pasando por mi mejilla derecha, hasta mi oreja.

No fui consciente de en qué momento hasta que sentí la humedad de su lengua por sobre mi cuello. Me estaba lamiendo y eso no me desagradó en lo más mínimo.

Joder.

Solo hasta ese momento fui consciente de lo caliente que estaba mi piel. Literalmente.

Sasuke dominó sobre mi cuerpo. Me empujó con su propio cuerpo guiándome con las manos puestas sobre mis caderas hasta que sentí lo duro de la pared contra mi espalda. No estaba segura de en que parte del baño estuve antes, pero estaba sorprendida de no haberme tropezado mientras él me guiaba hasta la pared.

Y entonces sus manos cobraron vida, como si de perros hambrientos se tratasen, cayeron sobre mí. Su presa. Recorrieron desde los lados de mis poco voluptuosos pechos, hasta mis caderas y un poco más alrededor. Yo apoyé las mías contra la pared tratando de sostenerme en algo que evitara una caída que lejos de salvarme de la situación, me expondría más a él.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras él volvía a tomar mis labios con los suyos mordisqueándolos con suavidad. Eso me tomó por sorpresa, pero no pude evitar que mis manos subieran hasta su pecho para apartarle. Le empujé levemente, pero no hice más que conseguir que se separara de mí por alrededor de 5 segundos. Mismos que le bastaron para tomar mis manos y apartarlas de su perfecta anatomía. En algún momento de ese intercambio de fluidos, pude sentir el sabor a fresa de mi labial y lejos de alborotarme, me sorprendió. Esto era algo muy nuevo para mí y aunque lo negara, ansiaba más. Más de él. Más.

-Más – murmuré cuando se separó de mis labios para permitirnos respirar. Él pasó una mano sobre mi cabeza arrastrando consigo un mechón de cabello que escondió detrás de mi oreja. Y suspiró.

Alcohol.

Pude sentir el alcohol con ese suspiro.

Joder. Debo detenerle ahora. Él estaba ebrio, no iba en serio. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Él hombre que en ese momento estaba acelerando notablemente mi respiración, y por el cual estaba mojada y no precisamente por el hecho de que estaba pegada a su recién duchado cuerpo, estaba hasta los cojones de ebrio. Esto no era serio para él, por el contrario de mi que ansiaba 'más'.

_Tranquila. Sabemos que para los hombres ebrios es completamente difícil conseguir una… erección. _Ni tanto, eso que estaba sintiendo contra mi bajo vientre no podía ser precisamente un calcetín, es obvio. _¿Pero en que habría estado pensando para salir 'así' de la ducha?_

-Estás ebrio.

-Para nada – rió.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿Y? – Entonces, sin dejarme responderle, se agachó y me tomó por el trasero sobresaltándome para así poder alzarme. No sé cómo pero consiguió que rodeara mis piernas en su cadera y sin separar sus manos de mi trasero.

-Joder, bájame.

-No lo creo. – sonrió de nuevo tanteando con las manos el cerrojo de la puerta. Abrió esta sin muchos rodeos y con el pie cerró la puerta cuando estuvimos fuera. Todo esto mientras yo me revolvía incomoda en su cuerpo tratando de que me liberara. – Si te quedas quieta prometo bajarte pronto.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué esperas? – dije tomándole por los hombros para evitar caer mientras él me llevaba por el pasillo que conducía a su cuarto. He de admitir que me sorprendió que después de esa ducha que se había dado se le veía más consiente que antes.

-Ya, ya. – A penas entramos a su cuarto y el cerró la puerta de nuevo con el pie, sentí como iba aflojado su agarre permitiéndome caer sobre algo blando que no era precisamente el suelo, pero tampoco parecía ser su cama.

Observé alrededor mío y a pesar de que estaba obscuro, reconocí el pequeño sillón frente a su televisor en el cual nos sentábamos a jugar.

-Este podría ser un buen lugar. – murmuró mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

-¿Jugar? ¿Todo esto para que juguemos? – murmuré.

-¿Qué?

-N… nada. – traté de no sonar desilusionada.

_Este hombre, a pesar de que no lo aparente, está ebrio. El considerar acostarte con él aún sabiendo esto e importándote tan poco como te importa… ¿no es considerado violación?_

-En fin – suspiró y giró su rostro hacia el mío para besarme de nuevo – no quiero que juguemos precisamente Xbox.

_No, él quiere violarte a ti._

Sasuke me tomó de la barbilla y me atrajo más hacia él. Aún más. Me tomó por debajo de los brazos e hizo que quedáramos en una posición, de modo que yo quedé sentada sobre él con mis piernas al lado de sus caderas.

Me quedé ahí sentada mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Pero él, aunque también me miraba fijamente, no quitaba sus manos de mi trasero. En esa posición fue fácil para el llevar sus manos a mi espalda y en cuestión de segundos, sentí como bajaba el cierre de mi vestido de forma rápida y sin trabas.

_Si vas a detenerle, que sea ahora. _No quiero. _Bien, que lo bailado nadie te lo quite. Y si mañana no recuerda nada, espero no te la pases sufriendo y gimoteando después. Sé madura y admite que deseas esto a pesar de que sabes que él no está siendo serio contigo. _¡Joder! Sé que no me ama y que en cierta manera ahora me odia, pero deseo que me toque. ¡Quiero más!

Sus labios devoraban mi clavícula y cuello. Y yo estaba poniéndome en exceso caliente. La temperatura corporal que ambos desprendíamos en ese momento casi podía palparse en el viento. Esto se estaba poniendo en extremo caliente. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y me sostuve para recordarme que eso era real y que no era sólo una fantasía mía. Él llevó sus manos a mis caderas y de alguna forma consiguió que moviera mis caderas sobre su erección, frotándome contra él. Eso se sentía jodidamente bien. Vergonzoso, pero bien.

-¡Ahh! – liberé un pequeño gemido que me puso roja como un tomate. Jamás hubiera imaginado que mi garganta emitía esa clase de sonido tan agudo como placentero.

Apartó sus manos de mis caderas dejándome a mi sola con los movimientos y llevó las manos a los lados de sus caderas para poder sostenerse mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos. En cierta forma yo estaba sintiendo un poco de placer y eso me estaba gustando más de lo que debería. Mordí ligeramente mis labios tratando de contener otro gemido mientras aumentaba lentamente el ritmo de mis movimientos. Escuché un ronco sonido proveniente de su pecho y supe que él también estaba disfrutando del roce de nuestros cuerpos. Si esto seguía así, no sabía hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

Tomó el borde de las mangas del vestido y lo corrió hacia abajo con la seguridad de dejarme de la cintura para arriba a su merced. Me liberé de esa parte del vestido consiguiendo que este quedara en mí como una falda. Entonces él bajó uno de los tirantes de mi sostén besando la parte de piel que iba quedando expuesta. Hizo lo mismo con el otro lado y finalmente llevó sus manos a mi espalda de nuevo para liberarme de ese molesto pedazo de tela. Cuando sentí como torpemente no conseguía su cometido, llevé mis manos a mi espalda y yo misma me quité el broche que lo sujetaba totalmente apenada, pero desesperada porque tocara más. Bajé la mirada a él para verle sonreír satisfecho. Y no me importó. A pesar de que mi primera vez sería con mi ex mejor amigo y de que él estaba prácticamente inconsciente y ebrio, trataba de que no me afectara. Sabía que esto no era la decisión más prudente que tendría en la vida, ¿pero cuando mis decisiones habían sido acertadas? Ahora mismo sólo tenía la certeza de que no me arrepentiría después.

-Sakura… me gustas. – dijo haciendo que abriera con fuerza los ojos y que me quedara quieta.

_Al menos sabe quién eres._

-Lamento todo lo que ha pasado – me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ansiaba por dentro que él no notara lo roja que me había puesto. – Siempre me ha gustado esa parte inocente de ti que dice que no aunque se muere de ganas por mí.

-Sasuke.

-Te quiero… nunca lo he admitido, pero… ¿me crees?

-Creo que no sabes ni lo que dices.

-¿Tan ebrio crees que estoy? – bajó su rostro y llevó sus labios a mis pechos.

-Sé que sí. – casi gemí.

Rodeó mi ya erecto pezón izquierdo con sus labios y luego jugueteó con él con su lengua. Se sentía distinto a cuando jugueteaba con mi lengua, pero sabía que era esa, su lengua, la que me volvía loca. Sopló un poco consiguiendo que me erizara más y sacándome un suspiró de placer mientras instintivamente volvía a mover mis caderas contra él. Era extraño, pero sentía los pechos ligeramente más pesados y ansiosos de más.

Cambió de lado haciendo lo mismo con mi pecho derecho y me tomó con fuerza por las caderas deteniendo los movimientos que el mismo había marcado.

-Espera… no aguantaré si sigues así.

Gemí de frustración mientras con una mano le empujaba la cabeza para que continuara con mis pechos, pero él me tomó de nuevo por las caderas y me alzó para que pudiera sacarme el vestido. Me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me aventó contra el colchón.

-¿Qué…?

-Me estas volviendo loco – gruñó y se posicionó sobre mí.

Una parte de mi aún aguardaba el momento en que se quedara dormido y yo pudiera salir de ahí. La otra parte quería apresurarlo a continuar antes de que eso pasara.

Volvió a brindarle caricias a mis pechos alternando entre uno y otro mientras yo me revolvía contra su colchón. Ese en el que cuando éramos niños jugábamos a guerras de almohadas o a brincar en ella hasta que su madre nos regañara, ese colchón ahora seria testigo de algo no tan infantil como nuestros antiguos juegos.

Instintivamente separe mis piernas y gemí cuando el llevó una mano a mi entrepierna acariciándola.

_De haber sabido que esto pasaría, te hubieras puesto el conjunto de victoria secret que nunca usas por pena._

Dejé caer mi cabeza a la almohada mientras tenía los ojos apretados y me mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior. En algún momento él bajó sus labios de mis pechos hasta mi abdomen el cual besó y lamió hasta mi ombligo. Jamás me había imaginado que los besos en esa parte también se sentían placenteros. Pero joder, que placentero era. Bajé la mirada sólo para verle descender cada vez más. Tomó el borde de mis bragas y las bajó lentamente mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Mordí con aun más fuerza mi labio inferior y dejé caer mi cabeza con fuerza al colchón cuando sentí como alzaba una de mis piernas para que mis bragas salieran por completo de ese lado, mientras que alzaba la otra pierna para llevarla a su hombro con mis bragas colgando de mi tobillo.

Acarició levemente mis piernas y muslo interno. Subía y bajaba el dedo índice por mis muslos provocándome un leve temblor en mi cuerpo y haciendo que yo separara aun más las piernas a la expectativa. Bajó la cabeza y entonces supe que esa jodida lengua era mi perdición.

Aun a pesar de que me estaba muriendo de pena porque su lengua recorriera mis pliegues, no podía evitarlo. No profería sonido alguno, más que los fuertes gemidos que salieron unos tras otros. Mi lengua no parecía querer formar oración o palabra alguna, sólo mi garganta que me hacía casi gritar. Nuevamente me sentí apenada. No sabía que yo podía producir sonidos tan fuertes como vergonzosos.

Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. El movía su exquisito musculo por toda mi parte sensible. Rápido, lento. Rápido… más rápido, lento. Me acariciaba, me torturaba. Me estaba volviendo loca. Me revolvía en la cama mientras el no perdía el movimiento.

Apreté mis tobillos contra su espalda involuntariamente. Fue entonces que noté que aun tenía los tacones puestos, pero tampoco pude pedirle que me permitiera quitármelos. De hecho, en ese momento en el que su lengua tomó un ritmo aun más rápido y firme, ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que pudiera pasar. Fueron los minutos más largos y placenteros de mi vida. Todo lo que él tocaba en ese punto, estaba ardiendo y pidiendo por más. Una parte en mi interior rogaba por más atenciones y comencé a mover las caderas en busca de más contacto. Quería más. Aun más y quería que me lo diera él.

Joder. Que egoísta me sentía.

-¡Sa… Sasuke! – grité. – Ma… más. – mi voz sonaba tan jodidamente aguda como si se tratara de otra persona. Ah, debía ser mi lado pervertido que se regodeaba ante esto, mientras mi lado consciente aun me gritaba que esto era un error.

Sasuke llevó el dedo pulgar a mi entrada acariciando en círculos aquel pedazo de piel que rogaba por un poco de atención. El dedo índice lo adentro un poco en mi interior y eso fue suficiente para que yo moviera las caderas más rápido y apretara más fuerte las sábanas.

Me estaba quemando. Sentía como una hoguera hirviendo mi cuerpo. Cada lugar que él tocaba, sentía como si le estuviera prendiendo más y más fuego.

Él era fuego y yo me iba a quemar. Lo sabía. Pero estaba tan absorta en saber, en sentir, que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Iba a salir completamente quemada de ahí, pero no quería detenerle. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Mi cabeza estaba llena de él en ese momento. Su nombre estaba tatuado a fuego lento en mi cerebro. Y, a pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mi cabeza estaba en blanco. Ninguna imagen circulaba por ella. Nada. Sólo podía sentir un exquisito placer como nunca antes había experimentado en mi vida.

Un par de minutos después, sentí como ese placer se acrecentó más y más en mí. El aire comenzaba a hacerme más falta, pero yo seguía gimiendo sin descanso su nombre.

-¡Sasuke! Ahh ¡Sa…! – Y finalmente, como una llama que avanzaba con rapidez sobre un trozo de papel, así avanzó el placer por todo mi cuerpo hasta que en algún momento explotó en mi bajo vientre regresándome a la realidad.

Sasuke alzó el rostro de mi entrepierna y regresó a mi altura mirándome satisfecho. Esto le estaba pareciendo de alguna manera divertido. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó de forma erótica provocando que de haber tenido algo de aire en los pulmones, hubiese gemido.

Mi respiración se encontraba irregular, rayando lo insoportable. Casi no podía respirar así que estaba inhalando con fuerza por la boca. Estaba segura de que no podría proferir ni una sola palabra. Mi pecho se alzaba violentamente a la par de mi respiración.

Llevé una mano a mi frente y sentí lo caliente que me encontraba. Recorrí con la mirada la habitación de Sasuke preguntándome como nunca antes había visto lo amplia y sonora que era. Posiblemente mis gritos de placer habían inundado todo el jodido cuarto. En mi recorrido turístico, no había notado que Sasuke ya no estaba recostado a mi lado, o sobre de mi. Me di cuenta hasta que le vi sentado en un borde de la cama y con algo plateado en las manos.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? – sonrió de lado mientras alternaba su mirada entre el paquete plateado que sostenía en la mano izquierda y en mi. No supe cómo responderle. En ese instante me sentía bastante agotada pero realmente tampoco estaba segura de cómo poner eso… ahí. Ciertamente sabia la teoría, ya que es algo que te enseñan en las clases de sexualidad, pero una cosa era que te enseñaran con un plátano y otra…– Hmp.

Abrió el contenido del paquetito y lo dejó caer al suelo tan pronto como se llevó algo entre las piernas.

No hay marcha atrás. Lo comprendí casi de inmediato como le vi darse la vuelta hacia mí. Torpemente se posicionó sobre mí y me sonrió de lado. Esa jodida sonrisa arrogante de nuevo. No me infundió confianza, pero al menos me hizo concentrarme en otra cosa.

-Apuesto que el idiota de Sasori no te ha hecho llegar nunca. – dijo de repente sacándome de esa pequeña ensoñación en la que él mismo me había envuelto.

Espera. ¿Qué había dicho? Hice una mueca de interrogación y no dije nada permitiéndole que él mismo me explicara de qué hablaba.

-Por la forma en que gritabas mi nombre y te revolvías debajo de mí, me hace pensar que nunca habías tenido un orgasmo. – oh, esa forma tan arrogante de hablar que rayaba en lo insoportable.

Joder no. Nunca lo había tenido. Soy virgen.

-Cla…

-Es bueno en los videojuegos, como tu amigo, como mi reemplazo, pero malo en el sexo, ¿ehh? – en ese momento tenía ganas de estrellarle una almohada en la cara para borrarle esa sonrisita. O mejor aún, mi puño. – Descuida, yo te enseñaré lo que es el placer de verdad.

Y sin darme tiempo a renegar, protestar, golpearle o bien, decirle que hasta cierto momento yo era virgen, él me penetró.

Había experimentado ese dolor cuando te golpeabas el dedito chiquito del pie contra el borde de la cama o cuando te daban una patada en la pierna. Quizá cuando te arrancas un pedacito de piel y las abuelas te echaban limón. Bien, nada era comparado con lo que sentí en ese instante.

Grité. Esta vez no de placer si no de dolor.

Había leído que la primera vez dolía, aun cuando el tipo en cuestión era cuidadoso. No estaba preparada para cuando el que te quita la virginidad era un bruto.

Sentí como algo invadió mi cuerpo. Era grande, podía sentirlo. Era demasiado grande para mi inexperto cuerpo. Sentía como estiraba mis músculos internos de una manera un tanto salvaje.

-Detente… quítate… – susurré en cuanto mi garganta se recuperó del grito de dolor.

Pero él no se detuvo.

Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y traté de apartarle, pero por el contrario, él se movió en mi interior. Salió de mí y volvió a entrar con más fuerza mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Ah! Eres tan estrecha. – gimió.

Pude sentir unas ligeras gotas recorrer desde debajo de mis ojos hasta pasar por mis orejas. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, pegándola lo más que pude a la almohada. Aún sentía ese dolor en el pecho por la sorpresa. Nada comparado con el dolor que me consumía en la parte interior de mi entrepierna y en mi bajo vientre. Eso era dolor en serio.

El entraba en mí. Entraba y salía tan rápido que no sé cuantas veces lo había sentido ya. De lo que era consciente, era que había un punto dentro de mí que cada que él lo rozaba, dolía como el carajo.

Como una caída, como un diente flojo, como el ver a tu mascota siendo atropellada. Así de impotente me sentí. Bajé mis manos a su espalda y le arañé con fuerza para que se detenga. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba segura de que le estaba haciendo sangrar y no me importó. Aparentemente eso sólo había acrecentado su placer porque aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas contra mí. Y en algún momento comencé a escuchar algunos jadeos cerca de mi oído. En ese momento no estaba segura de qué pasaba en mí. Sólo sentía como se movía cada vez más rápido, pero nada más. No había placer. No había nada. Solo quería que acabara ya. Ya.

-Hmp – bufó mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas con las manos que tenia a los lados de mi cabeza.

Y me sentí por completo una puta cuando él se acercó a mi rostro y tomó mis labios entre los suyos. Jugueteó un poco con mi lengua y cuando se separó de mi, un gemido salió de mi garganta quemándome.

Su ritmo fue cada vez más rápido y de alguna manera estaba consiguiendo que yo empezara a sentir algo en mi interior. Algo lejano al dolor. De repente, ese punto de dolor que sentía cada que él me invadía, empezó a sentirse placentero. Ese punto comenzaba a pedir más.

Llevé mis manos a mis labios. No quería que me escuchara gemir. Pero era inevitable. Al cabo de unos segundos ya me encontraba gimiendo como puta barata. Como Karin. Como cualquiera con la que él se hubiera acostado.

-¡Ah! – gemí.

Me tensé ante algo que estaba por venir. Era esa sensación de nuevo. Él fuego se concentró en mi bajo vientre y después explotó algo en mi interior. Algo en mi se propagó por mi cuerpo con más fuerza que antes. Como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome entera.

-¡Ah! Yo… – cerré los ojos de repente. Mordí mi labio inferior y me dejé llevar en esa oleada de placer repentina. Y sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar culminando placenteramente en aquella parte de mi anatomía que había sido invadida.

Fue bueno. Demasiado.

Cuando pude recuperar el aliento noté que el orgasmo había conseguido que de alguna manera Sasuke entrara con más facilidad que antes en mí. Él estaba entrando y saliendo, según observaba por el choque de su pelvis con la mía, cada vez más rápido y a un ritmo bestial.

El apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza mientras su respiración se volvía irregular, hasta cierto punto ruidoso. Jadeaba fuertemente cerca de mi oído y eso en cierta forma hacia que buscara mas contacto con él.

Me tomó una pierna y la llevó de nuevo a su hombro permitiéndole de alguna manera empujar con más fuerza contra mí. No había delicadeza, para nada. Lo estaba sintiendo, como él empujaba sin descanso contra mi cuerpo y como yo gemía sin poder contener lo que me hacía sentir. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no había dolor alguno, más que el de mí pecho lleno de remordimiento. Eso era. Ahora había un placer exquisitamente involuntario. Y me provocaba que siguiera gimiendo, jadeando, en serio era vergonzoso. Pero no podía, no podía mencionar su nombre. Lo que sea, menos su nombre.

-¡Ahh!... – le escuché gemir.

No tardaría y llegaría. No estaba 100% segura, pero no tardaría mucho y se correría. O al menos eso era lo que sus expresiones decían.

Envestía y envestía fuerte, duro, sin rodeos. No sé cómo, pero sabía exactamente qué punto tocar, que velocidad llevar. Sabía exactamente como hacerme jadear con fuerza.

Cada vez iba más duro, más fuerte.

Una, dos, tres.

Una, dos, tres.

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Cuánto faltaría?

Mi bajo vientre se preparó de nuevo y sentí esa convulsión que culminaba en la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Me sujete con fuerza a su espalda y me dejé llevar por segunda vez en el placer que tanto había ansiado en algún momento. Cuando mis ojos dejaron de ver las estrellas, le miré. Apretaba con fuerza los ojos y su respiración era irregular al punto que respiraba por la boca. Gimió, casi rugió y supe que había llegado.

En cuanto se quedó quieto, noté como mis músculos internos se convulsionaban con fuerza y 'apretaban' a Sasuke. Cerré los ojos. La presión entre mis piernas había disminuido y él se dejó caer sobre mi pecho el cual aun subía y bajaba violentamente por el último orgasmo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y observé su espalda que subía y bajaba a la par de nuestras respiraciones. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior tratando de contener un sollozo. Todo había terminado.

_Joder. Fue bueno. ¿Ahora qué?_

Separé una mano de él y la paseé por su espalda solo un poco instándole a levantarse de mí. Comenzaba a aplastarme el abdomen dejándome casi sin respiración.

Llevé la misma mano a mi boca tratando de contener un gemido de dolor cuando él se separó al fin de mí y salió de mi interior. El estaba más inconsciente que hace unos minutos, pero yo sí noté el rastro de suave tinta roja que salió junto con él de mí y cayó sobre el colchón.

_¿Eso es normal?_

Por cómo se dieron las cosas. Supongo que lo era.

Miré sin muchos ánimos como se retiraba el condón y lo desechaba en el suelo. Cuando él se levantó para retirárselo, me di cuenta de su espalda llena de marcas que encajaban perfectamente con mis uñas seguidas de una delgada línea de sangre. No me importó. No era dolor comparado con el que sentí en ese momento. Se acostó a mi lado y me tomó de la cintura apretándome contra él, impidiendo que esta noche saliera de ahí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sin llegar al minuto, supe que se había dormido. Y aunque traté de apartarme, su brazo pesaba para mí. Me sentía débil y los parpados me pesaban, no tanto como la cabeza, pero me pesaban.

No sé ni porque carajos lo hice, pero me dejé caer en las alborotadas sabanas ya muy cansada como para irme. En algún momento, antes de que si quiera pudiera sufrir de remordimiento, me quedé dormida aún con los tacones puestos.

Y entonces comprendí que él no. Él no podía darme más.

…

El peso de mi consciencia y mi remordimiento no eran una buena forma de despertar. El ruido de mi celular sonando sumado a una fuerte luz proveniente de la ventana, tampoco lo eran. Alcé la cabeza y lo comprobé, ya había amanecido. El peso de los recuerdos me atacó sorpresivamente. Esto me volvería loca, definitivamente.

Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré a mi misma aun envuelta entre las blancas sabanas. Me senté en la cama sosteniendo el borde de la sabana contra mi pecho. A penas pude sentarme en el borde de la cama, una punzada de dolor en el vientre me hizo gemir. Me estiré un poco y sentí como mis músculos también dolían. Como cuando me quedaba jugando. Sí las cosas resultaban como la ultima vez, estaba segura de que no podría correr o caminar.

Me levanté de la cama y busqué mi ropa con la mirada. Mi sostén cerca del sillón donde jugábamos. Mi vestido entre dichos sillones y la cama. Y mis bragas, bueno. No las encontraba. Caminé lentamente tratando de no llorar por el dolor. Y recogí la ropa que había encontrado y me la puse sin rodeos. Entré al baño y tomé mucho papel higiénico con el cual regresé a recoger el condón que Sasuke había dejado en el piso. Sí el despertaba y yo no estaba, tenía la esperanza de que creyera que todo había sido u sueño. Así que borraría las pruebas de lo contrario.

Cuando regresé encontré mis bragas bajó una pierna de Sasuke. La tomé de un borde y la jalé rápidamente. Sasuke ni se inmutó. Me las puse y traté de que no quedara ningún rastro de que yo había estado ahí. Salí del cuarto y cerré con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Salí de su casa tratando de que ningún trabajador de la casa notara mi presencia. Todos me conocían y sabía que llegaban temprano por la mañana. Afortunadamente nadie había presenciado mis vergonzosos gemidos de la noche anterior. Cuando estuve por completo libre de esa casa, saqué mi celular del bolso y le marqué a Ino.

-_¿Bueno? _– sonaba adormilada aun.

-Ino, ¿estás en tu casa?

-_Joder, si_ – escuché como se apartó las sabanas – ¿_Debíamos vernos hoy?_

-No, pero necesito que me ayudes.

-_Ah, ¿con qué? Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás? Se escucha ruido de coches._

-Te explicaré, pero ven por mí, ¿sí?

-_¿Ahora?_

-Me urge llegar ya.

-_No estás en tu casa, ¿cierto?_

-No – mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

-_¿Dónde quieres que te vea?_

-En… estoy en casa de Sasuke.

-_¿Qué? _– ese sordo ruido me daba a entender que ó se había caído o algo había botado.

-Te veo en el parque cercano, ¿sabes cuál?

-_Claro, claro… te veo en 5 minutos._

Y sabia que cuando Ino decía '5 minutos' con esa voz, eran 5 minutos.

Caminé apresurada hacia el parque que estaba a una cuadra de casa de Sasuke y cuando llegué me senté en un columpio a mecerme un rato. Mientras esperaba, traté de pensar en algo que no fuera Sasuke. Sólo 6 minutos después escuché un frenazo. Ino había llegado.

-No me jodas, sigues con la misma ropa de anoche – gritó quitándose los lentes de sol que le cubrían medio rostro.

-Ya, ya – subí al coche y dejé caer mi cabeza en el asiento sin muchos ánimos de cambiar de posición hasta llegar a mi casa.

-¿Me contarás ya? – Escuché como reía – porque te ves jodida.

-Gracias, lo sé.

-Bien – se echó de reversa y aceleró dejándome en la puerta de mi casa en menos de 5 minutos.

El coche de mis papás no estaba, así que aún podía entrar y cambiarme de ropa sin prisa. Tal vez hasta ducharme. Bajé del coche de Ino y le miré cuando conseguí abrir la puerta de mi casa.

-¿No vienes?

-¿Segura? – pero ya estaba cerrando su puerta y caminando rumbo a mí.

Cerré la puerta tras ella y subí a mi cuarto lentamente.

-Apresúrate, caracol.

-No quiero – protesté – me duelen las piernas.

-Ni que hayas bailado tanto – se burló – casi ni bailaste.

-Bueno…

Entramos a mi cuarto y ella se dejó caer en mi cama mientras jugaba con su celular.

-Me daré una ducha, si viene mi mamá…

-Ya, ya. Yo te cubro.

-Gracias – tomé mi ropa del armario y me metí a dar una larga ducha. El agua fría cayendo sobre mi cuerpo hipersensible estaba resultando de alguna manera confortante, pero sinceramente no sabía que pasaría ahora.

Me envolví en una toalla y me vestí lentamente tratando de cepillar mi cabello antes de que se esponjara. Cuando salí del baño, Ino estaba dormida plácidamente.

Salí del cuarto y bajé a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar. Cuando entré a la cocina, mi madre estaba preparando unos hot cakes.

-¿Han llegado ya?

-Hace media hora. Pensamos que estarían durmiendo aun y no quisimos levantarlas – respondió sin darse la vuelta. – ¿Ino se ha despertado ya?

-Está durmiendo. Se quedó dormida de nuevo.

-¿En serio? – Suspiró – esa niña, no madura. – Reí ante el comentario de mi mamá puesto a que ella siempre había visto a Ino como una niña.

-Sólo se quedó dormida mamá, creí que te agradaba.

-Sí, no es alguien a quien adore, pero me agrada – se dio la vuelta y dejó en la mesa un par de platos. – Luces distinta – me observó de pies a cabeza.

-No he cambiado en nada – me senté en una silla – y ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

-Lo de siempre, tu papá haciendo el ridículo cuando intentaba bailar.

-Buenos días, señora Haruno. – Ino gritó entrando a la cocina. – Que bien huele eso. ¿Me ha extrañado?

-Por supuesto. – mi madre rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír. – Toma – nos dio un par de platos con hot cakes y un tarro pequeño con miel. – desayunen arriba mientras yo preparo el almuerzo.

-Gracias mamá – me levanté con los platos rumbo a mi cuarto.

-Muy amable, señora Haruno – Ino tomó un par de vasos y los llenó con jugo de naranja. – hasta luego.

A penas entré a mi cuarto prendí la televisión en un canal de música.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar – Ino se puso seria. – Lo sabes.

-¿Tenemos? – suspiré. No podría evitar esa charla.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber? – Ino se sentó en el piso, a mi lado.

-¿De qué? – le subí aún más el volumen a la televisión, pero aun podía escuchar la voz de Ino.

-¿Por qué estabas en casa de Sasuke?

-Le llevé a su casa.

-¿Pasaste ahí la noche?

-Sí. – respondí poniéndome nerviosa.

-Bueno – Ino se llevó un gran pedazo de hot cake a la boca.

-¿No preguntarás nada más?

-No – respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla – Lo que se ve, no se juzga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A tu mamá podrás engañarle, pero a mí no – me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Esperaré a que me lo cuentes tú. – tomó de su vaso y dejó caer su cabeza al respaldo de mi cama. – Amo los hot cakes de tu mamá.

_Bien, Sakura. Hazlo rápido y bien._ _Esto sólo tardará unos minutos._

-Yo…

-¿Si? – Ino regresó su mirada hacia mí.

-Me acosté con Sasuke.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, por no decir que también su boca se abrió tanto que pensé su mandíbula se desprendería.

-¿Cómo te fue con Sai anoche? – pregunté de repente.

-¿Quieres repetir eso?

-Sai. Anoche – dije haciéndome la tonta.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso.

-¿Si? – La miré fingiendo una sonrisa pero tratando de no llorar – Entonces, ¿de qué hablas?

-Tú… No le dijiste que le amas, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Solo… ¿Te acostaste con él? – Asentí – Osea, no a dormir. Ustedes, tuvieron relaciones – asentí nuevamente. – Correcto – suspiró.

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasó esta mañana?

-Sólo salí de ahí.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-No espere a que lo hiciera.

-¿Estaba durmiendo?

-Sí.

-¿Y no escuchó que salieras?

-Probablemente no pensó que fuera yo.

-Después del sexo, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿¡Ni siquiera una palabrita!?… ¿nada?

-No. Solo se quedó dormido.

-¿Se durmió? – estaba alarmada.

-Sí, estaba ligeramente…

-¡Estaba ebrio! – Ino dijo seguramente recordando lo que Shikamaru había dicho.

-Yo… – mordí mi labio inferior levemente.

-¿Y aun así lo hiciste?

Suspiré y le miré directamente a los ojos. Estaba apenada.

-Si – admití.

-Joder, ¿Al menos se cuidó?

-Sí.

-Bien. – Carraspeó un par de veces – Estás jodida. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé.

-Realmente… ¿porqué, Sakura?

-¿Porqué, qué?

-¿Porqué él?

-No lo sé – admití y bajé la mirada – quiero…

-¿A él?

-Si – cerré los ojos, pero para mi sorpresa no hubieron lagrimas.

-Entonces, has tenido un avance. Ve a buscarlo y…

-No, Ino.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo ir por él. Él no es mi 'más'. No quiero más de él.

-Entonces, ¿sólo te acostaste con él y se acabó? – Asentí – Estás loca, debes pensarlo mejor.

-Ino… supe desde el principio que no pasaría más… y prometí no arrepentirme después.

-Y ¿estás arrepentida?

-Joder, no.

-Bueno, supongo que… ¿estarás bien con esto? – asentí.

-Espero el no recuerde nada de lo que pasó y yo… sólo tendré un buen recuerdo, pero se acabó. Eso fue todo.

-Respeto tu decisión, aunque creo firmemente que eres una idiota. – se burló.

-Gracias – le abracé.

Escuchamos como se abría la puerta de mi cuarto y nos separamos cuando mi madre entró con algo en las manos.

-¿Mas hot cakes? – preguntó sonriente.

Ino negó y ambas le vimos sorprendidas.

-Se me ha ido el hambre, señora Haruno.

-Oh, entiendo – mi mamá me miró fijamente.

Mi mamá salió del cuarto y yo busqué el control para cambiar de canal.

-¿Cómo fue? – Ino dijo de repente.

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas la tonta – Ino rió – estaba ebrio, ¿pudo…?

-¡Ino! – grité.

Ino estalló en carcajadas a las cuales me uní después de unos segundos.

-¡Sabes que soy curiosa!

-Mejor dime, ¿Cómo te fue con Sai? – cambié de tema.

-Bueno, le llevé a casa – suspiró y después su sonrisa se ensanchó. – le robé un beso.

-¡Bromeas!

-Él me encanta – aseguró.

-¿Y luego?

-Bien, se lo dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le grité: 'Oye, creo que eres jodidamente perfecto para mí. Si no tienes inconveniente alguno, deberíamos casarnos en un par de años.'

-¡Joder, Ino! – Empecé a reír – eres una genio.

-¿Si? – Suspiró – después de eso arranqué el coche y cuando llegué a casa me aventé en mi cama aun con una torpe sonrisa.

-Eso es…

-Sakura, serás mi madrina… cuando me dé el 'si', claro.

-Claro – acepté. – Pero primero andaré casualmente por casa de Sai esperando encontrármelo para saber qué piensa.

-Te dirá que estoy loca.

-Es lo más probable.

-Y me encanta.

-Lo has dicho ya.

-¿Qué? Me encanta.

Y viendo a Ino sabía que era verdad. Estaba enamorada y eso me daba un alivio que necesitaba en ese momento. Mi amiga lo había conseguido, ella pudo hacer lo que yo nunca quise.

….-…

En cuanto llegué el lunes a la escuela, me senté en un lugar distinto al habitual. En un lugar en la esquina del salón, donde se sientan los renegados sociales y le mandé un mensaje a Sasori diciéndole que necesitaba estar sola por esa clase. Estaba segura que nadie me vería ahí. No era esa clase de lugares donde Sakura Haruno se sentaba. Todos me consideraban ahí una nerd que siempre se sentaba en algún lugar que le permitiera la completa vista al pizarrón y demás, por eso y sabiendo que mis compañeros eran poco observadores, supe que era un buen lugar para esconderme ese día.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al salón, fue directamente a hablar con Karin. Le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a que le escuchara. Aparentemente, mi salón no era nada metiche. Nadie cerró la boca para dejarme escuchar. Karin le dijo algo y después ambos miraron a mi lugar vacio. Sasuke buscó con la mirada los alrededores a mi lugar, lucia sorprendido.

-¿Sakura no vino? – le preguntó a Tenten tan fuerte que pude oírle.

-Ni idea – ella respondió sorprendida.

Sasuke apartó su mirada de ella y se sentó en su lugar junto a Karin, quien prácticamente le ignoró.

Traté de no pensar mucho en el, en lo que quedó de mi fin de semana. Sólo me aguardaba una semana más de clases obligatorias y después me graduaría. Tenía un plan de lo que haría después y no debía fallar. Debía evitar a Sasuke a toda costa.

'¿Qué haces ahí? – Naruto me mandó una notita.

Sentada. No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. Quiero observar todo desde otro ángulo. – respondí.

-¿Emocionada porque esta es la ultima semana de clases? – Shikamaru preguntó de repente asustándome.

-Emm… – no sabía que responderle.

-Verás, ese es el lugar de Kiba – apuntó la silla en la que estaba sentada – ahora está sentado en mi lugar.

-Oh, lo siento – dije apenada. – no tenía idea… ¿Por qué no te sientas en mi lugar? – le señalé.

-No hay problema, tu lugar está muy visible. Kakashi-sensei podría verme dormir. Pero ¿estás tan emocionada porque ya mero se termina el curso que olvidaste cuál es tu lugar?

-Seguramente es eso – mentí.

-O… – murmuró.

-¿O…?

-¿Te peleaste con Sasuke y Naruto y ahora también con Sasori y Deidara?

-No exactamente – respondí de inmediato.

-¿Entonces?

-Dejémoslo en que, de repente, consideré que este es un buen lugar para sentarme.

-¿En verdad, casi terminando el curso?

-Eso creo – le sonreí tratando de convencerle de algo tan estúpido que ni yo me lo creería.

-Bien – suspiró – No es mi problema – recostó su cabeza contra su mesa y cerró los ojos listo para dormir.

La clase de kakashi-sensei nunca me había parecido tan larga como ese día. La mayoría estaba bostezando y algunos ya hasta dormían.

-Bien, entréguenme sus trabajos. – dijo después de un suspiro al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

La mayoría de mis compañeros e levantó. Incluyendo Sasuke con una carpeta en las manos.

-¿Dónde está Haruno? – preguntó Kakashi extrañado.

-Ella no vino – respondió de mala gana.

-Bien, será mejor que venga más tarde, necesito hablar con ella.

-Tú si viniste, ¿no dirás nada? – Me susurró Shikamaru.

-No – respondí.

-¿Te estás escondiendo?

-Dejémoslo en que Sasuke no debe verme.

-¿Debo preguntar por qué?

-Pues…

-Entiendo. No te verá aquí. – Aseguró – este es el último lugar donde te buscaría. Además… estás sentada justo detrás de Chouji, él te cubre bien – sonrió.

-Supongo – me uní a sus risas, lo cual se convirtieron en carajadas al notar que era cierto lo de Chouji.

Shikamaru llevó una mano a mi boca tratando de callarme, pero sólo me dejó sin aire.

-Lo… lo siento – traté de limpiar la pequeña lagrima que me había salido.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando eras pequeñas, eras problemática jugando a las escondidas.

-No tienes ni idea. – reí de nuevo.

-Será mejor que antes de irte vayas con Kakashi-sensei. – Me aconsejó – Parece importante.

-Eso parece – suspiré.

En cuanto el timbre del descanso sonó al fin, supe que había un gran problema en mi nada brillante plan. Todos se levantaron y guardaron sus cosas. Temía que en ese alboroto y movimiento de personas, alguien notara que ahí estaba.

Joder.

-Shikamaru… ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Espera – Shikamaru se levantó de su silla y habló con Chouji muy bajito. Tanto que no pude escuchar ni una sola palabra. – Chouji esperará a que salgan todos.

-¿Lo hará?

-Si, al parecer Kakashi-sensei se quedará en el salón, así que apenas salgan todos del salón, debes hablar con él.

-Lo haré – sonreí agradecida.

-¿Pero como pensabas esconderte en el descanso?

-Baño – simplemente respondí. Él asintió comprendiendo mi respuesta y se sentó a mi lado de nuevo.

En cuanto los demás salieron y sólo vi en el salón a Chouji y Shikamaru me levanté de mi silla y caminé rumbo a la mesa del sensei.

-Aquí estoy, sensei.

-Haruno – dijo sorprendido – creí que no… en fin, necesito hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-Por el contrario. ¿Quieres estudiar medicina, cierto? – Asentí – y dime, ¿Qué te parece si te recomiendo en la universidad de corea?

-¿Es en serio?

-Eres de mis mejores alumnas. El trabajo que hicieron Sasuke y tu fue perfecto. Debes responderme antes del último día del curso.

-Este viernes – murmuré.

-Piénsalo – Kakashi-sensei se levantó de su silla como si hubiera estado ahí sólo esperándome.

-Bien… ¿Ahora qué haré?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Listos para volver a clases?! Antes de eso, déjenme un maravilloso review diciéndome que tal!

No me odien. Yo ya tenía planeado que así sería su primera vez. Sasuke es un hdp ^^ pero sigan leyendo, mejorará ;) jajaja okno.

Ustedes creen que Sasuke no lo recordará? Digo… que idiota si no lo hace! Sakura es muy pen… :D jajaja ok, ya.

Porfi comenten con un review sí les gustó o soy pésima con los lemons. (Si, lo soy) u.u

Beshos :*


	11. Decisiones

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"_Llega el momento en que ya no sientes nada por esa persona que te hacía sentir todo."_

.

Claro que pensaba hacerlo. Irme era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar en ese momento.

Mi mente me estaba gritando que esta era la oportunidad perfecta que no podía dejar ir. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba irme lejos. Joder, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Pero, ¿Cómo le diría a…?

La idea de consultar con alguien mi nueva duda existencial me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien que me dijera: _'Hazlo. Es ahora o nunca'_ ¿Pero a quién quería engaña? Joder, la única opinión que necesitaba en ese momento era la de mi conciencia. ¿Realmente era una buena idea irme ahora? Porque… definitivamente me resultaba jodidamente difícil de siquiera pensarlo.

-Dios, necesito consultarlo con mi almohada – bostecé ruidosamente.

Entonces recordé que aun estaba en mi salón y probablemente alguien estaba mortificado viendo mis constantes vueltas y meditaciones por el salón.

Miré a mí alrededor pero ya no había nadie. Suponía que Shikamaru y Chouji habían salido detrás de Kakashi, lo cual no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Realmente estar sola no me incomodaba tanto ya.

-¿Irme, o quedarme? – murmuré para mí misma.

_¿A quien quieres engañar? ¡Sabes que quieres irte!_

Sí, pero… ¿es lo correcto o…?

_Claro que no lo es. ¿Cuándo has hecho algo correcto? Entonces, ¿Por qué empezarlo a hacer ahora?_

Porque…

Tomé mi celular y le llamé a mi mamá para contarle lo sucedido.

-_¿Has dicho que si?_

-No – suspiré – aun no.

-_¿Y? ¿Qué esperas?_

-¿Debería?

-_Sabes que sí_. – colgué.

Bien. Una opinión más.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me sobresaltó, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme girar a ver quién era. A esa hora todos estaban tomando el lunch y probablemente yo era la única idiota que estaba ahí en el salón muriéndose de hambre y todo por mi estúpido plan. Quien quiera que fuera, no demoraría en irse. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que los pasos de ese 'alguien' dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera del salón me recordaron que yo tenía problemas mar urgentes en que gastar mis pensamientos.

El ruido de una lapicera cayendo al piso me hizo girar para ver quien había sido 'el torpe'.

-Hola, Dei.

-Lo siento, linda – me sonrió – vine por unas cosas y te vi tan distraída que no quise…

-Claro – le devolví la sonrisa y caminé hacia él para ayudarle a levantar lo que había caído al suelo.

-¿Y, todo bien?

-Si – respondí en un suspiro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – me miraba serio. Como casi nunca le había visto.

-No – no pude evitar poner una cara igual de seria que él. Su gesto me había dejado sin mucho vocabulario.

-¿Segura? Después de todo, somos amigos. – dijo en voz baja.

Alcé el rostro para ver mejor a Deidara. Él y yo seguíamos agachados, pero ya no estábamos tan preocupados por las cosas en el piso. Deidara se estaba sonrojando. Su piel pálida dejaba muy en claro sus sonrojos involuntarios.

-Segura – respondí casi mecánicamente apartando la mirada de él. No podía sonrojarme, yo no. Después de todo, era mi amigo Deidara.

Deidara carraspeó

-Bien – se levantó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. – ¿Sabes? Creo que Sasuke-baka te está buscando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No dejaba de mirarnos hace rato, como si te estuviéramos escondiendo…

-Bueno, no dejen que me encuentre – le sonreí como si le acabara de contar el secreto del universo.

-Nunca – y se acercó a mí para robarme un suave beso en la mejilla.

Deidara se levantó y se fue rumbo a la salida del salón.

-Oh, sí. Habrá una conferencia en el salón de abajo. ¿Vienes? – volteó a mirarme.

-No creo – suspiré – sería muy…

-¿Inapropiado?

-Sí, algo así.

-Bien. Esto tardará como 2 horas. ¿Qué harás mientras?

-Oh, tengo mucho que pensar – bajé la mirada – así que, les veo más tarde.

Sasori asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón.

-2 horas, ¿ehh?

Suspiré y me senté en la mesa del sensei mientras miraba fijamente los asientos vacios frente a mí. Esos lugares habían sido ocupados por muchas personas importantes en mi vida, ¿podría irme así como así…?

Pero, ¡Que dramática! No es como si me fuera para siempre.

Volvería y sería perfecto. Ya sería una yo diferente, fuerte y para nada débil.

-Entonces está decidido. Yo…

Pensándolo bien…

No hay nada de malo en la idea. Irme ahora, AHORA, sería…

-Bueno… – suspiré y me rasqué ligeramente la cabeza mientras pensaba qué hacer. – Podría… tal vez… Yo…

-Hablando sola, ¿de nuevo? – escuché una ronca voz detrás de mí. Muy detrás.

Alcé la mirada sorprendida y me encontré con aquel de quien me estuve escondiendo por más de 2 horas. Decir que mi reciente descubrimiento me dejó con la boca abierta es poco. Definitivamente me esperaba a cualquiera menos a él.

-Sasuke – murmuré.

Él estaba sentado en el lugar en el que yo me sentaba junto a Sasori y Deidara. Con los pies sobre la mesa de adelante en una postura completamente relajada.

-Hola, Sakura. – respondió mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, creo que te has ocultado de mí todo el día. ¿En serio pensaste que no te vería en esa esquina apartada?

-Eso esperaba.

-Fallaste. – Sonrió – Te vi desde que llegué. Solo que…

-Sabes fingir bien – adiviné.

_Si, el no tiene problema alguno para fingir._

-Podría decirse que si – asintió.

Miré ligeramente lo que estaba en el suelo al fondo del salón. Mi mochila. Tendría que pasar junto a él para poder tomarla.

-Bien, entones… me viste, ¿y? – lo había decidido.

Caminé rumbo a mi mochila sin desviar mi mirada para verle. Caería débil ante él.

-Bien, ¿Y? – Me miraba fijamente.

Pasé a su lado y sentí como me siguió con la mirada.

-¿Y…? – murmuré agachándome rápidamente y sujetando con fuerza mi mochila. Entonces quedé mirándole fijamente. Igual que él a mí.

-Y…

Alcé una ceja sin apartar la vista de él pero sin saber que responderle exactamente. Me sentía como en un programa de preguntas y respuestas. Aparentemente mi respuesta significaba mucho. Al menos para él.

-¿Por qué te escondías de mi? – tragué saliva y titubeé un poco.

-No te creas tan importante, Sasuke. No era solo de ti de quien me escondía.

-Mmm ¿también te escondías de Naruto?

-Me refiero a Kakashi. Me escondía del sensei.

-Oh, y ¿entonces porque estas aquí?

-Bien, ya hablé con él y…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada que te incumba.

-Todo me incumbe, Sakura.

-Nada acerca de mí.

-Créeme que acerca de ti… me importa aun mucho más.

-No entiendo porqué, pero…

-Es más. – suspiró bajando los pies de la mesa del frente para sentarse correctamente. – Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar, ¿no?

-¿Debemos? – cerré ligeramente los ojos. – No creo que… bueno, el sensei… me ha dicho algunas cosas que…

-¿El sensei?

-¿Te dijo algo de nuestro trabajo? – oh, oh, comenzaba a lucir nerviosa.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Oh, entones, creo que debería…

-Sakura… - murmuró.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no estás en la conferencia?

-Porque yo… - le estaba confundiendo.

-No está interesante, de seguro.

-Bueno, no…

-En fin, debo ir o me irá… mal.

Antes de que lograra mi cometido de correr a la salida, él ya tenía una mano apretándome con fuerza del brazo.

_Es el fin. Estas jodida._

Muy jodida.

-Sakura. Detén esto ya – murmuró.

-Me… me lastimas – dije alternando la mirada entre su agarre y él mismo.

-No finjas – apretó aun mas mi brazo.

La verdad es que no me lastimaba ni un poco. No había tanto dolor como mis expresiones demostraban. Pero estaba nerviosa y podía usarlo para que parezca otra cosa.

-Sakura – se levantó de la silla aun sujetándome.

-Sasuke… yo…

Bajó la mirada y me miró fijamente.

-Sasuke… suéltame. – pero para entonces mi rostro ya no lucia emoción alguna. Podía sentirlo. Ahora le miraba embobada.

Había vuelto la vieja Sakura.

-¿En serio creíste que no lo notaría? – seguía mirándome fijamente, pero soltó su agarre de mi brazo tan pronto como bajó su mirada a mis labios.

-¿Qué no notarías qué? – di un par de pequeños pasos hacia atrás ligeramente asustada.

-Tú sabes. – imitó mi acción.

-Te juro que no… - Mis 2 pequeños pasos se volvieron grandes pasos hacia atrás viendo como él se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Estaba intimidándome.

-Sakura.

Aunque él caminaba a pasos cortos, sabía que me acorralaría. Vamos, ¿por qué no me pudo tocar un salón más grande?

-Sasuke, en serio no sé qué… – sólo unos cuantos pasos más. Y choqué contra la mesa del sensei.

-Vamos Sakura. Deja de hacerte la inocente, me consta que no lo eres. – Tan tarde. Él ya estaba frente a mí.

-¿Qué quieres? – murmuré evitando su mirada.

Escuché como suspiró y sentí como impactó sus manos contra el escritorio del sensei, encerrándome entre su cuerpo y dicho objeto. Podía incluso sentir su fuerte respiración contra mi cuello.

_Querido cuerpo: si te da un ataque de nerviosismo y empiezas a temblar notablemente, yo…_

-El domingo por la mañana me levanté muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? – comenzó.

_¿Estúpido como siempre? _– oh, me moría de ganas de decirle eso.

-¿Muy…?

-Con una cruda impresionante. – seguía sin mirarle. – Yo no soy de tomar tanto alcohol…

_El viejo' tú' no lo era._

-… Por alguna razón me desperté sin recordar siquiera mi nombre…

¿_En serio? Hay algo en todo esto que sigue sin sorprenderme._

-No recuerdo bien ni que tomé. – apartó su mirada de mi. Pero yo no aparté la mía. No debía demostrar que me intimidaba un poquito.

_Vamos, Sakura. Sé valiente. Que no te descubra._

-El momento en el que me quité de la fiesta…

-Seguramente en algún momento…

_-O_ como llegue a casa. – Me interrumpió.

-Vaya. – murmuré casi desinteresada. – es un misterio.

-Y me encontré una toalla tirada en el baño. Supongo que me duché.

-Seguramente.

-Sólo sé que desperté al otro día… desnudo.

-¿Sabes? Los hábitos al dormir de las personas, no es algo que provoque interés en mí.

-No es algo que yo acostumbre a hacer, ¿sabes? – me miró fijamente de nuevo.

-¿No? – trataba de mantenerme segura de mi misma.

-No.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Cuando he llevado a alguna chica a mi casa, yo… ellas nunca duermen conmigo.

-Oh. – estaba comenzando a fallar.

-Tuve sexo con alguien esa noche y… – oh, mis piernas temblaban – y…

-¿Y?

-Esa chica huyó al otro día.

-¿Quién haría algo así? – temblé ligeramente.

-Esperaba que me ayudaras a recordarlo. – se acercó unos centímetros más a mí. Como un identificador, mi cuerpo reconoció al instante el de él y comencé a erizarme involuntariamente.

-¿Yo? – Joder – Y yo, ¿yo porqué?

-Porque tu…

-¿Yo…?

-Has sido tú – gruñó.

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que…? – Dudé – Yo no… ¿yo…? Yo…

-Tú – Repitió acercando sus labios a mi oído izquierdo.

_¡Vamos!_

-¿Qué te hace pensar, cerebro de cacahuate, que yo haría algo así?

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que el alcohol en serio tenia esos efectos en mi?

-Tu…

-Bromeaba. Claro que recuerdo todo.

-¿Todo? – tragué saliva.

-Todo – recalcó su respuesta.

-La moto, tu miedo a morir conmigo, el baño que me obligaste a darme, el sillón de juegos… el sexo, todo.

Mi cuerpo sufrió de una congelación inmediata muy extraña.

Me había dejado sin palabras.

-¡La ultima vez tu…! Tu… – él… – tú estabas consiente. – Asintió – me hiciste creer que estabas borracho y…

-Lo estaba, pero no tanto como para NO saber que estaba teniendo sexo.

-¿Sabías que era…?

-No temas – agregó – No recordé lo que pasó en realidad, hasta el medio día del domingo.

-Yo…

-Extrañamente cuando salí a refrescarme en mi piscina, el sol hizo que notara cierto ardor en la espalda y descubrí que tenía unas perfectas marcas por toda ella.

_¡Joder! Borraste toda evidencia, menos las marcas. ¡LAS MARCAS EN SU ESPALDA! LAS PUTAS y muy JODIDAS marcas._

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi cuello. Estaba jodida.

-Bien… debes tener más cuidado de donde duermes… seguro...

-No te hagas la lista tratando de evadir esto. Si te hice todo ese cuento largo es porque esperaba que confesaras por ti misma.

-Pero…

-Pasó algo entre tú y yo y por las marcas sé que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo – y aporreó un puño contra la mesa.

Con la otra mano me tomó de la barbilla con fuerza evitando que apartara el rostro de él.

-Espera…

Se acercó lentamente a mí y tomó mis labios con los suyos. Comenzó a moverlos lentamente con fiereza. Mordió ligeramente mi labio superior y lo haló hacia él.

-¿No pensabas decirme nada? – dijo en un par de segundos en que se separó.

Más tardó en que ya estaba de nuevo contra mí.

La lengua de Sasuke entró en mi cavidad bucal y se movía buscando el contacto con la mía. Y sin embargo, lo único que sabía es que otro musculo de él estaba despertando.

_Hola, viejo amigo, cerebro. Sé que estas ahí. ¡Puedes detenerle, detenle esta vez!_

Su mano derecha me tenía sujetada de la barbilla mientras que la izquierda me tomaba con fuerza de la cadera.

De alguna manera, parecía no querer que me aparte de su lado.

Una mano subió hasta mi cabeza enredándose con mi cabello y me acercó aun más a él.

Joder yo…

La mano que me sujetaba por la cadera subió hasta uno de mis pechos y sentí como me apretaba con fuerza, pero no como para dañarme.

Estaba empezando a perder mi orgullo. Estúpidamente.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con más urgencia y sus labios parecían querer comer los míos. Estaba mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior y supe que quedaría hinchado de nuevo. Y lo peor es que otra parte mia era la que ansiaba tanto que…

Yo…

Abrí los ojos de repente al recordar como acabamos la última vez.

-¡Aléjate! – le aparté de mi.

No sé como saqué fuerza, pero él estaba a cuando menos, 2 metros de distancia de mi.

-Oh, ¿ahora me quieres lejos?

-Tan lejos como pueda de mí.

_¡Bien!_

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Estaba enfadado.

-¿En serio…? – preguntó mirándome

-En serio – respondí firme.

-Bien – se acercó de nuevo. – tu cuerpo me demostrará si es en serio. – Me miró extrañamente de pies a cabeza – Pero aparentemente estas hasta erizada… ¿me quieres cerca, cierto? Preferirías que te toque…

-No – respondí de inmediato. – te quiero lejos. Es más – tomé mi mochila – me voy.

-Sakura no te engañes. Me deseas ahora. Tu cuerpo entero me lo está gritando… - sonrió de lado. – Y no me molestaría ayudarte a liberarte de toda esa tensión.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Cruzó los brazos y se recargó contra el escritorio.

-Sabes que no es lo que en verdad quieres. – Estaba seguro de sí mismo – Como la última vez. Me deseas de nuevo.

Apreté con fuerza mi mochila contra mí y caminé rumbo a la puerta. Sasuke se quedó ahí parado y fue inevitable hacer lo que hice. Antes de irme le demostraría una parte de mí.

-¿Sabes? – Volvió el rostro hacia mi – esas marcas en tu espalda… – asintió – No quieren decir precisamente que lo haya disfrutado.

Me miró al borde de la petrificación.

-Sentí todo, menos placer. – deberían darme un premio por fingir esto con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Oh, pues tus gritos y gemidos pidiéndome 'más' no parecen…

-Fingí. Ante todo… tengo educación – y dándome la vuelta, salí de ese salón.

Corrí por todo el pasillo hasta que llegué al estacionamiento. Ni siquiera me detuve ante ningún compañero que me veía en el camino y me miraban como si fuese una extraña.

Cuando llegué a la parada de buses decidí tomar uno que me llevara a dar una larga vuelta antes de bajar en casa. Tenía mucho que pensar y nada de ánimos de llegar a casa aun. Pero lo más importante, tenía a alguien a quien llamar.

Marqué el numero de Ino y cuando tardó en responder supe que debía estar en clases, y que debía tenerlo apagado.

-Le llamaré más tarde – guardé mi celular de nuevo.

El bus hizo una repentina parada al cual no le tomé mucha importancia, ni siquiera porque quien quiera que se haya subido, se sentó junto a mí. Saqué los audífonos de mi mochila y le subí el volumen a las viejas canciones de mi celular mientras veía por la ventana sumergida en las letras de las canciones.

Mi brillante idea de tardar en llegar a casa hubiera resultado si me gustara mucho eso de ver se pueblo en el que había crecido. Pero la verdad es que me aburría el hecho de que ya lo conocía todo ahí. Y cuando estuve cerca de llegar a casa, guardé mis audífonos en la mochila y me dispuse a levantarme. Una mano impidió que me levantara de repente.

Seguí el rumbo de esa mano y por alguna obvia razón sonreí sinceramente de nuevo.

-Hola, Sakura. Demos otra vuelta en el camión, ¿sí?

-Claro… – me senté de nuevo totalmente perdida ante su deslumbrante sonrisa – Naruto.

-Te vi cuando saliste de la escuela. ¿Todo bien, verdad?

-No del todo, pero mejorará.

-¿En serio?

-Puede ser – sonreí. – Entonces, ¿solo te subiste al bus para preguntarme…?

-Bueno, tuve que correr un poco y tomarlo en la siguiente parada.

-Y todo para que no te haya visto aquí, a mi lado. – Me sentía apenada – lo siento.

-Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a que últimamente nadie vea que estoy 'Aquí. A su lado.'

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Tú, Sasuke. Ustedes, mis amigos, mis hermanos, ustedes.

-Naruto, lo siento – bajé la mirada.

En serio me estaba sintiendo mal. Jodidamente mal.

-Sakura, quiero ayudarte. Ayudarles a ambos, pero no me dicen cómo y yo…

-De hecho… necesito mucho hablar contigo ahora.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien. Te escucharé.

-Realmente es largo.

-Bueno, el bus da una vuelta realmente larga. – guiño un ojo.

-No he hecho cosas realmente buenas últimamente. Creo que…

-Sakura – me interrumpió – ¡no estás hablando con un sacerdote! Te conozco bien y puedes decirme lo que sea, como sea. Así sea una jodida y cruda verdad. ¿Qué ha pasado para que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto?

-Naruto, amo a Sasuke. – dije de repente y agradecí mentalmente que el bus estuviese casi vacío.

Giré el rostro hacia la ventanilla esperando que él rompiera el silencio incomodo que se había creado entre nosotros.

-Debí imaginarlo – dijo de repente – ¿Y luego?

-Bueno. ¿Eso no te parece extraño…?

-Dime, ¿el te ha dicho algo?

-¿Algo de qué?

-Bueno… – dudó – sígueme contando.

-La verdad es que también…

-¿Si?

-Me acosté con él. – suspiré. Ahora menos podía verle al rostro. Todo estaba tan…

-Bien – escuché que suspiró. – le miré de reojo y pude ver en su rostro decepción.

-Lo siento. Has de pensar que soy una…

-Una persona enamorada de alguien que…

-No vale la pena – terminé.

-¿No?

-Tú y yo sabemos que no. Naruto giró su rostro hacia mí. Estaba sorprendido – Tú lo sabes, ¿no? Lo que Sasuke hace…

-Lo que dicen que hace. – Oh, el aun lo dudaba.

-Como sea, las cosas…

-¿Qué clase de relación llevan ustedes ahora?

-No hay ninguna relación. Ni la habrá ya.

-¿No la habrá?

-No – Giré el rostro para mirarle. Al menos esto debía decírselo cara a cara. – Me iré a Corea en un par de semanas.

-¡¿A Corea?! – me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Definitivamente no se esperaba esto. – ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo… iré a estudiar medicina ahí.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, aquí puedes estudiar y…

-No es eso. Bueno, esa escuela es buena. Surgió la oportunidad y…

-Y te irás. Así como así.

-Naruto, lo decidí…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Por favor, perdóname.

-Es que yo…

-Te visitaré, llamaré y escribiré diario. Todo será…

-Nada será igual – suspiró. – me escribirás y llamaras los primeros días. Pero luego…

-¿Luego?

-Luego nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Naruto, yo…

-Entiendo – suspiró – a pesar de todo entiendo que esto es algo que tu… que tu quieres y te apoyo. Pero me duele – bajó la mirada – no tienes idea de cuánto.

-Perdóname. Yo no debí dejarte así…

-No, está bien. Los 3 dejamos que esto decayera.

-Pero, ¿los 3 podemos arreglarlo, no? – y justo después de haber formulado esa pregunta supe la respuesta por mí misma. Y por la mirada de Naruto, supe que el también pensaba lo mismo.

No había solución aparente.

-Hemos llegado de nuevo a tu casa…

-Ahh, así parece – suspiré. – ¿Vienes?

-Bueno, necesito ir a casa…

-¿Vas a ver a Hinata, cierto? – sonreí.

-Bueno, le dejé preocupada. Solo salí y corrí detrás del bus.

-Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Si te pidiera que hicieras una última cosa por mí…

-Lo haría – no dudó en si respuesta.

-Gracias – me levanté para bajar. Y me agaché para darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto estuve fuera del camión, sentí remordimiento por todo lo que había descuidado por Sasuke… no, por mis estupideces propias.

-¿Dónde estuviste por 2 horas? – una gruesa voz me sobresaltó en cuanto entré a mi casa.

-¿Cómo entraste, Sasuke? – dije encarándole mientras él me veía con una sonrisa de lado y un cigarrillo entre sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha.

-¿Cómo crees? – y me aventó un juego de llaves que, según yo, estaban perdidas.

-¿De dónde…?

-Las encontré hace tiempo en mi casa. Estuvieron en mi poder todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, gracias por traerlas, pero ya te puedes ir.

-¿No me vas a agradecer el favor? – apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero que mi madre tenía a modo de adorno.

-Ya te dije que gracias. Gracias por dejar mi casa llena de humo de esa asquerosa cosa…

-Bueno, quiero otro tipo de agradecimiento, Sakura.

En cuanto pude terminar de escuchar esa frase, Sasuke ya estaba acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-Por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo está pidiéndote a ti, ¿sabes?

-Y mi cuerpo está…

-¿Si? – suspiró en mi oreja.

-Mi cuerpo está pidiendo que te aleje de él.

Sasuke se separó de mí y regresó de nuevo al sillón en el que estaba.

-Eres muy fría. A pesar de que seguramente no eras así la otra noche.

-Sasuke…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué quieres de mi, ahora?

A pesar de que esperaba una respuesta descarada, el solo me miro perplejo.

-No tengo ni idea de porque quiero algo de ti, Sakura. Solo lo quiero y ya.

-No puedo darte más. – respondí mordiéndome levemente el labio inferior. – Yo no quiero más de ti.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya he tenido suficiente.

Sasuke se quedó callado mientras me veía como si quisiera decirme algo.

Cansada me encaminé a las escaleras. Supe a medio camino que él me seguía.

¿Qué esperaba ahora?

En cuanto entré a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con fuerza y me dejé caer en la cama boca abajo.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente esa noche? – murmuré. Sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Quieres todos los detalles? – respondió. – Bien, supongo que no nos detuvimos porque ambos lo queríamos.

-Sasuke, ¿tu…?

-¿Si?

-Nada. – Me senté en la cama – Necesito por un par de minutos al mi viejo amigo. ¿Puedes…? – Sasuke asintió – Bien, Sasuke… iré a tu casa. Este viernes. – anuncié.

-¿Si? – Sasuke sonrió de lado – ¿será como la ultima vez?

-Ni lo sueñes – le imité.

-¿Entonces?

-Juguemos. Tú, Naruto y yo.

-Lo que me gustaría jugar contigo, no incluye a Naruto.

-Mi juego favorito – dije ignorando su comentario.

-Te ganaré.

-Tienes una semana para practicar. ¿Puedes avisarle a Naruto?

-Bien – le vi tomar el pomo de la puerta – nos vemos.

-Deja mis llaves cerca…

-No lo creo – y salió.

Me levanté de la cama con mucha pereza y busqué mi celular entre mi mochila. Ino debía contestarme ahora.

-_¿Si?_

-¿Ocupada?

-_Para nada. Ahora estoy libre._

-Necesitamos hablar.

-_¿Ahora mismo?_

-¿Puedes?

-_Claro, bueno… espera una hora o dos. Mis padres están en casa y esperaré a que se peleen y cada quien se vaya por su lado…_

-Bien – suspiré – te veo en tu casa en un par de horas.

-_¿Segura?_

-Si – tomé mi mochila de nuevo – nos vemos, entonces.

Guardé mi celular en la mochila y salí de inmediato. Nuevamente un bus seria mi salvación.

Esta vez me bajé en el lugar indicado y caminé un par de metros hasta llegar a esa pequeña casa colorida. Golpeé un par de veces y entonces, cando estuve a punto de rendirme, Sai abrió.

-¿Si? – me sonrió.

-Sai – le saludé – Hola.

-Hola, Sakura – me devolvió el gesto – pasa.

Seguí a Sai hasta su habitación y lo primero que vi fue una de esas cosas de madera en las que pintan los artistas.

-¿Y… pintando un paisaje?

-Bueno, en realidad… - entonces se quedó como congelado y se puso nervioso – Yo… bueno… deja guardo esto… y…

Caminé a prisa para ver lo que había pintado antes de que lo cubriera.

-Es Ino – dije como si nada. En verdad me estaba muriendo de emoción por ellos.

-I… ¿Ino? No… - murmuró nervioso – es alguien parecida, pero…

-Vamos, déjalo ya – le dije – ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Ella es muy…

-¿Bonita?

-Realmente lo es.

-Bien, pues… necesito tu ayuda, Sai.

-¿Ayuda, mía?

-Está relacionado con Ino.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Necesito que la cuides.

-¿Cuidarla? – Se alarmó - ¿está bien?

-Yo, probablemente me vaya a estudiar fuera… ¿podrías cuidarla por mi?

-¿Ella irá contigo?

-¡No! – Grité – ella no puede venir. – No puedo hacerle eso.

-Pero… no entiendo.

-Ella se debe quedar… sé que aquí hay alguien que le cuidará cuando sus padres dejen de hacerlo…

-Bueno, yo… ¿ella te dijo que…?

-No – le sonreí para calmarle – ella no sabe aun. Creo que…

-¿Le dirás?

-Obviamente, pero ella es muy terca. Por favor, tenle paciencia.

-Toda la que ella necesite – sonrió de una manera que, pensé, Ino amaría ver siempre.

-Ella es muy impulsiva. No le temas, eso es normal en ella. – sonreí. – ¿Cuento contigo?

-Sabes que sí.

-Bien, entonces… – me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo. – creo que está todo listo.

…

-Hola, Ino.

-Sakura – me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme. – ¿Qué paso? Sonabas ansiosa por teléfono.

-Surgió la oportunidad.

-¿Cuál?

-Corea, Ino.

Ino empalideció.

-Es verdad – se llevó una mano a la boca – lo había…

-Y me iré… – tenía que saberlo rápido antes de que se sobresaltara más.

-Bueno, ehh yo… si. Está bien…

-No, Ino – suspiré. – Me iré sola.

-Pero lo habíamos hablado y…

-Ino. Tú no quieres irte ahora. – me senté en su cama.

-¿Qué?

-Sai.

-No, no. El no es tan importante como tú. No puedo dejarte ir sola…

-Debes – suspiré. – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pero Ino, este es tu momento.

-Sí, pero…

-No te preocupes. Sai sabe que te debe cuidar.

-¿Qué?

-Está bajo amenaza.

-¿Qué hiciste? – se dejó caer sentada a la cama junto a mí.

-Nada malo, sólo…

-¿Sólo?

-Me despedí de él.

-¿Y?

-Sabe que debe cuidar a mi mejor amiga en mi ausencia.

-Pero, Sakura…

-Ino. Necesito que una de las dos sea feliz para que la otra lo sea también.

-Tu…

-Yo no – le di un golpecito en la espalda – Tu…

-Sabes que no quiero quedarme aquí, con ellos.

-Lo sé. Pero no estarás sola. Nunca.

-Sin ti…

-Ino. Estoy segura de que me llamarás diario. – Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Me conoces, frentona – ella de plano ya lloraba.

-Tienes a Sai, eres muy linda y sé que muchas personas se acercarán a ti en cuanto te vean triste…

-Pero nadie como tú.

-Eso nunca.

-Bien – Ino extendió sus brazos para abrazarme. – Te dejaré las llaves de mi departamento de ahí, y…

-No es necesario, yo…

-Debes vivir ahí. Así cuando vaya de visita, ya sabré donde estas.

-Pero…

-Porque te iré a visitar cada que tenga oportunidad. – Suspiró – Y no necesito recordarte que casi nunca estoy ocupada, así que…

-Eso me agrada – le abracé.

-Y… – se talló los ojos - ¿Cuándo es el día?

-¿El día?

-¿Cuándo te…?

-Oh, descuida. Aun tengo cosas que hacer...

-¿Sasuke?

-Si – respondí.

-¿Cómo una venganza, o algo así?

-Para nada. Pero el me debe muchas explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Es la primera tarde de mis muy merecidas vacaciones de final de semestre y que llueve a chorros TT_TT (Angie sin suerte -.-')

En fin. Después de mis finales y casi ningún extra :B Un capitulo para que se entretengan si de casualidad llueve por su casa también :*

Porfi comenten que les parece y esas cosas. Déjen reviews, siempre amo leerlos :D Porfi porfi pofi :*

Estas vacaciones me pondré a escribir muchito :D y así.

Suerte a los que aun están presentando exámen

Besos :*

SAYO~ 3


	12. Sólo un poco más

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you, It takes me all the way. I want you to stay."

**Sólo un poco más**

Por supuesto que yo nunca podría idear una venganza contra Sasuke. Es decir, ¿una venganza porque?

_Pues sí, hay motivos. Pero… ¿venganza?_

Bueno, venganza…no. Pero, joder que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con el señorito: 'te ignoro un tiempo, salgo con tu peor enemiga, te acuso de ser puta, te hago escenitas estúpidas en la puerta de tu casa, odio a tus nuevos amigos y después de tener sexo contigo te digo que te necesito porque se me pega la gana' Uchiha.

Claro, debía aclarar muchísimas cosas con él, pero antes debía pensar muy bien cuando y como tocaría ciertos temas. Debía idear un plan de cómo abordar la situación y para eso necesitaba pensar mucho en…

-¡No! – un grito conocido desvió mis pensamientos a otra parte.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora mismo, eso podría esperar. Ahora mismo me encontraba en el centro comercial con dos personas que me provocaban dolores de cabeza intensos por separado, y el haberles juntado era, ¿cómo decirlo?, catastrófico para mi cabeza.

-Sakura es toda una universitaria, debería comprar este vestido rosa que dice algo así como: 'Soy una estudiante de medicina que se respeta'.

-No, Ino. – Gritó mi madre – ese vestido tiene todo menos apariencia de ser respetable. Olvídalo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal…? – Ino dudó – este vestido blanco dice:…

-¿Vestidos? – Gruñó – ¿no puedes buscar otra cosa? ¡Mira! – llamó su atención. – esta blusa morada es muy linda y dice: 'Soy toda una universitaria dedicada a…

-¡Dedicada a nada! – Le interrumpió Ino – Sakura algún día podría necesitar un vestido y este…

-Con unos jeans estarían…

-Mamá, Ino. – Traté de calmarles – el vestido rosa es lindo y si, algún día podré necesitarlo. – Ino sonrió satisfecha – Los jeans para ir a clase con esa blusa morada y esta blusa lila, estarían fabulosos. ¿Podemos pagar e irnos ya?

-Bien – mi mamá asintió – pero esta es la primera tienda.

-Pero, realmente quiero irme. No me gusta salir de compras – me quejé – Menos con ustedes – murmuré tratando que ninguna de las 2 lo escuchara claramente.

-Bueno, si cooperarás un poco esto sería más rápido. – Mi mamá no lucia tan enfadada como trataba de aparentar.

-Mamá, es solo que no necesito ropa nueva, ¿sabes? La que tengo me gusta mucho.

-A mi no – Ino interrumpió – eres universitaria ahora, o lo serás, ya no puedes usar tu ropa que te hacía pasar desapercibida, ya sabes.

-¡Precisamente me gusta porque ME HACEN PASAR DESAPERCIBIDA! – grité.

-Es una lástima – Ino me interrumpió – pero no quiero que en Corea la gente piense: 'Pobrecilla, seguro no tiene ninguna amiga que le ayude a conseguirse ropa linda'.

-Estoy completamente segura de que eso no pasará. – Ironicé.

-No, pero imagínalo. Si algún día te voy a visitar…

-¿Disculpa? – carraspeé.

-Es decir, cuando te vaya a visitar – aclaró – No quiero que la gente me vea mal.

-¿Por qué lo harían? – Mi madre preguntó enseñándole a Ino un par de blusas del mismo color.

-Bueno, dirán: 'Ahí va la mala amiga que no enseña a Sakurita de moda'. – Miró fijamente ambas blusas – La rosada.

-No creo que alguien lo haga – rodé los ojos – Hablaré maravillas de ti, lo prometo. – Miré ambas blusas también – Pero, ¿No son del mismo color ambas?

-No – Ino se dio un leve golpecito en la frente con su mano derecha. – Una es coral, la otra es rosada.

-No veo la diferencia.

-Bueno – mi mamá suspiró – supongo que en parte es mi culpa. Casi nunca la llevaba de compras.

-Sí, bueno, tú siempre andabas con Mikoto.

-Y tú con Sasuke. – respondió defendiéndose.

Algo en su respuesta hizo que mirara fijamente a Ino y ella a mí.

-Pero… – Ino dijo aun mirándome – me conoció a mí y todo mejoró.

-Claaaro. – Mamá y su sarcasmo. – Como sea, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Bueno, ya saben, no me gusta salir de compras y realmente hay un lugar al que quiero ir.

-Sakura, esto es importante, ¿sabes? No sé si deba recordarte que viajas en 3 días.

-Precisamente por eso. Me han tenido toda una semana comprando cosas que ustedes creen 'voy a necesitar' creen. Primero que mí vestido de graduación que es mañana, luego que mis cosas para la universidad y luego… ¿qué más?

-Lo que sea necesario – mi madre estaba molestándose ahora sí. – además, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer?

-Bueno, tengo una cita importante hoy. – hice un leve puchero.

-¿Importante? – Ino se exaltó - ¿quieres decir como una cita?

-Ya es tarde para eso – bajé por un microsegundo la mirada – pero, prometo que en Corea tendré muchas para poder contártelo todo.

-¡Prometido! – gritó mientras mi mamá negaba con la cabeza. Ellas dos se harían amigas en mi ausencia. Podía apostarlo.

-Pero a cambio, tú debes prometerme que cuando salgas con Sai me contarás todo. TODO – recalqué.

-¿Con quién? – mi mamá empalideció un poco.

-Con Sai – respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo prometo, Saku. Serás la primera en saber. – Ino lucia emocionada. Había recibido un mensaje de Sai hace 3 días y habían quedado en ir al cine, ella estaba más que emocionada.

-¡Ino! Sai era mi última esperanza para Sakura. – mi mamá casi gritó.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, hija. Sai es un buen partido y guapo y artista. Creo que debiste salir con él cuando tuviste oportunidad. Pero en lugar de eso preferiste largarte a jugar con… niños.

-Sí, soy toda una malota. – me burlé.

-Hija, es enserio. Ino, ¡dime que es broma eso de salir con é!

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Ino hizo un puchero.

-Sí, bueno, el problema es que con Sasuke nunca se dieron las cosas. Por más que Mikoto y yo les juntábamos, nunca se dio nada. Y Sai… – Oh, algo me decía que debía interrumpir.

-Mamá, sabes que no me gusta Sai, ¿Por qué estas con eso? ¿Por qué ahora? – me quejé.

-Bueno, entonces hay que ir a ver las demás tiendas – comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras eléctricas.

-¿Qué te parece, mamá, si yo voy a donde debo ir y después te veo en casa?

-Bien, bien – mi mamá no lucia muy contenta. – Ino y yo seguiremos comprando ropa para ti. Sin importarnos si te gusta o no.

-Bien – sonreí – nos vemos en casa. – me paré en puntitas y le di un suave beso a mi mamá en la mejilla y abracé con fuerza a Ino. – Nos vemos, cerda.

-¿Y a donde irá? – escuché a Ino murmurarle a mi mamá antes de que yo hubiera avanzado.

-Ni idea. Vamos a ver esos vestidos de ahí, se ven más adorables que los que te gustaron a ti.

-Lo dudo. – Confirmado. Ese par me daba dolores de cabeza juntas y por separado.

Lo cierto es que aquel lugar al que debía ir, por muy extraño que suene, era

-Hola, te tomó mucho tiempo venir a verme, Sakura.

-Ya lo creo, Sasori. – le sonreí mientras él se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Ahora vengo – dijo cerrando un poco la puerta – iré a buscar a Deidara.

-Hey, ¿puedo acompañarte? – realmente quería ver a Deidara y tal vez jugarle una bromilla antes de irme.

-Claro – asintió enseguida. – ¿Algo bueno que contar? – preguntó mientras abría la pequeña reja de la entrada a casa de Dei.

-Depende – murmuré – ¿Qué significa bueno para ti?

-Esperaba que tú me dijeras. – Esa deslumbrante sonrisa de lado. – Escóndete detrás de mí – ordenó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – reí bajito.

Sasori golpeó un par de veces la puerta y entonces Deidara salió. Lucia despeinado y algo ojeroso.

-¿Aun no pasas de nivel? – Sasori se burló.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? – Se quejó – me dormí a las 3am y me desperté hace poco.

-Son las 11am, Dei.

-Sí, pero… hey, ¿Por qué no entras? – Deidara le miró extraño.

-Bueno, porque…

-¡BUU! – salté de detrás de Sasori y Deidara pegó un brinco que si hubiese sido un par de centímetros más alto, con seguridad se hubiese golpeado con fuerza la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

-¡Sakura! – Gritó – que susto.

-¿Lo dices por mi – hice un puchero – o realmente te asusté?

-Por ti, fea – rió – pasen. Necesito su ayuda.

-Dei, ya te dije que Sasuke se tardó un mes en pasar ese nivel. – seguimos a Deidara por las escaleras.

-Si, por eso te dije que yo lo pasaría en menos de un mes.

-¿Y es por eso que no duermes? – Sasori se acostó en su cama recién hecha.

-Sip – suspiró.

-Y… ¿te la vives tomando refrescos de cola y comiendo chocolate y chucherías? – Sasori miró asustado la basura que había bajo la cama.

-Sip – Dei respondió de nuevo.

-Me asustas.

-Además, – interrumpí – Sasuke se tardó un mes pero era época vacacional. Es decir, jugaba día y noche y aun así no pasaba. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu…?

-Estamos de vacaciones.

-Desde hace como 5 días.

-Sí, has desperdiciado 5 días de tu vida aquí, Deidara.

-Búrlense – se quejó – en algo debo superar al Uchiha.

-Pues en videojuegos no será. – Sasori rió.

-Ya lo creo. – finalicé.

-Y, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Bueno, Sakura llegó primero… ¿algo nuevo que contar? – Sasori me miró fijamente.

-No había visto tu rostro desde el último día de clases. – agregó Deidara.

-Lo sé, Dei. Pero… no me has extrañado mucho, eso se nota.

-¡Ja! – Sasori me ofreció su mano – ¡chócalas!

-Muy graciosa – Deidara se sentó en el suelo y tomó su control - ¿Alguien juega?

-Paso – reí. – Bien, el punto es que estuve con mamá e Ino haciendo cosas y cosas y más cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? – Sasori me miró fijamente.

-Suena cansado.

-Lo fue – suspiré. – cosas para el viaje. Ropa, zapatos, libros…

-No vayas – Deidara murmuró – Maldito, te dije que no vayas…

-¿Sasori, estas escuchando?

-Fuerte y claro – pero su vista no se despegaba de la pantalla.

-Bien – continué – lo cierto es que después de mañana mis días estarán peor y…

-¿Es hora de despedirnos? – Sasori curvó una ceja.

-Algo así.

-¿Una partida rápida? – Deidara se mordió el labio inferior como suplicante.

-Ya lo creo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Te lo digo en serio, Saku. – Decía Deidara mientras comía su hamburguesa extra grande que tanto le gustaba. – Jamás conoceré a una choca igual a ti. Jamás.

-Vaya, ¿eso es un halago, Dei?

-Puedes apostarlo. – Sonrió ligeramente – Es decir, eres la única chica que conozco que sabe que significa 'LT y RT' y sabes que todos los 'FIFA' son iguales y lo único que cambia es su año de lanzamiento.

-Y, los escenarios para jugar. – Intervino Sasori.

-Si bueno, no importa mucho. El chiste es meter gol, ¿no? – Deidara regresó su concentración total a su hamburguesa. – Pero en serio, si regresas tal y como te vas…

-¿Cómo? – Sasori le miró confundido.

-Sola.

-Vaya, gracias. Que amable eres, Dei. – Rodé los ojos.

-No, no. En serio. – Oh, ¿hablaba en serio ahora? – Si regresas dentro de 10 años, sola y sin marido, Sasori y yo haremos algo al respecto contra los coreanos ciegos que no salieron contigo.

-Og, gracias Dei. Lo pensaré. – casi contengo la risa.

-Joder, Dei. – Sasori si comenzó a reírse – Sonaste como tu madre.

-Bueno, yo hablo en serio.

-Pero, ¿en 10 años? – Hice una mueca mientras mordía una de mis papas fritas – ¿Esperan librarse de mí por 10 años?

-Eso es el tiempo que te vas, ¿no?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Quiere decir que volverás pronto?

-No tan pronto, espero. – Sasori respondió por mi – Sí quiere ser una buena medico no debe regresar pronto.

-Pero volveré. Digo, ¿Por qué querría vivir lejos estando ustedes aquí?

-Bien, porque yo conozco al primo de un amigo de un amigo que…

-Hay va con sus historias de nuevo – Sasori murmuró mientras bebía su malteada.

-Esto es en serio – Deidara gritó – lo juro.

-Entonces el primo del amigo de tu amigo… – Le incité a seguir.

-Bueno, el primo de un amigo de mi amigo se fue a estudiar lejos y jamás volvió.

-Uhh eso se oye muy de película de terror.

-¿De casualidad no me estas contando alguna de esas películas de terror que te gusta ver?

-No, es en serio. – Deidara se sonrojó.

-Bueno, pero yo sí volveré – guiñé un ojo.

-Bien – Deidara suspiró aliviado.

-Pero como sea – Mordí la ultima papa que tenía en mi plato – Gracias por todo chicos.

-¡Ah! – Gritó Deidara – ¿Le estás oyendo, Sasori?

-¿Qué? – este respondió sobresaltado.

-¡Ya se está despidiendo de nosotros! No volverá. – Hizo un puchero algo gracioso.

-No seas dramático. – Grité conteniendo de nuevo la risa.

-Ya vámonos. – Sasori se recostó en su silla – en serio que no sé cómo te puede gustar esta chatarra.

-¡Calla! – Deidara dio otra gran mordida a su hamburguesa – Me encantan.

-Sólo apresúrate.

-Espero que no traigan a otra chica aquí.

-Puedes apostar que no – Deidara murmuró tragando de golpe su ultimo pedazo de hamburguesa – Cuando regreses celebraremos con hamburguesas extra grandes.

-Asco – Sasori miró fastidiado a otro lado.

-Bueno – me levanté de la silla – Tengo que irme rápido si no quiero que mi madre se enfade.

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana en la graduación, ¿bien? – Deidara se levantó para abrazarme. – Gracias por ayudarme a pasar de nivel, Saku.

-Por nada – suspiré – Años jugando con el experto sirvieron de algo.

-Y ahora ya sé las técnicas que usa. – Deidara dijo orgulloso.

-Ni así le ganarás, nunca – me burlé un poco de él.

-Y hablando de él, – Sasori dijo después de un largo rato en silencio. – De casualidad, ¿él te está esperando?

-¿Él qué? – dije aturdida.

-Acabo de notar que tiene rato que está ahí – y con un leve y discreto movimiento de cabeza señaló detrás de él.

Seguí con la mirada hacia donde él señaló y vi a Sasuke sentado en una mesa mirándome fijamente. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que ya le había visto, movió su dedo índice indicándome que vaya con él.

Oh, sentí deseos en ese momento de tomar ese dedito y retorcerlo hasta fracturarle sólo un poco.

Lo peor del caso es que sin darme cuenta, ya estaba camino hacia él.

-Oh, genial – murmuré para mí misma.

Solo cuando estuve frente a él supe que era débil y siempre lo sería.

Con la cabeza me señaló la silla que estaba frente a él, pero sin apartar la vista de mí. Tímidamente me senté frente a él y di un largo suspiro de alivio cuando le vi cambiar el ceño fruncido que tenia por una perfecta sonrisa de lado.

-Hola, Sakura.

-Sasuke – saludé vagamente.

-Tengo como… – miró fijamente la pantalla de su celular y después regresó la mirada a mí. – Casi una hora y media esperando que vinieras.

-¿Cómo esperabas que llegara si no sabía que estabas aquí? – No soy adivina, Sasuke. Perdón.

-Yo sabía que vendrías. – oh, esa maldita confianza en sí mismo.

-¿Por qué tan seguro de eso?

-Tú siempre vienes, Sakura. De alguna forma u otra, siempre vienes a mí. – Nada. Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-Llegará un día en el que yo no vaya a ti, ¿Qué harás entonces? – Dije después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Entonces será mi turno de esperar por ti.

-¿Esperar por mi?

-Sí, sí de pura casualidad llegase el día en el que yo te llame y tú no llegues, entonces yo esperaré.

-¿Esperar, cuánto tiempo podrás hacerlo sin cansarte? – Ironicé. Sasuke no era la persona más paciente del mundo.

-El tiempo que sea necesario. Estaré esperando hasta tu regreso. Porque tú siempre vienes, Sakura. Tú siempre vienes a mí. – repitió.

Decir que me quedé pensando en eso el resto del día es poco.

-… Y no sé porque pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que me estas ignorando. – Me sobresalté por completo.

-Lo siento, Ino. – respondí apenada.

-Vaya, eres increíble – rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que… – ya ni sabia como justificarme – ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? – Cambiar de platica, como no.

-Sakura, te estaba diciendo que Sasuke cree que te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, y que si él quisiera no te irías. Así de simple.

-Lo dudo. – respondí con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared. Pero en realidad mi mirada estaba divagando por otros rumbos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué paso después?

-Pues él se puso a decirme algo de un videojuego nuevo que saldría o no sé.

-Tal vez solo trata de confundirte – se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras daba vueltas alrededor de todo mi cuarto. – ¿Y después?

-Después me recordó que iría a su casa…

-¿Cuándo? – paró su caminar de repente.

-Mañana. – respondí tan segura como si me hubiesen preguntado mi nombre.

-Eso es… – lo pensó un poco – después de la graduación.

-Así es. – me dejé caer en mi cama. Segundos después Ino estaba a mi lado mirando fijamente algún punto en el techo, como yo.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Irte y dejar las cosas así.

-¿Qué cosas, Ino?

-Las cosas con Sasuke, Naruto… – Dudó – con Sasuke.

-No, no podría irme y dejarlo todo así.

-Bien – suspiró – ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Ya lo tengo. – respondí mirando a otro lado.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es?

-Claro que no – le mostré mi lengua – Pero no temas, no haré nada malo. Sólo hablaremos.

-Aclararan sus problemas y te podrás ir a Corea con la conciencia tranquila. – sonó como si se tratara del plan mas estúpidamente sencillo del mundo. Y posiblemente lo fuera.

Pero dar el primer paso siempre había resultado muy difícil para mí. Yo que era hija única nunca había tenido problemas para decirles a mis padres sobre lo que quería tener. No tenía problemas en la escuela por lo que nunca se me negaron salidas. Pero, tratándose de mis amigos…

Básicamente las únicas peleas que había tenido con Ino había sido de: 'Ino, ¿quieres bajarle a la velocidad? ¡Nos vamos a matar!' cuando ella manejaba. Entonces mi vida con ella se resumía en cuidarla de cometer alguna locura y ella cuidarme de cometer alguna estupidez.

Mi amistad con Naruto se trataba más en decirle lo tonto que me parecía a veces y después decirle que bromeaba. Aconsejarle y él escucharme cuando le necesitaba.

Pero Sasuke, con Sasuke siempre peleábamos únicamente por decidir quién era mejor en qué videojuego y escogiendo cual jugaríamos el viernes.

Pero entonces apareció Karin.

-Lárgate a dormir, ¿no? – Ino me sacó de mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, mañana es tu graduación. No quiero que estés toda ojerosa.

-Bien. Deberías dormir tú también.

-¿Yo porque? – dijo frunciendo el ceño. – Mi graduación es pasado mañana.

-Bueno, pero tu saldrás en varias fotos conmigo mañana. Deberías ocultar las ojeras que tus últimos 'viernes de princesas' han provocado.

-Joder – se quejó – Mi último 'viernes de princesas' me dejó dolor de pies.

-¿Por qué?

-Fui a bailar y solo quedaban bien mis tacones más altos.

-Y, ¿con quién fuiste?

-Con unas compañeras de la escuela.

-Vaya, ¡Sí eso haces cuando aun estoy aquí, cuando yo me vaya seré reemplazada por completo!

-¿Qué? – Me miró sorprendida – ¿Desde cuándo haces estos dramas, Sakura?

-Pues he aprendido de ti, Ino.

-Lo sé, he sido buena maestra, pequeña pupila.

Ambas empezamos a reír mientras Ino se dejaba caer en mi cama. Nos esperaba una larga noche de más risas.

Verme a la mañana siguiente al espejo me provocó que la risa se borrara por completo.

-Me veo horrible – suspiré mientras dejaba el cepillo en el tocador.

-No quería decírtelo, pero… yo creo que si – mi mamá suspiró pesadamente. – Anoche Ino se fue realmente tarde. Mira nada más las ojeras que tienes.

-Ya lo creo. Seguramente con un poco de maquillaje desaparecen.

-Pero a Ino ni con maquillaje la controlas un poco. – Mi mamá trató de nuevo de cepillar mi enredado cabello.

-Ella es así, la conoces. – Bostecé.

-Oye, a propósito. Me habló Mikoto esta mañana.

-¿Y que ha dicho?

-Sólo estuvimos charlando, pero me dijo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no vas a su casa.

-De todas formas, cuando voy nunca está.

-Sí, la semana pasada a penas regresó de viaje con Fugaku.

-¿Irán a la graduación, no?

-Supongo. Según me dijo, Itachi llegó ayer.

-Espero verle.

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no estaba por aquí.

-Bueno, el ya es todo un doctor después de todo.

-Oh, tienes razón. El vive en Corea también.

-Cierto. Será el único conocido. Pero… habiendo pasado tantos años sin verle, creo que no será de gran ayuda – traté de reír.

-Bueno, ya está listo tu cabello. Ahora espero que Ino llegue pronto para ayudarte con lo que falta.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico, estoy aquí! – escuchamos la fuerte voz de Ino. Ella estaba parada en la puerta de mi cuarto con un sencillo vestido verde como el color de sus ojos, los cuales cubría con unos lentes de sol.

-…Tarde – mi mamá suspiró. – Creí que dijiste que llegarías temprano.

-Y lo es. Aun quedan 2 horas. – Ino se quitó los lentes de sol y me miró de pies a cabeza. – ¿Ya te bañaste? – Asentí – ¿Te lavaste el cabello? – Asentí de nuevo. – Bueno… a lo mío.

-¿Tardarás mucho? – Mi mamá salió de mi cuarto – Muero de sueño.

-Relájese – Ino suspiró – tardaré un poco, pero ella llegará justo a tiempo.

-Ino, en serio, gracias. – dije mirándola a través del espejo. – No tenías que ofrecerte a esto.

-Sakura, sabes que arreglarte y dejarte más hermosa es algo que me gusta hacer.

-Desde que éramos pequeñas.

-Sí, desde entonces hacerte peinados es mi hobby.

-Entonces, ¿te ayudo yo mañana?

-Ni loca – rió – Para eso estoy yo aquí. Porque tú de peinados no sabes nada. Sí fuera por ti, andarías…

-Despeinada todo el día – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sabes – me miró por el espejo del tocador.

Ino me cepilló el cabello de nuevo y me ayudó a peinarme y maquillarme tan rápido como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-No es que sea una novedad, pero… quedaste perfecta – suspiró luego de una hora y media tratando de hacer algo por mi aspecto. – Claro que, la que hizo el trabajo duro fui yo – sonrió satisfecha.

-Te lo agradezco – le abracé.

-Tenemos media hora para llegar – Mi mamá gritó entrando a mi cuarto.

-Perfecto – Ino tomó mi cepillo y volvió a arreglarse rápidamente el rubio cabello. – Justo a tiempo.

-Ino, ¿vas en tu auto o vienes con nosotras? – pregunté mientras me ponía con rapidez el vestido rosa que mi mamá e Ino habían escogido. Largo hasta los tobillos y con escote en corte griego. – No puedo… subir el cierre. ¡Auxilio! – grité.

-En mi auto, por supuesto. – Respondió Ino ayudándome con el cierre – Y si vienes conmigo te aseguro que llegaremos más rápido – Me guiñó un ojo.

-Ni hablar – mi mamá protestó alcanzándome mis zapatillas plateadas como la cinta del vestido. – Quiero que mi hija llegue entera a su graduación.

-De acuerdo – Ino se dirigió rumbo a la puerta del cuarto y le escuché bajar por las escaleras. – Nos vemos ahí.

Mi padre me llevó a la graduación justo a tiempo. En cuanto llegamos, mis padres buscaron a Ino para sentarse con ella mientras yo buscaba el asiento con mi nombre. Ella se veía realmente aburrida. Definitivamente llevaba un buen rato ahí. Ino solía manejar como loca cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Hola, lindura – Sasori se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, Sasori – le abracé. – Te ves fabuloso. – Me quedé mirándole con su traje negro que le sentaba de maravilla.

-Tú te ves hermosa. – Silbó – El rosa fuerte te queda perfecto.

-¿Dónde está Dei?

-Creo que está afuera presumiéndole a unos chicos que pudo pasar de nivel.

-No sé porque no me sorprende.

-Porque es de Deidara de quien hablamos.

-Puede ser – sonreímos.

-Hola, Sakura-chan – Un fuerte olor a colonia de caballero inundó mis fosas nasales. Claro que, ya conocía esa colonia.

-Hola, Naruto – me levanté de la silla y le abracé con fuerza.

-Hola, Sakura – a penas escuché la débil voz.

-Hinata – le saludé – disculpa que sea efusiva con tu novio, pero…

-Oh – se sonrojó – no debes… preocuparte. – Bajó levemente la mirada – No me molesta para nada.

-Hey, Sakura – Naruto llamó mi atención. – ¿Sabías que debíamos sentarnos por orden de apellido?

-Lo suponía – suspiré – Ni siquiera sé quien va después de mi.

-Sasuke – respondió de inmediato.

-No, creo recordar que la 'H' y la 'S' no van seguidas. – me burlé.

-Tú no debes preocuparte por eso. Ya nos graduamos. ¿Qué importa el orden? – anunció.

-'El orden de los factores no altera el producto' – recitó Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-Entre tú y Sasuke había una graaan separación. Pero Kiba y yo decidimos hacer la última travesura del curso.

-¿Qué hicieron? – me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

-Pues cambiamos los lugares de varias personas.

-Tú vas aquí – señaló la silla de junto a mi – Sasuke va en la que debía ser tuya. – A mi izquierda – y yo voy a tu derecha. Hinata irá a mi lado.

-¿Entonces…?

-Nos sentaremos todos juntos – Una grave voz interrumpió la obvia respuesta de mi amigo.

-¡Teme! – gritó Naruto.

-Hmp, Dobe – respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado. Me miró de pies a cabeza – Sakura. – saludó.

Pero mis pensamientos no estaban más donde deberían. De nuevo.

Joder. Si no supiera que Sasuke es perfecto sin ropa, podría apostar que nadie se veía mejor que él con un traje negro. Pantalón y saco negro, camisa blanca y todo su cabello peinado hacia atrás. O casi. Lucia semi despeinado.

-Hola, Sasuke – saludé.

-Hmp, siento llegar tarde. – Dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello – No, la verdad no.

-¿Pasó algo? – Naruto se preocupó.

-Sí, mi madre no estaba lista. – respondió secamente.

-¡Sakura! – alguien gritó efusivamente mi nombre. Después solo me encontré con que estaba siendo asfixiada con fuerza – Cariño, te eché de menos.

-Hola, Mikoto – respondí devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado? – se separó de mí y me sujetó de los hombros.

-Muy bien – le sonreí.

-Bien – asintió – quiero algo de ti para cuando te vayas de viaje. – dijo buscando algo entre su bolso.

-¿Qué…?

Mikoto sacó de su bolso una cámara digital y la encendió frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Ahora abrácense justo como cuando eran pequeños.

-Mamá, ¿qué…? – Sasuke hizo una mueca.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! Cállate y obedéceme.

-Ahora soy mayor de edad – aunque refunfuñó, igual se paró como su mamá le indicó.

-Compórtate como tal – Mikoto le mostró la lengua.

Mira quien hablaba de comportarse.

-¿Listos? Una… dos… y…

Y justo cuando ella dijo ¡tres!, nosotros le hicimos cuernos al de junto. Así, como cuando pequeños.

-Sí, no han cambiado nada – Mikoto nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Vagos. Me iré a sentar con sus padres.

En cuanto ella se fue nosotros estallamos en risas. Claro, Sasuke no tantas.

-Tu mamá no ha cambiado nada.

-Es la misma de siempre – suspiré.

-¿Nos sentamos? – Hinata dijo volviendo de quien sabe donde con Tenten.

-Oh, ¿tú te sientas por aquí? – pregunté a Tenten.

-No, yo voy más adelante. Con Neji. – respondió sonriendo. – solo quería verles antes de que esto comience.

-Será largo – suspiré.

-Será complicado – Naruto siguió mi juego.

-Será problemático – Shikamaru dijo detrás de nosotros.

-Llegas tarde, vago – Sasuke le 'saludó'.

-Bueno, me he quedado dormido. – Respondió como si nada – mi madre me levantó.

-Ughh – todos sabíamos que la madre de Shikamaru no era la más dulce persona.

-¿Listos? – Kakashi-sensei nos sorprendió – a sus lugares. Esto empezará pronto. Espero.

-¡Bien! – Naruto gritó emocionado. – Llegó la hora.

-Eso creo – me senté en mi lugar. Justo cuando me hube acomodado, mi celular sonó. – ¿Si?

-_¿Desde cuándo la 'H' y la 'U' van juntas? _– era la paranoica de Ino.

-Desde que Naruto se encargó de los lugares.

-_Suele suceder _– suspiró. – _Te veo al rato, Mikoto está tomándoles fotos desde aquí. Ella me agrada. No es tan _ – susurró – _seria como tu mamá._

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo – me reí – Te veo al rato – y colgué.

-Espero que esto no sea tan tardío. – escuché a Sasuke quejarse.

-¿Prisa? – pregunté con la vista fija al frente.

-Algo.

-Ya veo.

-En realidad. Solo odio estar vestido así, como un teto.

-¿Un teto? – Reí – no creo que luzcas como no.

-Ya lo creo que sí. – Suspiró – Por cierto, no te he dicho lo bien que te ves hoy. – volví la mirada hacia él, pero él ya estaba mirando muy concentrado su celular.

-¿Y bien…? – Naruto llamó mi atención – ¿Qué te pareció mi plan?

-Perfecto – dije sonriéndole – creo que es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir para cerrar el ciclo escolar.

-¿A qué si? – Hinata añadió mirando con ojos de amor a Naruto – Ahora mismo estaría sentada junto a Neji-niisan.

-Pero a Tenten no parece desagradarle mucho la idea – dije señalando a una muy entusiasmada Tenten tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Neji.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Bien. Empezaremos ahora. – el director carraspeó. – Les iré nombrando uno por uno para que pasen por su constancia de que terminaron la escuela aquí.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que nadie estaba en el lugar que correspondía.

-¡Joder, al viejo le dará un infarto! – Shikamaru señaló – Se ve ligeramente enfadado.

-No – Kiba se burló – le hemos hecho peores.

-Puedes apostar a que si – Naruto y Kiba rieron con fuerza.

Los nombres comenzaron a sonar y los alumnos a pasar uno por uno.

-Haruno Sakura – dijo el director tratando de contener su enfado cuando vio la risa incontenible de Naruto.

Me levanté rápido de mi silla. Tenía en los pies un arma mortal de 12cm que podría provocarme una dura caída y la peor humillación en frente de todo el público escolar. Caminé rápida pero normal rumbo a las escaleras por donde subiría a recoger mis papeles. En cuanto estuve ahí fui cegada por los flashes de Mikoto e Ino. Ni siquiera mi madre estaba ahí.

-Bien hecho, Saku – Mikoto gritaba emocionada.

Traté de sonreír y regresar a mi lugar rápidamente.

Mi cuerpo regresó a su temperatura normal minutos después cuando ya estuve relajada en mi lugar de nuevo.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Mi corazón saltó apurado y más tardó Sasuke en llegar al frente cuando Mikoto estuvo ahí tomándole el millón de fotos.

-Hmp, ¿no se puede comportar?

-Bueno, nadie tendrá tantas fotos como tú. – Naruto se burló.

-Sigues tu, Dobe.

-Uzumaki Naruto – escuchamos al director decir. Más bien gruñir.

Naruto se levantó con rapidez y casi al llegar bajó su velocidad. Miré al director y comprendí sus razones.

-Bueno… ¿es algo para que me recuerde'ttebayo?

El director rodó los ojos y le entregó sus papeles.

En cuanto todos estuvimos con papeles en mano. El director bajó y le dio el lugar a Asuma-sensei.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos felicitarles a todos por concluir esta etapa. Ahora todos están oficialmente graduados, por ahora. Les deseamos mucho éxito.

-En conclusión – gritó Naruto levantándose - ¡Somos libres!

Y todos estallamos en risa y gritos de felicidad.

-¡Lo hicimos! – Tenten se tiró sobre Neji.

-Y bien, ¿ya podemos festejar de verdad? – dijo Sasuke por sobre el escándalo de los abrazos y fotos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'De verdad'? – pregunté dudando.

-En mi casa, fiesta… esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? – gritó Naruto – estupendo.

-Ya lo creo – Shikamaru se unió.

-Vendrás ¿Cierto, Sakura? – Sasuke me miró como si por dentro rogara que mi respuesta fuese un 'si'.

-Sabes que si – sonreí – creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado.

-Perfecto – Sasuke bajó la mirada solo un par de segundos – finalmente llegó el día.

Puedes apostar que sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_¿Me odia mucho por haberme tardado tanto aunque prometí no hacerlo? Mi vida es un caos aun en vacaciones :( pero finalmente ya terminé este cap._

_Por cierto, tal vez piensen que no leo los reviews pero les aseguro que sí. Es solo que casi nunca me daba tiempo a contestar._

_Tratando resumidamente de responder algo:_

_Alguien preguntó si subo este fic en otra página y la verdad no :( solo conozco y uso fanfiction xD_

_No estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo xD él es un amorsss pero sólo me gusta mi amistad con él :B_

_Sasuke siempre es y será un baka :( haha_

_Y obvio no me olvido de esto, pero en las últimas semanas tenía la cabeza llena de anatomía humana xD _

_**¡Todos disfruten sus vacaciones! Tenemos 2 largos meses para hacer lemmon!**__ Okno xD_

¡Cuídense mucho! Subiré tan pronto mi cerebro trabaje para algo más que dormir.

Besotes :*

Plisito reviewseenme muchito que si los leo x) Besotes


	13. Por siempre

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haya basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"_Conoces cada historia, cada herida, cada recuerdo. Toda su felicidad gira en torno a ti. Cada pequeño instante, ¿no lo captas?"_

Después de tomarme chorrocientas fotos más con Ino, mis compañeros y mis padres, pensé que había llegado el momento de irme a casa a descansar un rato. Pero, claro, no contaba con mi adorable madre y su cámara con rollo interminable.

-Cariño, una foto más, ¿sí?

-¿Una más? – dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa cargada de felicidad.

-Con Sasuke, cariño.

-¡Sí! Quiero más fotos de ustedes juntos – Mikoto se unió a mi madre empujando a Sasuke para que posara a mi lado.

-¡No más, por favor! – Sasuke susurró llevándose una mano a la cara de vergüenza. – ¡joder!

-Vamos, apúrate o esto tardará más. – le susurré apartando su mano del rostro y sonriéndole tratando de incitarle confianza. – Bueno, creo que Naruto ya se fue.

-Él se salvó de toda esta payasada.

-¿No son demasiadas fotos ya, Mikoto? – Mi madre dijo algo consternada.

-Nunca son suficientes – respondió orgullosa de sí misma. – estos niños crecen tan rápido que en un segundo y ya están con un pie en la universidad.

-Tienes razón – mi madre se unió a su juego de fotografías.

-Espero que no tarde mucho más. – Dijo Sasuke con una voz que aparentaba sufrimiento.

-Es tu madre – le susurré – ya deberías saber que lo hará.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él para que esto no se tomase más tiempo del necesario. Casi empezaba a temblar por la cercanía.

-Una… dos y… ¡Perfectos! – Mikoto miró satisfecha a mi madre – crecieron tan hermosos.

-Ya lo creo – mi madre suspiró. – ahora la universidad les aguarda.

Universidad. Esa palabra rodeaba demasiado por mi cabeza y sabía que en cualquier momento me explotaría y nadie podría recomponerla.

De repente las palabras de mi madre me habían hecho darme cuenta de que no sabía mucho de su vida próxima. De hecho, en ese momento era como si estuviera parada junto a un desconocido.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué universidad irás? – le pregunté a Sasuke en cuanto recordé que aun seguíamos ahí los 2.

-A ninguna – respondió Sasuke aflojándose un poco la corbata – Tengo otros planes para este año.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿tus padres lo saben?

-Por supuesto que no – dijo con obviedad –aun no.

-No estarán contentos – fruncí el ceño. – No creo que…

-Es solo un año – cortó – solo uno.

-¿Por qué un año? – Pregunté – Más bien, ¿Por qué este año?

-Por que es mi última oportunidad.

¿Su última oportunidad? Y ahora, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Para…? – pero ni siquiera había terminado de formular la pregunta en mi mente, cuando sentí unos fríos brazos rodearme por la espalda. Aquello hizo que despegará la mirada de él, pero cuando volví a buscarle con la mirada ya estaba a media sala perdiéndose entre tantas olas de gente.

Siempre tan lejos de mi.

_Vamos date la vuelta. Mírame. Aquí estoy. Siempre he estado aquí._

-¿Y bien? – Ino me despertó de mi pequeña ensoñación – ¿Ya te crees porqué estás por completo libre de la preparatoria?

-Y tú, ¿ya te crees porque tu mejor amiga es libre de la preparatoria? – Volteé un poco la cabeza a mi derecha para ver a Ino sonreír.

-Oh si – me soltó y se paró frente a mi – Mi frentona amiga ha crecido mucho en esta última semana. – sonrió sarcástica. – Me llevas la delantera por una frente – rodeé los ojos.

-¿En qué?

-Tú sabes – guiñó el ojo derecho para después mirar a Sasuke. – En tooodo – dijo con un tono que tardé en decifrar.

Oh, hablaba de que yo ya había hecho…

-¡Ino! – Estaba segura de que estaba increíblemente sonrojada – No… ¡no digas eso!

-Bromeaba – rió – Además nadie escuchó.

-¿Nadie escuchó el qué? – La voz de mi mamá me sobresaltó.

-Que Sakura me ha ganado – respondió Ino de inmediato – ella se graduó antes que yo.

-Oh, solo por un día de diferencia. – Mi mamá respondió.

Ino le sonrió a mi mamá mientras alguien se detenía para saludarle. Ino llamaba la atención hasta en la graduación de otras personas.

Mi madre se acercó a mí mientras prendía su cámara digital nuevamente.

-¿Más, mamá? – hice un puchero demasiado infantil, para mi costumbre.

-¡Ay no seas así! – Oh, mi mamá me ganaba – Sólo quería ver las fotos que te acabo de tomar.

-Estoy segura que si juntan tus fotos y las de la señora Mikoto podrían llenar unos cuantos muchos álbumes.

-Puedes apostarlo – Mikoto apareció de repente – Tengo unas buenas tomas de ti, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Y de los demás, y de los maestros, y de todo ser viviente en este lugar – Sasuke dijo sarcástico – Mamá, ya quiero irme a casa.

-No todos los días te gradúas, hijo. – Mikoto respondió simulando enfado.

-Gracias a Kami no – Sasuke suspiró y yo reí levemente por el comentario.

Sasuke caminó con Mikoto detrás de él tratando de convencerle de que muchas fotos eran necesarias para recordar este día.

-Hola, Sakura. – Una grave voz llamó mi atención de repente.

-Hola… – Me di la vuelta para ver a la persona que me había saludado. – Itachi – me sonrojé. Me había sorprendido, pero no sabía si para bien o mal. – ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Demasiado. – respondió.

-Cariño, voy a buscar a tu padre para avisarle que pronto nos vamos – Mi madre nos dejó solos aunque no sabía si apropósito o tenía otras ideas locas por su cabeza.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Itachi dijo luego de unos segundos.

-Perfectamente – le sonreí regresando toda mi atención a él.

-Así te veo. – Me miró indiscretamente de pies a cabeza – Perfectamente.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Ayer por la noche.

-Ya veo. – Mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior preguntándome qué debía decir ahora para no caer en un silencio incómodo.

Pero inevitablemente ese silencio incómodo llegó. Vaya, con lo mucho que amo cuando pasa esto.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Estos silencios.

-¿Así éramos antes?

-Claro, sólo se escuchaba tu voz cuando hablabas con Sasuke o… mi madre.

-Oh vaya, lamento eso – dije realmente apenada y sonrojándome ligeramente. Con Sasuke, ¿eh?

-¡No no no no! – Itachi se alteró – es decir, Sasuke es tu mejor amigo y mamá… ya sabes como es.

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario. Un par de segundos después, Itachi se me unió provocando en mí un severo ataque de risa. Sentí la falta de aire unos segundos y me encorvé ligeramente hacia adelante cuando las risas se habían salido de control. Me agarré con fuerza el estomago ya que me dolía de tanto reír y trataba de respirar de nuevo. Cuando me había controlado me erguí de nuevo y miré por encima del hombro de Itachi. Solo un par de metros detrás de él, Sasuke me miraba como con odio contenido.

_Oh, joder. Ahora, ¿qué?_

La sonrisa que aun tenía en el rostro se borró de inmediato.

_Estúpido Sasuke bipolar._

-¿Sucede algo? – Itachi dijo dándose la vuelta y encarándose con Sasuke. – Oh, Sasuke. – alzó la mano para llamar su atención.

Sasuke seguía mirándome fijamente y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Sakura, ¿no tenemos algo de qué hablar tú y yo?

-Entonces, ¿debería irme? – Itachi dijo con una ligera preocupación en el rostro.

-No – respondí.

-Si – Sasuke dijo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo – Itachi esbozó una ligera sonrisa de lado. – desgraciadamente para ti, Sasuke, la dama ha dicho que no quiere que me vaya. Aparentemente ustedes tienen un problema entre manos y me encantaría saber de qué se trata – se cruzó de brazos – pero eso sería muy metiche de mi parte. Lamento decirte esto pero ahora mismo yo estaba hablando con Sakura y no creo irme cuando la plática estaba muy interesante.

_Oh, Itachi. No sé si agradecerte por esto o golpearte muy fuertemente en…_

-Así lo noté – Sasuke regresó la mirada hacia mi – ustedes realmente lucían… felices platicando.

-Así era – Itachi repitió – hasta que interrumpiste. ¿Cierto, Sakura? – ambos me miraban fijamente. Un par de penetrantes ojos negros fijos en mi pobre existencia.

_Perfecto. Ahora me metían a mí en esto._

-Yo…

-Hey, Sakura – Sasori se acercó a nosotros y alzó su cámara hacia mi – ¿Una última foto?

-Claro – le sonreí. Realmente estaba agradecida con él. Mas ahora.

-Nosotros… – Itachi miraba sorprendido a Sasori.

-Nosotros estábamos hablando con ella, Akasuna no.

-Lo lamento, he esperado un buen rato a que ella estuviera libre para acercármele y pensé que ya que discutían entre ustedes era mi oportunidad. Desde luego, pienso que una dama no debería presenciar la patética inseguridad de ambos. – ¡Joder! No quería saber que pasaría ahora. Pero solo viendo las caras de los Uchiha, podía adivinar que no sería bueno para alguno de los 3 – Con su permiso. – Sasori sonrió de repente tomándome de la muñeca y alejándome varios metros de ellos.

_Oh, Sasori. Te amo._

Sasori me liberó en cuanto vio a Deidara.

-Se han tardado un poco – Deidara dijo entre risas - ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? Se ve… pálida.

-Tuvo un… ligero percance. – Sasori se limito a responder.

-No te preocupes, todo bien. – respondí luego de un par de minutos.

-Oh, graduaciones. ¿Qué sería de ellos sin dramas? – Deidara dijo en tono dramático. – Bueno, has sido nuestra primera amiga mujer. – Deidara me abrazó con fuerza – lo sé, somos muy 'forevers alone' por eso necesitamos una foto juntos, de esas que se pueden enmarcar y colgar en el cuarto.

-Y yo necesito una que me acompañe a Corea.

-Bien, entonces… – Sasori le dio la cámara que llevaba en las manos a un compañero y le pidió que nos tomara tantas fotos como pudiera. Por alguna razón no me sentía incomoda posando para la cámara de Deidara, es decir, se habían convertido tan rápido en personas importantes para mí.

Y en algún momento de la tarde, cuando el rollo fotográfico de mamá y Mikoto se agotó, mi padre y ella se fueron a casa y yo me quedé un rato más con mis amigos e Ino, quien había coincidido con algunos conocidos.

-Me muero – Tenten suspiraba sentada a mi lado. Habíamos coincidido en que los pies nos mataban y decidimos sentarnos en cuanto encontramos un par de sillas libres. Con el tiempo, ese par de sillas se volvió toda una fila vacía.

-¿De? – pregunté ante su comentario.

-Me duelen las mejillas, jamás había sonreído tanto como hoy.

-Supongo – le sonreí.

-¿Y tu amiga Ino? – preguntó mirando por todas partes.

-Pues, se encontró con unos conocidos y está platicando con ellos.

-¿Te irás con ella?

-Sí, ella trae coche y me llevará a casa a cambiarme de ropa.

-Ya veo – se recostó por completo en la silla – Yo estoy esperando a Neji.

-¿Te irás con él?

-Sí, Hinata irá con Naruto a la fiesta de Sasuke y Neji aun no confía mucho en él.

-¿Porqué? – dije con curiosidad.

-Pues, ni idea – Tenten rió – pero, gracias a que ellos irán a la fiesta juntos, Neji me llevará para tratar de aparentar que sólo está ahí por mí.

-¿Así que va a vigilarles, no? – Reí ante la idea. Considerando que no le serviría de mucho ya que Naruto era la persona más distraída del mundo y estaría fijamente pensando solo en Hinata.

-Sí, pero yo me encargaré de distraer a Neji.

-Buen plan – ya me lo imaginaba. Tenten era tan insistente a veces, que no dudaba que lo consiguiera.

-Ah, ¿irán a la fiesta? – Shikamaru bostezó acercándose a nosotras y sentándose junto a Tenten.

-Si – respondí de inmediato. – ¿Y ustedes?

-Promete mucho – Tenten se acomodó en su silla emocionada – No me la pierdo por nada.

-Supongo que también iré. – Shikamaru respondió haciendo una mueca – No tengo nada mejo que hacer.

-Y bien, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a la mamá de Sasuke? – preguntó de repente Tenten con un tono que arrojaba curiosidad.

-Desde siempre – respondí de inmediato. – siempre hemos sido muy unidos Sasuke, Naruto y yo.

-Lo sé, pero no pensé que su madre también te apreciara tanto.

-Ella es increíble.

-Parece que Karin fue la única que no se presentó –Shikamaru interrumpió nuestra conversación mirando a todos a su alrededor.

-No lo noté – dije con sinceridad. Realmente ella no había pasado por mi cabeza hasta ese momento.

-¿En serio? – Tenten volteó a ver a Shikamaru y después a mi – Ni yo. Solo escuché que ni siquiera pasó los exámenes finales y no se graduaría este año.

-Era lógico, esa chica casi nunca entraba a clases – Shikamaru casi río. – Aparentemente romper con Sasuke le afectó mucho.

-Pues no supe ni cuando empezaron. – Tenten comentó – Solo me enteré que tuvieron una acalorada discusión en el patio trasero de la escuela y que a pesar de que ella le rogó a él, no regresaron.

-¿Una discusión? – pregunté sorprendida. Información nueva.

-La chica tiene fama de ser toda una fichita. Y le traía más dolores de cabeza a los profesores que Naruto. – Shikamaru relató.

-¿Más que Naruto? Imposible – Tenten negó.

-Es verdad. Dicen por los pasillos, que sus amigos están relacionados con drogas y esas cosas.

_¿Sus amigos? _– Pensé – ¿_Serán aquellos con los que estaba Sasuke aquel día en la fiesta?_

-¿Y? – le animé a continuar.

-¿Te parece poco? – Shikamaru arqueó una ceja. – bien, dicen que lo de Sasuke y Karin era una simple calentura momentánea. Pero que, después de todo, ella empezó a ser una gran influencia en los cambios de Sasuke.

-¿Cambios? – Tenten buscó con la mirada a Sasuke – yo le veo igual.

-No, no, Tenten. – Le silencié – Shikamaru tiene razón…

-Bueno… no estoy seguro. Esos son rumores. – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué más? – pregunté ansiosa.

-No sé más. – me miró con pena. – no se las razones por las que terminaron, pero creo que Sasuke hizo bien en dejarla. Él era bueno en clases al principio, por eso no tuvo problemas con sus calificaciones y se pudo graduar.

-Karin no – Tenten rió – ella solo entraba a buscar a alguien que le prestara dinero para drogas.

-¿En verdad? – me llevé una mano a la cabeza confundida.

-No lo sé, intuición femenina. – Tenten sonrió de lado – Pero, ¿Cómo es que tu no sabia nada de esto? Me acabas de decir que ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho.

-Y así es, pero… – Intenté responder.

-Bueno, Tenten – Shikamaru interrumpió – Las cosas no duran para siempre, ni las cosas buenas. A veces, por más que intentas conservar algo a tu lado, no lo consigues. Y no es tu culpa, si no es simple cosa del destino.

-¿Así lo crees Shikamaru? – dije mirándole con gran asombro. Una parte de mi sabia que esas palabras iban dirigidas a mí.

-Así lo creo – el me sonrió ante una Tenten completamente perdida. – Pero no por eso debes dejar de intentarlo. Así que debes aprovechar cada oportunidad. Hasta la última.

-¡Hey! – Ino apareció sobresaltándonos a los 3 y se sentó a mi lado. – Sakura, ¿te llevo a casa o irás directamente con Sasuke?

-A casa primero, Ino. Gracias – dije levantándome de la silla.

-Bien – Ino se levantó también de la silla – Entonces, nos vemos después – dijo despidiéndose de Tenten y Shikamaru.

-Hasta luego – Shikamaru respondió levantándose.

-Gracias, Shikamaru – le abracé rápido – Entonces, nos vemos ahí – abracé a Tenten. – Suerte con tu plan.

Y tomé de la mano a Ino caminando rumbo a la salida a toda la velocidad que mis pies me permitían.

Dejo de importarme si el caminar velozmente podría provocar en mi vergonzosos tropezones. Lo único que ansiaba era salir de ahí y llegar con Sasuke rápidamente.

-Oye, aguarda… – Ino se soltó de mi agarre justo en el estacionamiento. Había olvidado por completo que aun seguía sujetándole con fuerza. – ¿Está todo bien?

-Bueno… – bajé la mirada – creo que debería hablar con Sasuke antes de que esa fiesta comience.

-¿Pasó algo? – lucía preocupada.

-Pasó mucho – respondí.

-Entonces, ¿debemos ir donde Sasuke ahora?

-No – respondí de inmediato – ¿Podrías llevarme primero a casa? – Ino asintió.

Ambas caminamos hasta el coche de Ino y una vez que estuvimos dentro decidí que era el momento de hacer lo que había estado deseando desde que salí de mi casa.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? – Ino protestó.

-¿Qué te parece que hago, Cerda?

-¿Quitándote los tacones? No tienes perdón de…

-Lo siento. Estas cosas no son para mí – suspiré dejando caer todo mi pesado cuerpo en el asiento del coche.

-Vámonos ya – dijo resignada – tu mamá me colgará.

-No estaba muy contenta con que tú me llevaras a casa de Sasuke, ¿cierto? – dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad y agarrándome con fuerza a lo que sea que tuviera cerca.

-Ya lo creo – suspiró. – Mi poder de convencimiento es excelente.

-Supongo – me reí un poco. Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando vi la velocidad a la que Ino manejaba. Decirle algo no serviría de nada. Justo como Sasuke en su estúpida moto.

-Bien, ¿pero porque debes ir primero a tu casa? – preguntó de repente intrigada.

-¿Quitarme este vestido y ponerme unos jeans y tenis te parece un buen motivo?

-Me parece una excusa patética – gruñó – ¿Tenis?

-¿Excusa?

-Bueno, verás, dices que quieres hablar con Sasuke, pero también sé que estas retrasando el momento de verle.

-También – me encogí de hombros – me conoces bien.

-Apuesta a que sí.

-Ino, Shikamaru comentó algo que me hizo pensar…

-Oh, ¿Shikamaru ahora te aconseja mejor que yo? – hizo un ligero puchero.

-Mmm, de hecho, sólo comentó algo que debo intentar.

-Creo que debes pensar bien lo que haces. Es decir, pudiste haber malinterpretado las cosas.

-No se trata de eso – respondí de inmediato – No haré ninguna locura, es sólo que no quiero dejar las cosas así.

-Ya lo creo – Y se estacionó en la puerta de mi casa. Vaya que era rápida.

-¿Vienes? – Dije bajando del coche. – aunque no tardo.

-Claro que voy – dijo saliendo del coche – tu madre de seguro no aprobaría eso de los jeans.

-Tendrá que hacerlo.

-Quisiera verlo – y por un momento no entendí su risita sarcástica.

-¿Han llegado ya, cariño? – Mi madre nos abrió la puerta.

-¡SAKURA QUIERE PONERSE JEANS! – Ino gritó acusándome.

-No, ¡Unos jeans no! – dijo mi madre horrorizada.

-¿Por qué no? – Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Ino, quien solo jugueteaba con sus uñas recientemente pintadas.

-Es una fiesta – respondió mi madre como si fuera lo más obvio. – No puedes ir en jeans.

-Debo ir en jeans – me quejé.

-Por última vez, ¡No! – casi gritó mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto. – Es la última vez que te reunirías con todos los chicos de tu salón. No iras a jugar videojuegos. Irás a divertirte.

-Mamá – le seguía con Ino justo detrás de mi – ¿No podrías dejarme ir esta vez como yo quiera?

-Siempre lo hago – entró a mi cuarto y abrió mi closet – esta noche no.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esta noche?

-Es la noche de tu graduación. Te doy permiso de besar a un chico, pero nada más. – dijo sorprendiéndome y al mismo tiempo consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

-¡Oh! Es usted tan buena madre, señora Haruno. – Ino dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Lo sé – dijo mi mamá sin entender a Ino. Y me alegraba que no entendiera. – Toma, ponte esto – y me mostró un vestido rosa que bien me llegaba hasta las rodillas y era sencillo pero realmente lindo. – Bueno, tú vístete mientras yo empiezo a sacar la ropa de tu closet. – suspiró.

-Bien, bien – Ino me empujó – No te demores.

Entré rápido al baño sin agradecerle a mi mamá y me puse el vestido tan rápido como mi torpeza me permitió. Volví a cepillarme el cabello y a ponerme un poco de brillo labial. En cuanto abrí la puerta del baño recordé que había dejado mi celular en el lavabo así que regrese por él dejando la puerta semi abierta. Entonces una plática entre mi mamá e Ino me sobresaltaron.

-…Y creo que realmente debería dejarle llegar tarde esta noche. O quizá, que duerma en mi casa, si no le importa.

-Entiendo – mí madre murmuró. – Está bien. Yo confío en ella. Después de todo ella vivirá sola pronto.

-Gracias por entenderlo – Ino le abrazó. Abrí la puerta por completo y salí del baño perezosamente.

Ambas se giraron para verme e Ino se despidió.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, necesitaremos tu ayuda para empacar. Sakura no ha hecho nada. – mi mamá se quejó.

-Lo haré mañana mamá, lo prometo.

-Sí, claro. – Ino me interrumpió – Cuente conmigo. No quiero que lleve toda esa ropa simple que quiere llevar.

-Qué lindas son las 2 – bufé – ¿Podemos irnos ahora, Ino?

-Claro – Ino regresó a mi cama y tomó su bolso.

-Bien – mi mamá se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza – Cuídate. Diviértete.

Bajamos Ino y yo y tras despedirme de mi papá, salí a la calle y me subí al auto. Ella, como no, arrancó con rapidez.

-¿Llevamos prisa? – grité sarcástica sobre el ruido del motor.

-Claro que no, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – respondió casi de inmediato. – No sé de qué te quejas – dijo en una semáforo en rojo – Creí que habías dicho que querías llegar temprano.

-Ahora tengo miedo – suspiré.

-¿A qué?

-A todo.

…

Había llegado el momento al que le huía. Estaba de pie, frente a la casa de Sasuke. Me encontré preguntándome si debía o no entrar, considerando qué le diría, rememorando en donde habíamos fallado.

-¿Qué haces? – Ino me empujó. Y tomándome de los hombros, ambas entramos. – ¿Ya viste cuantos coches hay en la entrada? Seguramente ya llegamos tarde…

-¿Te quedarás? – pregunté esperanzada sobre el ruido de la música a todo volumen.

-Claro, nadie me notará – me sonrió – o eso creo. Me colaré en la fiestecita Uchiha. No te preocupes por mí, según comprobé en la ceremonia, conozco a muchos que estudiaban contigo así que me irá bien sola.

-Gracias, Ino – le sonreí realmente feliz de que ella siempre estuviera empujándome hacia adelante.

-Ahora camina – me tomó de la mano apretándola con fuerza para infundirme valor – ¿Lista? – dijo en la puerta de la casa.

-Lista – y tomé el pomo de la puerta abriendo y entrando a la casa de Sasuke.

La fiesta había empezado, la música alta y gente ya ebria era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Vaya, no nos esperaron – Ino dijo mientras esquivaba a un par de ebrios que bailaban o más bien se tropezaban con todo. – Tomaré un par de estas, gracias – dijo sacando de una nevera un par de cervezas.

-Ino, ¿Qué…?

-¿Es una fiesta, no? – Ino bebió un buen trago de una y me ofreció la otra. – Creo que la necesitas más que nunca.

-No, gracias – respondí negando con las manos también. – Quiero ser sincera, pero sobre todo quiero estar sobria.

-Suena bien – respondió bebiendo de la otra botella también – Entonces, con permiso. – y se fue a saludar a unas chicas que estaban paradas junto a las neveras.

-De acuerdo – me dije a mi misma de nuevo – Lista.

Caminé por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. Ahora, con tanta gente en él, me parecía muy pequeño. Demasiado.

-Permiso – Decía mientras empujaba a algunas personas que jamás había visto en la escuela, para ser sincera. – Disculpen.

En algún punto del pasillo, tan largo ahora, me encontré con Naruto.

-¡Sakura! – gritó por sobre la música en cuanto me vio – ¡Aquí estás!

-Aquí estoy – respondí con el mismo volumen de voz.

-Hola, Sakura – Hinata me saludó también.

-Hola, Hinata – le sonreí – Disculpen, pero ¿han visto a Sasuke? – pregunté de repente.

-¿Sasuke? – Naruto meditó por unos segundos mirando fijamente a Hinata – La última vez que le vi estaba con Shikamaru.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – pregunté abrumada.

-Hace como 20 minutos. – Hinata comentó.

-La casa no es muy grande – Naruto apuntó – No tanto hoy. Seguro le verás en algún lado.

-Únete a nosotros mientras tanto. – Hinata sugirió.

-Pero…

-Vamos, le encontraremos juntos – Naruto pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros uniéndome a él.

Caminamos tan solo unos cuantos pasos cuando me encontré con Shikamaru.

-¡Hey, Shikamaru! – grité soltándome del agarre de Naruto. – Lo siento, te busco en un momento – le grité a Naruto quien se distrajo de nuevo en cuanto Hinata le llamo.

-Hola, Sakura. Al fin llegas.

-Shikamaru, ¿has visto a Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke? si – respondió de inmediato – estuvo conmigo hace rato. Conversábamos, pero después le perdí de vista.

-Aquí tienes – Tenten llegó y me dio una copa – Ese vino es embriagante – dijo hablando rapidito. – Pruébalo.

-Ahh, gracias… yo…

-Seguro le encontrarás pronto – Shikamaru mencionó.

-¿A quién buscas, Sakura? – Tenten preguntó bebiendo de un trago lo que estaba en su copa.

-A Sasuke – respondí con la voz llena de esperanza – ¿Le has visto?

-Sí, hace como un par de minutos – respondió totalmente segura de sí misma.

-En serio, ¿Dónde?

-Pues venia hacia aquí con un par de copas, y le vi cerca de las escaleras.

-De acuerdo – sonreí – gracias.

-Pero… – Eso frenó las ganas que me dieron de correr hacia las escaleras.

-¿Pero? – pregunté con un pie delante del otro. Sólo esperaba a que termine para salir rumbo a donde estaba Sasuke.

-Estaba con su noviecita.

-¿Su noviecita? – dijimos Shikamaru y yo casi al mismo tiempo. Yo confundida y él sorprendido.

-Sí, estaba con Karin.

-¿Por qué dijiste 'su noviecita'?

-Pues estaban hablando muy cerca el uno del otro.

Empalidecí en ese instante. Con Karin.

-Bueno, entonces… – dije devolviéndole la copa a Tenten – creo que ya debo irme.

Esta vez mis pies se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-¿Irte? – Tenten dijo de repente – Pero acabas de llegar.

-Es que… acabo de recordar que Ino se me extravió y necesito buscarle primero – Traté de distraerle.

-Ino está por ahí – Shikamaru apuntó a un montón de chicas entre las que destacaba Ino.

-Ah, gracias por eso – respondí carraspeando – Naruto…

-¿Me llamabas? – Naruto dijo rodeándome de nuevo con un brazo.

-Ehh si – dije sorprendida por su pronta aparición.

-Acabo de ver a Sasuke. Le dije que le estabas buscando.

-¿Estaba solo? – No pude evitar preguntarlo.

-Sí, me parece que si – y tomó la copa que Tenten aun tenía en las manos.

-Lo estaba – Hinata me aseguró.

-Gracias – bajé la mirada – voy a…

-Ven con nosotros – Tenten interrumpió y me tomó del brazo jalándome para que avanzará.

-A… ¿A dónde?

-Arriba – Shikamaru nos seguía junto con el resto de mis amigos – con los conductores designados.

Avanzamos por la casa esquivando a algunas personas que ya estaban ebrios por completo, otros se besaban y juro que había unos cuyas manos se perdían entre la ropa del otro.

-No están los padres de Sasuke aquí, ¿cierto? – le pregunté a Naruto.

-No, Sasuke me dijo que se habían ido de visita con unos parientes que tenían en una ciudad cercana. Itachi iba con ellos.

Subimos las escaleras esquivando algunas cuantas personas más hasta llegar a un cuarto vacio. No lo reconocí en ese instante, pero después comprobé que era el de Sasuke.

_¡Joder! Qué recuerdos._

Me sonrojé de inmediato.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues, Shikamaru dijo que estar ahí era desagradable – Naruto dijo de repente – ahí abajo hay gente que ni conocemos.

-Lo sé – le sonreí – también lo noté.

-Entonces – Shikamaru continuó – Es nuestro ultimo día juntos antes de que cada quien tome caminos distintos.

-No permitamos que sea nuestro último día juntos. – Hinata le interrumpió.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal suena: Nuestro último día antes de ser universitarios?

-Pero aún quedan las vacaciones y… – Naruto protestaba.

-Ya entendimos el punto, Naruto – le interrumpí.

-Bueno, entonces hagamos algo divertido – Tenten se sentó en el suelo – juguemos algo, ¿sí?

-¿Cómo qué? – Shikamaru se sentó junto a Tenten. Después todos le seguimos sentándonos en un círculo.

-Estaba pensando en algo – Tenten dudó – Pero…

-Lo siento, fui por algo de tomar – Entró Neji al cuarto de repente.

-¡Ahora si podemos jugar! – Tenten se levantó emocionada y corrió a jalar a Neji para que se sentase a su lado.

-¿Qué jugaremos?

-7 minutos en el paraíso – dijo emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Hinata.

-Suena bien – Naruto lo aprobó – Yo primero.

-Ni hablar, Naruto – Neji gruñó – sé lo que estas pensando y no lo permitiré.

-Oh, vamos – Naruto bufó.

-Dejémoselo a la suerte – Shikamaru señaló la botella de Neji.

-Pero aun está llena, debes vaciarla.

-Yo me encargo de eso – Ino entró y se sentó entre Naruto y yo – Será mejor que te sientes frente a Hinata sí quieres que te toque con ella, genio – le susurró a Naruto.

-Bien – respondió cambiando de lugar con Tenten.

-Ahora, permíteme – Ino tomó la botella de Neji y se tomó su contenido de un par de tragos.

-Vaya, creí que tu manejarías, Ino. – Shikamaru dijo riendo sorprendido.

-Y así es – devolvió la botella vacía – pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para enseñarle a Sakura a manejar.

-Espera, ¿qué? – casi grité.

-Sólo bromeaba.

-Bien, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Que sean más de 7 minutos. – Tente sugirió.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y de repente aporreándose nos sorprendió.

-¿Por qué están con las luces apagadas? – ese alguien usó el interruptor para encender las luces del cuarto.

-Ah, Sasuke. Bienvenido – Tenten saludó – Oye Sakura, ya…

-¡Sasuke! – Shikamaru le interrumpió. – Únete, jugaremos algo divertido.

_Un momento más y Tenten la cagaría._

-¿Qué jugaremos? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Pues… 7 minutos en el paraíso. – Hinata respondió.

-Oh, Sakura siéntate aquí, ¿sí? – Shikamaru pidió cambiar de lugar conmigo. – La luz me molesta un poco la vista de ese lado.

-Bien – me cambié de lugar.

Desde ahí vi a Sasuke mirando a Shikamaru con algo de rencor.

_Pero está bien, ¿no? Lo tienes justo frente a ti._

-Bien, yo comienzo – Ino pidió. Giró la botella y la primera pareja fueron Neji y Tenten, ¿Cómo no?

-¡Oh, que sorpresa! – Tenten se levantó y tomó a Neji del brazo. – Sasuke, ocuparé el armario del cuarto de al lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Sigan jugando – Tenten gritó desde la puerta con un Neji bastante asustado por la emotividad de su novia. – Esto nos tomará más de 7 minutos.

-Eso fue… extrañamente no sorprendente – Ino comentó.

-Sí, claro. – Todos aceptamos.

Ya todos nos esperábamos algo así. Sobre todo de Tenten.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Me toca – Naruto giró la botella y…

-Bien – Ino sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sasuke y Sakura, les toca.

_¡No me jodas! Tiene que ser una BROMA._

-Pueden ir a otro armario, el tuyo realmente pequeño.

-Pe… – Sasuke se levantó, me tomó de la mano y me guió afuera de su cuarto.

-¡Me toca! – Hinata giró la botella.

-Espera, espera – le decía a Sasuke tratando de frenarle.

-Y siguen… Ino y Shikamaru.

-Paso, tengo novio o muy pronto lo haré – Ino dijo sonriéndole a Shikamaru.

-Igual yo, la verdad es que yo nunca acepté jugar esto.

Ino y Shikamaru chocaron sus manos sonriendo victoriosos. Ino vio que le observaba y me hizo una seña con los dedos como despidiéndose de mi

-¡Aguarden! Yo tampoco acepté.

-Sakura...

Seguí a Sasuke por el pasillo y entramos al cuarto de sus padres. Las luces estaban apagadas y casi no se veía nada, pero pude reconocer qué cuarto era por la puerta en la que entramos.

-¿Por qué aquí? – pregunté sorprendida.

-El armario de Mikoto es más grande.

Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta con seguro tras él.

-¿Por qué…?

-Pues el único armario de aquí estará ocupado, así que…

-Estamos en otro cuarto, no necesitamos el armario precisamente – pero Sasuke no me escuchó y me empujó para que entrara al gran armario. – Oye, Sasuke…

-No me evitarás más Sakura – Sasuke cerró la puerta del armario y me encaró. – No más Itachi o Sasori o…

-O Karin. – solté de repente.

Sasuke me miró sorprendido.

-Sí. No más Karin. Nunca más.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sabes que estuvo aquí, ¿no? – me miraba serio. – Deberías saber que ya se marchó.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-Sólo vino a despedirse.

-Y ¿A dónde fue?

-Yo que sé – volvió la mirada hacia otro lado. – Está oscuro aquí.

Pero mis ojos ya están bien, ya se habían acostumbraron a la oscuridad de ese armario.

-Sakura, no quiero que hablemos más de eso.

-¿Y de qué, entonces?

-De lo que debemos hablar. – Estaba, extrañamente, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-De…

-De nosotros, claro.

-¿Qué hay con nosotros?

-Ahora qué pude deshacerme de Karin… hay mucho de qué hablar. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes todo.

-De acuerdo, tú dirás.

-¿Me escucharás?

"_Todas las cosas ya fueron dichas, pero como nadie escucha es preciso comenzar de nuevo."_

-Sí. – Asentí.

-Bien.

Me miró fijamente como por un par de minutos.

-¿Comenzarás ahora? – pregunté dudosa.

-Estoy esperando – respondió.

-¿A qué?

-Que me preguntes.

-Oh, bueno… – Y… – ¿Qué se supone que debo preguntar?

-Olvídalo – respondió – yo te lo diré.

-Bien.

-Yo realmente lo siento. Karin fue…

-¿Sólo una calentura?

-Hmp – rió levemente – si, lo fue. Te lo dije desde el principio. _'No está nada mal' _¿recuerdas? Eso fue lo que te dije cuando hablamos de Karin por primera vez. Nunca hubo nada de amor en mí para ella. Discutimos por primera vez cuando me senté en otro lugar. Entonces te dije que ella y yo éramos novios y tú cambiaste.

-Bien, me gustaría que te quedarás ahí quieto, fijamente mirando poco a poco voy convirtiendo a un chico en una prioridad y hago estupideces por él. Como hecho a perder mi vida haciendo cosas que de no haber sido por él, nunca hubiera hecho. Haz eso y dime si tú tampoco cambiarías. – Grité con todas mis fuerzas aun sabiendo que nadie nos escucharía.

Me miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Lo dices como si yo me hubiera…

-Enamorado.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente en silencio.

-Te equivocas. No me enamoré, sólo ella era diferente.

-Claro.

-Sakura, ella tampoco me amaba. – sonaba como si tratara de convencernos a ambos.

-¿Entonces?

-Ella sólo me daba…

-¿Drogas? – le encaré.

-¡Joder, no!

-¿Y qué?

-Ella… lo que no conseguiría jamás contigo. – soltó de repente.

-Sexo – entrecerré los ojos.

-No…

-¿Y qué?

-Cómo puedes pensar que había amor hacia ella cuando tú… tú eres mi todo, mi complemento, esa parte que necesito en mi vida.

-No, eso suena a una costumbre. Tú me necesitas en tu vida, pero no por amor.

-Tú… legaste un día y me hablaste de Sasori…

_Espera, ¿Qué?_

-¿Qué?

-Ese día cuando jugábamos mientras Naruto llegaba… me dijiste que estabas enamorada de un tipo raro…

-¿Y pensaste que hablaba de Sasori? – abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente.

-¿No?

-No – negué con la cabeza – nunca ha sido él.

-Pero tu…

-Jamás.

-Yo… Les vi tan unidos al otro día… y cuando te llamaba sonabas tan agitada, y llegabas en su coche a casa ya muy tarde…

-Quisiera aclarar que no estaba agitada por tener relaciones con alguien. Menos con Sasori.

-Aguarda, si nunc a hubo nada entre tú y Sasori… ¿con quién…?

-Genio, mi primera vez fue contigo. – Confesé provocando que Sasuke se fuera de espaldas. – Aunque tú hayas pensado que ya lo había hecho.

-¡Joder! – se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba asustado.

-Sasuke, yo te amaba.

-¿Me amabas? – frunció el ceño.

-Pero tu…

-La cagué.

Otro silencio incomodo.

-Karin se volvió alguien a quien debía cuidar. Me metí en muchos problemas por ella. Nunca me drogué. Podía estar borracho y llegar así a la escuela, pero nunca… Karin sí lo hacía. Fumaba y siempre pensaste que era yo el que hacia eso. Como el día del estacionamiento o en tu casa la última vez. – Suspiró – Nunca me dejaste explicarte que sólo estaba con ella porque se me era más fácil acostarme con otra chica… ¡mi cabeza me estaba matando! – Gritó – Me estaba consumiendo el hecho de que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo crees que me sentía?

-Te entiendo – Y era verdad.

-No, no lo haces. ¡No me entiendes! – Gritó – Cada que apareces con tu chillona voz, mi casa se llena de vida, mi cuerpo se siente lleno de energía, yo me siento más idiota y… No quiero perderte, temo perderte. Te quiero conmigo, en mi vida… siempre.

_Siempre._

-Y si para eso debía ocultar mi amor por ti y hacer que me odiaras… acostándome con otra y restregándotelo en la cara, haciendo cosas desagradables que tu no querías que hiciera… fumar, beber, saltarme clases… si debía hacer eso para que me odiaras y te buscaras otro chico…

-Lo hiciste.

-Conseguí que me odiaras – se lamentó – y llegó Sasori a tu vida. Pero… pero no me sentía mejor persona. Y cada noche llegaba a casa y me sentía patéticamente solo. Cada viernes no quería ni ver a Naruto porque sabía que me preguntaría por ti. ¡No quería saber de ti, no quería recordar que ese hijo de puta te tenia y yo no!

Estaba helada. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y mi mente meno. Oh, Sasuke. Me sentía completamente igual. Debes saberlo.

-Te quiero, Sakura. No, yo AÚN te amo. Y ese día en tu casa, cuando quise decirte tantas cosas tu me suplicaste que no lo hiciera… querías tener un buen sábado y yo quería tenerte a ti. Te deseaba tanto. Y quería hacerte el amor, siempre. Ese día, al siguiente, al siguiente y los siguientes por el resto de mi vida. Y tomé, porque sabía que nunca podría tenerte. Entonces tú llegaste, apareciste de repente cuando estuve a punto de quedar inconsciente. Tu voz peleando con Karin me hizo darme cuenta de que no te alucinaba, estabas ahí. Te chantajeé para que vayas conmigo a casa. No lo hice con ninguna otra intención más que decirte que te amaba y porque esa noche no quería sentirme solo es esta horrible y vacía casa. Pero estaba ebrio y tú me obligaste a ducharme y lo hice pero sólo conseguiste que se me bajara el alcohol y que fuera más consciente de que estabas ahí conmigo.

-Y nosotros…

-Y nos acostamos. Lo lamento, no sabía que había sido tu primera vez…

-Yo…

-Y cuando acabamos, lo siento… me quedé dormido porque el alcohol me había regresado a la cabeza. Al día siguiente, no estabas ahí.

-Sasuke…

-Te busqué por todos lados. Pensé que estabas en el jardín y sentí el ardor en mi espalda. Sí en algún momento llegue a pensar que había sido un sueño, estas marcas me demostraron que eras real.

-Lamento lo de las marcas…

-Yo… hablé con Karin hace poco. Ella está en problemas por no haber aprobado los exámenes y yo… no puedo hacer más por ella. Terminé con ella mucho antes de lo que tú crees. Siempre peleábamos, pero ese día… no aguanté más y le dije lo que sentía por ti. Lamento si te dijo 'puta' por mi culpa. Lamento haberte hecho daño, lamento haberte hecho creer que te usaba, lamento todo… lamento que me conocieras y haberme enamorado de ti…bueno, realmente de haberte amado no. Debiste darte cuenta que eras más importante para mí cuando la corrí de tu lugar en el auto. – Reímos ligeramente – La verdad es que soy patético.

-Yo… tampoco lo lamento. Nada de todo lo que pasó.

-¿Pero…?

-Es muy tarde para nosotros.

-Lo sé.

Me senté en el suelo del armario y él imitó mi acción.

-Yo vine hasta aquí porque quería hablar contigo, despedirme y desearte suerte. Pero tu repentina sinceridad cambia mis planes. – mordí mi labio inferior.

-Hmp

-De hecho, debes saber que yo también te amaba mucho. No sé que mas decir, me has dejado desarmada.

-Te amo – dijo de repente.

-Yo te quise tanto que ya no me quedan ganas de amar a nadie más.

-¿no puedes amarme de nuevo? Ahora que sabes todo, ahora que sabes que daría todo por ti, porque me perdones, todo porque regreses a mi… ¿puedes intentar amarme…?

-Si ambos hubiéramos tenido el valor, entonces hubiese sido distinto.

-Sakura…

Y entonces fue él quien se acercó a mí y me dio un gran beso. Entre nuestros cuerpos había como 10 centímetros de distancia que él había roto con ese beso. Entre nosotros estaban de por medio el latir desenfrenado de nuestros corazones, su lengua contra la mía, nuestras vidas mezclándose de alguna manera y lo sabía, no sé cómo pero lo sabía, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados con miedo a que al separarnos todo fuera como se suponía debía ser. No queríamos regresar a la realidad, así que llevé mis manos a su rostro y profundicé aun más el beso.

_Siempre._

Al separarnos vi su sonrisa fija en mí. No era arrogancia, no era llena de deseo, no era nada más que una sonrisa. Su sonrisa.

Y en sus ojos, me vi a mi misma, aun sorprendida por ese arrebato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_Hoy no sé de promesas rotas, ni de palabras olvidadas, solo sé que EXTRAÑO más que nunca la ternura de tu mirada. Porque te pienso si te tengo conmigo, porque te extraño si no te has ido, porque me duele si tu aun me quieres, porque pregunto si la respuesta siempre es la misma._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

¿No aman las visitas inesperadas que arecen nunca irse? Y que encima entran a tu cuarto y no te dejan sola ni para escribir? :( ok, es solo una excusa patética para decir que no he subido cap porque yo no duermo, hiberno! (pero en serio, mis visitas con trabajo y me dejaban dormir mis 12 hrs diarias)

Si, y pues aquí está. Angelli (yo) estoy chipi por qué me pasa lo de siempre, cosas. Y usé mi tristeza en algo productivo.

Odio decirlo, pero se acerca el final D:

Espero no odien este cap, ni la respuesta de Sakura o lo de Sasuke. O a mí.

Déjenme reviews diciéndome cuanto lo odiaron o amaron JAJA como yo a ustedes porque no me comentan que onda!

A los que me escriben… Arigato! A los que no :C No muerdo! JAJA bromita.

Espero les esté yendo muy bien y ahora mismo son las 5am y no tengo sueño. Me levantaran a las 8am así que tararte de dormir mis 3hrs correspondientes.

No sé que mas decirles, mis vacaciones no son nada extravagantes. Espero las suyas sí. :D

Besos :*

Nos leemos.


	14. Casi

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_El tiempo es cuestión de tiempo, la vida es cuestión de vida, la vida dura un momento, el tiempo toda la vida._

-Necesito tiempo. – susurré aun con mi cuerpo demasiado pegado al de él.

-¿Tiempo?

_Para pensar si debo amarte, u olvidarte. Para odiarte por todo, para saber qué quiero…_

_Para saber qué haré ahora que lo sé todo._

-Tiempo es lo que nos sobra. – y se acercó a mí de nuevo, justo como lo había hecho hace apenas un par de minutos.

Pero esta vez no reaccioné de la misma manera.

Aparté la mirada de él mientras mordía ligeramente mi labio inferior. No quería que pasara de nuevo, no en ese momento. No podía ni siquiera verle a la cara en ese momento, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo sin tener un ataque de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa? – me susurró al oído haciéndome estremecer.

-Me pasa todo, y nada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejamos de desaprovechar el tiempo?

-Yo no lo estoy desaprovechando, lo estoy usando en otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? – comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello.

-Pues… es que ahora mismo no sé qué decirte.

-No necesitas decirme nada… sólo… – calló.

-¿Sólo…?

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste hace un momento? – Su tono de voz cambió. Ya no se escuchaba seguro de sí mismo. De lo que sea que estuviese hablando, le estaba doliendo mucho. O eso aparentaba.

-He dicho pocas cosas esta noche, en realidad. ¿Puedes recordarme qué dije?

-¿Ya no me amas? – y su semblante cambió por uno realmente triste.

-Yo… – El mío probablemente no era el mejor, y él lo notó. Por la manera en qué evito mirarme más, supe que mi rostro decía a gritos: 'Ya no'.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo frio en el que estábamos sentados y apoyó su frente contra la puerta del armario.

-Me lo merezco realmente – y suspiró.

-Sasuke… – murmuré para mí misma.

¿Pero qué debía hacer?

_Has estado rogando tanto tiempo porque el dijera esas palabras que acaba de decir y la estás regando con tu estúpido miedo._ – mi voz interna me jodía de nuevo.

No, no, no, ¡NO! No era tan fácil. Es verdad, ansiaba que dijera todas esas cosas… pero siempre habían sido nada más que sueños para mí, ahora que todo era una realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Es decir, estaba confundida. Yo había llegado a ese lugar con la cabeza llena de: 'Te amo, pero tú a mí no. Por eso vine a despedirme.' Y ahora, su extrema sinceridad me había llenado la cabeza de un vacio absoluto. Es decir, cambiaba todo. 'Te amo, pero tu… ¿a mí también?' ¿Qué respuesta debía dar ahora?

Yo realmente no estaba preparada para que me dijera que me amaba. Realmente pensaba que nunca viviría para escuchar eso de su perfecta persona.

Pero aun así, los nervios me mataban. No podía decirle que aún lo amaba, cuando ni siquiera sabía que…

Oh, Sasuke. Sí en lugar de decidir por ambos, me hubieras dicho todo…

_¿Qué hubiera pasado de ser así?_

Todo.

Alcé la mirada y lo vi ahí. Aún de pie y con los ojos cerrados.

Y me miré a mi misma reflejada en él. Yo tampoco le había podido decir lo que sentía por él, también la había regado…

¿En que era mejor yo que él?

_Simples humanos que cometen errores…_

Él había dicho: 'Tiempo es lo que nos sobra' pero no, para mí ya no.

¿Por qué desperdiciar más tiempo?

-Te amo – susurré con un par de lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se volvió a mirarme sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que te amo. – respondí sin miedo.

-¿Tratas de jugar conmigo? – lucia confundido. Muy confundido.

-No lo creo.

-Yo no soy para tu diversión, Sakura – gruñó.

-No estoy bromeando, idiota – le grité.

-¿Entonces…? – me puse de pie y me acerqué a él. Le tomé de la barbilla e hice que girara el rostro para verme.

Estaba mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendido. Si, no lo culpaba. Sasuke definitivamente no era el único.

-¿Sakura, qué…?

Entonces puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y me acerqué lentamente a él. Y ahí estábamos de nuevo. Esta vez la que lo había provocado había sido yo. Y juro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que no tenía ni pizca de arrepentimiento de esto, ni de lo que fuera que pasaría a partir de ese momento. A partir de ese beso.

En ese momento sólo estaba mi mente fija en mis labios rozándose arrítmicamente con los de Sasuke. En como poco a poco permitimos que nuestras lenguas entraran en contacto y danzaran de una manera tan irreal, como si estuviésemos preparados para esto desde siempre. Y no había prisas, nada de ellas. Esta vez ambos disfrutábamos del beso y no queríamos que terminara. No por miedo al futuro, si no por gusto propio.

No era un beso rápido, mucho menos cargado de deseo. Era un beso de esos que siempre había soñado con él, con Sasuke. Era 'nuestro' beso.

Y cuando nos separamos, abrí los ojos para mirarle a él. Mi mirada chocando con la de él. Y era como si todo mi universo girara en torno a su mirada.

-Lo siento, creo que yo también te debo una explicación. – susurré.

-Eso no importa ya – Dijo pegando su frente a la mía y sonriéndome.

Este era Sasuke, mi Sasuke.

-Creo que debería decirlo, aún así.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en el piso sin separar nuestras miradas.

-Lo único que necesito saber es si me amas. – Dijo con completa y absoluta seguridad de sus palabras – ¿Me amas?

-Te amo – dije con aún más fuerza de lo que lo había dicho hace un momento. Y él me sonrió.

Y sonriendo, se acercó a mí de nuevo. Esta vez ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando nos unimos en otro beso. Esta vez ambos estábamos preparados para esto.

Oh, joder. Lo amaba y lo deseaba con cada pequeña fibra de mí ser.

Comprendí que Sasuke nunca había dejado de ser lo que más anhelaba tener en la vida. Y deseaba más que nada tenerlo conmigo, siempre.

-Sakura – suspiró cerca de mi oído derecho haciéndome estremecer. – Quédate conmigo. – Me tomó de la cintura e hizo que nos recostáramos en el frio suelo quedando él sobre de mi.

Poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando de mis labios a mi rostro. Recorrió cada centímetro de él, depositando suaves y dulces besos. Bajó a mi barbilla y a mi cuello donde dejó unas cuantas mordidas y, seguramente, unas cuantas marcas. Pero eso no me importaba en ese momento.

Mis manos bajaban recorriendo su espalda ancha, aun con esa camisa de fina tela que me estaba estorbando en cierta manera. Ya había probado de tocar esa espalda sin ningún impedimento como la ropa. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, sin importar el cómo.

Él se levantó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para abrir los últimos botones de su camisa dejándome los tres primeros para que yo me encargara de ellos. Bajó sólo un poco los tirantes de mi vestido mientras depositaba suaves besos en mis hombros. Para ese momento yo ya me encontraba suspirando de placer.

-Quédate conmigo – le escuché suspirar mientras besaba ligeramente mi clavícula.

Me aferré a sus hombros ya desnudos y pegué mi pecho aun cubierto con el de él. Le empujé solo un poco hasta hacer que quedara sentado para poderme sentar a horcajadas sobre él. Y lo sentí. Sasuke se sentía tan jodidamente duro que fue inevitable contener un jadeo.

Comencé a mover mis caderas justo como la última vez, pero entonces él me tomo de la cintura evitando que pudiera seguir.

-No, no – Dijo mientras yo besaba su cuello. – Esta vez quiero hacerlo diferente, yo… quiero hacerte el amor.

Le miré directamente a los ojos con la boca ligeramente abierta por sus palabras. Sonriendo internamente de felicidad y expectante a lo que pasaría.

Oh, Sasuke. ¿Algún día dejarás de hacer cosas que me enamoran?

Pero no me detuve. Sólo necesité regresar a sus labios y besarlo con furia para que él comprendiera que le deseaba tanto como él a mí. Halé un poco su labio inferior mientras me apoyaba en sus hombros y eso bastó para que él llevara sus manos al suelo evitando irse hacia atrás.

Regresé a mi ligero movimiento de caderas mientras le besaba con fuerza. Por primera vez yo llevaba el control de sus labios y me encantaba saber que ahora él seria para mí.

De la nada, Sasuke me tomó de la cintura levantándose del suelo y haciendo que por inercia yo enrollara mis piernas contra sus caderas.

-¡Sasuke! – me quejé.

-Te dije que no – y me sonrió.

Abrió la puerta del armario y caminó, aun conmigo pegada a él, por todo el cuarto. Lo que me pareció horas, en realidad fueron segundos hasta que nos dejó caer sobre la cama. El reboté en la cama hizo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran en una deliciosa fricción que nos hizo estremecer a ambos.

Sasuke volvió a la tarea de quitarme el vestido y yo me senté solo un poco para facilitarle las cosas.

Él me besaba mientras iba bajando el vestido para librarme de él por completo.

-Te deseo tanto – susurró sólo para que yo lo escuchara.

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke.

-Sakura… – susurró llevando sus manos a mi espalda. – Tú… ¿te quedarás conmigo ahora?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, idiota? – reí ligeramente. – sinceramente ¿tú me ves con muchas ganas de irme? – cerré mis ojos sintiendo como acariciaba mi espalda baja.

-No hablo de eso – sentí sus manos posarse sobre el broche de mi sostén. – quiero decir… ¿tú no irás a Corea, cierto? Tú ¿te quedarás conmigo?

Y no supe que fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos en ese instante. Si fue el que el broche de mi sostén se haya separado, o las palabras de él.

-Sasuke… – Le miré espantada. – Tú…

-Tu madre se lo ha dicho a mi madre… te irás en 2 días.

-Yo…

-Me enteré a penas esta mañana. ¿Te irás? – Él se separó de mí.

-Es mi sueño – respondí sentándome ligeramente.

-Yo… – estaba pensando. – No puedes irte – me miró directo a los ojos, con la suplica escrita en su mirada. Pero aunque esta noche haya confesado muchas cosas, sabía que pedir 'por favor' aun resultaba difícil para él. – No debes irte.

-Sasuke…

-¡Te lo he dicho todo! – gritó. – te he dicho que te amo y te necesito en mi vida, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Sí me amas, si lo haces… entonces ¿Por qué no me entiendes tú a mí? – Mi volumen de voz igualaba al de él.

-Es que ¡no quiero que te vayas!

Bajé la mirada a mi regazo. Todo el cariño y excitación se me habían bajado de golpe.

-¿Por qué? – Gimió – ¿Qué hay allá que no pueda haber acá?

-¡Mi futuro! – respondí de inmediato. – se trata de una carrera, de la que yo sueño. No pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad por…

-¡¿Por mi?! – Oh, estaba muy cabreado.

-No, yo…

Sasuke se levantó de la cama. Traté de cubrirme con las sábanas pero él estaba mirando por la ventana notablemente disgustado. No había nada que cubrir, su cabeza estaba en otra parte en ese momento.

-Sí te vas, ¿Cuándo volverías? – le escuché decir mientras yo me ponía el vestido de nuevo.

-Posiblemente en vacaciones…

Se giró para verme.

-¿Estás loca? – gritó.

-¡No!

-¿Qué me dices de los fines de semana? – trató de calmarse.

-Imposible.

-No, no lo es. – Oh. Perdía los estribos con rapidez.

-Podría venir una vez al mes, pero…

-No me es suficiente. – me interrumpió.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tu consideras apropiado? – pregunté sarcástica mientras me levantaba de la cama y me paraba detrás de él.

-Que te quedes a mi lado. – Se limitó a responder regresando la mirada afuera – ¿No puedes hacer algo tan simple?

-Y luego, ¿Qué? – Grité – ¿Pretendes acaso que yo me quede aquí y que pierda un año como tú, contigo?

-No necesitas precisamente eso, aquí… – me miraba realmente enfadado.

-¡Aquí nada! – Refunfuñé – esa es una buena escuela y me ha ofrecido estudiar ahí, ¡se trata de mi futuro!

-¡Se trata de nuestro futuro!

-Tú obviamente no te preocupas por estas cosas puesto que planeas perder un año. Pero claro, ¡no es problema para ti porque crees que tu padre siempre estará detrás de ti dándote todo lo que necesites!

-No estoy hablando de mi, si no de ti.

-¡Pues no quiero hablar de mí!

-Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras.

-Pues lo haré. – y me encaminé a la puerta del cuarto para salir.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada – le escuché decir.

-Tú nunca me entiendes a mí – respondí abriendo la puerta y saliendo para después cerrarla de un portazo.

Se acabó. Eso había sido todo. ¿Es que Sasuke y yo no teníamos futuro?

_Joder. Qué manera tan apropiada de terminar algo tan interesante. _Sasuke si que sabe acabar con un hermoso momento.

Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de que la música estaba a todo volumen, algo que había olvidado estando en los brazos de Sasuke. Caminé rumbo a su cuarto para ir por Ino. Con o sin ella me iría de inmediato.

-Hola – dije en cuanto entré.

-Hey, creí haber escuchado que podían tomarse más de 7 minutos – dijo Ino mirando su reloj.

Ino tenía entre sus manos un control del Xbox de Sasuke y Shikamaru tenía el otro, el que siempre usaba yo.

-¿Y bien? – Shikamaru dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y bien qué? – dije sentándome al lado de Ino

-¿Todo bien? – ella preguntó con algo de pánico en la voz.

-Oh sí. Todo bien – traté de sonreír – ¿Me dejan jugar?

Ino y Shikamaru se miraron entre ellos con la duda plasmada en sus rostros. Pero ninguno de los 2 se atrevería a preguntar. O yo me encargaría de no contestar.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? – pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-No ha regresado con Hinata.

-Supongo que tampoco Tenten.

-Supones bien – Shikamaru respondió.

-Ino, ¿me llevarías a casa? – Ino me miró sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿sabes? – se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. – Aún son las 2am.

-Pero mañana debo empacar mis cosas… y tu graduación es mañana.

-Entiendo, pero…

Entonces Sasuke entró al cuarto sonriendo.

-Ah, Shikamaru, déjame jugar. Soy un experto en esto.

-Cierto, ¿no se suponía que Sakura y tu jugarían hoy? – Ino le provocó.

Pese a que esperaba una respuesta negativa e incluso grosera de Sasuke. Lo que dijo me impactó más.

-Sakura, enseñémosle a este par como se juega esto.

Mis manos temblorosas tomaron el control que Ino me ofrecía. Podía ver los rostros de Ino y Shikamaru terriblemente sorprendidos. Si, igual yo lo estaba.

Sasuke se sentó y yo a su lado en el sillón de siempre y quitamos la 'pausa' del juego.

_¿Qué estas tramando ahora, Sasuke Uchiha?_

…

-Una ronda más y será tuya esta partida, Sakura – Naruto gritaba a mis espaldas.

En algún momento de la noche, las 'felices parejitas' habían vuelto al punto de partida. El cuarto de Sasuke.

-Sorprendente – Shikamaru me animó – No juegas tan mal, Sakura.

-Es la mejor en este juego – Naruto presumió – siempre le gana a Sasuke.

-¡Calla! – Sasuke gritó – siempre hace trampa.

-Quisieras, Uchiha. Te pateo el trasero en este juego y lo sabes.

-Eh, Sasuke – alguien entró de improviso al cuarto. Ni siquiera giramos a verle.

-¿Qué? – gruñó.

-Que ya nos vamos, gracias por la fiesta.

-Sí, si – Respondió – asegúrense de cerrar la puerta cuando salgan.

-De acuerdo.

Ino estaba profundamente dormida en la cama de Sasuke mientras Neji y Tenten apostaban sobre quien ganaría.

-¡Bien! – Grité – ahí lo tienes, Uchiha. No puede ser trampa esto. ¿Sabes leer, no? – me burlé – Ahí dice: 'Nuevo logro desbloqueado: 50 victorias seguidas' ¡Cincuenta! – enfaticé.

-Llamémosle entonces 'golpe de suerte'

-Oh, qué mal perdedor – escuchamos a Tenten gritar – ¡Paga ya, Neji!

-Bien, golpe de suerte o no… te gané de nuevo – fue inevitable sonreír burlona mientras le miraba.

No había rencor en su mirada, ni el odio que esperaba.

La persona sentada a mi lado era Sasuke Uchiha. Mi mejor amigo, el tipo de antes de que empezara todo mi martirio y dolores de cabeza, y antes de nuestras repentinas confesiones. Quejándose como antes, jugando como antes, perdiendo como siempre ante mí. Al menos en ese juego.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté tallándome los ojos.

-Las 4am – respondió Sasuke mirando el reloj de su cuarto.

-¡Joder! Debo irme – me levanté del sillón y sentí de inmediato dolor en mis glúteos. Había pasado poco más de 2 horas ahí sentada.

Caminé hacia la cama mientras Hinata sacudía ligeramente a Ino.

-Está bien dormida – Hinata suspiró.

-No te preocupes, es solo que le estas tratando con amabilidad – le aseguré. – Ino se despierta así: – me acerqué aun mas a Ino y le dije al oído – ¡Oye, Ino! Tu celular está sonando. Creo que se trata de Sai.

Ino se sentó de golpe en la cama y miro a todos lados a su alrededor mientras todos reíamos por su nada glamuroso despertar.

-No juegues así conmigo, Sakura – dijo luego de unos segundos. Tomó su celular y comprobó que fue una broma. – siempre caigo en esa.

-Debemos irnos, te gradúas hoy.

-Lo sé – se acomodó un poco el cabello. – están todos ustedes invitados, me han caído súper bien.

-Gracias – Tenten sonrió.

-Shikamaru, debes ir y presentarme a tu novia, ¿de acuerdo? – Ino ordenó.

-Ahí estaré. – Shikamaru aceptó.

-Entonces – se agachó y tomó sus llaves. – vámonos ya, Saku.

-Hasta luego – me despedí.

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente mientras con cara de asco observamos el terrible aspecto de la casa de Sasuke. Oh, sus trabajadores desquitarían su sueldo este día.

-Ino, ¿estás segura de poder manejar?

-Si – respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada su coche.

-Pero estabas bien dormida.

-Sí, pero estoy bien ahora – respondió justo antes de bostezar.

La seguí hasta su auto y entré en cuanto le quito el seguro a las puertas.

-Ha sido agradable – murmuró Ino subiéndose a su coche.

-Ya lo creo – suspiré.

-¿Te divertiste? – arrancó su coche al puro estilo 'Ino' rápido y sin respetar la vida de su compañera.

-Supongo.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué ocurrió en el armario? – dijo sin tratar de ocultar su notable curiosidad.

-Nada – respondí.

-Bien, ¿y fuera de él?

-Todo.

Frenó de golpe.

-Ino, ¿quieres matarnos?

-¿De todo? – dijo ignorando mi comentario. – Explícate.

-Sabe lo de mi viaje. – Suspiré – no quiere que me vaya.

-Pues ni yo, pero es tu vida – Suspiró arrancando el coche de nuevo.

-¡Pero él no entiende eso!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me ha dicho todo. Que me ama, que me necesita con él. Me ha dado una explicación para cada error suyo…

-Pero no te basta – adivinó.

-No es eso. Es que no puedo quedarme.

-¿Ni siquiera por él?

-Lo amo demasiado. Si me hubiese pedido esto antes, yo…

-No hubieras dejado tu futuro por él. Sin importar cuando te dijera la verdad.

-Tienes razón. – bajé la mirada.

-Vaya – bostezó de nuevo.

-Estábamos a 5 segundos de…

-Sakura – me interrumpió – Realmente, ¿no crees que primero deberías aclarar lo que quieres?

-Es que ya sé lo que quiero – protesté.

-¿Entonces…?

-Me iré mañana. Es inevitable.

Y a pesar de que trató de ocultarlo, Ino curvó sus cejas. Mi decisión seguía sin gustarle.

…..

-¿Has visto que ojeras me cargo? – Ino gritó.

-Sí, pareces panda. – respondí.

-Peor.

-¿Y bien? – dije temerosa.

-No temas. El corrector ayuda mucho.

-Bien.

-Ahora, maquillaje. – dijo aplicándose cosméticos tratando de borrar sus ojeras.

-Ino, ¿debería ayudarte en algo? – pregunté temerosa. Ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-Estoy bien – respondió. – Pero puedes hacer algo por mí.

-Lo que sea – dije sorprendida. Ino estaba maquillándose, lo que me hizo pensar que necesitaría un favor respecto a eso. Pero rápidamente deseché esa idea. Ra imposible por donde le pensara.

-Me gustaría que pensaras algunas cosas…

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Escucha – se levantó de inmediato completamente lista para su día. – Eres mi mejor amiga, y te amo. Por ello es mi deber decirte… – Se notaba por completo enfadada… conmigo. – ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Sakura? – Gritó. – Ya la regaste una vez ocultándole a Sasuke lo que sentías por él. ¿Planeas hacerlo de nuevo?

-¿Planeas acaso que deje mi carrera para quedarme aquí por él? – Me exalté también.

-Nunca dije eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Piénsalo. No te arrepientas luego de irte así.

-¿Cómo? – de repente había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Sin él. – se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Piénsalo – y se sentó de nuevo en su silla para terminar de retocarse el maquillaje. – Después de todo, lo único que tienes asegurado es el 'hoy'.

Me senté en la cama de Ino mientras trataba de sopesar lentamente sus palabras.

¿Sin él, con él? Como podía siquiera…

-Lista – se levantó y se acomodó el largo vestido morado. – ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó mi opinión por el vestido como sí nada.

-Sabes que todo se te ve bien, ¿Por qué quieres hacerme sentir miserable? – bromeé.

-Bueno… siempre es bueno escuchar a tus amigos – Oh, más directa no pudo ser.

-Bien, bien – suspiré. – sé clara. – Ino me miró seria, pero ya no molesta.

-No hay nada que decir – tomó su bolso del tocador – nada que no haya dicho ya. Vámonos. – Me tomó de la mano y salimos del cuarto.

-¿Lista? – preguntó su mamá al pie de las escaleras. – Tu papá viene enseguida por ti.

-¿No irás con nosotros? – Ino sonaba preocupada.

-Ahí te veré. Sabes que no quiero ver a…

-Sí, ya sé. – Ino interrumpió revisando su celular. – Te veo ahí, mamá. – y le abrazó rápida, pero fuertemente.

-Hasta luego cariño. Adiós, Sakura.

-Hasta luego – me despedí.

Ino me tomó nuevamente de la mano y salimos rumbo al garage.

-¿No se supone que tu padre viene por ti? – Ino se detuvo de golpe.

-Cierto, lo siento. Es vieja costumbre.

-Vaya que eres tonta – me burlé.

-Por cierto – ignoró mi comentario – Hay algo que dejaste en mi coche aquel dia que te fuiste con Sasuke a su casa.

-¿Y qué es?

-Luego te lo doy – respondió dejándome intrigada.

-Ino – su padre le llamó – apresúrate.

Ino sonrió y corrió hacia su padre para abrazarle.

-Vamos, Sakura – dijo para que subiera al coche.

-Oye, ¿pasó algo? – le susurré al oído a Ino mientras su papa rodeaba el coche para entrar.

-Sai me mandó un mensaje – respondió emocionada.

-¿En verdad? – me sorprendió – Y, ¿Qué dijo?

-Él irá a mi graduación. – chilló emocionada.

-¡Júramelo! – Grité – ¡Qué genial!

-Lo sé – susurró haciéndome señas de que su padre entraba al coche.

Me acomodé de nuevo en mi lugar y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Ahora comprendía que los hábitos de manejo de Ino, no los había heredado de su padre. El señor yamanaka manejaba a una velocidad lenta si se comparaba con la forma de manejar de Ino. Demasiado lenta.

-¿Qué te parece si aceleras un poco, papá? – Ino dijo impaciente.

-Voy a la velocidad permitida, Ino. – su padre respondió.

-Sólo un poco, por favor. – rogó.

-Así está bien señor, me siento realmente segura en este momento – suspiré feliz.

-No juegues conmigo, Sakura. – Ino protestó. – sólo un poco, papá, ¿sí?

-Ya llegamos – su padre respondió.

-Oh, genial – Ino hizo un ligero puchero – llego tarde.

-De hecho – dije bajándome del coche – llegas 20 minutos antes.

-Shh – Ino dijo acercándose a mí. – Bueno, llegó la hora.

Entramos a esa, realmente, enorme escuela. Estaba decorado al puro estilo 'graduación' con globos, carteles y demás.

-Bien, mi escuela es muy organizada – Ino dijo de repente – así que, Sakura, toma asiento junto a m madre. – ordenó.

-Bien, cerda – asentí – te veo en un rato más.

-Claro – Ino me abrazó fuertemente. – Ahora, llegó la hora – Y con todo el estilo que a ella le sobraba, encontró rápidamente su lugar y se sentó a esperar que la ceremonia diera inicio mientras no dejaba de jugar con su celular.

Me dirigí al lugar asignado para los familiares y busqué con la mirada dónde se suponía estarían los padres de Ino, pero los primeros a los que vi fue a mis amigos. Ahora, amigos de Ino también.

-Hola. Te guardamos un lugar, Sakura – saludó Shikamaru.

-Gracias – respondí.

-Siento mucha envidia – Tenten suspiró – aparentemente su graduación será mejor.

-¿Qué esperabas? – Neji le dijo – su escuela de ella es mucho mejor que la nuestra.

-Se nota – Naruto comentó.

-Hey, ¿Dónde está Hinata? – Increíblemente estaba Naruto solo.

-Ah, tuvo un compromiso con sus padres y me dijo que nos veríamos después.

-Vaya, ya me había acostumbrado a verte siempre con ella.

-Neji, ¿tú porque no estás donde ella? – Shikamaru preguntó.

-Porque, como Naruto dijo, era un compromiso familiar, con sus padres. Es mi prima, pero… no siempre ando con ella, ¿saben?

-Sí, solo estas con ella cuando sale con Naruto. Solo para vigilarles. – Tenten murmuró.

-¡Calla! – Neji estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-¿En serio? – torpe Naruto ciego.

-Parece que esto comenzará pronto – Shikamaru comentó acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

-Sí, eso parece.

Me senté junto a Shikamaru y dejé mi bolso en una silla desocupada junto a mí.

-¿Sasuke no iba a venir? – Neji me cuestionó.

-Pues la verdad… no lo sé. – suspiré.

-Silencio – Tenten nos regañó – Ya empezó.

-Ni que estuviésemos en el cine – Shikamaru bostezó – ayer fue tu graduación. Ya deberías saber que el discurso del director siempre tarda… y aburre.

-Sakura – alguien susurró cerca de mi oído sobresaltándome – Llegó tarde.

Volví la mirada hacia quien me estuviera hablando y me encontré con Sai sonriéndome.

-A penas está comenzando – le dije quitando mi bolso de la silla desocupada para que él se sentara.

-Bien – suspiró aliviado sentándose. – Ino me hubiese odiado mucho sí llegaba tarde.

-Ya lo creo – le sonreí. – Pero bueno… ya estás aquí.

La ceremonia transcurrió de la misma manera que la nuestra. Larga, sólo entretenida y fastidiosamente lenta.

Tenten y Naruto se unieron para hacer relajo y abucheaban a los compañeros de Ino cuando pasaban por sus papeles. Para nuestra desgracia, Ino se apellidaba Yamanaka. Sería la última en pasar.

-¿Quieren comportarse ya? – Neji dijo ya bastante enfadado a Naruto y Tenten.

-¿Por qué? – Tenten hizo un puchero.

-Olvídalo.

-Yamanaka Ino – Nombraron luego de un buen rato.

-Ya era hora – Sonreí mientras tomaba algunas fotos con mi celular desde mi lugar.

Ino se levantó de su silla, acomodó su vestido satisfecha y caminó con pasos firmes pero elegantes hacia el escenario donde le darían su reconocimiento. Ella recibió miles de flashes y uno que otro chiflido por parte de sus compañeros.

-Se ve hermosa – Sai comentó orgulloso.

-Ella siempre. – respondí.

Naruto y Tenten esta vez gritaron e hicieron aun más escándalo que con los abucheos.

Extrañaría demasiado una reunión cuando ese par se juntaba.

El director de la escuela de Ino dio un muy breve discurso final y dio por concluida la ceremonia.

Ino se despidió de algunas de sus compañeras y caminó directamente hacia nosotros.

-Felicidades, Ino – dijimos casi, casi, al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias – ella dijo sonrojada. Se giró para verme y entonces notó a Sai a mi lado. – ¿Llegaste a tiempo? – su sonrojo aumentó.

-Por supuesto – él respondió dándole un ramo de rosas que yo no me había dado cuenta que él llevaba.

Ino mordió levemente su labio inferior tratando de contener un chillido de emoción.

-Bien… – Tenten interrumpió. – ¿Dónde festejaremos hoy?

-En mi casa, por supuesto – Ino respondió de inmediato. – Y les aseguro que ésta vez, será la fiesta más decente a la que hayan asistido.

-¿Decente? – arqueé una ceja.

-Claro, será estupenda.

Pero fue exactamente igual a la de Sasuke. La casa de Ino se llenó de desconocidos para nosotros.

-Todos son mis compañeros – Ino hablo fuerte por sobre la música alta.

-¿Todos? – asintió.

-Ino, esta fiesta… ¿tus papás están enterados, cierto? – pregunté.

-Bueno – Ino respondió – ellos me la deben, así que…

-Bueno, hay más música y menos alcohol que en la de Sasuke – Tenten

Ciertamente no había tanto alcohol y el extenso jardín de Ino le había permitido poner una encantadora pista de baile en donde nos encontrábamos bailando todos.

Ino bailaba con Sai muy pegada a él, como si de una balada se tratase, aunque en realidad era una canción muy movida. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru bailaba con su novia Temari a quien nos acababa de presentar, Neji y Tenten estaban perdidos entre la multitud y yo bailaba con Naruto mientras Hinata llegaba.

-¿Sabes? Te echaré de menos – Naruto me sorprendió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Quisiera disculparme si me llegue a alejar de ti… – murmuró cerca de mi oído para que sólo yo le escuchase. – Creo que necesitaste de mí y me aparté…

-No es así – respondí. – No debes disculparte porque yo… yo fui quien prefirió guardarme todo, egoístamente, para mí misma.

-Pero siento que debí de estar más tiempo contigo.

-Lo estuviste, Naruto.

-No es suficiente para mí – murmuró. – Ahora te quedan menos de 24hrs para irte… me alegra pasar este tiempo contigo.

¡¿Menos de 24hrs!?

_Algunas veces queremos regresar al pasado, pero en el futuro querremos regresar más veces al presente._

-Cómo sea – Naruto suspiró – No creas en el tiempo y cree en el ahora, que es lo único que sabes con certeza.

_Oh, Naruto._ – mordí levemente mi labio inferior ante lo que se estaba formulando en mi mente.

Ino se acercó de repente a nosotros aun tomándole la mano a Sai.

-Hinata llegó – le dijo a Naruto, quien se sobresaltó – y también un invitado – dijo mirándome, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada al jardín.

Y en menos de un segundo Naruto se separó de nosotros y corrió hacia Hinata. Y justo al lado de ella, Sasuke estaba parado mirándome fijamente. Y su mirada fija me decía a gritos que para él no había nadie más en ese lugar que yo.

Miré a Ino aun mordiéndome el labio de los nervios.

-No dejes para mañana lo que DEBES hacer hoy. – me reprendió.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Hablar con él y aclararlo todo, decirle lo mucho que aún le amas y… ya lárgate, estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-No cometas más tonterías, Sakura – Sai me empujó hacia adelante – Nadie más que tu sabe lo que quiere… ánimo.

Y así, con los labios rotos de tanto morderlos, con las uñas más que mordidas de nervios, con las mariposas revoloteando por todo mi cuerpo y ese maldito palpitar fuerte en mi pecho… caminé hacia él. Y supe que valdría la pena dejarlo todo por él.

Sonreí. Valía la pena.

Aclarado esto en mi mente, corrí hacia él y le abracé con toda la fuerza que quedaba en mí. Era muy poca, la fuerza me había abandonado en ese instante en que le sentí correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-Sakura – murmuró y besó mi cabeza.

-Sasuke – susurré mientras corrían lágrimas por mis mejillas.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar. – dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome dentro.

Subimos las escalenas y llegamos al cuarto de Ino. Entonces cerró la puerta tras de mí y me acorraló entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

-Ya no te intimido, ¿ehh? – sonrió.

-¿Cuándo lo hacías?

-Hace apenas un par de días mi sola presencia muy cerca de ti te aturdía.

-Has perdido ese encanto – le devolví la sonrisa.

Sasuke apoyó su frente contra la mía y suspiró haciéndome estremecer.

-Parece que no lo he perdido del todo.

Me miraba directamente a los ojos y acariciaba con una mano mis húmedas mejillas.

-Ino me dijo que había aun mucho que aclarar. – comentó. – ¿Algo malo?

-Ino cree que debo aprovechar cada segundo – suspiré – contigo.

-Vaya, ella me cae mejor ahora.

-Nunca dejé de amarte – le interrumpí – solo me decepcionaste un poco. – Le sentí tensarse – Decidiste alejarte y evitarme. Me hiciste sufrir, y me rompiste el corazón de todas las maneras humanamente posibles. Pero nunca dejé de amarte. Porque tú siempre has sido y serás la única persona a quien yo realmente amo… y de quien no quiero apartarme nunca.

-Sakura…

-Espera – le interrumpí – Yo también fui una cobarde, ¿sabes? Nunca te dije cuanto te amaba y preferí guardarte rencor y a Karin por apartarte de mí. Lamento sí te hice sentir confundido o si pensaste realmente que sólo era un caprichito mío… la verdad es que no se qué más decirte.

-Te lo dije anoche, ¿no? – murmuró mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello. – Con que sólo me digas cuanto me amas, me basta.

-Eso lo sabes de sobra – respondí tratando de contener un sollozo.

-Ojalá tú supieras que te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar – murmuró.

-¿Cuánto más? – musité.

-No juegues conmigo, niña – me sonrió.

-Yo sí sé cuánto. – y le tomé del cuello de la camisa para acercarle aún más a mí. – Deberías temerme – dije en modo de broma – tengo la leve sospecha de que esta noche no saldrás vivo de aquí.

Sasuke lanzó una carcajada ante mi comentario.

-La que debería temerme… eres tú.

Y ahogo mis próximos comentarios con sus labios.

Mágicamente mis miedos desaparecieron mientras llevaba mis manos, que se habían mantenido quietas y bajas, a su cabello para atraerle más a mí.

_Ya nunca te separes de mí._

Nuestro beso no era nada que no hayamos hecho antes. Era un beso, normal. Pero era un beso que podría hacerme perder los estribos de tantas maneras. Y era un beso que vendería mi alma con tal de repetirlo siempre, siempre.

Sólo un par de segundos después Sasuke me alzó y rodeó su cadera con mis piernas sin cortar el beso y me estampó contra la puerta. Yo no me quejé, ni protesté. Sus besos sobre mi cuello me estaban volviendo loca y no tenía más camino que dejarme llevar por lo que sentíamos.

-Tú realmente quieres enloquecerme, ¿cierto? – musitó.

-Yo lo quiero todo, Sasuke. – Suspiré – de ti lo quiero todo.

Y nos volvimos a besar fieramente mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro ansiosos por sentir aun más.

Un poco temerosa llevé mis manos hacia el borde de la camiseta negra de Sasuke y le despojé de ella lentamente haciendo que se separara sólo un par de segundos de mi piel.

-…Injusto. – le escuché ronronear mientras él acariciaba mis muslos subiendo un poco más… un poco más y llegó al borde de mis bragas.

Entonces me dejó caer al suelo y yo me apoyé en sus hombros para no irme de espaldas.

-Idiota – reí mientras él bajaba rápidamente el cierre de mi vestido para despojarme por completo de él. – ¿No estamos yendo un poco rápido? – suspiré ansiosa mientras él volvía a tomarme del trasero para subirme a sus caderas de nuevo.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues aún estamos aquí de pie… – hice una mueca que a él le resultó graciosa.

-Aun es temprano, podemos hacerlo donde quieras después. – murmuró volviendo a tomar mis labios con fuerza.

Y ciertamente no volví a oponer resistencia alguna. Lo estaba deseando demasiado en ese momento como para quejarme de algo. Tampoco el hecho de qué estaba trabajando arduamente en mi cuello, quería dejarme marcas, era obvio.

-¿Sabes que si mi mama ve estas… me matará?

-No me importa quién las vea, yo solo quiero que las vean en Corea… quiero marcarte.

-Sasuke, no soy ganado – Ironicé. _Y demasiado marcada de ti estoy ya._

Ahora estaba únicamente en ropa interior y Sasuke aun tenía sus pantalones. Pero aún así, eso no era impedimento para que yo sintiera aun más de su perfecta anatomía. Porque yo, sabía ya, lo perfecto que era anatómicamente,

Mi temperatura corporal estaba aumentando con cada roce de mi piel con la de él. Sasuke jugueteó con mi espalda baja y el broche de mi sostén. Sentí entonces como en un par de segundos él ya me había liberado de eso también.

El liberó mis labios y yo dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándome fugazmente contra la puerta de Ino, pero sin causarme la menor impresión. Sus labios ya estaban en mis pechos, alternando entre uno y otro para depositar suaves besos en ellos, claramente jugando con mi autocontrol y haciéndome suspirar de placer. No tenía los pechos más perfectos del mundo. No eran tan grandes como los de otras chicas, pero tampoco carecía de ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Sasuke los besaba y succionaba de mis pezones alternando entre uno y otro y acariciando el que dejaba libre, entonces me sentía tan perfecta.

Sasuke me atrajo hacia él con más fuerza y se dio la vuelta para tomar camino rumbo a la cama de Ino. Pero antes de llegar a ella tropezó con un bolso de Ino y caímos al suelo, yo sobre él.

-Yo creo que el destino quiere que lo hagamos en el suelo, esta vez.

-El destino no, el bolso de Ino.

-Tal vez – sonrió. – Lo que sea…

Dejé que mis manos recorrieran el musculoso pecho de Sasuke que estaba bajo de mí. Abajo, arriba. Arriba, abajo. Y… me quedé justo en el broche de su cinturón y con torpeza comencé a tratar de quitárselo. Sasuke me miraba fijamente y yo me sonrojé cuando recordé que no llevaba nada de mi cintura para arriba. Pero eso no me impidió que siguiera con lo que me había propuesto. Cuando al fin lo tuve, me ocupé de su pantalón. Él levantó un poco las caderas para que pudiera bajárselo y entonces lo tuve frente a mí. Como le recordaba. Fuerte, duro, firme y más que listo, aunque aún estuviese bajo sus bóxers.

Sin darme tiempo a intentar alguna otra cosa, Sasuke hizo que giráramos quedando ahora yo debajo de él. Temblé un poco ante el frio contacto de mi espalda contra el suelo. Sasuke me vio con una expresión interrogante y supo lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento – me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos – Vamos a…

-No – le detuve antes de que intentara algo. – No me importa mucho… sólo quiero, te quiero a ti, y… – Balbuceaba.

-Entiendo – me sonrió.

Entonces regresó a su tarea de juguetear con mis pechos. Rodeaba mi pezón con su lengua y yo no paraba de gemir. Oh joder, esa jodida lengua suya siempre me enloquecía.

Sasuke de repente llevó una mano a mi entrepierna consiguiendo que yo gimiera más de sorpresa que de placer.

-Ahh… yo…

Y sin previo aviso, sólo movió a un lado mis bragas para que pudieran entrar un par de dedos en mí.

-Oh, joder… – Eso me supo a gloria.

Sasuke llevaba un ritmo suave entrando y saliendo de mí sin dejar de juguetear con mis pechos. Oh, ese hombre quería matarme. El placer que estaba sintiendo se juntaba todo en mi bajo vientre, poco a poco mi respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular hasta el punto de que la única opción que me quedaba era respirar por la boca.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras aferraba las manos a su espalda ancha.

-Oh, Sasuke… – su ritmo se volvía cada vez más rápido como mi respiración frenética. – Sasuke… ahh…

Me miró un segundo y gruñó de placer. Con sólo verle a los ojos cargados de deseo supe que su autocontrol le estaba traicionando y sentí claramente como su miembro se endurecía aún más.

Y esa presión en mi bajo vientre explotó y provocó que inevitablemente lanzara un grito con el nombre de mi amante. Mi garganta ardía, pero no tanto como mi piel ansiosa por sentir más de él.

Le atraje aún más a mí y le besé con toda la fuerza que mi orgasmo me había dejado.

-…más – murmuré.

Y Sasuke me sonrió de lado.

Yo no sé si podría enamorarme aun más de esa sonrisa.

Sasuke terminó de quitarme las bragas y se quitó con rapidez su bóxer negro.

-Supongo que… esta vez no dolerá tanto – murmuró besándome la punta de la nariz.

-Eso creo.

-Te amo – y pese a lo que había dicho, entró en mi rápida y fuertemente haciéndome estremecer.

-¡Ahh… Sasuke…! – grité. Hasta ese momento no me había preocupado el hecho de que estábamos en el cuarto de mi mejor amiga o que peor aun había gente afuera que podría escucharnos. Hasta ese momento sólo pensaba en Sasuke, en lo mucho que deseaba que él entrara en mí. Y ahora que lo tenía ahí… Oh Sasuke, nunca me dejes.

Él tuvo razón. No había sentido ni una pizca de dolor. En cuanto entró en mi de una fuerte y certera embestida, lo único que sentí fue un inmenso placer que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke salió por completo de mí y entonces volvió a entrar con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos preparada ante los movimientos de Sasuke. É llevaba al principio un ritmo lento como queriendo que me acostumbrara, pero yo quería más de él. Más. Y sólo bastó que un gemido saliera de mí. Un gemido con su nombre grabado en él.

Entonces, comenzó a penetrarme con más fuerza. Me abracé a su cuello y le besé tratando de callar mis vergonzosos gemidos.

-No sé… ahh… – decía entre gemidos – No sé si te lo dije la ultima vez… pero… pero me gustas… tu… tu eres tan estrecha que me vuelves loco…

Traté de contener un gemido pero me fue imposible.

Cada que entraba en mí, lo hacía con más fuerza de la anterior. Me aferré aun mas a él dejando que mis gemidos se liberaran cerca de su oído y eso aparentemente le excitó aún más, ya que comenzó a llevar un ritmo aún más fuerte, placentero y eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

-Ahhh Sasuke... Más… más rápido – ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba rogándole por más. Nunca me hubiera imaginado haciendo esto con él.

Mis uñas se clavaron nuevamente en su espalda. Esta vez no era para que se detuviera, esta vez las enterraba en un intento de atraerle más a mí. Quería más, más, más de él. Y eso sólo consiguió que Sasuke entrara en mí a un ritmo jodidamente excitante. Cada embestida venia aun más cargada de placer, si eso era posible.

-Tu… eres tan perfecta… – ya no sabía si él gemía o gruñía. Pero no quería que terminara ese dulce placer que me invadía por completo.

-Sa…Sasuke – gemía –…Sasuke.

-Mia… Sakura… – jadeó mientras entraba y salía de mi interior.

Sasuke me volvió a besar con intensidad, moviendo su lengua contra la mía. Cuando sentimos de nuevo la falta de oxigeno, bajó nuevamente a mis pechos, sin perder el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Yo… Sasuke – Y mi segundo orgasmo me agarró con los ojos cerrados, con la frente perlada en sudor y con la espalda curvada de placer. Pero él aun no había tenido el suyo. Abrí los ojos y le empujé un poco haciendo que pierda la concentración y me mirara sorprendido.

-¿Te… lastimé?

-No – respondí empujándole de nuevo – Al contrario…

Entonces le empujé dándole a entender lo que quería. Él se recostó en el suelo del cuarto y yo quedé esta vez sobre él, sin separar nuestros cuerpos.

Entonces comencé a moverme apoyándome en su pecho. Él me tomó de la cintura marcándome un ritmo placentero. Mis pechos rebotaban al ritmo d las embestidas, pero me importaba muy poco. Yo tenía toda mi concentración puesta en nosotros. Estábamos en una pequeña burbuja que no quería ser reventada. Lo único que quería era sentirle aún más y más.

Bajé la mirada para poder ver mejor sus expresiones, sus gestos, su mirada y esos ojos negros profundos que tanto amaba.

Mi Sasuke.

Podía sentirlo todo de él, todo. Como entraba más profundamente en mí, con más fuerza, su frente perlada en sudor, como mordía su labio inferior tratando de acallar gemidos de placer, sus ojos apretados con fuerza e inclusive pude sentir el latir frenético de su corazón bajó la palma d mi mano derecha con la que me apoyaba para no perder el ritmo.

De repente su respiración se volvió aún más frenética, apretó los ojos con fuerza y apretó con aún más fuerza mi cintura.

En cuestión de un par de embestidas más tuve un nuevo orgasmo aún más fuerte que el anterior, aún más placentero, más delicioso y duradero. Pero esta vez, Sasuke se vino conmigo. De repente se tensó, mordió levemente su labio inferior y supe que se había terminado. Entonces la poca fuerza que aun tenia, me falló y caí sobre el cuerpo agotado de Sasuke.

El me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y acaricio mi espalda desnuda trazando figuras irregulares sobre mí.

-Sasuke… – dije luego de un par de minutos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones. – creo que ya no iré a Corea…

Sasuke levantó la cabeza sorprendido y me miró asustado.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?

-No, no lo es – dije realmente espantada por su repentina reacción.

-Creí qué habías dicho que era tu sueño…

-Lo es – respondí mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior – pero tu ahora eres mi realidad… no quiero irme. No quiero dejarte. No ahora que eres todo lo que necesito.

-Es que yo… lo estuve pensando – murmuró – No quiero que interrumpas tus sueños por mí.

-Pero yo…

-Yo también te amo, ¿pero cómo crees que me sentiría si tú haces esto? – salió de mi y delicadamente nos acomodó para que él quedará recostado a un lado de mi, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda.

-Esperaba que feliz…

-Sí, lo estoy, pero… estaba más feliz cuando defendiste tu sueño, inclusive por sobre mí.

-¿Entonces yo debería irme?

-Por supuesto, sólo sí prometes que apenas vuelvas vendrás a verme.

-Serás el primero al que iré a ver.

-Eso es suficiente para mí – y me besó de nuevo. Cuando nos separamos bajó la mirada y con toda la seriedad que ahora lucía, me dijo: – Mañana no podré ir a despedirme de ti al aeropuerto.

-Oh, esta… está bien – realmente no me esperaba eso. – ¿Está todo bien?

-De hecho, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría solucionar.

-Entiendo.

Se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente.

-¿Entonces es nuestra última noche? – Dije realmente triste por la idea.

-Y la estamos desperdiciando mientras hablamos.

Y volvió a reclamar mis labios mientras sus manos ya recorrían inquietas mi cuerpo.

Al día siguiente en punto de las 11am, ya estaba parada frente al aeropuerto mientras mi papá bajaba mis maletas.

-¿Porqué compraron más ropa? – mi papá se quejaba mientras bajaba mis maletas del coche.

-Porque la necesitaba – Mi mamá e Ino dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, llegó la hora – Naruto me abrazó fuertemente. – Gracias por todo.

-Naruto, no voy a morir, ¿de acuerdo? – le di una palmadita en la espalda tratando de hacerme la fuerte y no llorar ante la calidez del abrazo de mi mejor amigo.

-Bien – Oh, él sí que sabia disimular las lagrimas.

-Adiós, frentona – Ino me abrazó – sé que ya nos despedimos esta mañana e inclusive lloramos un poquito – sollozó – pero realmente te echaré de menos este mes que no te veré.

-¿Mes? – Naruto gritó.

-Sí, yo iré a verla dentro de un mes – Ino presumió.

-¿Por qué? – Traté en vano de no reír ante el puchero de Naruto.

-Porque puedo. – Ino respondió.

Me despedí nuevamente de todos, deseando que el tiempo pasara lentamente. Pero inevitablemente mi vuelo llegó y él nunca apareció. Una parte de mi aún tenía la esperanza de que llegara de último momento y fuera la despedida perfecta que había imaginado todo el camino rumbo al aeropuerto.

Pero nunca llegó.

-¿Sasuke no vino? – mi mamá me cuestionó.

-No – respondí tratando de mostrarme desinteresada.

-Entonces ¿No se despidió de ti?

-Sí que lo hizo – Ino hizo una mueca.

Sin decirle nada, había sido más que obvio donde habíamos tenido relaciones Sasuke y yo. Y ella no era particularmente tonta, ni ciega.

Justo cuando mi vuelo fue anunciado por tercera vez, supe que había llegado la hora.

-Bien, tu padre y yo iremos en 2 meses – Mi mamá aseguró. – Cuídate mucho.

-Así lo haré.

-No andes en fiestas – Mi papá amenazó.

-Lo intentaré.

-Extráñame – Ino dijo.

Y justo cuando me di la vuelta para pasar por el pasillo que me llevaría a abordar, escuché una masculina voz llamándome. Giré el rostro sonriendo ilusionada, pero era Naruto el que me nombró.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté desilusionada.

-Ino dijo que había olvidado darte algo… – y me dio un papel arrugado que no recordaba. – Ya súbete al avión – me regañó.

Caminé de nuevo rumbo al pasillo y apreté el papel entre mis manos. ¿Qué planeaba Ino ahora?

En cuanto abordé me recosté en mi asiento y me puse unos audífonos, Volar me ponía de los nervios.

Me acomodé en mi lugar y cuando comprobé que todo estaba listo, encendí mi reproductor de música y cerré mis ojos para hacer más ameno mi viaje.

Entonces saqué la nota de Ino y la desdoblé con cuidado. La miré con atención y comprobé que era una mezcla entre la letra de Ino y la de Sasuke. Las primeras 5 líneas eran de Ino.

_Frentona, encontré esto en mi coche cuando fui por ti al parque que estaba por casa de Sasuke. Supongo que la dejaste cuando pase por ti para ir a la fiesta de la cual no regresamos juntas. No le tomé importancia, por lo cual ni siquiera la leí y la guardé para dártela después. Hace poco la encontré de nuevo, y aunque sé que ahora puede ser irrelevante su contenido, considero que debes leerla._

Letra de Sasuke.

_Sakura:_

_Ahora mismo estoy en tu casa esperando que salgas de bañarte. Se supone deberíamos estar haciendo tarea, pero tú siempre eres lenta. No sé cómo te caiga lo que en verdad quiero decirte. Sabes lo malo que soy expresando cosas, más que cuando juego, claro. _

_Has sido la mujer más importante en mi vida, Sakura. Mi primera amiga y la única persona a quien no he querido hacer daño. Tú mejor que nadie sabe de mis juegos con las chicas y extrañamente aun sigues a mi lado. Inexplicablemente eres la única mujer a quien no quiero lastimar, por eso no me atrevo a decirte lo mucho que necesito tenerte en mi vida. Por temor a lastimarte._

_No sé cuando encuentres esta nota. Espero que pronto, tanto como para que comprendas antes de que termines odiándome para siempre._

_Te amo. Y no sé cómo te tomes esto, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que siempre te amaré._

Llevé una mano a mi boca tratando de contener mis sollozos. Y lo recordé. Aquel día, mientras mi mamá me ayudaba a vestirme encontré esta nota y la oculté casi, casi, hasta olvidar su existencia. Supongo que la había perdido en el coche de Ino sin recordar cómo.

Pero el avión despegó y supe que no había marcha atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_Algunas veces queremos regresar al pasado, pero en el futuro querremos regresar más veces al presente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Que me levanto un día y que mi familia se va de viaje y me dejan sola con mi irresponsable hermano que vio la oportunidad de irse a vagar con sus amigos dejando a su hermanita sola e indefensa u.u

Y que veo mi calendario y descubro que quedan pocos días de vacaciones y debo subir capitulo pronto porque cuando entre a clases no me dará mucho tiempo. Por eso este fue un capitulo relativamente largo que tenía casi listo desde hace unos días, pero decidí concluirlo ya. Entonces, como ya les dije estuve sola. Desayuné pizza –como toda futura doctora respetable- con cocacola light, por supuesto, y mi lap tan cerca como para poder escribir y escribir hasta exprimir mi cerebro. Ahora mismo debo ducharme y refrescar mi cerebro.

He de confesar, que al principio tenía planeado que Sasuke hubiera hecho lo que hizo porque si. Que Sakura se vaya sin esperanzas de escuchar un 'te amo' de su parte y que todo acabara con un final gris y no rosa. Pero también soy lectora y sé que si hay algo peor que seguir una romántica historia, es que al final esa romántica historia termine mal y de una forma que odioamamos. También sirvieron mucho los reviews que decían: Queremos sasusaku! JAJA l s amo 3

Así que porfi sigan comentando que les parece. Me merezco un review o un tomatazo? Háblenme del lemmon, muy leve? JAJAJ siempre he sido mala para estas cosas y extrañamente es lo que más esperamos todos.

Aún falta un capítulo más, eso dependiendo de cómo este mi imaginación esta semana :S Prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar, considerando los motivos que ya les expuse.

Esperenlo atent s y reviewseenme platicándome que tal :D Siempre disfruto leer los reviews como no tienen idea.

Y como esta n/a ya es muuuuy larga, les deseo que pasen un lindo fin de semana.

Besitos :*

Angelli


	15. Te extraño

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_**Fueron buenos momentos que ahora solo serán buenos recuerdos.**_

**Una semana.**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana ya en mi nuevo pequeño hogar. Más bien, departamento.

Apenas había llegado a Corea, cogí el primer taxi que pasó y le indiqué la dirección que Ino anotó en una hoja de papel ese mismo día. En cuanto llegué, dejé mis maletas regadas por la sala y corrí, tan rápido como mi torpeza me permitió, a la que sería mí recamara. Tomé el teléfono y marqué desesperada el número que me sabía de memoria de tanto que lo había repetido en mi mente en las 2 horas de vuelo.

-… vamos Sasuke, responde… – decía mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con mi cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba con fuerza el teléfono. Mi respiración estaba más agitada de los nervios que por la pequeña carrera que había hecho para llegar al teléfono.

Pero Sasuke no respondió.

Con el pretexto de que debía acomodar mis cosas, le marqué de nuevo en cuanto me aseguré de que al menos mi recamara estaba lista. Después de guardar mi ropa en el armario, después de cenar, después de llamarle a mamá, a Ino, y claro, a Naruto, lo volví a intentar. Pero él no respondió.

Me sentía una loca psicópata marcándole cada que me acordaba. Y eso, era casi cada segundo libre que tenía.

Al día siguiente hice lo que hacía siempre cuando estaba en casa, en Japón. Me bañé, desayuné lo primero que encontré en un minisúper y regresé a mi casa a echarme en el piso junto a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono en la sala.

Corea era frio, pero la temperatura no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Planeaba quedarme echada en el piso todo el día, por lo que el clima no sería un problema para mí.

Después de ver algunos cuantos programas de cultura y otros de música, decidí llamar a casa para saber cómo estaban. Pero no le pregunté a mamá, ni a Ino o a Naruto por él. Tenía la esperanza de que él mismo llamara.

Tenten tenía la costumbre de hablar y hablar por horas, por lo cual Neji le arrebató el teléfono y habló conmigo saludándome como por 3 minutos. Shikamaru fue menos expresivo y sólo me deseó suerte hasta que nos volviéramos a ver.

Sasori y Deidara jugaban en casa de Dei, como siempre. Y decían que ya esperaban ansiosos las vacaciones para que regresara a jugar con ellos.

-_Ya morimos por verte, de nuevo _– Deidara dijo despidiéndose.

Mentiría si no dijera que estuve decepcionada todo el día. Siendo completamente sincera, esa noche dormí con el teléfono cerca de mi cama. De hecho, durante el resto de la semana, dormí con el teléfono al lado de mi cama. Cuando me bañaba metía el celular al baño, cuando iba a la tienda llevaba el celular en el bolsillo, cuando me levantaba en las madrugadas frías al baño revisaba mi celular por sí me había llamado mientras dormía.

Nada.

Le mandaba mensajes con cualquier pretexto idiota. Cosas como: '_¡Hey, Sasuke! Aquí en Corea hay un restaurant en donde sólo sirven hot-dogs! ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que nos gustaba comerlo de niños? Llámame._' Ó '_Sasuke, creo que encontré una tienda enorme de videojuegos que creo te encantaría visitar. Llámame aconsejándome que juegos debo comprar_'

Bueno… todos terminaban con un: Llámame.

Un halo de inseguridad se apoderó de mí.

¿Por qué de repente todos mis temores volvían de golpe?

Los días siguientes me encontraba despertándome en la madrugada después de haber tenido un mal sueño.

A veces pensaba que las cosas que él tenía que arreglar, eran con Karin. Recordé que me había dicho que Karin le metía en problemas. Recordaba que Karin estaba relacionada con drogas y entonces pensaba que posiblemente… ¡joder, ¿Cuándo me contestaría las llamadas Sasuke?!

Mi cabeza creaba conclusiones sobre los "asuntos que debía arreglar" que no me dejaban dormir.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. ¿Cuándo dejarás de darme dolores de cabeza?

Sólo sabía que de la nada, esa semana se volvió extrañamente más larga para mí.

.

**Un mes.**

.

Mi obsesión con el teléfono celular no había cesado del todo.

Tres semanas después de llegar a Corea, mi padre me depositó dinero para comprar un celular con la lada de Corea. Ciertamente le mandé mensajes a su celular diciéndole del nuevo número que tenía, por si quería llamar.

Nada.

Por el contrario, el resto de mis amigos me respondía con cosas como: '_Estamos en contacto' _o '¿_Ya conociste a algún Coreano ardiente que te de calor en las noches frías?' _Sí, ese era de Tenten.

Ino me mandaba mensajes, mínimo 3 veces al día. Siempre corría pensando que sería él… pero nunca pasó. Así, hasta que llegó un punto en el que sabía que no era él y me decía a mi misma cuando el celular sonaba.

Estaba normalmente sola en ese enorme departamento. Seguía sin conocer a nadie del edificio y a decir verdad, tampoco me emocionaba mucho salir por ahí a tratar de caerle bien a la gente, cuando por culpa de Sasuke andaba de un humor terrible. ¿Quién querría acercarse a una extraña chica de cabellos rosas, grandes ojeras, ojos enormemente hinchados y con las uñas mordisqueadas por los nervios? Y que encima tenía cara de: "Sí te acercas a mí y no te llamas Sasuke, sufrirás."

Mis días se iban en dar vueltas por todo el departamento. Por las tardes salía a caminar sin saludar a nadie. Claro que, tampoco me cruzaba con alguien. Y aunque mi idioma era bueno… tenía dudas sobre si mis pláticas serían apropiadas en un nuevo país.

Cuando hablaba por teléfono con mi mamá, ella me aseguraba que mis amigos andaban bien. Generalizaba y no profundizaba en detalles. Típico en ella.

Una mañana, cuando menos lo esperaba, Ino había llamado implorándome perdón por qué no iba a poder visitarme cuando acordó. Pero entendí de inmediato que tenía un buen motivo para ello. Hablaba de Sai.

Al menos una de las dos se la estaba pasando de perlas.

-_Hola, Sakura._ – Ino saludó – _¿Finalmente has acabado de mudarte?_

-Aún no – respondí – Mí maleta está en un rincón, aun con un poco de ropa en ella.

-_¡Bien! No esperaba menos de ti _– se burló.

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí, cómo están todos?

_¿Qué sabes de Sasuke? _– Quise preguntar.

-_Bien, todos hemos ido a un balneario este fin de semana. Ha estado genial, pero nos faltaste tú._

-Lo sé, soy irremplazable.

-_No te lo creas tanto, frente._

-Oye, Ino… realmente quisiera hablar contigo de algo.

-_¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora?_ – La conocía tan bien que, sabía, había rodado los ojos.

-Bueno… de otra cosa, aparte de mi aun llena maleta.

-_¿Estas embarazada? _– susurró sorprendida.

-¡No! – respondí de inmediato.

-_Bien, entonces no urge tanto, ¿cierto?_

-Bueno…

-¿_Entonces puede esperar a que vaya a visitarte?_

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-_Pronto._

Y en eso consistían nuestras llamadas.

La conocía tan bien que sabía que pasaban dos cosas: O algo andaba mal y quería evitar que me entere. O algo va muy bien y no puede esperar… ni siquiera por hablar conmigo.

Sólo rogaba que ese día que Ino viniera, llegara pronto. Realmente necesitaba decirle a alguien lo jodida que me sentía ahí.

.

**Un mes, dos semanas.**

.

Faltaban sólo un par de semanas para que las clases comenzaran. Con todas mis maletas deshechas, y mis cosas acomodadas finalmente, me dejé caer en el enorme sillón ya con una preocupación menos.

Había conocido a mis vecinos, aunque sea sólo de cara y había hecho amistad con un niño que vivía enfrente. Él se llamaba Konohamaru y siempre me lo encontraba en el pasillo comiendo dulces.

Antes de conocerle solía sentarme también en el pasillo meditando si debía salir a conocer corea o quedarme en el departamento. Quedarme significaba hundirme en una soledad y depresión que no podía tolerar de nuevo. Pero me daba miedo conocer un país yo sola y… no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

Entonces solía recargar mi cabeza contra mi puerta y suspirar mientras trataba de pensar que hacer. Cuando menos lo esperaba, él salía d su casa y se sentaba en el pasillo, justo frente a mí. Los moretones en sus rodillas raspadas y sus muchas benditas en los brazos me hicieron suponer que era un niño terriblemente inquieto. Su mirada inocente me lo confirmó.

Así que me quedaba ahí sentada frente a él y le miraba, pero sin verle realmente. Mi mente estaba unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de ahí.

Un día, de la nada me ofreció un chocolate. Decía que eso era bueno para la tristeza y yo lucia triste. Vaya, un niño lo había notado con rapidez, a pesar de que yo trataba de ocultármelo a mí misma diciéndome que "todo está bien".

-Gracias – le dije aceptando el chocolate que me ofrecía. – Mi nombre es Sakura.

-Yo soy Konohamaru. – dijo en un perfecto japonés. Él era hijo de padres japoneses que se habían tenido que mudar a Corea cuando él era pequeño, según me contó poco después. Aún así, agradecía que hablara japonés fluidamente.

Y entonces, cuando la realidad de mi nueva vida sola llegaba a mí, salía al pasillo y me encontraba con ese pequeño.

Hablar con él era regresar al pasado. Como sí una máquina del tiempo me llevara a una vida pasada, cuando conocí a Naruto y Sasuke. Konohamaru era en todos los sentidos parecido a Naruto. Hablaba como él, sus expresiones eran parecidas… era un mini Naruto. Más de una vez me había encontrado diciéndole 'Naruto' en vez de Konohamaru, cosa que a él siempre le disgustaba aunque no lo decía claramente.

-¿Por qué me has llamado 'Naruto' de nuevo?

-Oh, lo siento niño… realmente estoy apenada por ello – respondía riendo nerviosamente.

-Soy Konohamaru y ¿Quién es ese tal Naruto? Acaso es… ¿tu novio? – soltó de repente.

-¿Mi novio? – Reí – ¿Enserio crees eso? Sólo se trata de un buen amigo mío

-Y… ¿Me parezco mucho a él o qué?

-Demasiado.

Konohamaru arqueó una ceja y me miró pensándoselo.

-¿Extrañas a tus amigos?

-Mucho.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres un chocolate?

Entonces, mi pasajera depresión desaparecía. Al menos hasta que me veía frente al espejo y notaba como el chocolate se acumulaba en mis caderas.

...

-_Hija, nuestro vuelo sale en 1 hora. _– Dijo mi madre al teléfono una mañana en que su llamada me levanto. Eran las 11am y aun tenía mucho sueño. Normal, considerando que la noche anterior había ido al minisúper más cercano y había comprado lo más parecido al sake que había encontrado. No sabía que el alcohol Coreano era un poco más fuerte, o tal vez era yo la que necesitaba perderme inconscientemente un momento.

-Que bien, mamá. Pero, ¿A dónde van? – pregunté tallándome los ojos.

-_A corea, cariño. ¿Dónde más? _–respondió. Entonces me senté de golpe en la cama y tragué pesado.

-Mamá… ¿llegan hoy?

-_Sí, espero que estés en el departamento para recibirnos. Nos vemos en un par de horas._

Me levanté apresurada de la cama y abrí las ventanas. Corrí al súper por comestibles y levanté toda la ropa que ya había tirada por el suelo.

En una hora ya había cocinado un poco de sopa, había recogido mi ropa y había echado en la lavadora sólo un poco. Mi piso relucía como jamás había estado, ni siquiera cuando me mudé. No había ni una sola pizca de tierra en algún mueble de la sala o la cocina. Todo lucia muy al estilo de mi madre. Limpio y fresco.

Un rato después un golpeteo irregular en mi puerta me sobresaltó.

Corrí apresurada al cuarto a ponerme una blusa más limpia y me pasé una mano por el alborotado cabello. Tomé una goma y me amarré el cabello en una cola alta.

Inhalé fuertemente y abrí la puerta.

-Ah, menos mal. Pensé que habrías muerto.

-Oh, Konohamaru. Eres tú.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? Eres la nueva del edificio, no conoces a nadie más que a mí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, niño? – dije haciéndome a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Sólo lo sé. – Respondió – ¡wow! – Silbó – ¿Qué le paso a tu casa?

-La limpié.

-Y, ¿estás enferma? Es raro esto…

-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras muy bien, niño.

-No, pero… está increíblemente limpio.

-Qué alivio que pienses eso – suspiré dejando caer mi cuerpo en un sillón.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que… ¿Hoy viene Naruto? – preguntó mirándome fijamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a mí.

-¿Quién?

-El que dices que es sólo tu amigo pero que le extrañas y eso me hace pensar que es tu novio. – Sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y dejó la envoltura caer al suelo.

Suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás llena de frustración. Me levanté del sillón y recogí la envoltura.

-No, no es mi novio. – Dije mientras hacía bolita la envoltura – por milésima vez. Konohamaru, ¿no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa?

-No. – Respondió mordisqueando la pequeña barra del dulce – Mi mamá no está en casa.

-Qué suerte la de ella, ¿Por qué no vas a cuidar tu casa?

-Soy un niño – se encogió de hombros – Sí quiere que alguien cuide la casa… que contrate un guardaespaldas.

-Ocurre que los guardaespaldas cuidan…

-¿Espaldas? – me interrumpió sacando de su bolsillo otro chocolate.

-No, cuidan personas. – Respondí sentándome de nuevo – ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la diabetes?

-Vaya, lo mismo me dice mi maestra. – Abrió su nuevo dulce.

-Como sea, mis padres…

-Llegamos – Escuché la voz de mi madre y a ella empujando la puerta para entrar.

Pero el primero en entrar fue mi padre. Se paró en medio de la sala y giró para ver a todas partes buscando algo. Entonces su vista se detuvo en un Konohamaru un poco nervioso.

-Hola – papá dijo respirando más tranquilamente.

-¿Eres el novio de Sakura? – Preguntó Konohamaru tragando un gran pedazo de chocolate – ¿No estás un poco viejo para ella?

-¿Y él quien es, Sakura? – Mamá preguntó de repente.

-Se llama Konohamaru, es mi vecino. – Respondí a mamá – Ellos son mis padres, niño.

-Pero qué lindo… – papá miró a Konohamaru interrogante.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – pregunté tratando de distraerles.

-Pues, normal.

-Revelamos las fotos de tu cámara – papá me entregó un paquete de fotos de mi graduación.

-Mikoto te nada estas – Mamá me dio aun más fotos en donde estábamos Sasuke, Naruto y yo. – Y dijo que le encantaría que tuvieras estas… – Me dio unas cuantas donde estábamos nuevamente los tres, sólo que con unos muchos años menos.

-Aquí tenía… ¿9 años? – pregunté

-Sasuke y Naruto si, tu tenias 8 y medio. – Mamá respondió mirándola enternecida. – Ponla en un marco, es especial.

-Lo sé – sonreí a los niños en la fotografía. – Y ¿Cómo están todos?

-Bien... Oh, ¿Dónde se quedó esa niña? – Mi mamá murmuró viendo hacia la puerta.

-Ya, ya… mi maleta pesa mucho, ¿sabe? – Era inconfundible esa voz.

-¡Ino! – Grité emocionada y me levanté del sillón para abrazarle en cuanto cruzó la puerta y estuve por completo segura de que era ella.

-Hola, frente – respondió igual de emocionada que yo. – Ah sido el mes más largo de mi vida. Te extrañé… esto no va a resultar. Vine para llevarte conmigo a casa y nada me va a distraer de mi plan de secuestrarte…

Ino miró sobre mi hombro y abrió los ojos de par en par observando fijamente lo que estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Eres tú, pequeño come-dulces? – Gritó sorprendida y corrió a sentarse en el sillón junto a Konohamaru. Le miró y le apretó y estiró sus cachetes.

Konohamaru hizo un puchero y asintió.

-Soy Konohamaru, boba. – Konohamaru le respondió enojado – ¿Les has contado a tu amiga de mi?

-De hecho, no… – respondí confundida – Ino, ¿le conoces?

-Claro, vine sólo una vez a este departamento cuando lo compraron y le vi sentado en el pasillo comiendo dulces. Cuando salí a conocer el barrio… le vi sentado comiendo dulces… cuando regresaba a casa…

-Le viste sentado comiendo dulces… – Ironizó mi madre.

-Exacto, ¿Cómo adivinó? – Bromeó Ino.

-Soy adivina.

-Me das miedo, rubia tonta, que recuerdo que tus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. No dejabas de decir que el barrio parecía aburrido sin nada de diversión en sus alrededores…

-Me recuerdas bien – Ino le sonrió. Entonces se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos y después le miró de nuevo. – No soy rubia tonta, enano – Y ¿Cómo no? Le estiró los cachetes, de nuevo.

-Ino, deja a mi pequeño vecino en paz – reí.

-¿Y bien? – Mi papá habló desde la cocina – ¿Es verdad lo que dice el niño?

-¿Qué se llama Konohamaru? – Respondí – Sí, es japonés.

-No hablaba de eso – Mi padre respondió. – No hay nada de diversión por aquí…

-Nada – respondí riendo.

-Por desgracia, mis padres supieron jugar bien su movida.

-Eso creo – reí más en cuanto vi la mueca que hizo.

.

-Oye, Ino… en realidad quiero hablar contigo de algo importante para mí. – Susurré esa misma noche en cuanto estuvimos solas en el cuarto, ambas acostadas en la misma cama y agotadas después de haber recorrido la ciudad con mis padres.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó quitándose los pepinillos que se puso en los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y me miró preocupada.

-Pues… seré directa – me sinceré. Ino sólo asintió – ¿sabes algo de Sasuke?

Ino bufó y se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón.

-¿Es qué ni en otro país dejaras de pensar en él? – Se puso de nuevo los pepinillos y suspiró. – Estoy agotada, ¿hablamos mañana?

-Ino, pero… – Y no sé sí sus ronquidos eran fingidos o eran verdaderos, pero eso me abstuvo por esa noche de seguir cuestionándola.

Bufé y me dejé caer en el colchón igual de agotada.

.

-Mamá, ¿sabes algo de Sasuke? – cuestioné a la siguiente mañana asegurándome de que Ino aún dormía.

-¿De Sasuke? – Mi madre se lo pensó mucho. – Pues la verdad es que no le he visto desde hace mucho… – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Segura? – Pregunté, de nuevo, esperanzada.

-Completamente.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en él, hija? – preguntó mi padre entrando a la cocina con una bolsa.

-Es que es del único del que no he sabido nada, papá. – respondí

.-Oh, entiendo.

-¿Qué hay en esta bolsa? – pregunté curiosa.

-Tú padre olvidó traer su suéter y compró uno. – Mamá respondió.

-¿Un suéter? – Volví la mirada hacia papá – Pero… a ti no te disgusta el frio, papá. Además, no es para tanto, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, aquí en Corea no, pero…

-En Japón menos – le interrumpí – Creo que sólo te gustó el suéter, ¿no?

-Sí, eso es – papá respondió – Lo empacaré de una vez, no quiero olvidarlo.

-¿Empacarlo? Pero sí todavía llevan 2 días aquí…

-De hecho… – Mi mamá se mordió el labio. – Nosotros acordamos pasar sólo 3 días aquí.

-¿3 días, mamá? – pregunté viéndole sorprendida. – Han venido desde otro país, ¿sólo para 3 días?

-De hecho… – Mi papá titubeó.

-¿Y entonces porque traen tantas maletas? – Me sentía peor que el FBI.

-En realidad parecían muchas por las de Ino – Mi madre respondió – A decir verdad nosotros iremos de viaje.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues…

-¡Buen día, hermosa familia! – Ino entró de repente a la cocina ya bañada y se sentó en la mesa muy sonriente.

-Te dejo hablando con Ino, cariño – Mamá salió de la cocina – Después seguimos hablando.

Ino me miró confundida con la pregunta: '¿Qué pasó?' escrita en la mirada.

-¿Es que te has enterado ya? – Hizo una mueca de espanto.

-¡¿Lo sabías?! – Grité poniéndome de pie.

-¿Cómo no? – Ella respondió igualando mi acción.

-¡No me dijiste nada!

-¡Tu madre me lo prohibió! – Ambas gritábamos.

-Pero, Ino… – Bajé la voz resignada y me senté de nuevo en la silla.

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes no creo que haya algún problema en que te exprese mi punto de vista. – Caminó hasta la estufa y se sirvió en un plato un par de los waffles que mi mamá había preparado.

-¿Y cuál es ese?

-Deberías amarme más. Yo me quedaré contigo toda la semana, frente.

-¿Ese es tu punto de vista?

-Sí. Tú mamá sí que sabe de cocina…

-Oye Ino, ¿A dónde irán mis padres? – pregunté levantándome por waffles.

-¿No te dijeron a donde?

-Iban a hacerlo cuando tú llegaste.

-Bien, creo que esa parte me toca a mí. – Dejó su plato en la mesa y se sirvió jugo poco antes de sentarse – Tus padres tomarán un largo viaje, aprovechando que ya no tienen ninguna hija que cuidar. Hoy es Corea, mañana Taiwán y Londres les espera…

Bufé sentándome a su lado.

-No temas, te repito que yo pasaré aquí el resto de la semana.

-¿Podrás aguantar tanto tiempo sin Sai?

-No – tragó un gran bocado – Para eso existen las llamadas y los mensajes…

Llamadas y mensajes. Eso que Sasuke no se dignaba a mandarme.

-Hoy vayamos a comer algo típico de aquí, ¿Qué tal te suena? – Ino propuso tomando su celular que de repente empezó a sonar.

-Perfecto – respondí – ¿Cómo está Sai? – pregunté suponiendo que era él.

-Bien, cada día más guapo. – Respondió – Pero el del mensaje era Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru? – Me sorprendió – ¿Ahora son buenos amigos?

-Si – Bebió de su vaso – Le comenté que no haga planes de fiesta sin mí y que regresaba la otra semana.

Algo en su respuesta no me cuadraba del todo. Shikamaru sí solía salir de fiestas y a divertirse, pero…

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-'_PERFECTO' _– Me mostró su celular y repitió ella misma la respuesta.

Al otro día, por la mañana, mis padres salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

-Tu padre dejó algo para ti en el cuarto. – Mamá m abrazó.

-Bien – me separé de ella.

-Recargué tu tarjeta de crédito, úsala bien – fue el turno de papá para abrazarme. – Cuídate mucho, te llamaremos diario, como siempre.

-Gracias, buen viaje. – Me despedí y les vi marcharse rumbo a la zona de abordaje.

-Compren recuerdos para mí – Ino gritó.

Miré a mi loca mejor amiga, quien casi soltaba una lágrima.

-Cuando vuelva a Japón, ¿Qué haré sin los postres de tu madre?

-Bajar de peso – respondí burlándome de su notable tristeza ante su nueva vida sin los dulces de mi madre.

-Mientras tanto, puedes decirle a Konohamaru que te invite de sus dulces.

-No lo creo – Hizo una mueca – Volvamos al departamento, quiero ver que te dejó tu papá y quiero intentar hacer esa nueva mascarilla que leí en internet.

Ino y yo tomamos un taxi y tan pronto como llegamos, Konohamaru nos esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Niño, no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa?

-No creo – respondió masticando una barra de gomita.

-¿Quieres entrar? – Abrí la puerta.

-¿Tú padre no me intimidará preguntándome sí sé quién es tu novio, cierto? – Konohamaru preguntó entrando y buscando con la mirada a mi padre.

-No lo hará – respondí – Él y mamá están ahora mismo en un avión.

-¿De verdad? – se sentó en el sillón.

-Así es.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿Ibas a usar el aguacate? – Ino preguntó saliendo de la cocina mientras leía una revista de chismes la cual le cubría el rostro.

-No creo, ¿por?

Se sentó en el sillón junto a Konohamaru y bajó la revista a su regazo.

-Por nada – Se llevó a la boca una papa frita mientras Konohamaru y yo nos veíamos con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Ambos gritamos casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Joder!, ¿Qué? – Ino gritó igual asustada.

-Joder, Ino… ¿Qué tienes en la cara? – grité mirando fijamente su rostro lleno de algo verde y nada lindo.

-Ah, es sólo una mascarilla.

-Rubia tonta, ¿eres tú? – Konohamaru temblaba.

-Calla, niño.

-Oye, Ino… ¿realmente es eso necesario?

-Claro, tengo un guapo novio que me espera en Japón. Y tengo que verme muy linda para él.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero...

-Pero, ¿qué?

-¡No le verás hasta dentro de una semana!

-¿Y eso qué? No por eso me voy a descuidar, ¿verdad?

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, tomé una papa frita de las que ella tenía y la pasé por su cara.

-¡Sakura, no comas eso!

-No pensaba hacerlo – Respondí de inmediato – Sólo es una forma segura de obtener una muestra para saber qué es… sin tocarla, claro.

Ino bufó y volvió a la tarea de leer su revista.

Cuando el sueño llegó a nosotras casi a las 5 de la tarde, supimos que éramos muy aburridas.

-Voy a ducharme – le avisé a Ino levantándome del sillón en el que pasé casi todo el día acostada.

-Bien – respondió con la vista fija en la tele – ¿Has notado alguna vez que los cantantes coreanos se ven más jóvenes de lo que en verdad son?

-Sí, realmente lo son – respondí.

-Consíguete un novio de aquí y olvida al amargado de Sasuke.

-¿Amargado? – Repetí – ¿Quién dijo que él es amargado?

-Yo lo digo – Respondió cambiando el canal – Lo es, y no puedes negarlo.

-Lo sé – Reímos juntas. – Cómo sea, me ducharé y vayamos por algo de cenar. Realmente muero de hambre.

-Y yo de flojera – Me avisó levantándose del sillón y estirándose. – Mejor dúchate y busquemos un lugar divertido.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, sólo salgamos esta noche de fiesta.

-Esto no es Japón, Ino. – Reí.

-No, es mejor. – Se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo.

Caminé al cuarto y abrí la puerta del armario buscando un vestido. Busqué mi ropa interior y la bata de baño y me metí en la ducha por casi media hora. El agua estaba tan deliciosa que me costó trabajo salir.

Me sequé el cabello y me envolví en la bata. Me miré fijamente en el espejo del lavabo mientras cepillaba mi cabello tratando de acomodarlo antes de que se secase y fue inevitable para mí recordar aquel incidente en mi casa con Sasuke. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y abrí la puerta del baño. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, tal vez en mi subconsciente deseando que Sasuke estuviera ahí, esperándome sentado en mi cama. Pero sólo estaba Ino examinando una caja grande que estaba sobre mi cama.

-¿Quieres abrirlo ya? – Ino dijo en cuanto me vio. Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacía la cama. – Tengo un buen rato tratando de adivinar qué es.

-Claro – Tomé la caja y la miré fijamente.

-Oh, hay una nota para ti justo aquí – Arrancó algo de la caja y me lo entregó.

_¿Otra nota?_

-Léela – Ino dijo rebotando emocionada en mi cama.

-De acuerdo, dice: _Hija, tenemos un regalo para que no extrañes tanto casa. Pensamos que este sería un buen regalo ahora que estas en otro país y desconoces aun como divertirte. _– Dejé la nota y abrí la caja preguntándome que no me haría extrañar tanto mi casa. – Creo que me enamoré – suspiré viendo el contenido.

-Genial – Ino bufó – Ahora no querrás regresar a Japón.

Saqué de la caja el hermoso Xbox que mis padres me habían regalado y los juegos que tenía.

-Y tiene 2 mandos… – Dije sacando los controles para jugar.

-¿Osea? – Ino arqueó una ceja.

-Osea que podemos jugar las dos – Le sonreí mientras le mostraba uno de los juegos. Era de zombies y era realmente bueno, según había escuchado de Deidara.

-¿Realmente esperas que me quede aquí jugando esto contigo?

-Si – y le sonreí lo más tierna que pude.

-Ni hablar, no lo haré.

Y lo hizo.

Ino se quejaba de que ella no era fanática de esas cosas, pero resultó ser buena. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad y era la mejor acabando con una manada de zombies. Al final, cuando descubrimos que eran las 3am, ella me llevaba una considerable ventaja que no pude rebasar.

-No, no vayas ahí… – gritó

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Para qué arriesgarte? Ahí están todos de los que acabamos de escapar.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – me quejé.

-Instinto femenino.

-Mientes.

-Dices eso porque te llevo ventaja, pero te aseguro que ahí no es el camino correcto.

-¡Calla! Empiezas a hablar cómo Sasuke cuando le voy ganando en el otro juego…

-Lo cual comienzo a pensar que era trampa – murmuró.

-¡¿Trampa?! – grité ofendida.

-Vamos, no puedes matar a estos zombies que están… muertos, y dices que puedes con unos soldados… – Se burló – Seriamente…

-Calla y toma ese control quiero la revancha, Yamanaka.

-Bien, Haruno – Ino suspiró y tomó su mando de nuevo.

Pero ella tenía razón. Ese juego no era para mí.

-¿Y este de guerra? – pregunté sacando otro juego de la caja.

-No, ese es en el que haces… – La fulminé con la mirada. Di algo más, Yamanaka. Te retó. – En el que nunca pierdes – rió.

-Bien dicho – reímos.

-Vamos a dormir. Mañana te enseño mi truco.

-Se le llama 'suerte de principiantes', cerda.

-Aja, como digas – se burló.

Esa semana pasó muy rápido para mí. Tener a Ino conmigo hacia que el tiempo se fuera volando. Y dejé de pensar en Sasuke y en la ausencia de noticias sobre él para concentrarme en pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi mejor amiga. Pero ambas sabíamos que yo no volvería a Japón, por mucho que ella insinuara lo mucho que nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

-Sí hubiera sabido que esto de los juegos es así de divertido, te juro que me hubiese juntado más contigo y tu grupito de amigos. – Decía Ino en el aeropuerto mientras esperábamos que anunciaran su avión. – Probablemente y hasta Sasuke sería mi amigo ahora y me caería mejor de lo que me caía la última vez que le vi.

-¿En tu fiesta de graduación?

-Después… – murmuró y se levantó de la silla. – Llegó mi vuelo – Dijo señalando una pantalla que avisaba que el avión 434, donde viajaría ella, acababa de llegar.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunté confundida levantándome de la silla también. – ¿Le has visto recientemente?

-Un par de veces, mi vuelo me dejará. Te quiero, hablamos en la noche.

-Ino, ¿Por qué no…? – me abrazó con fuerza.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_ – quise preguntar.

-Perdóname – Ino se mordió el labio inferior y me abrazó con fuerza. – Lo prometí. Sólo puedo decirte que nunca estarás sola.

Pero cuando Ino me abrazó por última vez antes de irse, me sentí completamente sola.

Bajé del taxi justo en la puerta de un súper. Compré una caja de chocolates e invité a Konohamaru a jugar videojuegos conmigo.

**2 meses.**

Finalmente el día de inicio a clases llegó.

Traté de espantar el sueño con un baño de agua fría y café

Mis piernas temblaban notablemente mientras me ponía el uniforme nuevo. Estaba tan acostumbrada al uniforme de la preparatoria, que ese me parecía muy… serio.

La playera decía: Escuela de medicina. Y mi cara tan aniñada decía: No estoy lista para esto.

Estos 2 meses fuera de mi casa se me habían hecho largos, pero sabía que ahí me aguardaban unos 4 años más. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que al cabo de esos 4 años la cordura siguiera en mí como hasta en ese momento?

Salí del departamento y cerré la puerta con llave. Un taxi estaba afuera esperando por mí.

-¿Tu también? – escuché a alguien bostear detrás de mí. – Odio que las vacaciones se terminen.

Giré para ver a Konohamaru adormilado con una enorme mochila en la espalda.

-¿Ya vas al kínder?

-No juegues conmigo, Sakura. – Se quejó – Soy mayor, lo sabes.

-Claro – Reí ante su protesta.

-¿Te veo esta tarde? – preguntó mientras caminábamos rumbo a la salida del edificio.

-¿Chocolates?

-Suena bien.

-Nos vemos – y me subí al taxi.

Camino a la escuela, vi a muchas personas caminar adormiladas. El inicio de clases nunca era tan satisfactorio como el hecho de saber que cada día, era un día menos para las vacaciones.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, observé los nuevos rostros.

Los más grandes, se veían agotados pero ansiosos de demostrar más. Los más jóvenes, se venían asustados. Como yo.

Entré a mi nuevo salón tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros. Me senté en un lugar donde, sabría, podía pasar desapercibida y me acomodé cuando mi celular sonó. Era un correo de Naruto deseándome suerte.

En mi última semana de vacaciones ocasionalmente revisaba mis correos esperando encontrar, como siempre, uno de Naruto contándome su día diario en vacaciones: Desayunar ramen con Hinata, almorzar ramen con Hinata, cenar ramen… con Hinata.

Y de Ino: Hoy Sai y yo… esto. Hoy Sai y yo… aquello.

Tenten: Hoy yo a Neji… hoy obligué a Neji…

Y Shikamaru, como siempre: Que problemáticos son los amigos que tenemos…

Esa mañana no fue la excepción.

-Buenos días – dijo el sensei entrando al salón.

Mi nuevo martirio comenzaba.

Así, lleve mi agotadora vida nueva por unos cuantos meses más… y sin saber de él.

Había dejado de preguntarle a Ino. Siempre lo evadía y decidí que era una pérdida de tiempo insistir.

-_Y Sai y yo cumpliremos 3 meses en una semana. ¿Qué le regalaré?_ – Ino decía paranoicamente desesperada.

-¿Un abrazo y un beso…?

-_¡No juegues! _– Gritó – _Ese hombre es mi vida, merece algo mejor._

-¿Dos abrazos y dos…?

-_¡Sakura! _– Me interrumpió – _Tu me odias…_

-Seguramente.

-_Te hablo por la noche._

-Ya es de noche…

-_Más de noche… cuando estés estudiando para algún examen de mañana._

-Lo sé, soy muy nerd.

-_Lo eres. Nos vemos _– Colgó.

Me acosté en el sillón y tomé mi libro de anatomía que había dejado en el piso cuando Ino llamó. La cerda había conseguido poner mi número y el de Sai como llamadas gratis y casi diario tardaba contándome de su vida amorosa más de 2 horas.

Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir sus llamadas cuando menos lo esperaba.

Me levanté del sillón y fui a la cocina por jugo de naranja. Estaba mortalmente sedienta y, por si fuera poco, hambrienta.

Cuando regresaba de la cocina con mi jugo y un sándwich, mi celular sonó. De nuevo.

-Ino – suspiré.

Corrí hacia el sillón y dejé mi almuerzo en la mesita de centro. Tomé el celular y, sin mirar el número, respondí.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le vas a regalar? – pregunté esperando que Ino me dijera lo que había pensado acerca de su regalo para Sai.

-_Hmp, ¿Llamo en mal momento? _– Me quedé muda. Pero estaba 100% segura de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Sasuke? – Caí sentada en el sillón.

-_Aún recuerdas mi voz._

_Idiota, luego de casi 6 meses sin saber de ti… ¿Me haces estas bromitas?_ – pensé.

Y ahora, que me había hecho a mi misma fuerte, tragué todas las lágrimas que quisieron salir.

-_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Jodida. Extrañándote._

-Supongo que bien.

-_Hmp, no suenas muy convencida._

-Nunca respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas… – Dije de repente.

-_… _– No respondió.

-¿Porqué?

-_No podía…_

-Eso supuse.

-_Lo siento._

_Contigo siempre son excusas seguidas de 'Lo siento'._

-_Te he echado de menos._

-Así me pareció.

Le escuché bufar.

-¿_Y tú…?_

_Seriamente. ¿Esperaba que le respondiera: "¡oh s!, he pensado en ti cada día…"?_

-Supongo que sí.

-_¿En serio?_

-Tal vez.

-_¿Me has echado de menos?_

Te he echado de menos, de más, de poco, de nada, de todo…

-Algo así.

-_Me agrada oír eso. _– Casi podía jurar que lo imaginé ahí, tras el teléfono sonriéndome. – _¿Te veré cuando este semestre termine?_

-Aun no sé.

-_¿Aún no sabes qué?_

-No sé si viajaré.

-_¿Cómo que no sabes?_

-Mis padres no están en Japón. Mi mejor amiga me llama diario y los demás están estudiando y de vez en cuando tengo noticias de ellos… ¿Por qué volver ahora, sí puedo esperar a que pasen 6 meses más?

-_¿Qué hay de mi?_

-¿Qué hay contigo de qué?

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna en los siguientes 60 segundos que me parecieron eternos.

-_¿Has visto a Itachi en la escuela?_

-A veces – respondí – Él es más avanzado que yo y cuando le veo, sólo me saluda y sigue su camino ocupado.

-_Discutimos después de nuestra graduación. _– Dijo de repente – _Me llamó 'Idiota'._

_Vaya, alguien más lo había notado._

-¿Por qué?

-_Algún día te contaré. _– Le escuché ansioso. – _Tengo que colgar…_

Quise decirle muchas cosas: No te vayas, no cuelgues, ven por mí, te necesito…

Te necesito.

-Claro… – Respondí.

-_No me odies. _– Suspiró – No aún. – Colgó.

Dejé caer el teléfono en el sillón a mi lado y miré fijamente mi almuerzo. Ya no tenía hambre. Ni ganas si quiera para levantarme e irme a llorar a mi cama.

Cuando Ino llamó, mas tarde, no respondí y le mandé un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas y alegando que tenía mucho sueño.

Sí me conocía tan bien, debió suponer que mentía.

Sasuke Uchiha me había llamado luego de casi 6 meses sin saber de él.

Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa que tuve…

Una semana después, cuando llegué al departamento saliendo de clases, le vi sentado en la puerta. Alto, moreno, cabello negro despeinado…

Era Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Ódienme porque lo dejaré hasta aquí ;) pero les prometo que subiré el ultimo capitulo tan pronto cuando menos lo esperen.

¿Les gustaría un epilogo? NO? JAJA lo estoy pensando deliberadamente considerando que mis vacaciones están relativamente próximas a terminarse…

Es muy de madrugada y mi papá se pasea por mi casa buscando su celular para poner su alarma -.-'

Así que mi n/a se acorta hasta aquí.

Por favor déjenme reviews :) siempre me alegran el día.

Espero les guste este capítulo y esperen al otro (:

Nos leemos pronto…

Besos :*


	16. A su lado

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haya basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"_Y ahora iba a pensar alguna palabra que pueda describir lo que trasmites, pero no la encuentro…"_

Mi último día de clases de ese semestre había llegado a su fin. Aun tenía en la cabeza la voz de Sasuke diciéndome que me echó de menos y que no le odie. Pero lo cierto es que no le odiaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, finalmente, salí del salón en cuanto pude. Todos mis compañeros se despedían y yo… yo estaba ahí tratando de esquivar a la agitada multitud de alumnos apresurados por salir de la escuela para comenzar a disfrutar su tan ansiada libertad.

Otros se despedían en los pasillos con abrazos, apretones de mano e intercambiadas de teléfono. Tristemente, yo no me despedí de nadie. No había hecho ningún amigo en 6 meses. Por lo tanto, no recibí ningún abrazo, apretón de mano y tampoco me pidieron mi número de celular.

Cuando entré a esa escuela, rápidamente fui apuntada como 'la nueva'. Venía de otro país, mi color de ojos era llamativo y mi poca comunicación con alguien, que no fuera un profesor, me daba un halo de misterio. Según había escuchado en el pasillo.

Ciertamente esto sería una ventaja sí alguien se me hubiera acercado y me hubiera ofrecido su amistad para empezar. Pero nadie lo había hecho.

Y así, sola como llegué, terminé el semestre.

-Hola, Sakura. – Una grave voz me sobresaltó. Era Itachi.

-Oh, Itachi – Le saludé – ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – respondió mirando al suelo – Algo relajado, es ultimo día de clases.

-Ya lo creo, ¿Volverás a Japón?

-Por supuesto – Sonrió – ¿Tú?

-Me quedaré aquí – Respondí – Mis padres aún están de viaje y no tiene caso volver ahora.

-Estupendo – sonrió con malicia. Aunque no entendí el porqué de su comentario. – Nos vemos – me dio un abrazo muy rápido. – Diviértanse. – Dijo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo mientras yo me quedé ahí parada llena de desconcierto.

_¿Diviértanse?_

Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino rumbo a mi casillero para sacar mis cosas y llevarlas a casa.

A penas salí del edificio tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a mi departamento. En cuanto llegué, miré con tristeza, que el jodido elevador se había echado a perder.

-Lo siento, hubo una falla eléctrica esta mañana. – Me anunció un electricista – El elevador se atascó desde entonces.

-Oh, ¿Y todos están bien?

-Sí, no iba nadie en el elevador cuando eso pasó.

-Qué alivio – suspiré – Gracias.

Con resignación miré las escaleras. Piso 2, ahí te voy…

Subí lentamente las escaleras parando cada 5 escalones para recobrar fuerzas. Mi mochila pesaba mucho y ya estaba agotada.

-Sí después de esto no quedo con buenas piernas, moriré – Me dije a mí misma.

Pero al final, lo único que conseguí fue un ligero cansancio que desapareció cuando recobré el aire.

Caminé hacia mi departamento con la vista fija en el suelo y mis pies casi arrastrándose. Cuando alcé la mirada, a unos cuantos pequeños pasos de mi departamento, le vi.

Sasuke Uchiha me había llamado luego de casi 6 meses sin saber de él. Y una semana después, le vi sentado en la puerta. Alto, moreno, cabello negro despeinado…

A penas le vi por lo que pareció un microsegundo. Después lenta y discretamente caminé hacia atrás y me escondí detrás de un adorno en el pasillo asomando sólo mi cabeza para verle, pero que él a mí no.

Konohamaru estaba de pie mirándole fijamente mientras mordía una paleta. Sasuke sólo estaba sentado observando su reloj constantemente tratando de ignorar a Konohamaru.

-Tú no eres Sakura – dijo Konohamaru.

-Hmp. – Sasuke respondió claramente irritado.

-Sólo Sakura se sienta ahí… – Konohamaru le miraba cada vez con más desconfianza.

-Hmp – repitió Sasuke.

-¿Hmp?

-¿Quién eres tú, porque no te largas a comer eso a otra parte? – Oh, se había enojado.

-Yo vivo aquí. - Konohamaru apuntó la puerta de su casa.

-¿Por qué no entras entonces? – Sabía que Sasuke estaba tratando de mantener la calma. Normalmente, ya era para que Sasuke hubiera dicho algo hiriente que hiciera llorar al niño. En su lugar, trataba de que el niño se fuera por su propia cuenta.

-¿Por qué no te vas TÚ a tu casa? – Pero Sasuke no sabía que Konohamaru era terco, más que él.

-Porque aquí vive MI novia.

_Perdona, ¿qué?_

-Cómo sí te creyera que Sakura es tu novia… – Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ah no? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Su novio se llama Na… – Joder, joder, joder…

-¡Konohamaru, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Grité saliendo de mi escondite.

Corrí hacia donde estaban ellos. Y me paré justo frente a Konohamaru, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Ah, Sakura… te traje el de hoy – metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una barra de chocolate.

Mi vista seguía fija en Konohamaru. No quería apartarla de él. No podía ver a Sasuke. Sabía que en cuanto le viera, seria débil.

-¿Chocolate? – Escuché a Sasuke murmurar.

Seguí ignorándole, como sí él no estuviese ahí.

Pero no podía ocultarle mi nerviosismo a Konohamaru. No cuando mi sonrisa hacia él era completamente falsa. No cuando mis piernas me temblaban y rogaba porque en ese momento no me fallaran. No cuando a pesar de estar hablando con Konohamaru, mi cabeza estaba llena de cuestiones acerca de '¿porqué estaba él aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo darme la vuelta de una puta vez y encararle?'

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Konohamaru me sonreía posiblemente feliz de que estuviera hablándole a él y no al extraño del que tanto desconfiaba.

-Bien, finalmente estoy de vacaciones.

-Eso suena bien – me sonrió.

-Lo sé – y en mis ojos suplicaba porque me siguiera hablando y no se tuviera que ir a hacer su tarea.

-¿Entonces ya podremos jugar?

-Todo el día. – respondí.

-Yo aún tengo clases – Hizo un puchero – Pero en 2 semanas jugaremos todo el día.

-Ya lo creo.

Vamos, Konohamaru, háblame más.

-Bien, ya que te he dado el de hoy – se dio la vuelta – debo hacer mi tarea antes de que llegue mi mamá. Ten cuidado. – Entró a su casa.

-Hey, Konohamaru, espera…

-Te veo en la tarde – Y cerró su puerta.

Me quedé como por 5 segundos mirando la puerta ya cerrada de su casa.

Joder. No podía retrasar más esto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que no estoy aquí? – le escuché gruñir,

-¿Qué tal '6 meses'? – dije dándome la vuelta para verle.

-Hmp, muy graciosa.

Para entonces, ya me había dado la vuelta por completo. Estaba frente a él y le miré directo a la cara. No sé en qué momento él se había puesto de pie, pero eso hizo que yo me pusiera considerablemente nerviosa. Tan cerca de mi…

-Hola, Sakura. – sonrió de lado.

Se acabó, era mi fin. Aun no estaba segura de que tan enterado estaba él del poder que ejercía su sonrisa sobre mí. Posiblemente estaba plenamente consciente de que con una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas me dejaba desarmada y lo estaba usando como ventaja en mi contra.

-Hola, Sasuke – le miré seria para después bajar mi mirada al suelo. Sí era consciente de mi debilidad, lo mejor era no darle el gusto de hacerme sufrir.

-Sólo… ¿"Hola, Sasuke"?

_¿Crees que te mereces algo más?_

Pero no respondí.

-Hmp, ¿Es que te sorprende mucho verme?

-Supongo – respondí a secas.

-Supones… – repitió. – ¿Estas evitando responderme? – Murmuró – Te conozco bien y sé que estás matándome con el pensamiento y hasta podría apostar que tienes la boca llena de insultos hacia mi persona pero no los dices porque te da pena que alguien los escuchara… – _¡Bingo! Aunque sinceramente me sorprende que digas que me conoces bien. Detesto eso. Detesto que si me conoces bien, sigas haciendo cosas que me hacen enfadar hasta el punto de querer odiarte pero no poder hacerlo. _– ¿Y porque miras tanto al suelo? – dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me tomó de la barbilla para alzar mi rostro y que quedara justo frente a él, mirándole fijamente.

Ahh, bien. El tipo tenía razón. Estaba tratando de contener maestralmente todos mis insultos. Aun no se los soltaría. Aun no había llegado a mi límite. Pero le dejaría seguir intentándolo.

-¿Por qué no hablas de una vez? – Casi gritó.

Sufre con mi silencio, Uchiha.

-Tengo vecinos decentes, ¿sabes? – respondí tranquilamente, tratando de conservar la calma, mirando detrás de mí a la puerta de Konohamaru. – No quisiera perturbarlos a esta hora, tan temprano, con todo lo que quisiera decirte en este jodido y preciso momento.

-Oh, vamos – chasqueó la lengua – ¡Hazlo!

"Cariño, tú acabas con mi paciencia, con mi cabeza y con la poca voluntad que me queda para mandarte a la..."

-No lo creo.

-Bien – susurró suspirando frustrado – Ok, no quieres que escuchen tus vecinos, ¿no? – Asentí mirándole con un leve desprecio – Entonces ¿por qué no abres la puerta… – Señaló la puerta de mi departamento con ambas manos como sí de una exhibición se tratase – y entramos a hablar de esto?

-No quiero – Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Perdona? – Abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Lo que sea que quieras decirme, puedes decirlo ahora y marcharte.

_¡Bien, Sakura! Hazte la difícil._

-¿Me estas corriendo, Haruno? – Gruñó.

-Lo estoy haciendo, Uchiha. – Respondí imitando su tono de voz.

-La cuestión es: ¿Por qué? – Se cruzó igualmente de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en completo silencio como por unos eternos 30 segundos. Las miradas que nos enviábamos eran de profunda duda acerca de que sería lo siguiente que diría el otro. Mientras mi voz interna se preparaba una respuesta lógica para cuando el atacara.

Pero no nos esperábamos lo que pasó.

-Sakura, ¿algún problema? – Preguntó una de mis vecinas cuando caminaba por el pasillo y nos vio ahí parados.

Observé de reojo a Sasuke y le vi mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Era su sonrisa que decía a gritos: "Y ahora, ¿Cómo saldrás de esta, Haruno?"

_Sólo observa mi pobre pero eficiente repuesta, Uchiha._

-Oh, ninguno, señora – Respondí levemente sonrojada por la pena. – Todo está bien. En serio. – Y sinceramente lo ultimo lo dije más para convencerme a mí misma, que a la vecina.

-Oh, discúlpenme entonces – Y pasó de largo junto a mí, rumbo a su casa.

-Vamos – Dije tomando a Sasuke del brazo. Con la mano libre saqué mis llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta de mi departamento. – Entra ya,… antes de que lo lamente. – susurré más para mí misma que para él.

-Vaya – dijo sentándose en el sillón y observando todo a su alrededor. – Me gusta tu depa.

-Gracias – Hice una mueca – Sólo esperaré a qué mis vecinas chismosas terminen de desfilar por el pasillo tratando de averiguar algún chisme nuevo que cotillear… y te acompañaré al aeropuerto, sí quieres. – Caminé rumbo a la cocina – Oh podría llamarte un taxi, como prefieras.

-No – sólo eso respondió.

-¿No, qué? – pregunté asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le miré con la confusión escrita en el rostro.

-No me iré – Dijo – Planeo quedarme aquí.

-¿Tu? – le pregunté completamente sorprendida.

_¿¡ÉL!?_

-Yo – respondió mirándome nuevamente con esa jodida sonrisa.

-No te creo NADA – volví a entrar en la cocina y saqué un par de vasos de la alacena.

-Deberías – le escuché decir como sí nada.

-Miénteme mejor, tal vez te crea a la próxima. – le imité mientras servía en los vasos jugo de naranja. Salí con el par de vasos y le miré, ahí, aún sentado,

-Bueno, ojalá que cuando el servicio que ordené al aeropuerto para que trajeran mis cosas llegue, te convenzas de que no te miento.

-¿Por qué traerían tus cosas aquí? – le ofrecí un vaso mientras me sentaba en el sillón que estaba justo frente al de él.

-¿Por qué más? – Respondió tomando el vaso de mis manos – Porque vendré a vivir aquí, contigo, Sakura.

Mi subconsciente tardó alrededor de 30 segundos más en asimilar, procesar y codificar su respuesta.

_¿¡Mudarse aquí, contigo!?_

Entonces, como sí de algo gracioso se tratase, escupí la pequeña cantidad de jugo que había intentado tragar, para vergüenza mía. Tomé una servilleta de la mesita que estaba entre ambos sillones y me limpié la barbilla y los labios mientras miraba horrorizada cómo el tranquilamente tomaba jugo de su vaso, como sí nada y tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Podrías repetir eso? – Pregunté tratando de controlar mis leves tosidas que vendrían por haber escupido el jugo.

-¿Prometes no escupir esta vez? – Arqueó una ceja.

-Lo prometo – respondí de inmediato. Necesitaba volver a escuchar eso.

-Vendré a vivir aquí contigo, Sakura – Repitió.

Pero fue tan inesperado como inevitable. La tos repentinamente volvió a mí.

Ahora comprendía el comentario de Itachi. Y me las pagaría en cuanto le viera.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y me dio leves golpecitos en la espalda.

-No mueras – Bromeó – Te necesito con vida.

-Sasuke, ¿es broma, cierto? – Pregunté en cuanto me recuperé.

-No, en serio me agradas más viva… – Se hincó frente a mí, quedando a mi altura. Frente a frente.

-No estoy hablando de eso, y lo sabes.

-Bueno… ilumíname. ¿De qué hablamos ahora? – Rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-De lo que acabas de decir.

-¿Acerca de…?

-Mudarte conmigo, por supuesto – Dije claramente enfadada.

Sasuke se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué de complicado tiene eso?

-No puedes – susurré.

-¿Por qué no? – Se puso de pie.

-Porque…

-Eres mi novia – Casi gritó.

-¿Tu que, perdón?

-Mi novia – repitió – Aunque te tome más tiempo aclararlo.

-Sasuke, ¿con que derecho vienes a decirme que soy de ti y que no? – Me puse de pie, también.

-Con el derecho de que te exijo que me digas ¿por qué mierda estas así conmigo? – Con cada palabra alzaba más su volumen de voz –La última vez que te vi estabas de muy buen humor y ahora…

-¿La última vez que me viste, hace 6 meses? – Grité mirándole a la cara furiosa.

-Sí, hace 6 meses estabas debajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre y ahora estas completamente enfadada y recriminándome por algo que no entiendes.

-Oh, vete a la mierda, Sasuke Uchiha. – le di la espalda y caminé de nuevo a la cocina.

Oh, ya había llegado a mi límite.

-No me dejes hablando solo – Me siguió.

-¡No pienso escuchar nada más! – Dejé el vaso vacio en la mesa y le escuché asentar con fuerza algo ahí mientras yo salía rumbo a la habitación.

-¿No piensas escucharme? – sabia que me seguía. – ¿Entonces porque mierda me recriminas? Tú eres la que no escucha.

-Oh, no. – Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación, me di la vuelta y le encaré – No me echarás la culpa a mí, no de nuevo. Son tus jodidos problemas, arréglatelas tu solo.

-¡Son nuestros jodidos problemas!

-¡No lo creo, amigo! – _¡Ten fuerza, Sakura!_ Había llegado la hora de hablar. – Te pedí por teléfono, por mensajes, por todos los medios disponibles que tuve que me llamaras, que me dijeras todo lo que pasaba. Creí que confiabas en mí. Se suponía que habíamos dejado las diferencias aquella noche en casa de Ino. Se suponía que mi amiga se enojaría conmigo por hacer el amor en todo su cuarto, pero valdría la pena. Se suponía. Entonces, te pedí que respondieras y no lo hiciste. Llamaste casi 6 meses después y sólo me dijiste: "¡Oh, Sakura, no tuve tiempo de responderte pero no me odies!" – Le imité pobremente.

-Yo nunca…

-¡CALLATE! – Grité y continué. – Luego te apareces en la puerta de mi departamento, provocas que mis vecinas chismosas tengan que hablar de mí. Me dices que te mudaras conmigo. Me haces enfadar, gritar y lo que es peor, exaltarme e insultar. Y ahora dices que yo soy la que no escucha. Aparentemente el que tiene problemas auditivos eres tú, Uchiha – Le apunté con furia – Porque no escuchabas el sonido de tu celular llamando. No escuchaste mis mensajes o mis llamadas. Pero la del problema, soy yo. Claro. – Ironicé – Espero esta vez ya hayas arreglado tus problemas auditivos y escuches claramente lo que diré: No pienso escuchar ni una palabra más, ninguna excusa claramente planeada con la intención de que piense 'Pobre, Sasuke' y te perdone y te dé de nuevo la oportunidad de joderme la vida. Y no es por terca ni nada de lo que, sé, estás pensando. La razón por la que no escucharé más es porque tuviste tu oportunidad para darme explicaciones. Fue una de esas tantas muchas llamadas que te hice a lo largo de 2 largos meses – Le mostré con los dedos de la mano –hasta que me cansé y dejé de insistir. Sí tú no aprovechaste tu oportunidad, lo siento mucho, cariño. No hay segundas oportunidades conmigo.

Para cuando terminé de hablar mi garganta estaba terriblemente seca. Mis ojos vidriosos, pero no lagrimeaban. Sasuke me miraba con la boca abierta, con los ojos como platos y con la ira contenida en su puño izquierdo que apretaba al punto de tener los nudillos blancos.

-¿Algo que quieras agregar? – Murmuré – Tienes 30 segundos.

Y justo después de haber terminado de hablar. Un leve ardor en mi garganta me sorprendió, le había gritado con todo lo que mi garganta daba y sabía que después dolería más. Sólo unos cuantos segundos después, también vinieron a mi mente otras cosas que debí haberle dicho. Cosas que sólo en ese momento me parecían apropiadas recordarle de porqué yo no era la del problema. Pero no se las diría ya. Mi oportunidad también había pasado. Y ahora debía esperar las consecuencias: Su respuesta, su reacción, y los posibles chismes de mis vecinas.

-Sakura, ¿todo está bien? – Oh, hablando de ellas. Mis vecinas ya estaban paradas en la puerta del departamento.

-¡Lo está! – Grité – Todo está bien, déjenme sola.

_¡Lárguense!_ – pensé gritarles.

-Hay algo que quisiera decir… – Sasuke murmuró serio regresándome a lo que estaba pasando.

-Dilo. – Tenia medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto lista para encerrarme en él, estrellándole la puerta en la cara, sí decía algo equivocado. Aunque realmente esperaba que se equivocara. Cerrarle la puerta en la cara es algo que había deseado hacer desde que le vi sentado en la puerta esperándome.

-Hmp, eres una gritona. – Finalmente respondió.

_Tú te lo has buscado._

Sin importarme mucho las consecuencias, entré por completo al cuarto y cerré la puerta con fuerza metiéndole el seguro rápidamente. Lo único que escuché fue un '¡Auch!' escondido tras un leve gemido de dolor y luego como intentó abrir la puerta.

-¡Joder! – Gruñó.

_¡JA!_

-Abre la puerta – le escuché gruñir.

-No tengo ganas – respondí mientras buscaba mi celular que había olvidado dónde estaba.

-Abre la maldita puerta, o…

-¿O…?

-Te arrepentirás en cuanto entre… – Amenazó golpeando la puerta.

-No veo como puedes entrar, además de esta puerta. – Me crucé de brazos parada frente a la puerta. – Es una lástima que esté cerrada…

-No por mucho tiempo.

Entonces entré en pánico. ¿El no podía entrar o sí?

_No, claro que no puede. No puede, ¿verdad?_

-¡Te odio! – Grité.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que te odio!

-¡Creo recordar que la última vez que nos vimos no decías precisamente lo mismo!

-¡Pues claro que no! A ese Sasuke que vi hace 6 meses lo amaba. ¡A este cerdo arrogante que dejé afuera de mi cuarto lo odio! – Tomé aire – ¡Quiero al Sasuke que dejé en Japón, no a este pedazo de idiota!

Respiré tranquilamente tratando de contener la calma. El no podía entrar. Yo había cerrado la puerta con seguro y por muy fuerte y deportista que Sasuke fuese, no podría romper la puerta de la habitación. Claro que no.

Con esta idea en la cabeza me dejé caer en la cama y cerré mis ojos frustrada. ¡Qué día! Mi ultimo día de clases por este semestre y estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios mayor a los que se me presentaban en los exámenes. Sasuke definitivamente me había sorprendido a más no poder.

Miré mi reloj despertador que estaba en mi mesita de noche justo al lado de mi cama.

Habían pasado cerca de 5minutos desde la última vez que escuché a Sasuke. De pronto, escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza.

_¡No serás tan tonta! Debe ser una trampa._

Una trampa, claro. Trataba de hacerme creer que se ha ido para que yo abra la puerta y entonces saldrá de algún lugar, sorprendiéndome. No creo, debería inventarse algo mejor.

No me tragaría ese cuento tan fácilmente.

Así que permanecí acostada en mi cama un buen rato más. Con la mirada fija al techo y las manos sobre mi abdomen tratando de pensar como entretenerme mientras esperaba. Cerré un rato mis ojos tratando de concentrar toda mi atención en cualquier cosa que escuchara. Pero habían pasado 5 minutos más y seguía sin escuchar ni un mínimo ruido, aparte de mi respiración agitada producida por tener más de 15 minutos preguntándome qué estaba planeando.

Unos cuantos minutos después mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y di un ligero respingo. Había dormitado unos minutos. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando inevitablemente y mis bostezos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Era oficial. Moría de sueño.

Observé nuevamente el reloj. Había pasado media hora sin que yo escuchara ni un solo ruido y me estaba muriendo de sueño y sed. Necesita tomar algo y después dormir.

_En serio se fue. _– pensé.

Así que me levanté de la cama y avancé hasta la puerta de puntitas.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y con mucho cuidado asomé sólo un poco la cabeza tratando de cerciorarme de que él no estaba oculto tras ella o tal vez sentado en el pasillo esperando que abriera. Pero él no estaba ahí.

Aún de puntitas caminé hacia la cocina y abrí la puerta rápida pero silenciosamente. Sasuke tampoco estaba ahí.

Así que suspiré relajada y tomé un poco de jugo del refrigerador. Sasuke se había marchado. Finalmente.

Entonces mi celular sonó.

Oh mi celular. No lo había encontrado en el cuarto y no sabía exactamente en qué lugar le había dejado.

Guiándome con el sonido de una llamada entrante, llegué a la sala y suspiré de alivio al verla completamente libre de él. Busqué el celular rápido antes de que la llamada se cortara. Tomé el celular y vi el número de Sasuke en la pantalla.

_Sí él estuviera oculto aun dentro del departamento, no creo sea muy tonto como para llamar. ¿Oh, sí?_

Así que respondí la llamada como si nada.

-¿Bueno?

-Sabía que abrirías la puerta y saldrías de ese cuarto. – escuché. Entonces un leve sonidito en el celular anunció que la otra persona había cortado la llamada y yo me asusté. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Sasuke se encontraba ahora lejos, pero aun era tan inmaduro como para preocuparse por eso.

Un chirrido procedente de la puerta me sobresaltó. Entonces, con mucho pánico me percaté de que la puerta estaba semi abierta. O el idiota de Sasuke no la había cerrado, o alguien quería entrar.

_Imposible. ¡Claramente escuché el ruido de la puerta cuando Sasuke la estrelló!_

Miré a mí alrededor tratando de verificar que no se trataba de un ladrón que había entrado. Pero todo estaba en su lugar. No había ni una partícula de polvo fuera de su lugar. En cierta forma, eso también me asustaba.

¿Habrían sido mis vecinas chismosas? No imposible. Sus ganas de chisme no llegarían a tanto, ¿no?

Regresé la mirada hacia la puerta aun abierta. No estaba precisamente abierta de par en par, pero si lo suficiente para que vea una parte del pasillo. Pero, entonces, si me asustaba tanto ¿Por qué no había cerrado la puerta? Por supuesto, porque me estaba muriendo de miedo.

_Oh vamos, aún son como las 4pm, ¿Quién podría asustarte a plena luz del día?_

Claro.

Tratando de infundirme valor caminé a pasos híper lentos hacia la puerta.

Sí se trataba de algo malo, deseaba que Sasuke estuviese ahí para rescatarme de lo que fuese. Pero, ¿Y sí Sasuke era el culpable de eso? Sí me amaba tanto como decía ¿Por qué me dejaba en peligro?

Oh, vamos. ¡Qué dramática!

Pero una mano se asomó y tomó la orilla de la puerta para halarla y abrirla.

¡Joder!

-¡Sa… Sasuke! – gemí de miedo.

Y aquella mano abrió la puerta permitiéndome ver a Sasuke parado y con una sonrisa que mezclaba felicidad y arrogancia al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba ligeramente agitado y con la frente sólo un poco perlada de sudor.

_¿Sudor, con tanto frio?_

-¿Me llamabas? – Sonrió más estrechamente.

Y no sé en qué momento le pareció buena idea a mi cabeza lo que hice, pero asentí a su pregunta.

Le vi ladear ligeramente la cabeza señalando algo al lado de él. Bajé la mirada desconfiada y entonces me percaté de 3 enormes maletas que estaban a su lado, justo junto a sus pies. Y realmente eran enormes. Aun mas que las mías, o las de Ino.

-¿Qué traes ahí? – señalé las maletas.

-Ropa, zapatos. – Señaló la primera – mi computadora, algunas cosas de uso personal… – En la segunda – Y aquí, mi Xbox y mis juegos – Señaló la tercera y su rostro se iluminó.

Oh, joder. Esas maletas realmente debían estar pesadas. Entonces comprendí el porqué de su sudor y agitación. El elevador no servía y venía cargando con 3 maletas enormes.

-¿Y por qué traes todo eso? – Pregunté.

-Bueno… no me puedo separar de todas mis cosas. – Se encogió de hombros – Las necesito y pasaré una buena temporada fuera de casa.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?

-Viviré contigo, ¿recuerdas? – dijo metiendo sus maletas al departamento.

-Espera, espera – dije parándome frente a él. – Nunca te dije que…

-Ah, pero tú no puedes correrme, no ahora que ya viajé desde tan lejos…

-¿Desde tan lejos? – Repetí – No es posible – Me llevé una mano a la cabeza tratando de contenerme – Fueron sólo 2 horas de viaje.

-Muy largas. – Bostezó – odio los aviones. Esos lugares son muy incómodos, la comida no me gusta y las películas son… viejas y aburridas. – Se sentó en el sillón en el que estaba antes – Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí.

**-**Lo malo, diría yo.

-Hmp

-Cómo sea, no te quedarás aquí conmigo.

-¿Porqué? – Se cruzó de brazos – Sí hasta tus padres lo aprueban.

-No te creo ni media palabra – Imité su acción con mis brazos – Papá se infartaría en cuanto supiera de tus planes.

-Créeme – Me guiñó el ojo – Se enterarán algún día.

-Nada – Respondí – Porque tu…

-Al diablo con esto – Subió los pies en la mesita de noche. – No necesito tu permiso para vivir donde yo quiera.

-Sí que lo necesitas – .Empujé sus pies para que los bajara – Después de todo, yo vivo aquí.

-Sí, pero tú NO eres la dueña – se quejó.

-Pues resulta que TÚ TAMPOCO eres el dueño.

-No, pero tengo permiso de la dueña – Entonces se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su saco y sacó unas llaves de él. – La dueña me ha dado permiso de quedarme – Sasuke sonrió con aires de superioridad.

Entonces comprendí que aquellas llaves eran las del departamento.

-Ino… – Gruñí.

-Así es – se acomodó en el sillón de nuevo. – ¿Qué dices ahora, Haruno?

Cómo estaba en ese instante, tan llena de furia, apreté con fuerza mi teléfono y marqué el número de Ino. Esperé a que sonara un par de veces y entonces supe que no respondería. A menos que le obligara.

Le mandé un mensaje: _¡Ino, acabo de ver un vestido bellísimo! Llámame para que te lo describa con lujo de detalles. Es morado…_

En menos de 3 minutos, Ino ya había llamado.

-¡_Cuéntamelo todo! _– Chilló emocionada – _¿Qué número de talla es, es de tirantes, me quedaría bien?_

-No, ya nada te quedara bien, Yamanaka. – Grité. – ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

-_Oh-oh_. – Murmuró – ¿_Él me delató?_

-Depende, ¿Qué tanto sabes…?

-¿Es decir que aún no sabes a qué fue?

-No – enarqué las cejas.

-_Eso será… ¿bueno o malo?_ – Suspiró – _En fin, yo le di las llaves. No me odies. Hablamos luego…_

-No, Ino, no cuelgues – Casi rogué.

-_Lo siento, ya hablaremos luego, cuando no estés enfadada…_ – Colgó.

-Gracias, amiga – Le dije al tono de 'llamada finalizada' de mi celular. – Genial.

Volví la mirada hacia Sasuke. Ya no estaba en el sillón, ahora estaba tratando de conectar unos cables a mi televisión.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes Xbox? – Preguntó de repente.

-Casi desde que llegué. – Respondí – Ahora, sí tenias las llaves, ¿por qué no las usaste para entrar?

-Lo hice – Me miró serio – La usé para abrir cuando regresé con mis maletas. El servicio que contraté dejó mis cosas en el lobby.

-¿Y las cargaste tu solo?

-Me tomó como media hora, pero sí. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no usaste las llaves cuando llegaste, porque me esperaste en la puerta?

-Dime sí hubieras llegado a tu departamento y me encontraras dentro, saludándote como sí nada, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionad? No muy bien, supongo.

-Supones bien.

-Por eso lo hice. Preferí esperarte para sorprenderte y ya después te diría que hasta tengo llaves. – Respondió como si fuera obvio – Tengo hambre.

-Igual yo – Sentí un leve ardor en mi estomago.

-Termino de instalar mi Xbox junto al tuyo y vamos por algo rápido.

-Entonces, es en serio.

-Como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

Y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue reír. Sasuke viviría conmigo. Y yo, caería en sus redes en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Las siguientes dos semanas me la pasé en casa durmiendo o leyendo alguna revista que compraba en el supermercado. Sasuke, por su parte, me seguía a todos lados cual perrito faldero.

-Deja de llamarme así. – Gruñó.

-Eso pareces, y lo sabes.

-No soy un perrito faldero –Torció su sonrisa.

-No, ellos sí saben guardar distancia. – Me burlé.

Pero lo peor había sido cuando el rumor de que yo vivía con un hombre se esparció entre mis vecinas.

Por las mañanas cuando salía a correr, y Sasuke detrás de mí, mis vecinas murmuraban que nos íbamos a coger a algún parque.

-Mírenla, tan joven y con energía. Y su novio es tan guapo y de buen ver. De seguro se van a hacer cochinadas a un parque. – Konohamaru me contaba lo que escuchaba.

-Estas distinguidas damas me las pagarán algún día – suspiré.

-Seriamente no entiendo de qué hablan. Pero por tu enfado, deduzco que el hecho de que las vecinas te llamen 'Maldita perra lujuriosa afortunada' cuando te ven con Sasuke, no te agrada mucho.

-No, no me agrada para nada. – Bufé enfadada.

-Seriamente, ¡qué hermosas vecinas tienes! – Sasuke dijo enfadado. – ¿Por qué no se buscan una vida? Aunque la verdad es que no me molesta que crean que tenemos una vida sexual. Considerando que tú no me permites acercarme a ti más de lo necesario.

-Cierra el pico – Le aventé una revista. – No te tomas nada con seriedad.

-Sí que lo hago – suspiró – Sólo que no comprendes hasta qué grado.

-Se acabó – Me mordía las uñas – Me correrán.

-Este departamento está pagado – Sasuke me distrajo acerca de mis pensamientos donde me echaban a la calle como… como perrito faldero. – No podrían echarte. No estás rentando, estás viviendo aquí. No podrían echarte ni queriendo.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Más de lo que crees – Y encendió su Xbox – Anda, ven a jugar conmigo.

-No tengo ganas – Me senté en el sillón a su lado.

-Llevan 2 semanas hablando, pronto se aburrirán y dejarán de fastidiar. – Se encogió de hombros. – Relájate.

-Eso espero…

-Juguemos lo que tú quieras. – Ofreció de nuevo sonriéndome.

-Aquel de zombis. – Señalé un juego que estaba hasta arriba en mi pequeña torre de videojuegos que tenía en la mesa de centro.

-¿Te gusta este? – Me lo mostró para asegurarse de haber tomado el correcto.

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues la última vez que lo jugué me derrotaron patéticamente.

-¿Ino te ganó en este? Sabía que hacías trampa conmigo. – Se burló.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Ino? – Se quedó quieto.

-Lo supuse – Respondió.

-Pero yo nunca dije que fue Ino.

-Ella estuvo aquí, ¿no? – Comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Tampoco te conté eso. – Y yo comenzaba a sospechar más y más.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora? – Sasuke suspiró frustrado.

-Pretendo averiguarlo todo, y espero que tu cooperes. – Le miré con toda la seriedad que pude. En serio tenía mucho que preguntarle y esperaba sus respuestas.

-¿Todo acerca de qué? – Se llevó una mano al cabello revolviéndoselo.

-Llevas dos semanas viviendo aquí, y ni siquiera me has dicho porqué.

-Ya te dije. Además, no tengo que explicarte eso. – Se estaba enfadando – ¿Te molesta que viva contigo?

-No es eso – Y yo me estaba desesperando ante mi poca capacidad para convertir mis pensamientos en palabras – Es sólo que… ¿Por qué no supe nada de ti en todo este tiempo? Y ahora parece como si todos fueran tus cómplices de algo de lo que ni estoy enterada…

-¿Todos?

-Ino, Itachi…

-¿Itachi? – Preguntó sorprendido – Creí que no hablabas con él

-Te dije que sólo nos saludábamos y…

-No quiero a Itachi cerca de ti – Alzó la voz.

-¿Porqué?

-Sakura, no quiero, eso es todo.

-Me debes muchas explicaciones.

-No te debo nada – Se levantó del sillón y caminó rumbo al otro cuarto que había en el departamento. En el que él dormía.

Pero esta vez no dejaría las cosas así. Ya habíamos fallado una vez tratando de guardarnos cosas que nos concernían a ambos. No pasaría de nuevo. No si yo podía evitarlo.

Me levanté del sillón y le seguí con pasos firmes. Llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que se encerrara y entré después de él al cuarto.

-Fuera – dijo acostándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Me paré junto a su cama, mirándole directamente a la cara, aunque él miraba hacia la pared contraria al lado donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre guardándote todo para ti mismo…

-¿Cuando he expresado mis sentimientos ante otras personas…? – Me recordó – Nunca.

-Oh, sí lo has hecho – respondí. – A mí.

-Eso no cuenta.

-¿Por qué no? – Hice una mueca.

-Era algo que tu ya sabias.

-No realmente – Me tumbé en la cama a su lado.

Me quedé ahí mirándole la espalda por un buen rato. Solo sabía que estaba despierto por sus leves movimientos cada determinado tiempo.

-Sasuke… hablemos.

Le escuché suspirar y vi claramente como apretó un puño.

-Te recuerdo que me dijiste que no querías escuchar más excusas patéticas.

-No, pero tus excusas patéticas me hacen feliz, de alguna manera.

-También me dijiste alguna vez que yo te provocaba dolores de cabeza – casi podía jurar que le escuché reír levemente.

-Lo sigues haciendo – Admití.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta para encararme.

-Entonces…

-Siempre soy yo dándote explicaciones.

-Necesito tus explicaciones.

-¿Ah sí? – giró en la cama y quedó acostado justo frente a mí. – ¿Por qué? Creí que las odiabas. El hecho de que siempre te he fallado y al final tenga que darte explicaciones no es algo que enamore a las chicas, sinceramente. – Sonrió – ¿Por qué dices que necesitas mis explicaciones?

Por la forma en que lo decía, y conociéndole como lo hacía, supuse que él creía que sólo quería averiguar todo. Pero la verdad era otra.

-Porque soy débil.

-¿Y?

-Ahora soy yo la que necesita que me digas que me amas y que lo digas con sinceridad antes de que siga consumiéndome esto – Dije sin pensar.

-¿Tú me amas?

-Ahora mismo te odio un poco.

-¿Cuan poco?

-Lo suficiente como para perdonarte sí me das una buena explicación.

-La tengo – Sonrió – Y supongo que debes escucharla.

-Entonces dímelo…

Sasuke suspiró pesado.

-Tenía planeado dártela, pero no ahora.

-La quiero ahora.

-Tú siempre de exigente – reímos. – Perdóname. – No podía responder tus llamadas. – Admitió

-Creo que lo noté. Pero, ¿por qué?

-No porque no quisiera – Aclaró – Ni porque no te amara… tampoco fue mi intención angustiarte.

-¿Entonces?

-De hecho, es más complicado de explicar.

-Pero, ¿lo intentarás?

-¿Necesitas saberlo? – me suplicó con la mirada una respuesta negativa. Pero no podía, no quería rendirme.

-Sí. – Respondí.

-¿No te basta con un: 'Casa nueva, vida nueva'?

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí y empecemos de nuevo?

-Eso es lo que más deseo – Respondió. Hice una mueca de dolor.

¿Podría soportar la simple de de tenerlo en mi vida de nuevo, como si nada? Estaba completamente segura de que, hasta el momento en el que me hizo enfadar mucho, le amaba. Nada había cambiado en mis sentimientos por él.

Tal vez ahora había cierta duda en mí. Porque no sabía en donde estuvo todo ese tiempo, porque tal vez estuvo con Karin, porque no necesitó de mi… por muchas cosas más que cruzaron por mi mente en ese tiempo. Teniéndolo frente a mí sabía que no mentía y yo debía ser importante para él. Pero…

_Lo siento, debo ser sincera._

-No puedo.

Sasuke me miró completamente sorprendido.

-¿No…?

-No. – Admití – Porque te amo. Porque en estos meses recordé que te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí. Porque estuve una vez dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti. Necesito saberlo.

-¿Es que no confías en mi?

-¿Y tú en mi?

Sasuke sonrió. Esa sonrisa que me mataba de verdad y que no había visto en él en todos esos días. Esa sonrisa que era sincera.

-Más de lo que necesitas.

-¿Entonces…?

-La verdad, Sakura, es que yo dejé mi casa – Me quedé helada y sentí como la temperatura abandonó mi cuerpo de repente. – Me salí de casa y como fue repentino no llevaba nada conmigo.

-¡Mientes! ¿Por qué harías eso? – Arqueé las cejas. Estaba confundida. – ¿Por qué te saliste de tu casa?

-Verás, cuando me dijiste que te vendrías a Corea me sentí mal… tu cumplirías tu sueño y yo sólo estaría a tus espaldas viéndote triunfar mientras yo no tenía un sueño por el cual luchar. Nada aparte de ti. Verte triunfar se convirtió en mi sueño y eras lo único que me importaba. Pero mis padres no estarían contentos sólo con eso. Así que cuando les dije que no estudiaría un año, se enfadaron.

-¿Te corrieron?

-No, me castigaron – Rió – Me prohibieron salir e Itachi era mi vigilante cuando ellos estaban fuera. La noche en que nos despedimos tuve que rogarle para que me dejara salir. Pero no correría con la misma suerte para ir a despedirme de ti en el aeropuerto.

_Oh, yo sintiéndome tan mal porque no me despedí de él y no sabía sus razones._

-Así que salí de mi casa por una ventana y corrí al aeropuerto… pero ya te habías ido. Ino me llamó idiota y realmente odié la simple idea de que no te tendría conmigo. Me sentí realmente solo cuando supe que no te tendría a mi lado para escucharme, animarme o llamarme 'Idiota' por cualquier cosa. Sin mi mejor amiga a mi lado, no valía la pena… porque a pesar de todo siempre has sido mi mejor amiga. Y desde la primera vez que te vi con Sasori comprendí que no quería estar fuera de tu vida, nunca. Creo que yo soy el que te necesita más. – Su mirada fija en mi mostraba tanto, y nada a la vez. –. No volví a casa. Me fui con Naruto e Itachi me fue a buscar. Reñimos y me llamó 'idiota inmaduro'. Me amenazó con acercarse a ti sí no tomaba el control de mi vida. Y yo no quería, no asimilaba la idea de que Itachi estuviera más cerca de ti que yo. Sólo estuve enterado de toda tu vida cuando Ino y los demás me contaban acerca de ti. Entonces Ino me anunció que te vendría a visitar y le rogué que no te dijera nada de mí. Porque aún no era digno de estar contigo. Aun no había buscado lo que quería hacer. Estar a tu lado sólo era una parte de mi sueño. Pero necesitaba ser alguien que tú pudieras decir con orgullo: 'Él es mi mejor amigo, mi novio, esposo y padre de mis hijos' pero sabía que era un completo inútil que lo único que sabía hacer era jugar videojuegos, sexo y basquetbol. Entonces decidí hacer algo por mí mismo. Buscaría una buena carrera que yo amara tanto como para defenderla inclusive de ti, como tú defendiste tu sueño. La escuela me debía muchos favores. Gracias a mi liderazgo en el equipo de basquetbol la escuela fue reconocida estatalmente. El director no sabía que estuve involucrado en problemas como Karin. Así que me ayudaron a entrar a la facultad de derecho.

-¿Derecho?

-Pretendo ser abogado. Sí puedo decidir el rumbo de un personaje en los videojuegos… puedo hacer esto.

-No es igual.

-Las personas serán personajes que movilizaré hasta nuestra victoria.

-¿Entonces estuviste…?

-Estudiando. – Sonrió satisfecho. – Cuando el semestre estaba a punto de concluir y supe que pasaría al siguiente semestre, volví a casa y le anuncié a mi papá lo que había hecho. Por supuesto, estaba orgulloso. Igual que mamá. Lo próximo que hice fue anunciarles que vendría a Corea por ti. Le pedí a papá que me ayudara a cambiarme a otro país conservando mi semestre terminado en derecho. Por supuesto mamá y papá se opusieron, pero Itachi me defendió. '_Has madurado_' me dijo cuando me llamó por teléfono y me explicó que había conseguido mi traslado. Pero sólo me faltabas tú. Tenía que saber si me odiabas, si me recordabas, quería saberlo todo antes de venir por ti. Naturalmente no esperabas mi llamada y sólo me permitiste rogarte que no me odiases.

-Nunca lo hice… no puedo odiarte – admití. – La verdad es que te necesito conmigo…

-Y estoy aquí. – Dijo seriamente – ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Estoy esperando que me aceptes de nuevo. Que confíes de nuevo en mí. Sin darte explicaciones que no necesitas saber, porque lo único que necesito que sepas es… – Aún con la oscuridad del cuarto supe que estaba sonrojado. – Es… que… te amo – dijo rápido y muy bajito. Pero lo escuché. – Y no lo repetiré.

-Me bastó. Confío en ti – Dije sinceramente. – Ya me acostumbré a esto de ti. Tu siempre me das buenas excusas – Hice una mueca. – Siempre.

-¿Me crees? – Asentí.

-Lamento haberte presionado. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, sólo quiero saber lo que te ocurre.

-¿Sólo eso, sólo mejores amigos?

-Creo que en más de una ocasión dejamos en claro que no.

-Sí, me parece que después de todo, nuestra amistad no será la misma.

-Pues, ni éramos tan unidos después de todo. – Bromeé.

-Pero ahora, podemos serlo, ¿no?

-Necesito pensarlo mejor – Me levanté de la cama.

-¿Qué necesitas pensar? – sonrió aunque su rostro mostraba cansancio.

-¿Este apartamento será suficiente para los dos?

-Será perfecto – cedió – Pero en 4 años, cuando hayamos terminado nuestras carreras, nosotros necesitaremos otro lugar.

-Realmente tienes respuesta para todo, ¿ver dad?

-Por supuesto. Y en ese momento, ya es hora de acostarnos a dormir.

-No tengo sueño – le mostré la lengua.

-Duerme. – Ordenó.

-Lo pensaré – Dije bostezando.

Me acosté de nuevo en la cama. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Esto era un caso perdido. Ambos estábamos agotados y no podríamos más. Cerré mis ojos mientras contaba con la mente cuantos segundos tardaría en dormirme. En algún momento, cuando en mi cabeza llegué al número 80, me quedé dormida. A su lado.

-Despierta – Sentí como alguien halaba de mis mejillas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – grité mientras me tallaba los ojos.

-Siempre te levantas tarde – escuché una masculina voz – No entiendo cómo es que te levantabas para ir a la escuela.

-¡Calla! – Bostecé – ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 11 am – respondió.

-Es muy temprano – dije y me volví a acostar cubriéndome con la sabana de pies a cabeza.

-Eres imposible.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me senté de golpe en la cama sintiendo el calor del sol quemándome las mejillas.

-¡Mierda! – Me levanté de la cama y tropecé con la sabana enredada en mis piernas.

Miré el reloj junto a la cama. Poco más de medio día.

-¡Re mierda! – Grité de nuevo.

Corrí al baño y después de asearme y cepillarme el cabello, me vestí y corrí a la cocina. Mi estomago demandaba con urgencia alimento.

-Buenas tardes – Sasuke dijo sentado en una silla.

-Buenos días – Le miré seria – ¿Qué desayunaste?

-Tu desayuno se enfrió.

-¿Preparaste el desayuno?

-Realmente te parezco alguien que ama cocinar – Me miró con una ceja curveada.

-No realmente – reí. – ¿Entonces?

-Café y muffins de chocolate – Apuntó una bolsa de papel frente a él.

-Gracias – Me senté en la mesa.

-Salgamos a cenar esta noche – Pidió observándome fijamente. – Yo invito.

-Muy amable, pero…

-No acepto un 'No' – se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la sala. – Encontré una sucursal de la pizzería que amábamos en Japón.

-¿En serio? – Le miré como niña chiquita, emocionada.

-Está a dos calles.

-¿Crees que tengan esa pizza con salami que cenábamos cuando jugábamos?

-Creo que eso es muy posible.

-Vayamos – Asentí.

-Esta noche.

-Por supuesto.

Y pese a que mi conciencia me regañó después por mi rapidez al responder, no me importó. Ni mucho menos me importó el hecho de que cada momento a su lado fue inolvidable. O el hecho de que nos perdió como media hora hasta que terminamos pidiendo indicaciones.

-¿Sí hay de salami?

-Claro – Me sonrió – Si hay.

-¿Qué te parece, si la llevamos a casa y mientras la comemos con palomitas y refresco, jugamos?

-Perfecto – Acepté – Suena maravilloso.

Sasuke cargó nuestra cena hasta la casa y preparó todo para nuestra noche divertida.

-Tú vas de este lado – Ordenó.

-¿Por qué?

-De ese lado te has sentado siempre.

-Ahora estamos en otro país, quiero ese lugar.

-No – sonrió y aprovecho que estaba cerca de él para darme un corto beso en los labios.

Me sonrojé como tenía tiempo no había hecho y tomé el control que me ofrecía.

-Creo que esta vez perdí – Admití cuando me vi derrotada por él. – Me has ganado en el único juego en el que no perdías.

-Lo sé – admitió – Ya aprendí tu truco.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Distraerme con tus encantos para que puedas ganarme.

-¿Ah sí? – Hice un puchero. – No lo creo.

-Sakura, cuando tengamos 25 años, casémonos. – Dijo aprovechando que había olvidado momentáneamente el juego y estaba mirándole.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, creo que acabo de ganarte… de nuevo.

Regresé la mirada a la pantalla.

¡Joder! Me había ganado, de nuevo.

-¡Eso fue trampa! – Grité sonrojada y temblando ligeramente.

-Pero sí no mentí…

-No te creo…

-En 7 años, te probaré que no miento. – Mi mente me mandaba señales de alerta. En serio no mentía. Y mi boca se moría por responderle afirmativamente su pregunta.

-¿Por qué a los 25?

-Porque ya habremos realizado nuestros sueños. Y empezaremos con nuestros sueños en pareja.

-A los 25 – repetí.

-¿Aceptas? – Me ofreció su mano y la sonrisa con la que me hablaba me dejaba deslumbrada siempre. ¿A quien quería engañar? Quería ver esa sonrisa siempre.

-Acepto. – tomé su mano y antes de que él regresara la vista a la pantalla yo quité la pausa del juego y empecé una nueva partida. – Nunca más me ganarás.

-Ya veremos. – Respondió realmente excitado por el juego.

Y ahí estábamos los dos. Cómo cuando éramos un par de niños que se conocieron por pura maldita casualidad. Por un capricho de la trolleadora vida terminé enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y por cosas del corazón, el también se enamoró de mi. Por alguna razón cada que creía que más miserable no podía ser, él me hacía sentir que sí se podía. Él y sus millones de maneras de sacarme de quicio. Pero por todas esas cosas, nunca dejé de amarle. Y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Porque más que nada ansiaba jugar a su lado, para siempre.

.

.

Fin

.

"No tienes que prometerme la luna... Me bastaría si solo te sentarías conmigo un rato debajo de ella."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Y… ¿Les gustó el final o lo detestaron mucho? Realmente estoy jodidamente adormilada para hacer una n/a decente xD

Es mi último fin de semana libre y promete ser bueno.

Yo tengo un Sasuke Uchiha que casi siempre me provoca dolores de cabeza. Sí, lo hace siempre. No es la mejor persona del mundo (Es jodidamente enojón) pero es mi mejor amigo, del cual no estoy enamorada, por si las dudas. No, la verdad sí, un poco jaja. Y le dedico cada parte romántica del fic. Aunque él no sabe de esta afición mía y nunca se enterará, espero xD

Mis clases empezarán y con ellos mi tiempo se esfumará. Pero prometo que apenas tenga un rato libre trabajaré en el epilogo *-* Porque se me pegó la gana de hacerlo y porque ya lo tengo casi planeado. Sólo necesito moldearlo y tener mucho tiempo. Así que tal vez me tome un tiempo, pero lo tendrán (:

Gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews cuando podían. Gracias por seguirme aunque tardaba más de un mes en actualizar. Y gracias porque hay personas que siempre me animan a seguir con esto aunque yo misma me considero poco expresiva. Gracias por pasar sus vacaciones leyendo conmigo. Espero no haber decepcionado a alguien, pero primeramente espero que haya sido inesperado.

Muchos besos y como cada madrugada, espero sus reviews.

Besos :*

Angiie Hatake


	17. Game Over-Epilogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angelli Hatake

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nunca, nunca jamás, alguien te va a amar de la misma manera__de la que yo lo hago. Ni siquiera podrá igualarlo. _

_De la manera que yo te amo es infinitamente imposible de contar, imposible de deducir, imposible de saber. _

_Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero lo sé._

_Te basta con mirarme a los ojos para hacerte una idea de cuánto te amo. Y, tal vez, ni así te lo imaginarías._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**EPILOGO**

Me encontraba completamente estresada. Llevaba alrededor de 2 días sin dormir y el único alimento que había consumido en aproximadamente 50 horas era café y muffins de chocolate.

Tenía escondidos en una gaveta del escritorio, debajo de muchos papeles, un montón de dulces y pastillas de menta. Había aprendido que los dulces me mantenían despierta más tiempo de lo que lo hacía el café.

Mi ropa estaba ligeramente arrugada. A penas y me daba tiempo de correr a casa y darme un baño súper rápido para poder volver. Mi bolso tenia perfumes, por sí no me daba tiempo ni de cambiarme. A veces sólo podía echarme mucho perfume y salir de casa.

Mi casa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había regado mis plantas. O alimentado al perro.

_¿Aún tenía un perro en casa? _

Ocasionalmente con tan sólo mirarme en algún espejo y ver mis enormes ojeras, me deprimía. A mis casi 25 años, las bolsas bajo mis ojos eran deprimentes. A este pasó envejecería joven. Era completamente esperado.

Pero aún así no podía detenerme. No tenía ni tiempo para quejarme o echarme para atrás. Ya era demasiado tarde para rendirme. Anteriormente había pensado que al salir de la universidad lo más difícil habría pasado, pero me había equivocado. Lo más difícil y pesado apenas empezaba.

Mientras cerraba esa gran puerta blanca que estaba justo frente a mi escritorio pensaba en el montón de papeles que tenia por rellenar. En el montón de personas a quienes tendría que llamar y disculparme diciendo: _'Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo. No te podré ver hoy'_. O del montón de fiestas que me estaba perdiendo por estar ahí. Me dejé caer en una silla, estaba demasiado cansada física y mentalmente como para seguir pensando. Bebí de un par de tragos el agua helada que tenía en el escritorio y cuando estuve completamente relajada, me permití a mi misma mirarme en el espejo que llevaba en mi bolso. En ese momento mi cabello lucia bien, no tan despeinado como pensaba. Mis ojeras… bueno, el maquillaje lo arreglaría. Mi cara de cansancio desaparecía con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Porque aun me esperaba una larga noche de trabajo.

Pero ¿A quién iba a engañar? Amaba lo que estaba haciendo. Amaba mi trabajo y amaba el hecho de estar ahí sentada haciendo lo que amaba.

Aunque sabía que había una persona que no amaba para nada mi ritmo laboral, o siquiera mi trabajo. Hasta estaba comenzando a pensar que ya ni siquiera me amaba a mí. Y lo comprendía. O eso quería pensar. Pero el sólo imaginar que estaba en lo correcto, me daba dolores de cabeza.

-Haruno – Alguien que entró por la puerta blanca me llamó sobresaltándome. – Tus últimos pacientes de la noche no llegaron, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a descansar? – Mi jefe. Itachi. El cual venía cada 2 horas a ver sí aún estaba consciente.

-No puedo, Ita… jefe. Tengo mucho trabajo aún. – bostecé.

-¿Eso no puede esperar a mañana por la tarde que regreses? Mírate, luces… – Dejó abierta la frase. _Jodida. _Seguramente eso pensaba.

-Deprimente – una femenina y súper conocida voz terminó la frase mientras tomaba unos papeles de mi escritorio. Ino Yamanaka. La hermosa y sensual enfermera, culpable de que la mayoría de la población masculina de Japón quisiera ser atendida por mi débil y cansada persona. – Lárgate ya, frentona.

-No puedo, en serio. – Me quejé de nuevo. – Ino, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer por ahí?

-No será… – Itachi se acercó aún más a mí. – ¿Que estás peleada con el idiota ese y por eso no quieres volver a casa?

-Para nada – sonreí. – Ahora que lo mencionas – Bostecé de nuevo – Creo que sí quiero volver a casa. Tengo cerca de 2 semanas sin verle.

-¿Qué no está… en un viaje de negocios? – Ino dijo mientras detenía su salida de mi oficina.

-Joder – Suspiré – Lo había olvidado.

¿Es que todo el mundo recordaba la situación que vivía en casa, menos yo?

-Ino – Le llamé. Ella asomó su cabeza por la puerta mientras me miraba con las cejas curvas.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes si tengo perro? – Pregunté mientras me levantaba de la silla y tomaba mi bolso del respaldo de la silla.

-No – Respondió – Espero que no o ya estaría muerto el pobre.

Itachi rió mientras trataba de ocultarlo con una fingida tos.

-Ya váyanse a casa las 2. – Itachi nos dijo con voz seria.

-¿Igual yo? – Ino ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí – Itachi respondió – Sai me ve feo cada vez que nos encontramos.

-¿Por qué? – recogía las cosas de mi escritorio sólo tratando de hacer más tiempo y saber más acerca de la humanidad antes de ir a casa.

-Cree que retengo mucho tiempo aquí a su querida esposa.

-Lo haces. – Ino respondió bromeando, pero altanera como siempre.

-Ino… – Suspiré. Ella creía que siempre tendría la razón.

-¿Qué? Es tu jefe, no mío.

-Hasta mañana, Jefe. – Dije saliendo al fin de la oficina con él pisándome los talones.

-No, cuñada – Itachi dijo desde la puerta deteniendo mi paso – Vuelve en una semana. Mínimo. – Miraba muy serio su celular y después me miró sonriéndome. – Tus ojeras son realmente imposibles de borrar con facilidad. Además, te envié un paquete a casa que creo debes revisar y eso tomará tiempo. – Se dio la vuelta.

-¿Un paquete? – Suspiré agotada.

-Una semana. – Dijo ya a medio pasillo y sin siquiera darse la vuelta para encararme. Genial. Me mandaba una semana a descansar, pero me mandaba trabajo a casa. Estupendo.

-Bien, ¿quieres que te lleva a casa? – Ino me preguntó mientras salíamos del hospital.

-No – respondí agradecida – creo que puedo conducir aún.

-Bueno, pero te llamaré a penas llegue a casa. – Sonaba preocupada – Sigo creyendo que debo llevarte.

-No – Insistí – creo que sólo manejaré tranquila y al llegar a casa te avisaré. Si es que no caigo profundamente dormida.

-Entonces hablemos mañana a las 6pm.

-¿Tan tarde? – pregunté quitándole el seguro a mi convertible rojo.

-Bueno, supongo que a esa hora despertarás. – Ino rió. – Tú no duermes, hibernas. – Reí ante la comparación de Ino hacia mi sueño.

-Hasta mañana, Ino.

Entré en mi auto y suspiré. Si no me apresuraba a arrancar el auto, era probable que me quedara dormida en el estacionamiento. Arranqué y conduje a la velocidad suficiente como para llegar sana y salva a casa. Puse música para distraerme y que me entretuviera de lo único que tenía en la cabeza: dormir.

Les agradecí a todos los dioses que no hubiese mucho tráfico ese día y que pude llegar a buen tiempo a casa. Ahora vivía en un departamento que estaba en el 4to piso de un edificio en una zona residencial. Podía decir que me iba demasiado bien. Entré al elevador y suspiré al encontrarlo lleno. Al menos alguien me podría despertar. En cuanto llegué a mi departamento, aventé los zapatos fuera de mis cansados pies. Ahora usaba tacones del tamaño de tacón más bajo que encontraba, pero aún así los usaba.

Miré a mí alrededor, tratando de buscar señales de vida. No había nadie en casa, estaba sola.

Encendí todas las luces a mi paso y decidí tomar una reconfortante ducha en la enorme bañera que Sasuke había insistido en que luciría hermosa en nuestro baño. Yo habría estado perfectamente feliz con una bañera de tamaño normal, pero Sasuke había insistido en que necesitábamos una bañera grande. Una en la cual, según sus propias palabras, cupiéramos los 2 y pudiésemos… bueno, cambiar de posición si se requería. Sasuke siempre pensaba en todo. Si, en todo.

Me despojé de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta mientras recordaba la perfecta última noche que había pasado con Sasuke en esa bañera. El plazo que me había dado Sasuke para cumplir nuestra promesa estaba próximo a vencerse. Habían pasado exactamente 6 años y 6 meses. Ocasionalmente reía al recordar cuan emocionada estaba en ese momento en que le prometí que exactamente en 7 años nos casaríamos. Aún lo recordaba, y aún seguía entusiasmada con la idea. Pero no estaba segura de la decisión de él, después de todo, pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que a su lado.

Me remojé por completo en la bañera y cerré mis ojos por unos segundos. Realmente yo necesitaba ese relajante baño y estaba jodidamente agotada pero feliz de ya estar en casa.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez recosté mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera tratando de relajarme. Sólo un par de minutos después sentí como el agua subía de nivel y como mis pies tocaron algo suave. Abrí los ojos espantada. Lo primero que había cruzado por mi cabeza había sido Freddy Krueger. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin dormir, que era completamente posible esa opción.

Pero no, era alguien jodidamente deseable. Muchísimo más que dormir.

-Hola, Sasuke. – Reí al encontrarlo ya completamente desnudo y ofreciéndome una copa, mientras el sostenía otra entre sus finos y largos dedos.

-Hola, Sakura. – Respondió chocando el borde de su copa con la mía. – Un placer volver a verte, justo en nuestro lugar preferido.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto de Corea?

-Esta tarde. – Respondió después de beber de su copa – Itachi fue por mí al aeropuerto. Supongo que no te dijo que llegaría.

-No lo hizo, pero… – Ah, "el paquete" – Creo que eso no me importa mucho, ahora.

Me levanté lo suficiente como para que el pudiese acomodarse mejor y estirar sus piernas. Yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Te eché de menos, cariño – Besé suavemente la punta de su nariz. Yo sabía perfectamente bien que odiaba esas cosas tan cursis en público, pero cuando estábamos solos nunca le había escuchado quejarse. – No me odias, ¿verdad? – Le miré con recelo. Muy en mi interior pensaba: "Piensa bien tu respuesta, querido. Puede ser lo último que digas en la vida".

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Dejó su copa en algún lado y llevó sus manos a mi cintura.

-Bueno, no nos hemos visto en 2 semanas.

-Estás trabajando, lo entiendo. – Suspiró – Además todo es culpa del maldito de Itachi, le odio a él.

-Yo le estoy agradecida, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué? – Su expresión cambió y curvo las cejas esperando mi respuesta.

-Gracias a él tengo un excelente empleo.

-Sí, pero casi no te veo – Giró el rostro hacia otro lado. – Es por eso que hace un rato le mandé un mensaje amenazante.

-¿Lo hiciste? – Reí recordando la cara seria de Itachi. – Gracias a eso me mandó una semana a descansar.

-Suena tentador – Curvó su sonrisa. – Realmente no sé porqué tanto amor al idiota ese.

-Bueno, él dice que sólo confía en mí para el trabajo, ¿Tú también confías en mí? – Hice que me mirara de nuevo.

-Lo hago – Me sonrió entre tierna y sensualmente. Y como el agua que escurría de nuestros cuerpos, yo me derretía en sus brazos por la forma tan dulce con que me miraba.

-Eres tan perfecto. – Mordí mi labio inferior.

-Y tú eres tan… Sakura – Se aferró más a mi cintura y estiró su mano para alcanzar el jabón, con el cual hizo un poco de espuma en sus manos. Dejó el jabón a un lado y llevo sus manos con espuma a mis pechos.

Sasuke comenzó a masajearlos suave pero firmemente haciéndome suspirar.

-Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. – Murmuró recorriendo mi espalda con el jabón.

-Me siento mal por eso…

-No lo hagas, Sakura – Tomó un poco más del jabón y lo llevó a mi abdomen bajo. – Me hace feliz saber que estas cumpliendo tu sueño, ¿porque esto querías, no?

¿Podía yo tener a un hombre más perfecto a mi lado?

-Absolutamente – Asentí.

-Entonces sólo nos resta recuperar el tiempo perdido. – Sasuke me quitó todos los restos de jabón con que me había cubierto y estiró la mano lo suficiente como para alcanzar una toalla seca y me hizo levantarme de sobre de él. Con la toalla me secó el cuerpo casi por completo y después se envolvió la toalla en la cintura. – Vámonos – Guiñó un ojo.

-¿A don…? – Pero no me dejó terminar de hablar. Sasuke ya me tenía cargada entre sus fuertes brazos. Su cuerpo había ganado peso en estos 6 años, pero él lo había trabajado y definitivamente se había puesto tan apetecible.

Me dejó caer en la cama y se despojó de la toalla para después abalanzarse sobre mi cuerpo para besarme como nunca.

-Te he echado demasiado de menos – Dijo con la voz ronca.

-Espero que no lo suficiente como para haberme engañado.

-Ni aunque quisiera podría. – Respondió con absoluta confianza.

-¿Por qué no? – Me sentía curiosa.

-Bueno, en estos 6 años has aprendido todo lo que a mí me encanta. – Sasuke bajó la cabeza a mis labios y comenzó a besarme mientras sus manos exploraban cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el cual se erizaba reconociendo su toque.

-Podrías enseñarle a otra…

-Nunca nadie podría satisfacerme sexualmente como lo haces tú… – Sus manos bajaban a acariciar mis piernas y de nuevo subían a mis caderas.

-¿Solo sexualmente? – Hice un puchero.

-Físicamente también… porque, joder, no creo encontrar a nadie tan jodidamente estrecha como tú, ni por nuestros 6 años haciéndolo casi diario. – Sasuke llevó una mano a mi centro y me rozó levemente haciéndome gemir, para sorpresa mía, no sabía cómo podía gemir de esa manera, aún estando cansada.

Sus manos subieron de nuevo al borde de mis pechos y los estrujo con fuerza, pero delicadeza, todo al mismo tiempo. Y yo, yo estaba flotando en una maravillosa nube de lujuria. Mi cuerpo se arqueó al sentirle tocándome con esa pasión que él desbordaba por cada poro. Mi pelvis chocó con la suya y juraría que pude sentir el leve temblor en su garganta que le provocó el reprimir un gruñido en mi boca.

Toda pregunta que hubiese querido hacerle para fastidiarle, quedo borrada por completo de mi mente.

Sus manos me recorrían con absoluta seguridad. Con el pasar del tiempo, él ya sabía exactamente cómo y dónde tocarme. Y eso me enloquecía. Me enloquecía a tal punto que quería más de él, aún más. Después de todo, él si se había vuelto mi más. Y yo nunca me cansaría de pedirle más, porque sólo él podía dármelo. Yo quería llenarme más de él, y demostrarle de alguna manera lo mucho que le amaba a pesar del tiempo y de todo.

Sasuke se separó sólo unos centímetros de mí.

-Parece ser que mi cuerpo entero ya te echaba de menos – Reí al descubrir su erección ya lista para llenarme por completo. Pero aún no era tiempo. Después de 2 semanas sin sentir su cuerpo, yo necesitaba aún más.

-¡Sa…Sasuke! – Gemí al sentir como me rozaba tortuosamente con las manos.

-Y te preguntas porque no puedo engañarte… – Le escuché decir por sobre mis gemidos. – Nadie gemiría mi nombre tan excitantemente, como tú. – Y dicho esto, en sólo un par de segundos Sasuke me tomó de las rodillas separándolas para dejar expuesto mi centro, el cual comenzó a bombear con sus dedos.

-Ahh! sa…Sasuke… – Me aferré a su espalda con fuerza mientras el incrementaba sus movimientos.

Salió de nuevo y volvió a entrar. Estaba tratando de joderme, de hacer que le rogara. A este paso, le conocía ya todas sus mañas.

-Me encantas – Se acercó a mi rostro para morder suavemente mi labio inferior – Todo de ti, me fascina.

Lentamente bajó su rostro hasta mis pechos y un improperio fuerte salió de mis labios cuando sentí sus labios alrededor de uno de mis pechos. ¡Oh, maldición! ese hombre podía hacerme delirar con algo tan…

-Más…– Gritaba mientras sus movimientos no cesaban.

Sasuke mordía mis pechos con fervor mientras sus manos no dejaban de estimularme. Todo aquello que Sasuke tocara se incendiaba en mí. Mi cuerpo entero ardía en el más puro y sincero placer.

Sasuke cambió su atención a mi otro pecho y su dedo pulgar me torturaba con movimientos circulares justo en el clítoris. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba de placer y mi rostro se llenaba con pequeñas gotas de sudor. De mi boca salían gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

-Nn… ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! – Enredé mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí.

De un segundo a otro sentí en mi bajo vientre mariposas revoloteando alocadas por toda mi entrepierna. Sasuke me llevaba a los niveles insospechables de locura. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar, Sasuke sustituyó su dedo por su boca.

-¡AHH! Sasuke… – Mis manos se enredaron por instinto en sus negros cabellos, mis talones se hundían en la cama y mi espalda se arqueaba del más incesante placer.

No podía formular bien una oración. En ese momento sólo quería decirle cuanto lo amaba y no podía, pero se lo demostraba enredando mis manos en su cuello, halándolo hacia mí, como diciéndole: No te separes de mí, nunca más.

Por favor, nunca más.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se arqueara y mi cabeza se hundió en la almohada tan de pronto que estaba casi avergonzada. Mi cuerpo entero estaba siendo entregado a él, me estaba rindiendo a sus carisias y a su cuerpo.

Y me dejé llevar en el más excitante placer que sólo él podía darme. El primer orgasmo de la noche, el cual fue tan perfecto que me dejó casi sin fuerzas. Dejé caer mis manos a los lados de mi cansado cuerpo y mordí mis hinchados labios mientras Sasuke me miraba desde sobre de mí con una jodida sonrisa en los labios. Esa maldita sonrisa que había considerado estúpida alguna vez.

-¿Cansada, mi amor? – Le escuché burlarse.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Bueno – Suspiró – Yo creo que esto a penas está comenzando.

-Y yo creo – Le imité la sonrisa – Que dije que estaba cansada… – Pude ver como se puso serio mientras, seguramente, pensaba como contraatacar. Pero no se lo permití. – Dije que estoy cansada, pero nunca dije que no quería continuar.

Empujé a Sasuke hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre de él y permití a mis labios recorrerle los alrededores a sus sensuales labios. Besé sus mejillas con devoción, su mentón y su cuello, en el cuál dejé leves mordidas y chupetones que más tarde le dejarían marcas.

Me atreví a acercarme con absoluta tranquilidad a su oído para susurrarle: Te amo.

Y tan pronto lo vi desarmado, dejé que mis labios recorrieran más debajo de los suyos. Su muy trabajado abdomen era un blanco fácil. Bajé con mis labios por todo su abdomen y todo lo que tocaba se sentía cada vez más caliente. Aparentemente aún provocaba en Sasuke esas emociones que él provocaba en mí.

Y en cuanto llegué a ese punto que me brindaba más placer que dormir o comer o cualquier cosa perfecta del mundo, le miré. Sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba que yo lo hiciera. Sabía que aunque siempre me dijera que él estaba para brindarme placer a mí, y no yo a él, a él le encaba cuando yo se lo hacía.

Así que antes que dijera algo, o que me arrepintiera, dejé que en trata en mi boca sólo la punta de su enorme miembro. Succioné con fuerza, después de todo, todo de él era mío. Sasuke tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir de sus labios un delicioso gruñido que me hizo sonreír satisfecha.

Poco a poco fui permitiendo que entrara un poco más de él, sólo un poco más cada vez que él gruñía, hasta que conseguí que gimiera mi nombre con la voz más eróticamente perfecta que yo había escuchado jamás.

Con la mano libre comencé a masajear suave pero firmemente sus testículos tratando de estimularle más. Me encantaba que tratara de ocultar cuanto le gustaba lo que le hacía. Me gustaba porque tarde o temprano tendía a ceder.

Dejé que entrara lo más que podía en mi boca y sólo lo sacaba por instantes rozándole con mis dientes. Era perfecto. Poco a poco se iba rindiendo y ni mordiéndose los labios ocultaban los leves gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios. Sasuke aferraba sus manos al borde de las sabanas y me miraba con deseo.

Sasuke se arqueaba mientras leves gruñidos salían de su garganta y el sudor descendía por su perfecto rostro, cuello y abdomen y todo aquello que no cabía en mi boca lo tomaba con las manos para que no careciera de atención mientras trataba de aumentar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Pronto explotaría, y pronto lo tendría en mi interior como tanto anhelaba ya.

Pero no llegue a conseguir que él llegara. Sasuke me detuvo antes de siquiera acercarme a mi cometido y me besó desenfrenadamente. Su beso era aún más demandante y mi centro palpitaba con locura ansiándolo.

Sasuke me puso de nuevo debajo de él y rozó con su pene mi centro. Había llegado aquel momento que nuestros cuerpos tanto habían ansiado.

-¿Sabes que no me gusta lo que acabas de hacer, cierto? – Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior.

-Lo siento – Hice un puchero tratando de aparentar inocencia.

-Debería castigarte por eso – Comenzó a rozar aún más certeramente con mi sexo.

-¡Joder, no! – Gemí al imaginar que después de todo no conseguiría lo que esperaba.

-Tranquila – Me besó fugazmente en los labios – Sé lo que estás pensando y no te castigaré de esa forma… porque, créeme, eso sería un castigo más severo para mí que para ti. – Y dicho esto Sasuke entró certera y placenteramente en mi interior. Todo aquello que yo había estado esperando lo obtuve. Juraría que pude hasta ver las estrellas cuando le sentí llenándome por completo. Ambos gemimos audiblemente y agradecía a las paredes gruesas que separaban nuestro departamento del de los vecinos, porque la mescla de ambos gemidos era jodidamente excitante.

Estaba hundida en un delirante placer que y ni siquiera nos habíamos movido ni un poco, pero yo ya me sentía lista para correrme nuevamente.

-¡Sa… Sasuke! – Gemí en su oído – No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Sasuke me sonrió porque él lo sabía. A este hombre yo lo deseaba de muchas formas, de muchas maneras, lo deseaba duro, suave, fuerte, dentro, fuera, yo lo deseaba. Y lo amaba.

Sólo por un instante Sasuke salió brevemente de mí casi por completo para volver a entrar con rudeza en mi interior.

-¡Ahhh! – Grité sintiendo como mis pulmones quedaban sin aire. – ¡Sasuke…!

Me aferré a su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él mientras repetía la acción, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo y certero. Sasuke tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras entraba y salía con fuerza.

Cada que embestía yo sentía que casi veía las estrellas. O casi. Porque abría los ojos y le veía a él. Tan jodidamente sensual que parecía que no habían pasado 6 años desde la primera vez que lo habíamos hecho. Y aunque los recuerdos de la primera vez no eran muy gratos para ambos, todo quedaba recompensado con las demás veces. Cada vez era aún más satisfactorio para ambos. Me encantaban sus expresiones cuando lo hacíamos y yo no podía evitar mirarlo aún sumida en mi propio placer.

Sasuke posó sus orbes negras en mí y me sonrió sensualmente sin disminuir el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Sakura… – Gimió sin apartar su mirada de mi.

Sasuke me tomó de las piernas y me obligó a enrollaras alrededor de su cadera para entrar más profundo en mí. Él estaba marcando el ritmo y se lo agradecía, porque nos estaba llevando a ambos a una pequeña parte del paraíso.

Arqueé mi cuerpo mientras Sasuke aprovechaba para tomar mis pechos entre sus labios. Me encantaba como cada centímetro de mi piel expuesto ante él era tomado con el mismo grado de amor y deseo.

Sasuke embestía con fuerza.

-¡Más! – Grité hasta el punto de ruborizarme – ¡Ahhh! ¡Sa… Sasuke! – Mi garganta ardería –…Más… Sasuke… Sasuke.

Entraba, salía. Entraba, salía. Y yo gemía sin descanso ante tal simple movimiento que él hacia conmigo. Me estaba llevando a la locura y mis gemidos se lo estaban haciendo saber. Yo podría jurar que quedaríamos roncos.

Sasuke me besó de nuevo y yo sabía que en ese punto me quería decir lo placentero que estaba resultando para el también.

-Sasuke… – Le llamé entre gemidos sólo para besarle de nuevo mientras mis manos marcaban su espalda. Mis uñas habían dejado más de una vez mi marca en su cuerpo, pero para ambos resultaba jodidamente excitante cuando descubríamos a lo que nuestro propio placer nos llevaba.

Y sólo con un par de embestidas más, tuve que separarme de sus labios porque los gemidos contenidos en mi garganta comenzaban a arder, al igual que mi entrepierna. Estaba cerca. Esta vez sólo me aferré a sus hombros y me dejé llevar en ese jodido placer que Sasuke me proporcionaba. . Mis paredes le apretaron con fuerza y él mordió mi hombro mientras su respiración desenfrenada retumbaba en mi oído. El estaba cerca también.

Y mientras él seguía embistiendo en mí buscando su propio placer, yo sabía que estaba a punto de correrme de nuevo.

-¡Ahhh! – sólo con un par de embestidas más, Sasuke clavó sus uñas en mis piernas y escondió su rostro en mi hombro mientras de su interior salía un rugido excitador.

-¡Sa… Sakura! – Y yo tuve un perfecto orgasmo llegando junto con él.

Ambos caímos en el colchón, agotados pero muy satisfechos. Sasuke me abrazó mientras acariciaba mi espalda trazando círculos en ella.

-Realmente todo sigue siendo más que perfecto – Susurré besándole el mentón.

-No exageres, me haces sentir viejo. – Se quejó – Sólo tenemos 25.

-Bueno, es que te llevo conociendo toda mi vida, Sasuke.

-Y ciertamente, nos falta mucho aún…

-No nos separemos nunca más, Sasuke. – Me separé de él buscando sus labios, pero él lucía un poco consternado por mis palabras – ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada – Respondió besándome y lentamente me dejó debajo de su cuerpo, de nuevo.

-Maravilloso – Dije en medio del beso. Aparentemente aún teníamos fuerzas para seguir.

-Sakura… – Sasuke se detuvo y me miró con seriedad. Una seriedad que me sorprendió tanto que hasta olvidé que sólo 5 segundos atrás estaba pensando en cosas menos serias.

-¿Qué pasa? – Estaba confundida.

-Lo siento, es que acabo de recordar algo. – Se levantó apresurado de la cama. Busqué la sabana y me cubrí con ella el cuerpo.

-Sasuke, ¿todo bien?

-Si – Sasuke entró de nuevo cubriéndose sus partes con una bolsa verde que traía en las manos. – Esto es para ti.

Tomé la bolsa y me sorprendió ver el logotipo.

-Me gusta más lo que ocultaba la bolsa – Dije mencionando la desnudez de Sasuke – Pero, gracias…

Abrí la bolsa y saqué su contenido.

-¿Esto es real? – Estaba sorprendida. – Aun después de 6 años… – Resulta que en la bolsa, estaba ese viejo videojuego de guerras en el cual yo era buena.

-Lo encontré en una tienda, en Corea.

-¡Cariño, esto es…maravilloso! – Estaba sorprendida, en serio. – Me encantaría jugarlo… ¿Aún seré buena en esto?

-Bueno, podemos averiguarlo.

Sasuke corrió a encender la tele y sacó el Xbox que tenía mucho tiempo que no usábamos.

-Sasuke, ¿en serio? – Curvé mis cejas burlándome de él.

-¿El qué?

-¿Prefieres jugar, al sexo?

Sasuke estalló en leves carcajadas y después regresó a la cama.

-Sinceramente, no. – Me besó – Si pudiera hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo, sería… uff, el paraíso.

-Pero no puedes – Me senté a horcajadas sobre él. – Elige que quieres hacer primero, porque me sonó tentadora la idea de hacer ambas al mismo tiempo…

-El sexo contigo no tiene comparación ni reemplazo, ni siquiera con el mejor juego del universo. – Me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a mecer mi cuerpo sobre su erección. – ¿Entonces seguimos?

-Seria un verdadero placer – Le sonreí mientras Sasuke seguía enloqueciéndome con sus movimientos. – Mierda… ya te extrañaba, en serio.

-Lo sé, nena – Sasuke me sonrió de lado. Y yo extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa, que juraría que hasta podría correrme sólo con eso.

Pero no lo hice, y en vez de eso, tuve la mejor noche de mi vida. Me pegué tanto a su cuerpo que no quedaba ni un milímetro de separación entre nosotros. Podía sentir cada minúsculo cambio en su cuerpo. Cada respiración agitada, cada latido e inclusive cada palpitar que su potente erección daba sobre mi bajo vientre. Lo anhelaba tanto.

Y cada segundo que pasaba algo más fuerte parecía encenderse entre nosotros. Como si nuestros cuerpos en serio se hubiesen extrañado más de lo que nosotros mismos pudiéramos imaginar.

Pero nuestra felicidad tenía un límite que Sasuke había esclarecido. No me refería a cuando nos casaríamos si no a su manera de tomar decisiones sin mí.

Y entonces, mi corazón se cuarteó.

-Sakura – Me llamó mientras ambos jugábamos en la sala de nuestro departamento.

-¿Si? – Pregunté sin apartar mi vista del televisor.

-Creo que debemos hablar, y no me gustaría evitar más esto… – La seriedad en Sasuke me espantaba de sobremanera.

-Bueno, dilo… – Mi corazón latía acelerado. – Pero ni creas que me vas a distraer para ganarme. Sigo siendo buena en esto.

-No se trata de eso – Le puso pausa al juego para sorpresa mía. – Creo que debemos separarnos… por un tiempo.

Bueno, mi corazón me preocupaba aun más. Esta vez había dejado de latir…

-¿De qué hablas? – Estaba asustada. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo mejor, pero tendría que mudarme por un tiempo a Los Ángeles…

-¿Los Ángeles…?

-Es por eso que creo que lo mejor será separarnos – Me interrumpió – Sólo será 1 año y…

-¿Separarnos? Sasuke, ¿has enloquecido? – Me levanté del sillón desesperada y con las lagrimas al borde de mis ojos. – Los Ángeles…suena maravilloso, pero… ¿no puedes quedarte con tu actual empleo?

-No, Sakura. – Respondió. Ni siquiera quería mirarle. – Quiero abrirme camino por mi cuenta, yo quiero seguir mi sueño como tú has hecho el tuyo…

-¿Y porque separarnos te ha parecido la mejor opción?

Comenzaba a hiperventilar. Mis lágrimas desbordaban y temía entrar en crisis por aquellas palabras.

-Porque yo no puedo pedirte que me esperes…

-Sasuke, analízalo bien… – Me di la vuelta y le miré enfadada – A pesar de todo, yo esto… yo no puedo ni mirar a alguien más, aparte de ti… te necesito, Sasuke. Te amo.

-Lo sé, pero mis planes están lo suficientemente lejos como para pedirte que vengas conmigo… además de que tú trabajo es aquí.

-Pero, Sasuke… yo te esperaré. – Le tomé de las manos – Pero, por favor, no me pidas que nos separemos… no puedo.

-Lo siento, Sakura – Se aferró a mis manos – He sido un tonto al decir eso… es sólo que esto no serán sólo 2 semanas, se trata de un año… es más tiempo de lo que soportaría estar lejos de ti. La última vez no soporté ni 6 meses y ya había tomado un vuelo para seguirte hasta tu bendita universidad en Corea, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Sollocé – Desde entonces no he conseguido apartarte de mi lado, ni he querido hacerlo… – Sasuke rió. – Jamás me vuelvas a decir algo así, Sasuke. Moriría sólo de pensarlo…

-Lo siento.

-Ahora, cuéntamelo todo, por favor.

-Bien. – Carraspeó – Se trata de una reconocida firma de abogados y me han ofrecido un buen empleo ahí. Empezaría desde abajo, lo cual no es tan malo como suena, ya que mi empleo aquí los ha convencido y prometen ascenderme. Claro que sólo por protocolo debo empezar por… bueno, abajo.

-Correcto – Le animé a seguir – ¿Un año, porque?

-Para que pueda hacerme reconocido ahí y pedir mi cambio a Japón, ofreciéndome como el representante de la firma en el país.

-¿Y con un año bastará?

-Yo espero que sí, o definitivamente moriré…

-¿Cuándo te irás Sasuke…?

-En una semana…

Justo el tiempo que yo tendría libre. Y cada segundo lo aprovecharía para estar con él.

-Entonces, no perdamos tiempo – Dije rozando mis labios con los suyos. – Cada segundo cuenta.

Y así lo hice. Cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más la despedida. Sasuke había hablado con su familia, la cual seguía estando un poco alejada de él, pero seguía siendo su familia. Itachi sólo me sonrió y se retiró a su oficina. El resto del tiempo nosotros la pasamos solos en nuestro departamento.

Cada segundo contaba. Y cada segundo restante nos la pasábamos haciendo algo, juntos. O con nuestros viejos amigos. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Naruto y, su ahora esposa, Hinata.

En la penúltima noche, Sasuke invitó a Naruto a nuestro departamento a jugar. Sólo nosotros 3. Sasuke le ofreció un mando de la consola de videojuegos y yo esperaba mi turno pacientemente para patearles el trasero.

-Ya necesitamos comprar un nuevo mando, chicos – Naruto se quejó – La cosa sería más divertida si jugáramos los 3.

-¿De qué hablas? – Reí. – Siempre lo hemos hecho de esta manera, las cosas simplemente no cambian con el tiempo.

Sasuke empezó a reírse audiblemente sorprendiéndonos a Naruto y a mí.

-Sakura, ¿recuerdas cuando discutíamos todo el día y Naruto nos callaba? – Asentí nostálgica – con el paso del tiempo lo único que hay cambiado es que ahora nosotros rogamos porque Naruto deje de hablar un rato.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando hablaba todo el día de Hinata?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Oigan… – Naruto hizo un puchero – No se burlen de mi, ustedes también hablaban mucho mutuamente el uno del otro y les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta del por qué.

Sasuke y yo dejamos de reír. Yo recordaba él como había sufrido al no poder ser sincera con mis sentimientos.

-Después de todo, ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro. – Naruto siguió hablando. – Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que se dieran cuenta de ello… y mírense, ahora no pueden estar separados ni un segundo. Uno siempre moviéndose detrás del otro, como perrito amaestrado… pero de una forma más romántica.

-No entiendo que de romántico tiene comparar mi relación con Sakura con la relación de un perro y su amo.

-¿Ya es mi turno? – Corté la plática – Vamos, Naruto, dame el mando... quiero enseñarle a Uchiha que sólo yo puedo patearle el trasero magistralmente, aún después de tantos años.

-Eso quiero verlo.

…

..

.

-Ya he empacado todos tus abrigos. – Le dije en nuestra última noche juntos. Sasuke estaba acostado a mi lado, mirándome de una manera que me derretía. Y yo estaba sentada en el borde de la cama preguntándome porque no estábamos haciendo el amor sí era la última vez que podríamos hacerlo en un año.

-Es verano, Sakura. – Respondió – Seguramente hace mucho calor ahí.

-No lo hago por el clima, Sasuke – Me burlé – No quiero ni imaginar que alguna chica osara poner sus ojos en ti.

-¿Y?

-"¿Y?" – Protesté – Ahí todas son rubias despampanantes, ¿Cómo podrías andar sin abrigo? debes usarlos siempre. O mínimo bufandas. No debes dejar expuesto ni un solo centímetro de piel ante ellas.

-Bien – Me sonrió.

-Te escribiré diario – Prometí.

-Tengo algo para ti. – Sasuke se levantó de la cama y tomó una bolsa que estaba junto a la ropa que se pondría para el vuelo.

-¿Qué es? – Suspiré cuando él me mostró una bolsa que tenía el logotipo de una tienda de juegos. – No podría jugar lo que sea sin ti. – Dije tomando la bolsa.

-Entonces ábrelo hasta mañana – Me quito la bolsa de las manos – Ahora, ven…

Y me estrujo entre sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien. – Prometió mientras me besaba suavemente.

Y aunque Sasuke prometió esto, mi corazón se sentía estrujado. Nada estaría bien sin él. Y llevarlo al aeropuerto había sido la peor decisión de mi vida.

-¿Hoy trabajas?

-Sí, ha pasado una semana ya. – Respondí.

-Cuídate mucho – Me besó mientras esperábamos a que vocearan su vuelo.

-Llámame diario.

-Escríbeme a partir de hoy – Me tomó de la barbilla y me besó.

-Piensa en mí, diario. – Una masculina voz nos interrumpió – Promételo, Sasuke, querido.

Naruto había interrumpido nuestro beso.

-Calla, dobe.

-Vamos, Sasuke. – Naruto seguía jugando – Prométeme que me extrañaras.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír ante la imitación de Naruto de mi voz.

-Calla, dobe.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, el vuelo de Sasuke fue voceado y Naruto y yo nos despedimos.

-Ten un buen viaje – Le tomé de la chaqueta para atraerlo hacia mí. Ya lo extrañaba y ni siquiera se había ido. – Llámame.

-Lo prometo – Se acercó a mí de nuevo para besarme. – Este desastre de persona te ama y pensará en ti, diario.

Sasuke abrazó brevemente a Naruto y le dijo: cuídala. Entonces tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la zona de abordar.

-Llámame, Sasuke. – Naruto le gritó – Te extrañaré.

Reí ante la forma tan cruel de Sasuke al ignorarlo y me abracé a Naruto tratando de que mis lágrimas se contuvieran en mis ojos, al menos hasta que Sasuke ya no pudiese verlas.

-Después de tantos años, y el sigue siendo el causante de tus lagrimas.

-Es el amor de mi vida – Sollocé. – Le echaré de menos.

-También es el mío – Se llevó una mano al pecho – No, la verdad les odio por no haberme dicho a qué hora salía el vuelo… tuve que preguntarle a Ino.

-Perdona, Sasuke sabía qué harías una escena como la de ahora.

-Al menos me divertí jugando con ustedes esa última partida del videojuego.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. – Reí.

-Y casualmente siendo un viernes.

-Oye, lo que dijiste ese día, ¿era una indirecta?

-Sí. – No tuvo problemas en decirlo – Todos los que le conocen saben que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados. No sólo porque eran mejores amigos y estaban siempre juntos, si no porque en realidad pensé que no se iría el o que te irías tu. Alguna de las 2 cosas pero que no se separarían.

-¿Crees que debí irme?

-Bueno, él ya se fue.

-Pero… siento que ya le extraño.

-Bueno, sabes que sólo tú sabrás que hacer. – Me abrió la puerta del coche para que yo entrara. – Ustedes nunca me han pedido opinión para decidir acerca de algo, siempre me cuentan todo cuando ya hicieron las cosas.

-Sabes, Naruto… Sasuke siempre ha estado conmigo, de alguna forma u otra me he vuelto dependiente de él. – Suspiré. – Y aunque sé que lo más acertado sería decir: "Le esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, porque es por el bien del futuro de Sasuke.", yo no puedo. No puedo porque me siento muy egoísta por pensarlo, pero prefiero estar con él, yo necesito estar con él.

-¿Y qué esperas?

-No es tan simple, mi trabajo está aquí y mi familia, y…

-Ya te fuiste una vez sin importarte eso, ¿no?

-Era para estudiar…

-Y Sasuke te siguió…

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No es fácil – Dije sentándome en el asiento del coche con la puerta abierta para seguir hablando con Naruto.

-¿Qué es eso? – Naruto dijo señalando la bola verde que Sasuke habia metido al auto antes de irse.

-Oh, cierto… ni yo misma lo sé.

Tomé la bolsa y pese a que esperaba encontrar un videojuego, adentro había un sobre y una pequeña cajita de terciopelo suave.

Abrí primero el sobre y me encontré con una pequeña carta escrita con la letra de Sasuke.

_Sakura:_

_Has prometido esperarme este año que nos separaremos. Cumple tu promesa o te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para hacerte pagar. Pero espero que no sea necesario llegar a tanto._

_Trabaja mucho y esfuérzate. Aliméntate bien y recuerda que el café no es un buen alimento, lo sabes más tú que eres doctora._

_Te amo. Y si te quitas lo que hay en la caja, también serás castigada._

_Esa es la promesa más grande que debes hacerme. _

.

No era la primera carta que Sasuke me escribía. Podía recordar una carta que él había hecho para mí en la que me explicaba el porqué había sido tan idiota conmigo.

Y por alguna razón esta carta me hizo llorar un poco más que la anterior.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con el anillo más hermoso del mundo. Un anillo de oro con un brillante plateado en el medio y sólo cuando lo observé más de cerca pude ver que tenia grabada una frase: "Play Again"

Ese hombre era mi vida entera. Y no quería perderlo.

-Para todo "Game Over" existe un "Play Again"

Guardé el anillo de nuevo en la caja y miré a Naruto con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Le amo tanto. – Naruto me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, por primera vez en tu vida cuéntame que harás.

No necesité pensarlo 2 veces.

-…Nos vemos en un año, Naruto.

Salí del auto solo lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Joder, reza para que Itachi no me odie… – Me metí de nuevo, cerré la puerta de mi coche y arranqué tan deprisa que hice que mis llantas chirriaran al avanzar.

Cada segundo al lado de Sasuke, cada minuto y cada pelea nos habían llevado a esto.

Sasuke, mi mejor amigo. El único hombre al que siempre había amado, el cabeza hueca, el estúpido sin remedio… él.

Y pensar que después de todo, nos separaríamos un año. Me dolía la cabeza sólo de pensarlo. Y recordé a Sasuke viniendo hacia mí. Después de haberme hecho sufrir tanto, al final Sasuke siempre venia hacia mí. Con una excusa, con un pretexto, Sasuke siempre sabía que decir y yo… yo no había sido capaz de seguirle.

Pisé el acelerador y le marqué a Ino en cuanto me estacioné.

-¿Estas en el hospital?

_-Sí, ¿Tú ya vienes? _– Respondió.

-Voy en camino. – Respondí. – ¿Itachi está en su oficina?

_-Sí, ¿pasa algo?_

-Te cuento luego.

Aceleré tanto como pude, me metí por todos los atajos que nunca había tomado. Todo debía ser rápido y preciso. Iba por todo.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. El ascensor estaba llenándose, las escaleras eran demasiadas, mis tacones eran… tacones. Mi cerebro no estaba recibiendo tanto oxigeno como necesitaba.

Así que aceleré el paso de nuevo. Me acerqué al ascensor y me encontré con Ino a punto de entrar al ascensor. Joder.

-Perdóname – Dije – Me necesitan en un piso de arriba, creo que es una emergencia.

Más de una persona puso cara de sincera preocupación. Incluyendo a Ino.

-Entiendo. Entra, entonces. – Me dejó entrar y me sonrió.

El sentimiento de culpa me invadió a los pocos segundos. La imagen de Sasuke marchándose la reemplazó y decidida entré al elevador.

-Lo han escuchado, es una emergencia – Una fuerte voz me sobresaltó.

Alguien más salió del elevador y le cedió el lugar a Ino.

-Que amable.

Ino me miró decidida y apretó el botón que nos llevaría al último piso.

-¿Lo sabes, no?

-Sí, será interesante.

En cuanto bajamos del elevador, corrí en busca de la oficina de Itachi. Podía escuchar los firmes pasos de Ino detrás de mí.

-¡Aquí vamos! – Ino se regodeaba de placer. – Es una emergencia… Tú ni siquiera trabajas en urgencias…

-Ino, ¡cállate! – Tomé con seguridad el pomo de la puerta de Itachi y lo giré sin pensármelo mucho. – Jefe. – Saludé en cuanto él se dio la vuelta. Tenía una taza de café en las manos y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-Sakura. – Saludó – Cierra la puerta, Ino.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y mis piernas flaquearon. Iba a hacer una locura, y estaba segura de que valía la pena.

-Siéntate – Itachi me ofreció la silla frente a él. – Mi hermanito sigue tomando decisiones por su cuenta, ¿no?

Asentí.

-Bien, creo que sabes a que vine…

-¿Quieres que le ayude? – Itachi dejó su taza en el escritorio.

-No…

-¿Qué le exija que se quede aquí? – Itachi lucia serio y desvelado. – Lo hice, pero no lo hará.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, ¿entonces…?

-Quiero irme… con él.

Itachi abrió los ojos por completo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bien, sé que suena loco, muy loco…

-Absurdo, de hecho… – Él hizo una mueca. – ¿Irte ahora, a donde?

-Creo que no me has entendido – Suspiré – Me voy a ir… con Sasuke. A donde el vaya.

Itachi me miró desconcertado. Sentí la suave mano de Ino en mi hombro, infundiéndome apoyo.

-Sakura… yo pensaba que…

-Esto es lo que siempre he soñado. Mi carrera es mi vida entera, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Es él todo lo que siempre he querido…

-¿Más que tu carrera?

-Encontraré un trabajo ahí. – Dije con optimismo – No espero que me ayudes, puesto que me estoy yendo de esta manera, sólo quiero que sepas cuan agradecida estoy por todo lo que has hecho por mi…. pero yo amo al idiota de tu hermano y sí él se va, yo me voy tras él. Quiero estar con él, animarle a seguir luchando por su sueño como él hizo conmigo. Después de todo, esta vez me toca a mí ir por él…

Y dicho esto, me levanté de la silla y me di la vuelta sonriéndole a Ino.

-Haruno, espera… – Itachi dijo con voz firme.

-¿Si? – Me di la vuelta y le vi. Lucia decepcionado y lo entendía. Me merecía que me odiase más que a nadie en este planeta.

-Cuando llegues a Los Ángeles, dale esto al Doctor del hospital del UCLA Medical Center. – Itachi me ofreció unos papeles y me extendió la mano derecha para estrecharla con la mía – Buena suerte.

-¿Y esto? – Dije mirando el papel cuyas letras se me revolvían por lo confundida que estaba.

-Es una carta de recomendación – Ino rodó los ojos. – Y tu documento de traslado a Los Ángeles, Frente ciega.

-Pero, Itachi…

-Esperaba que por una vez en tu vida hicieras lo correcto… – Itachi tomó su taza de nuevo y se dio la vuelta – Sinceramente esperaba que te dieras cuenta a la semana de que Sasuke se fuese, pero qué bueno que los has hecho a tiempo.

Dejé las hojas en la mesa y corrí para abrazar a Itachi por la espalda.

-Eres el mejor cuñado del mundo.

-Lo sé, pónganle a su primer hijo Itachi.

-Eso nunca – Y obligué a Itachi a darse la vuelta sólo para abrazarlo con fuerza. – Nos vemos pronto.

Salí de nuevo de la oficina y corrí hacia el elevador ahora vacio.

-Espera, frente – Ino corría hacia mí.

-Ahora no, cerda… – Apretaba el botón del elevador con fuerza.

-Tus papeles, idiota – Ino me los dio.

-Joder, que torpe soy – Mordí mi labio desesperada.

-Mira, tu ve a casa por tus maletas. – Dijo apuntándome – Yo, iré por el siguiente boleto de avión.

-Ino, tu trabajo…

-Itachi me dio permiso. – Me guiñó el ojo.

-Creí que no era tu jefe.

-Técnicamente no, pero es el jefe.

Corrimos ambas hacia nuestros respectivos autos ahí estacionados y arranqué apresurada. Si Ino iba a conseguirme el vuelo más pronto, yo debía estar lista en cuanto ella me avisara.

Así que cuando entré a mí, próximamente "ex", departamento, comencé a guardar en una gran maleta toda la ropa que tenía en el closet. No me molesté en ver que era apropiado y que no, simplemente lo guardé todo.

-Bien – Suspiré buscando otra maleta donde guardar mis artículos pequeños. – Todo saldrá bien, Sakura. Calma.

Me cercioré 2 veces que no hubiese nada más que podría necesitar y me encargué de buscar los zapatos más cómodos por si necesitaba correr de nuevo.

Tomé mis llaves, apagué todas las luces y salí de mi departamento apresurada.

Ya en mi coche recibí la llamada de Ino.

-Jamás había ansiado tanto una llamada tuya, cerda.

-Sales en media hora, es un avión exprés. – Me notificó – Llegarás antes que él.

-Oh, Ino, te amo. – Suspiré aliviada mientras dejaba a Ino en el altavoz y arrancaba el auto.

-Yo te amaré más si llegas rápido, no quiero que pierdas el avión.

-Lo sé – Y colgó.

Así que aceleré tanto como pude y respiraba tranquila cada que me encontraba con un semáforo en verde.

Una esquina antes de llegar, un choque me hizo tener que desviarme y tomar un nuevo camino que me retrasaría un par de minutos más. Maldición.

Y justo cuando lo había conseguido, escuché que un avión para los Ángeles era voceado.

-Bájate del auto, ya. – Ino me espantó.

.Voy.

-Ese es tu avión, dame tus llaves.

-Estas son de la casa, del auto – Se las entregué apresurada. – Estas de mi oficina. Cuídate.

-Bien – Ino tomó las llaves y me abrazó. – Corre…

-Nos veremos pronto.

-No tan pronto – Y me mandó un beso volado.

Y ya en el avión, como lo prometí, escribí la primera carta.

Querido Sasuke:

Nadie más que tu puede ponerme este anillo en el dedo anular. Esta vez me toca a mí ir detrás de ti…

….

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

1 año después.

-¿Estás segura de esto, querida? – Sasuke susurró en mi oído.

-Cállate, Sasuke. – Murmuré tratando de conservar la seriedad – ¿Cómo rayos me preguntas eso ahora?

-No serías la primera que se arrepiente "justo ahora"

-Bueno, no lo haré.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? – Sasuke me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. – Me muero por cog…

Le metí un pellizco tan fuerte que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir de dolor.

-No ahora…

-No, claro que no – Se talló la mano – Pero más tarde no te salvarás.

-Me encantaría ver de qué estás hecho… – Le reté.

-No me tientes… – Podía ver su sonrisa llena de burla. Le había retado.

-Acepto – Dije con fuerza.

-Acepto – Repitió él. Sasuke me tomó de las manos y me miro con un deje de ansiedad. – 'Game Over', cariño.

-He ganado.

-No estés tan segura de eso.

Sasuke me tomó de la barbilla y me besó tras los aplausos de nuestros amigos.

-No puedo creer que pienses que me iba a arrepentir. – Le dije en cuanto nos separamos.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe – Sonrió.

-¿Enserio? – Le di un leve golpe en el brazo. – ¿Ya estando aquí en la iglesia y yo vestida de blanco?

-Oh, yo que voy a saber… contigo nunca se sabe. – Me sonrió de lado, justo como yo amaba. – Finalmente mi mejor amiga me concedió el honor de casarse conmigo.

-Iniciemos el juego de nuevo, Sasuke.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Sólo que esta vez, serán 3 los que jugaremos.

-Y, ¿Cuándo le diremos a tus padres que tenemos 2 semanas embarazados?

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco… ya sabes, no les hace mucha gracia que nos hayamos "comido la torta antes del recreo"…

-Definitivamente siempre hacemos las cosas al revés. – Se burló. – Pero estoy seguro de que a partir de ahora todo irá bien.

-Eso puedes apostarlo.

**GAME OVER… FIN.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ve a cenar, extráñame mucho, conversa con la gente, toma una copa, piensa en cómo sería la vida sin mí y cuando ya no soportes más la lejanía, ven corriendo… Y dime que me amas.

Carlos Fuentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me tardé siglos TT_TT Y puedo apostar que fue peor de lo que esperaron :( Realmente soy de lo peor, pero he de admitir que ya no pensaba subir capitulo. Sentía que ya había tardado demasiado y que ya ni se lo esperaban, y precisamente por eso, al final lo subí. Porque ya nadie lo esperaba 8) Soy una malota!

Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias, por acompañarme y leer toda la historia hasta ahora.

Mi Sasuke Uchiha? Aún no sabe lo que es para mí, pero lo sabrá aunque sea friendzoneada TT_TT Pero ya saben, hay que arriesgarse. Y él lo vale.

En fin, pasen unas excelentes vacaciones de verano y diviértanse mucho. Lean muchos fanfics y vean mucho anime :D

Que serían de nuestras vacaciones sin animes y fanfics?!

Hasta pronto~

Besitos

Angelli :*


End file.
